Recreation of the Mantle
by Rage Addiction
Summary: Getting bored and tired of his life, finding no joy in being around such a primitive place. Naruto decides to have an adventure amongst the stars. (Heavy Elements of Halo, Stargate and Dues Ex Human Revolution) Forerunner/Ancient-Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer or warning, or whatever I really don't care: Naruto will be de-powered a bit. For those of you that do not like that, this story may not be for you. Though for those that can look past that. He will have the combined intelligence of a Forerunner(Halo) and an ****Ancient(Stargate). So he can practically run mazes around his enemies, along with over power them with technology. He still has Chakra, he just doesn't have Godlike levels. **

* * *

I don't own Naruto, Star wars, Stargate or Halo

A young blond boy, a girl with pink hair and a young boy with black hair stood up. Naruto looked decently confused, as he glanced around. They stood in the Forest of Death, and Sasuke just gave his complex code in case they got split up.

Naruto glanced around when he heard something, before he, Sasuke and Sakura were hit by a turbulent wind. The blond couldn't stand the wind, before he was sent flying. As the strong wind attack seemed to destroy the surrounding trees and rocks.

While Sasuke and Sakura encountered the disguised Sannin, Naruto was sent through several trees, vines and weakly constructed dirt mounds. The Nin continued to tumble, before he hit a large tree, with complex webbed roots. He carried enough kinetic force to break through the roots, behind the root walls was a long stair case, and the blond began to roll down them.

"…Oh, my head…" Naruto muttered, as he rubbed his sore head. He slowly stood up and glanced around, everything was so dark he could barely see anything. He took a step forward and walked right into a wall, before he held his hands out and began to walk through the dark hallway.

After walking for what seemed like ten minutes, he felt the walls he was using for a guide, indent on itself. He pushed against the wall and heard a slight jostling sound, like two metals were clinking. Naruto felt around, before he felt the cool metal of a door knob, and opened the door.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked himself, as he walked into the room. There were two green glowing tubes filled with water and an individual inside each tube. One individual was incredibly tall, it was humanoid, and partially furred with black hair, and was almost naked. The other one was human, with dark brown hair and pale skin. Both of them looked dead and didn't react to the kid presence.

Naruto continued to look around, totally disregarding the two. He noticed a large table near the tubes. On the table was a silver sphere that was concave on three sides, and had a dark center. There were dozens of silver-metallic objects on the table.

The blond walked up towards the table and looked at it curiously. He noticed a few vials on the table, along with syringes. One of the syringes had blue liquid and the other had red liquid. He saw several over vials on an examining case, along with almost a few dozen pages laid about on the table.

"Oh, what's this?" Naruto asked himself, as he picked up a piece of paper and smiled as he looked at it. Slowly his smile fell. "Boring!" He said, as he tossed it back and picked up another one. "Boop…Boop…Boop…oh, there's a word I know!" He said happily and nodded to himself. "There's 'power'…And…uh, 'intellige…Eh, it's too hard." Naruto finished, as he tossed the paper around and looked at the two vials. "So you have 'power'? That's so awesome!" He announced with a wide smile.

"Now I can definitely impress Sakura-chan and kick that bastard Sasuke's ass." He said with a nod to himself.

"Okay…which one do I choose?" Naruto asked himself, as he looked at the two vials. "Red…Or blue?" He asked himself. "Red is pretty cool…but Sasuke wears a blue shirt…But, blue's a pretty awesome color….Hmm…Oh, I know." He said, as he smirked. He opened both syringes and began to mix the contents together. "Ah, perfect!" He said with a smile.

Naruto stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, as he narrowed his eyes in focus. He held the needle of the syringe to his arm before he randomly stabbed himself with it. Not aiming for his vein…or thinking about the consequences of his actions.

He pushed the back of the syringe and watched the liquid go in his arm. Naruto pulled the syringe out and blinked a few times. "…So…is…this what power feels like?" Naruto asked unsure as he glanced around. "AH!" He screamed, as he ran around, feeling an excruciating pain throughout his body. His screaming stopped when he ran into the wall, knocking himself out, letting him get peace, as his DNA was steadily starting to slowly re-wright himself.

While the blond was knocked out, the silver sphere on the table flickered. Its center gave of a bright blue glow, as its photoreceptor gleaned a bright blue.

"Running diagnostic…running at 100% efficiency…Checking memory…All events accounted for…" The sphere said in a high-pitched tiny voice. "…Active Forerunner in the vicinity…Acquired…Accessing Omega Halo Teleportation Grid…Unsuccessful…" The Monitor said. "…Accessing Domain...Accessing…Connection Failure…Scanning location for living Forerunners….Signal Forerunner Found…Two meters…Biological components…33% Human…33%...Unknown…33% Forerunner. Correction 32.99999% Human…33.00001 Unknown…33.00001% Forerunner…Correction…" The AI rattled off.

"Analyzing Forerunner DNA…Forerunner DNA match…Forerunner Builder Fabler-of-Will-and-Might…" the Monitor recited, before its light dimmed and brightened again. "Master!" He announced, as it floated up to the unconscious blond. "A human to go through the Forerunner Mutation ritual…To become the Master Builder…Oh dear, I must prepare…Wait." The Monitor said, as he floated around.

"Such a structurally obsolete room! Unacceptable! Unacceptable!" the Monitor announced, as it fired its pulse beam at the unconscious blond and carried him out of the room. The silver sphere placed Naruto down on the ground, before he glanced around.

"Wait here Master, I must find suitable vessel to leave this planet. We are obviously not on the Omega Halo anymore. We must return to the Ecumene! To see if the Flood was eradicated…Must hurry, must hurry!" The Monitor said urgently, as he floated off.

Naruto slowly stirred and slowly stood up. "What hit…Me?" He asked, as he looked up and saw a giant snake about to eat him. "Oh crap, it's huge!" He yelled, thinking nothing of the past experience he just had, thinking it wasn't real.

**Few Years Later**

A young man with blond hair, laid on his bed with his eyes closed. He scowled and groaned, as he shifted in his sleep.

-_Dream-_

_ Explosions rained in the sky, as hundreds of Flood Infested Forerunner ships attacked the Great Ark. The Fleet was led by the Rampant Mendicant Bias._

_ Faber looked at the people standing with him, as he stood at the Cartographer of the Omega Halo. Near him were The IsoDidact, Bitterness-of-The-vanquished and The Examiner._

_ "This is what you'll need this…" Faber said, as he gave the coordinates to the Lesser Ark to the IsoDidact. "…To activate the Halo Arrays." He informed, before he turned around and touched the command control of the Omega Halo. _

_ He created the Great Ark, and was prepared to destroy it. "Throughout my life, I sought power and profit for myself, for my rate. Now, at long last, I think I understand the meaning of a crime against the Mantle. After this, no need to seek balance. I will await my penance here." He informed, stunning the IsoDidact. Faber was incredibly narcissistic, selfish and arrogant. To hear him say this, to hear the humility and humanity in his voice, it was mind blowing._

_ Faber fired the Omega Halo destroying the Greater Ark, along with destroying a portion of the Precursor constructs. But the remaining star roads soon converged on the ring and tore it asunder, with the destruction complemented by the installation's own kinetic energy. The floor of the control center collapsed and Faber and the other commanders fell, except the Iso Didact._

_ The Master Builder fell into amass of Vacuum Energy created by the Omega Halo, dying in the process. But the built in AI in his personal armor tried to save him, using the Slipspace Translocation grid on the Halo._

_ In a large forest, a black sphere with blue energy opened up, before a being encased in armor fell out of the Slipspace anomaly. The deceased Master Builder laid there, before pieces of his armor began to rearrange and form a spherical object with a bright blue glowing eye, as the onboard Ancillas AI that was in the Armor shifted to the Monitor shell. _

_ "Master…Master!" The Monitor announced, as he looked at the dead Forerunner. "…M…Master…" He said, as he floated towards him. "I…Initiating self-shut down protocol, on all forms of Forerunner technology…"_ _As soon as it said that, it fell and collapsed to the ground, with the Faber's personal armor shutting down. Making sure no-one could study the Forerunner Technology. _

_-End Dream-_

The young man stirred again, as he turned in a bed by himself.

_-Dream- _

_A middle-aged looking man, with swept back brown hair and blue eyes, had a smirk on his face, as he piloted ship. The ship was a small, roughly cylindrical shape with an angled front and rear. The man flew one of the Gateships, towards another larger ship. _

_ The larger ship was relatively flat and triangular in shape, the left and right sides were markedly concave. While the aft portion of the ship was convexly rounded. The ship was very long and becomes narrower towards the bow. The surface of the ship is covered with layers of textural elements, including a large number of triple-barreled weapon turrets and anti-fighter emplacements._

_ "Initiate the docking procedures…" The man said, as he tapped on the crystal controls of the ship. As the small craft landed down and allowed the docking clamps of the larger ship to attach to the Gateship. _

_ "The Docking clamps have been lock, Janus." A synthetic voice replied. _

_ "Thanks." The Ancient said, as he stood up and walked to the back of the Gateship, when a metal casing from the ship he docked with sealed around the exit of the smaller ship. The back of the ship opened up, letting Janus enter the larger ship. _

_ Janus walked through the silver lined walls of the ship. He noticed several maintenance robots crawling along the inner hull of the ship. "Has the Quantum Entanglement Sequencer been fully integrated?" The Ancient asked out loud._

_ "Yes, Janus." The synthetic voice replied. _

_ "Right on schedule I see." He commented with a smirk. _

_ He created a time-traveling Gateship and heard of the Quantum Mirror, so he had a marvelous thought. Why not put them together. Have a ship that can transvers Time and Space, would un-lock so many possibilities._

_ Of course he had to use an older-model of ship, similar the model that was sent to explore and seed other Galaxies with Stargates. Though Janus updated most of the software and interfaces in the ship, since the model was a bit outdated and could use an update. He also updated the shields, weaponry, adding drone weapons and replaced the energy pulse weapons on the ship with more up-to-date particle weapons. He also updated the sensors and built in a Beam Transporter into the ship. _

_ He was a hands-on kinda guy and knew that if used the Quantum Entanglement Sequencer, and he ended in a Reality where he ran into Wraith or an unknown hostile, he'd need to be prepared._

_ Janus walked through the ship, until he reached the control center of the ship. After the leaving Atlantis, most of his fellow Lanteans were looking for a way to become enlightened. He himself didn't really care for it, he just wanted to see what he could create and hope it helped. _

_ "How many ZMPs are working with the Quantum Entanglement Sequencer?" Janus asked curiously. He had brought two aboard, but wanted to if only one or two were hooked up to the device. There was a reason he was using an older model ship, it was because they had Faster-Than-Light travel, as opposed to the Hyperspace drive the newer ships had. It was a better way to conserve power, since the ship itself can recharge from stars, the QES needed its own power source._

_ "One." A synthetic voice replied. _

_ "I see…Start up the device." Janus said, as his ship orbited around Terra. The ship was engulfed in a bright light, before it dimmed. _

_ Janus looked out of the observation bridge of the ship, and saw a planet, before he pressed several crystal buttons. "Hmm…A solar system with six planets…Two of them being Gas Giants and one planet being caught in-between the two giants...Oh, dear." Janus commented. _

_ "Though there is one habitable planet…Maybe intelligent life." He said, as he ran scans on the planet. "Oh my, ten kilometers in diameter, smaller than Terra…But has a more gravitational force…Atmosphere composed of N2 and O2, perfectly habitable." He said._

_ "Let's see if the locals are friendly." He commented. _

_ "That would be unadvisable. We do not now the adverse effects your body might go through if you were to leave the protection of the research vessel." A synthesized voice said. _

_ Janus frowned slightly, as he headed for one of the docked Gateships. He was a person, who whenever someone told him he couldn't do something. He only wanted to do it more. He piloted the Gateship down to the planet, with the cloaking system engaged as he landed. _

_ He sat in the piloting chair of the ship and contemplated. It was true, if he wasn't from the reality he could die without the right protection. "But…If someone does find me…I would hope I make some great lab experiment." He said, as he pressed a button on the Gateship's crystal panel._

_ He sighed to himself, as he walked to the back of the ship and stood at the exit. He waved his hand over a panel, before the rear exit opened up. He slowly walked out and felt…something. _

_ "…Energy?" He muttered to himself. He felt energy all around, but none of the sensors picked it up. It didn't see it as none-lethal. Janus looked concerned, as he felt the energy trying to enter him…to bind him, but his body, his physiology was rejecting it. The energy seemed to have a life of its own, as it began to force itself into the Ancient._

_ Janus felt light headed, along with a burning sensation all over his body, before he eventually collapsed. The Gateship's door slowly closed, as per what Janus programed, as it stayed cloaked. _

_-End Dream-_

The young blond man sat up, as he breathed heavily. He lifted his right hand up, revealing a black prosthetic hand that went up to his shoulder. The young blond man had unkempt dirty blond, opposed to his original sun-kissed spiky hair. His eyes seemed to be a darker shade of blue, looking almost blue-green. Along with the fact his whisker marks were almost entirely gone. Anyone could've confused him with someone else.

Naruto raised his left hand up, revealing it too was a black prosthetic hand as well. It had been several years since the Four Shinobi War, and since he started having memories of Faber-of-Will-And-Might and Janus.

He wasn't as stupid as he once was. The memories of Faber-of-Will-And-Might, he knew he accidently started a Forerunner Mutation. It was a customized biological maturation to new forms or rates, entailing a carefully-adjusted combination of genetic engineering, gene therapy and biochemical manipulation to determine a Forerunner's individual's place within their family or standing in society. This usually gave the newer Forerunner the memories and personality of the Forerunner who supplied the DNA, though the newer Forerunner knows his or her own individuality.

It was after sealing Kaguya, freeing the Tailed Beasts and beating Sasuke, the memories started to surface, along with his appearance slowly changing. After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Naruto started to recluse himself, mostly to complete the Mutation.

That made people worried, assuming he had posttraumatic-stress disorder. Or they assumed the fact Sasuke destroyed his arm changed him. Naruto really didn't care about that. He just felt…out of place. He had the memories and knowledge of the Forerunner who created and built The Great Ark, The Lesser Ark and the Halos. A Weapon of Mass Destruction, meant to destroy all life in the galaxy, along with the memories and knowledge of one of the most well-known and brilliant Lantean scientists. With what he knew, he was sure he could rule everyone on this planet like a God, but he didn't really care about that.

Naruto pushed the covers of his bed off, as he turned and sat on his bed. He stood up, revealing that from his knees down, were black prosthetic limbs. He walked to his bathroom, before he took a shower and put on a pair of pants.

The young man walked over to a table before he sat down, and swiped his hand up. A large 3-D Holographic display formed. He picked up a unique hand-held device, before he leaned forward and touched the tip of the device to his right prostatic leg, before some sparks flew off it, causing his leg to twitch slightly.

After his 'scuffle' with Sasuke and losing his arm, and getting a fake arm in the process, along with getting the Forerunner and Ancient knowledge unspooling inside his head, Naruto replaced it with something else.

He removed the rest of his arm from the shoulder and replaced it with a Cybernetic arm. He continued to improve its design, before he felt…unbalanced and sorta removed his other arm and replaced it with a Cybernetic Arm. He got a little…frenzied about augmentation and didn't stop. Since Forerunners had Personal Armor to enhance them, he didn't have the right materials and well, inversed it.

Along with the fact he steadily felt his Chakra reserves steadily decreasing. He didn't know why originally, but since he was essentially half-Forerunner and half-Lantean, he wasn't 'Human' anymore. And given the fact that Lanteans' and Forerunner's physiologies weren't made or evolved with Chakra, his body began to naturally push it out.

It honestly didn't matter to him. He could still create several Shadow Clones, use the Rasengan, wind infused Rasengan, the works. But he couldn't make them a few hundred times. It was also another reason why he focused on internal-body augmentations. He'd done various internal implantations and augmentations, before he actually replaced his legs.

In his cranium he implanted a Hacking Device. It was a dedicated microcomputer module featuring a series of processors and databases, programmed with multiple code-breaking and counter-cryptography subroutines. The hacking device provided immediate assistance to bypass, shut down or otherwise override electronic systems.

He also implanted a Radar system, inside his retinal. It provided a rudimentary 'radar' scope that displayed the location of designated units, including enemy combatants, electronic devices, or other targets of interest. The augmentation consists of a cranial implant that contained the core processor, ranging and detection system, and a connective link to the Naruto's visual cortex.

He had a cranial implant with a series of hair-thin dermal sensors. It was a Stealth Enhancer that tied into the existing vision augmentations and provided a direct feedback to the level of ambient sound generated by the blond.

His vision augmentation was a retinal prosthesis that was implanted in both of his eyes. It was device that was micro-thin base coating layered onto the inside of the human eye, with a synthetic neural tissue spike connected to the optic nerve; being capable of projecting digital information directly on to the retina. It gave him a direction link and projected Naruto's medical condition, available equipment, wireless access to personal data storage, and direct audio/visual telecommunications that only he could see.

Along with the visual data he got, he also took it further. He also implanted his eyes with a series of suspended organic-plastic lenses which, in turn, use embedded circuitry to build on the basic data-frame. By interfacing directly with the synthetic neural tissue spike that is connected to the optic nerve, it provides the implanted prosthesis with the ability to match visual silhouettes and body kinetics to micro-thermograph and t-wave lens modules, thus providing a limited degree of "x-ray vision" through walls and light cover.

Naruto's eyes gleaned slightly, as he glanced up at the holographic-display. He flicked his eyes slightly, causing it to shift, showing 3-D display of his leg augmentations, before he began to work on enhancing them to peak efficiency.

Next to his neural and retinal implants, his cybernetic arm prosthesis was one of his best creations. It was an augmented artificial limb built on a framework of advanced polymers and lightweight metals. In place of an organic musculature, the augmentations utilize myomers, along with bunches of electro-stimulated plastic cables that mimic the actions of muscle tissues, but to a greatly strengthened degree. In combination with tiny motors and shock-absorbing liquid polymer buffers, the cyber-limbs are capable of far exceeding human physical abilities, though nothing compared to Tsunade's or Sakura's strength.

And to offset Kurama no being sealed in him anymore, Naruto had to find a new way to heal. In his torso Naruto a combination of implants that uses electro-cardio action, adrenal stimuli, and protein therapy to fight infection and injury throughout a limited 'regenerative' capacity. It tracks Naruto's medical condition and trigger secondary modules when it registers the incidence of critical damage through internal or external trauma; these modules are implanted in heart tissue, the lymphatic system and adrenal glands, and utilize micro-electric charges and phased-released chemicals to stimulate the human body's healing reaction.

Along within am implant in his primary bronchi, where the lungs join the trachea. The device is a combination of Nano-Mesh filter and oxygen circulation unit which recycles and cleanses indrawn breaths before passing them on to the lungs. In addition, chemical exchange reactants injected into the alveoli assist in the process of blood oxygenation, enabling Naruto to resist exhaustion from extended physical efforts.

With implants and augmentations in his head, eyes, arms, chest and torso, he had a augmentation connected to the bundles in his legs, to a distributed set of disc implants in the spinal column, and to Naruto's vestibular system, which controls balance and agility. This implant is essentially a supercharger for Naruto's nervous system, boosting his reflex speed and firing off nerve clusters throughout his body. This means he's capable of reaching far faster than a normal person, increasing his agility and corporeal control.

He implanted a system composed of grid of fine induction wires connected to a deep-tissue control implant, located in his back, which in turn is linked to the brain. The augmentation when activated, it generates a tuned, fixed-focus electromagnetic field that temporarily adjusts the frequency of EM radiation around Naruto, bending the light around him, rendering him practically invisible.

Naruto frowned, as he continued to tinker with his legs. Like his arms, they utilize myomers, bunches of electro-stimulated plastic cables that mimic the actions of muscle tissues, but to a greatly strengthened degree. In combination with tiny motors and shock-absorbing liquid polymer buffers, these cyberlimbs are capable of far exceeding human physical attributes.

That's all he's been focused on working on in the past few years. Creating a Shadow Clone to help implant some of the more risky augmentations, it was fairly simple to work with. All he ever really did was eat, sleep, create, gather materials, eat, sleep, rinse and repeat.

"…I wonder where that Gateship is…" Naruto muttered, as he continued to tinker with his cybernetic leg. All he knew was the ship was cloaked on the planet and the larger ship was in orbit. And was waiting for God knows how long.

The sound of knocking caused the blond to glance up in surprise, before he sighed and put his tool down. He stood up and walked over to the door to his place.

Naruto reached out and gripped the door knob, before he leaned his head back. "Be friendly…be friendly…don't comment on the primitiveness of their menial concepts and thought process." He muttered, before he opened the door.

At the door was a woman with green eyes and long pink hair that went down to her shoulders, being parted to the left-side of her face with two red clips holding it in place. She wore a long red dress, as she looked at the young man with a slight blush on her face.

"Naruto, put a shirt on!" Sakura said, as she glanced away for a second.

"…Ugh, sure, whatever." Naruto said, as he closed the door for a second and came back and answered the door, wearing a black shirt.

Sakura looked at Naruto, before her eyes trailed down to the pitch-black cybernetic limb. She told Naruto not to mess with the arm, because Tsunade did her best to replace it. But the blond did it anyway.

"So…Is there something you need…or?" Naruto asked dryly, he had some many ideas he needed put on paper.

"Oh yeah, I was heading out. And well…I know you aren't doing anything." Sakura said.

"…What's the supposed to mean?" Naruto questioned with a frown.

"N-nothing, it's just that…" The pink haired woman began.

"I'm fucking with you." The young man replied sarcastically.

"Oh." Sakura said as she laughed awkwardly. "I was wondering…if you…could watched little Sarada-chan." She said with a smile.

A short girl poked her head out from behind Sakura. She had black straight shoulder-length hair and onyx eyes. She had pair of red-framed glasses.

"Sarada…I wonder who that is?" Naruto asked, pretending to not see the young girl.

"…I'm right here." The young girl said. "I was here almost two weeks ago…you'd couldn't have forgotten." She said, with a slight pout.

"I don't know. With all this, nothing going on, something might've slipped." Naruto said dryly, as the young girl walked into his place.

Sakura smiled slightly. "Please don't let her stay up after nine and don't let her read your books." She added with narrowed eyes, as she left.

Naruto slowly closed the door and released a sigh, as he a pair of arms wrapped around his leg. "…It's nice to see you, Uncle." Sarada said, before she let go and crossed her arms, like she hadn't just hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah…So…you're birthdays next week…" He began.

"It was actually last week." Sarada replied with a slight pout. "You didn't show up, you said you would." She informed.

"Uh-huh…" Naruto sounded, as he reached down and took off his shirt again, and tossed it aimlessly and sat down at his table again. He'd essentially been Sarada's babysitter since she was three, so he honestly didn't care if she saw him without a shirt. "So what are you, like seven?" He asked.

Sarada adjusted her glasses. "I'm nine." She informed.

"Oh, excuse me." Naruto said sarcastically, he was around twenty one or twenty two. He lost count, having the memories and knowledge of the Faber-of-Will-and-Might who was thousands of years old. Along with Janus who was a few centuries old, he saw double digit years as small. "Well at least your family was there for your birthday." He added.

"…Not all of them…" Sarada muttered, as she glanced down for a second.

"You're talking about your father, correct?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the younger girl. "What a dick…" He commented, as he used the soldering-like tool on his cybernetic leg. "Epidermis…perfect place for implantation…Already have the cloaking system augmented…should be able to ingrain a supple, micro-thing material beneath the epidermis of key areas of the body…" Naruto mumbled to himself. "The structure of the plaiting will have to be a phased composite…The base could be a microfiber weave made from carbon nanotubes suspended in a dilatant fluid… When kinetic energy from a physical blow strikes the plating, the fluid becomes rigid, deflecting impact shock…" He muttered.

"Uncle!" Sarada announced, causing him to blink and looked at her.

"Hmm?" He sounded, causing the girl to sigh.

"I was saying my papa isn't a dick." She replied.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "…You're seven. You shouldn't be using that language. How'd you even hear that word?" He asked.

Sarada pinched the bridge of her nose, before she adjusted her glasses. "I am nine!" She replied.

"…Geez, no need to bit by head off…" Naruto muttered.

"And I learnt it from you. You said it a few minutes ago, when you were describing my father!" Sarada said incredulously.

"…That does sound like me." The blond said to himself. "And he is a dick. He didn't show up to your birthday party." He informed.

"Neither did you." Sarada said, as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Correction. I believed your birthday was next week…Ugh, imagine me coming to your house next week with a cake and presents…that'd be fucking weird." Naruto said, as he stood up.

Sarada nodded to herself, before she tilted her head at the young man. "…Do they hurt?" She asked, as she looked at the cybernetic arms.

"Huh?" Naruto sounded, as he glanced at the young girl.

"Your arms and legs…I see you messing with them all the time, do they bother you?" Sarada asked. "…If they do, I could ask mama about them." She said.

"No…No, need for medical attention…Perfectly capable to do it myself." Naruto said. "And as for if they hurt. They're excruciatingly painful." He informed.

"R-really?" Sarada asked.

"No, I'm fucking with you. I'm perfectly fine." Naruto said uncaringly, before he moved near her and sat down. "So…You're nine that means you started the academy…" He began.

"I've been a student for over a year." Sarada said with some annoyance.

"How about that." Naruto said, as he glanced at the young girl. "So you do you have a boyfriend then?" He asked curiously.

"What! No! Boys are gross!" Sarada said forcefully.

"…You got that right." He commented with a nod. "If any boys give you any trouble, tell me, and I'll smack 'em around for you." He informed, as he leaned back and rested his elbow on the arm of the couch, and looked at his black cybernetic hand.

"Of course, Uncle." Sarada said with a smirk, as she fixed her glasses. She knew that all the other kids had their parents helping them out, coddling them. But she also knew her uncle Naruto was there for her.

"So have you been training?" Naruto questioned.

"Papa promised once he returned, he'd help me." Sarada replied with her hands in her lap.

"Huh, you know what I think about that…" Naruto began, as he stood up and walked over to his table and picked up a case. "…come on." He said, as he walked to the door.

"Uncle…Your shirt." Sarada said, as she held her forehead.

"Huh…Oh yeah." Naruto replied, as he walked back and put on some cloths. Before he and the young Uchiha walked off.

"It must hurt." Sarada commented snidely, with a slight smirk as she looked at the young man. "Being out in the sun." She clarified.

"It's overrated." He said uncaringly, as he used one of his hands to block the light.

"Uncle, are you sure you want to help me?" Sarada asked unsure, as she cast a glance at the young man. "From the stories I heard from Mama, you aren't the best at certain things." She said bluntly.

"Yet you're following me." Naruto said uncaringly, as they continued to walk.

"Because you're supposed to watch me." Sarada replied, as she crossed her arms and glanced away. "It's not because I want you to teach me, or anything." She said.

Naruto didn't really comment, as his mind was racked with ideas. '_I'm going to need to go back to the Forest of Death, find Faber-of-Will-and-Might and Janus…And give them proper cremations. Use the metals from Faber's personal armor to create a weapon and a personal shield. And to track down the Monitor and find the Gateship.' _He mused, before he sighed. '_That might take a while.' _He mused.

After half an hour or so Naruto and Sarada arrived at the training grounds, before they heard panting. Near them was a young girl, around fourteen. She had long dark brown hair, tied into a lower ponytail, reaching past her waist and both of her front strands being tied in two pink ribbons. She wore a sleeveless, blue V-neck shirt, with mesh armor underneath and blue shorts and she seemed to be barefoot.

Naruto titled his head, as he watched Hanabi send several Chakra infused jabs at a wooden post, made to look like a human. "A Hyūga?" Sarada commented, as she looked at the teenage girl strike the training dummy.

Hanabi stopped striking the dummy, before she turned and faced them. Naruto noticed her usual enlarged white eyes, had more distinctive pupils as the veins near her temple were bulged.

"Naruto?" Hanabi asked in some surprise.

"Endurance-Of-Will." Naruto said with a nod towards the girl.

"…It's Hanabi." She replied, as she glanced down for a second, before she looked back up with a slight smile. Of course she knew the blond. He saved her from Toneri, who planned on stealing her Byakugan. To say he ruthlessly destroyed the puppet that tried to kidnap her was an understatement. It was like he was possessed. But after he saved her, she understood her sister's obsession with him. Though she wasn't fanatically obsessed to the point of following him around and watching him do things that'd be weird and creepy.

Next to Sarada, she was the only person to make an actual effort to check up on him. With Hinata steadily moving on, and making a relationship with someone else, Hanabi didn't feel too bad about it. She watched and studied him, as he steadily went an insane. Though he wasn't insane, she knew that. In fact from what she heard him mutter to himself, he was a genius. He said and did things even she couldn't have comprehended.

'_And the stories.' _Hanabi thought. He told her stories that were beyond her wildest dreams. About people called Forerunners, who had an empire that spanned most of the galaxy. But, one day a war broke out between them and humans. And after decades of fighting, the humans were defeated. But humans were trying to fight the Forerunners. They were running from the Flood, a parasitic alien that took over sentient life. Hanabi shivered as she remembered the intense detail Naruto went into explaining The Flood, and how they were beaten by starvation, when the Forerunners committed mass suicide and genocide across the galaxy, while saving various species.

Then there was the Lantean-Wraith War. Where one day the Lanteans came onto a dark planet, were a darker enemy receded. They encountered beings with powers that rivaled their own. In the Lanteans' overconfidence, they were unprepared and outnumbered by the Wraith. Again Hanabi had nightmares of what Naruto described. They were aliens that feed on human's life-source to survive.

"Hanabi, yeah, I know." Naruto replied easily, as he glanced at the girl. "So are you training too?" He questioned, what he saw was fairly obvious. But it was always good to have a definite answer.

"Yes, Naruto-san." Hanabi said politely, as she bowed her head slightly.

"Um…" Naruto sounded, before he walked up to the girl and pat her on the head affectionately. "…Hanabi, would you like to train with Sarada and me?" He asked curiously, as he pulled his cybernetic hand back.

Hanabi's smile fell, as she looked at Sarada with narrowed eyes. "You mean her, the Uchiha?" She asked with narrowed white eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, Hyūga?" Sarada questioned with her own glare, though since she didn't have her Sharingan yet, it wasn't that intimidating.

"You're both incredibly adorable, but checking each other out, isn't going to help you guys improve." Naruto said cynically, as he walked by him. He had a right to be cynical, he technically through Faber-of-Will-and-Might, created the weapon that committed mass genocide. Along with 'living' though the Forerunner-Flood war and Lantean-Wraith War.

"I wasn't checking her out, she's nine." Hanabi argued.

"Like I would even think of a Hyūga in that manner." Sarada said with a frown, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Uh-huh." Naruto sounded, not really caring, as he walked up to the wooden dummy. "I don't think this one will be effective for training." He commented.

"Why?" Hanabi asked.

Naruto reached up and poked the wooden dummy in the chest, causing it to fall apart. "You completely demolished it…good job." He complimented.

Hanabi had a slight blush, as she glanced away for a second. "Thanks." She replied, causing the young Uchiha to narrow her eyes at her.

"So Sarada, what was it you needed help with?" Naruto questioned.

"Shuriken and Kunai throwing." Sarada admitted quietly, as she glanced away.

"So projectile throwing." Naruto said with a nod, as he opened the case he brought with him. "And you Hanabi?" He asked curiously.

"…I could touch up on it." Hanabi said, as she continued to look at Naruto with a small smile.

"Good, now the many things you'll need to know while throwing projectile weapons." Naruto said, as he pulled out a Kunai. "Wind speed, wind direction, the gravitational force the planet exerts on the projectile weapon, the amount of work applied in the throw, IE the force and displacement on the blade..." He rambled off, with Hanabi and Sarada holding onto every word.

**Three years later**

A young man wearing long black pants, brown shoes, along with a long-sleeve white shirt with a sweeping brown design in it. He had messy unkempt dirty blond hair, with some stubble on his chin.

Naruto turned to the side, as a young girl who was about twelve years old attacked him. She had shoulder-length black hair, and crimson red eyes, with a single tomoe in one eye and two tomoes in another. She wore red-rimmed glasses. She wore a sleeveless qipao dress, similar to one of Sakura's original outfits, along with long arm warmers.

Sarada turned and sent a high-kick to the blond's face, only for Naruto grab onto her ankle and turned, before he threw her. The young Uchiha flew, before she flipped mid-air and landed on the ground, as she reached into her Ninja pouch and pulled out two Kunai.

The young man glanced to his side, seeing another girl charging at him. She was sixteen, almost seventeen. She had long dark brown hair, tied into a lower ponytail, reaching past her waist and both of her front strands are tied in two pink ribbons. She had large white eyes, with the veins around her temples bulging. She wore a sleeveless, blue V-neck shirt, with mesh armor underneath and blue shorts.

Hanabi thrust her palm forward at the blond, only for Naruto to lean back and slap her wrist to the side. But Hanabi thrust her other hand forward, but the young man hit her forearm, moving it off course. The Hyūga continued to thrust her hands forward, trying to lay a hit on the more experienced Nin.

When Hanabi thrust a hand at his stomach, Naruto turned and elbowed her, but she saw it coming and blocked the appendage. Naruto quickly grabbed onto her extended arm, and turned, moving behind Hanabi. He reared his other elbow back and sent it to Hanabi's shoulder, sending the Hyūga down.

Naruto turned and saw Sarada charging, with holding two Kunai in a reverse grip. He swept low and kicked her legs out from under her, before he leaned his head back and saw Hanabi getting up. He kicked himself off the ground, kicking the girl in the chin, sending her back.

He noticed Sarada charging at him, after getting back on her feet. He crouched down, before he jumped over the young Uchiha and flipped, to land behind her.

Naruto turned and sent a kick to the girl's head, but Sarada raised her arms up to block the hit. The young man made sure not to kick to hard, lest he snap her bones, that'd be bad. Sarada copied his movement and sent a kick to the blond, but he slapped it back down. When her leg was forced back down, Sarada tried to slash her Kunai at the blond's stomach.

The young man leaned back, before he chopped her in the neck. When she was stunned, Naruto forced her arm down, before he sent a series of hits to her shoulders, and sent one final hit to her chin, sending her black. But as soon as the young Uchiha was sent back, Hanabi was already in front of him, with her palm sent forward to his chest. Only for Naruto to move back.

Hanabi sent a palm forward to the blond's stomach, but he hoped back. When Hanabi was extended, Naruto jumped up and drop kicked her in the chest, sending her back.

Naruto kicked himself up and opened his hand up, before a nanoceramic blade came out of no-where. In truth it was a hidden weapon built into his cybernetic arm. He charged forward, before he and Sarada clashed blades.

Hanabi attack Naruto, as he was fighting the young Uchiha. Naruto kick Sarada, sending her back, before he turned and slapped Hanabi with the flat side of his blade. He jumped up and kicked Hanabi, sending her stumbling.

Sarada charged forward again, as she slashed her Kunai at the young man. Naruto hooked his blade around her wrist, and twisted, forcing her to let go of her kunai. Before he turned and slapped her in the stomach with the flat side of the blade, and then turned and kicked her in the stomach, sending her back.

Hanabi panted to herself, before she glanced up and noticed something. Naruto was too focused on Sarada, before she smirked and went into a stance. '**_Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_** (_Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms_).' She thought.

Naruto stumbled forward, as Hanabi began to lay dozens of concessive strikes on his back. The blond's eyes turned from blue-green, to yellow-blue, as his rental augmentations became fritzed for a few seconds. When his self-healing augmentation initiated, before Naruto was at his 100% Sarada attacked.

The young Uchiha was able to land several slashes on his chest, causing him to stumble back slightly. Naruto got ahold of himself, before he started blocking her Kunai with his black nanoceramic blade. Just as Naruto began to push Sarada back, she seemed to run at him, causing him to take a step back in preparation.

But 'she' turned out to be an illusionary clone, with the real Sarada already in the air, and kicked him in the stomach. Mimicking a similar kick Naruto gave to her earlier.

Naruto moved back, before he noticed Hanabi and Sarada panting a bit. "Hmm…You both did interesting." He commented, as he glanced at the two. Unknown to Naruto, Sarada and Hanabi, they were being watched by, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Kiba.

"You weren't even trying." Hanabi said with narrowed white eyes.

"Well at forty percent ability, I was at one hundred percent efficiency." Naruto replied.

"…What?" Hanabi asked unsure.

"I held myself back, using about only forty percent of my abilities and strength. But I used it to one hundred percent efficiency." He informed.

"So you're saying while you held back, you tried." Sarada said, as she fixed her glasses, with her eyes turning black.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Naruto said uncaringly, as he glanced up at the sky. "So, what'd you two learn today from this fight?" He asked.

"You're highly resistant to the Gentle Fist." Hanabi said.

"You're experience, strength and more rounded abilities let you win." Sarada said with a slight frown.

"Yes and yes, and no and no." Naruto replied. "In this fight, you only used one Jutsu." He informed. "One Jutsu and you were able to get a one up on me. Not once did you needlessly use a Jutsu, and in turn wasting your energy and well, making you far weaker." He said. "Well, while in the beginning you were disorganized and attacked at random, you were able to sub-consciously sync up…Sporadically attacking while I was attacking or defending myself from the other. You two have shown that you can use strategic thinking along with utilizing hit-and-run tactics, along with using your skills at their best efficiency." He rambled slightly.

"But you were able to see through most of our attacks and block them." Sarada argued.

"Psychology…I've known you two for years." Naruto replied quickly. "Know how you think, I know how you act, and I know how you'll react…" He commented. "…Along with teaching you most of your unarmed combat skills, I can deconstruct how you would attack and counter it accordingly." He rattled off.

"Hn." Sarada sounded, as she glanced off and brooded slightly.

"Well…You two did increasingly well." Naruto complimented, as he glanced up at the sky again. "I'm sure if you two continued with your training. You'll probably surpass me in a few years." He commented with a sigh, still looking at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Hanabi asked.

He looked down at the Hyūga. "Yeah, nothing…" He replied, as he reached forward and patted her on the head. "…I have things to do, alright?" He asked.

Hanabi reached forward and gave the young blond a hug, before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's fine, Naruto, see you soon." She said with a smile, as she took a step back.

Naruto looked at her weirdly, before he passed it off. It wasn't relevant. She usually was affectionate with him.

Sarada had her arms crossed, as she brooded slightly. '_Huh, I can really see the similarities.' _Naruto thought. '_I miss when she was a kid, when she'd excitedly hug me when she was dropped off at my place, and she would ask cute questions…ugh, teenagers.' _He mused.

"See you later, try not to be late." Sarada said curtly.

"Hmm…come on…" Naruto said, as held his arms out.

"Hn." She sounded, as she looked away.

"I know you want a hug." He commented dryly.

"…Fine, only because you made me." Sarada replied, as she quickly hugged the blond. She released a sigh of relief, before she let go.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Naruto said sarcastically, as he began to walk away. Hanabi and Sarada glanced down, as he walked away. They knew he was incredibly reclusive, so they knew what to expect. But Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Kiba, weren't as understanding.

After half an hour Naruto walked around his place. He grabbed most of his tools, and began to pack them in a small black case. After his tools were packed, he began to fold and pack his close. After everything was packed, he sealed them in a scroll.

After a few minutes he walked up to his table. On his table was a random assortment of silver metallic objects. Naruto reached down and picked up one of the silver metallic pieces, before several of the other metallic objects moved themselves and self-assembled to form a weapon.

The weapon possessed an angular design and metallic casing. It featured a stock, a firing grip, a stabilizing firing grip, a scope and a light mass channel. It appeared to be held together, at least partly, by energy fields, indicated by its self-assembly process and floating sights. Naruto looked at theZ-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon, aka the Lightrifle.

He went back to the Forest of Death a few years back and collected the materials from Faber's personal armor, and crafted the weapons from the materials. Since Faber was the Master Builder, the chief of the Forerunner Builders, Naruto had a lot of insight on how to create Forerunner technology. Since Builders were responsible for designing and constructing the majority of the Forerunners' advanced technology, including ships, weapons and the myriad of technologically advanced structures, it was relatively easy to create it.

Naruto put the weapon down, before he picked up another silver object, causing the rest of the silver pieces to self-assemble. This weapon was highly angular and metallic. Along with having orange highlights could be seen throughout the casing. He held a Z-180 Close Combat Rifle/Asymmetric Engagement Mitigator, Aka a Scattershot.

He put the direct-energy shotgun down, before he heard the sound of knocking. He glanced back, before he took out a black fabric and covered the two Forerunner weapons.

He walked up to his door and slowly opened it, and saw Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, and a clearly upset Sarada and Hanabi.

"Um…" Naruto sounded, as he glanced at them. "…I'm not throwing any parties." He said dryly. "And I can't exceed approximately two hundred and fifty kilograms of people in my place." He said with a shrug.

"We're not here for a party, we need to talk." Sasuke informed.

"Ah…yeah, sure, whatever." Naruto replied uncaringly, as he took a step back. He lounged on his couch, and leaned back, as the other adults stood around the living room, while Sarada and Hanabi stood back, looking down.

Naruto glanced around, not really sure what was going on. "So…" He began, as he glanced at Hanabi and Sarada. "Hmm…" He sounded, as his eyes gleaned a yellow-blue, looking at the girls. "...Pupil dilation suggests a form of anxiety…shortness of breath, increased perspiration…Faces' pale, Pallor…emotional response from fear…interesting." Naruto rambled to himself.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Sakura informed, as she held her hands.

"We're…worried about you." Hinata said.

"Is this…an intervention?" Naruto asked unsure.

"Naruto, you've spent almost ten years in this place, by yourself. That isn't healthy." Sasuke said with a frown.

"But…" Naruto began, he had to disagree.

"Because you 'have things to do' right?" Sasuke replied with an eye-roll. "Tell us, what are those things to do? You practically gave up your Hokage position for them, they must be important." He said.

"You wouldn't understand." He replied uncaringly, meaning 'they couldn't comprehend'.

"Try me." Sasuke replied seriously.

"Hmph…" Naruto sounded, as he adjusted himself and sat back on his couch. "…I'm not stupid, I know what I say would could have me condemned to an asylum." He said sarcastically. Not that they'd be able to contain him.

"This is serious Naruto." Sasuke said angrily, as his right eye turned crimson red. Sarada looked nervous, as she looked between her father and the person she looked up to the most. While Hanabi looked at Hinata, to see she was looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes too.

Naruto casually crossed on of his legs other another, as he stretched his arms out on his couch. Naruto looked up at the elder Uchiha, but his eyes gleaned yellowish-green, with his optical implants taking full affect.

The two stared for a second, before Sasuke frowned and Naruto smirked. "You're amateur hocus-pocus won't work on me, anymore." The young man commented cynically.

"Naruto, you need to get your head out of your ass and live your life." Kiba interjected.

"I am living my life." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Living in this shit hole." Kiba commented, as he looked around.

"I find it very suitable for my living conditions." He commented dryly.

"Why are you so stubborn about this?" Sasuke questioned with a glare.

"Stubborn with what? I'm stubborn with many things." The blond replied.

"Being so damn reclusive? Do you want to be known as the hermit that won't leave his house?!" Kiba yelled.

"…It does have an interesting ring to it." Naruto said, as he glanced down for a second.

"Will you quite being so withdrawn!" Kiba yelled, as he slammed his hand down on the table in front of him. Naruto frowned, when he saw the black fabric covering the Lightrifle and Scattershot move slightly.

"I'd like it if you didn't try to break my possessions." Naruto informed with a scowl, as he looked at Kiba with yellowish-green eyes. Hanabi and Sarada shared a glance.

"Finally a damn response!" Kiba said brashly.

Naruto slowly stood up, as he looked at the Nin. "…Do you have something to say? Is that all you wanted? An emotional response, how juvenile." He commented.

"Where do you get off?" Kiba asked with narrowed eyes, as got closer towards the blond.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Naruto questioned.

"C-come guys, this isn't why we came over." Hinata interjected.

"No, it's exactly why we came over." Kiba replied, before he glared at Naruto. "You don't know what you're doing, don't you? Who you're hurting with your attitude?" He said with narrowed eyes.

"No, not really, as far as I'm concerned the emotional distress of others is of no concern to me or my progress." Naruto replied uncaringly, he just wanted to leave the planet.

Kiba looked at him with narrowed eyes, before he glanced at Hinata, and then looked back at Naruto. "You want to know something." He said.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata muttered.

"She loved you!" Kiba yelled, as he glared at Naruto. "And you threw her away! Hiding here, doing whoever knows what!" He said angrily. "How could you do that and not feel anything!?" He demanded.

Naruto looked at him, before he looked at Hinata, and then back at Kiba. "It is Irrelevant." He replied. "I held no emotional or sexual attraction towards her. At best, our relationship was purely platonic." He informed.

"You selfish bastard!" Kiba yelled angrily.

Naruto titled his head slightly. "You are by far, the definition of a contradiction. I am, at best, ambivalent towards someone's attraction towards me, and that makes me…selfish?" He repeated in some confusion.

"Damn it! Don't you feel anything!?" Kiba demanded.

"If you are implying that I am unfeeling, then you are mistaken." Naruto replied evenly.

"Then feel something! We've been friends since we were children. We've fought side-by-by side in the Great Shinobi war. You should feel nostalgia, openness, you should feel something." Kiba said.

"…Don't lecture me about the merits of emotion." The young man said with a frown.

"Then do something about it!" The Nin said challengingly, but the blond just looked at him. "…That's what I thought. You're nothing but the shell of the guy we used to care about. The one who would give his all, to make sure his friends were okay, the one he nearly sacrificed his life to save his friend." Kiba said.

Naruto turned around, and looked at the group as a whole. "I think it would be best if you left." He said seriously.

Sasuke scowled, as he walked up to Sakura and Sarada. "Let's go…" He began, before he looked at the blond. "I thought letting you train my daughter would bring you out…I see the foolishness of my expectations." He said. "Since you're not even making an effort…you're not allowed to see her anymore." He informed seriously.

"B-but…" Sarada began, as she looked up at Sasuke.

"We're not talking about this." Sasuke replied curtly.

Hinata glanced at Naruto, before she looked at Hanabi. "You can't see him either…" She began, she knew that she was being unfair, but if it got the blond out of his place, then she'd do it.

"You're not my mother." Hanabi replied with a scowl.

"But I am your older sister, and I know what's best." Hinata replied sternly, showing the large amount of confidence she grew over the years. "Trust me." She said with narrowed eyes.

"…Ugh, I hate you, you jealous bitch!" Hanabi replied, before she left. Sarada had a scowl on her face, as she looked at her parents with crimson eyes, one eye with a single tomoe and another with two.

"Don't look at me like that." Sakura said with a frown.

"Hn." Sarada sounded, as she turned around and walked out of the place.

Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba looked at Naruto, like it was his fault, before they left. When they were all gone, Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose and then exhaled.

"Humans…" He muttered with a frown, as his optical augmentations dimmed, allowing his eyes to turn back to a blueish-green. "…I guess this will be easier than I thought." He commented, before he changed into a different outfit.

He wore a pair of long black pants, brown military boots. He had a black-long sleeves shirt, with a light combat vest, with pouches carrying the light mass cartridges for the Lightrifle and the Scattershot. He also put on a black coat.

Naruto waved his hand up, causing a 3-D holographic display to form. He reached up and pulled his left sleeve back, revealing a wrist device, before he downloaded the information in the display into the device.

"Should be enough…must make contact with the Monitor." He muttered to himself, as he glanced around. His entire apartment was bare now. All of his cloths and tools were sealed. He reached to his table and pulled the black fabric back. He out the Scattershot on his lower back and put the Lightrifle on his back, being held by magnetic clamps on the back of his coat.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary. Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore…" Naruto said to himself, as he pulled out a small black cylindrical object from his coat and tossed it into the center of his apartment. "…While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door." He rhymed to himself.

Naruto turned around and opened the door to his apartment, and as soon as he stepped out of his room, his vanished as the light bent around him, turning him invisible. As soon as the door to the apartment closed, the small black cylindrical object emitted a large pulse of a high-frequency Electrostatic Discharge, essentially EMPing the room and rendering any possible technology that was left inoperable.

While the young blond was casually walking through Konoha cloaked, Sarada was in her room brooding.

The young Uchiha was glared with her immature Sharingan eyes at the door of her room. '_Now he tries to be my father?' _She thought angrily. '_For the past ten years I've only seen him ten times!' _She thought, continuing the glare at the door. "And now, when I have a friend I care about. When I have someone I can rely on…You try to take it away…" She muttered through gritted teeth, as she stood up and glared at the door of her room.

Her immature Sharingan eyes spun, as a second tomoe formed in her eyes. Showing she had two tomoes in each of her eyes. "You think that just because you're my 'father' that you can come into _my _life and dictate what I can and cannot do. You were barely here…you…you bastard." She said, as she walked circles around her room.

"You call Naruto selfish…but, you left me…and now you think you can just tell me who I can like and who I can't be with...you're such a…such a…such a fucking hypocrite." Sarada said angrily, before she blinked and covered her mouth. '_D-did I just say that?' _She thought, before she nodded. '_But he is such a fucking hypocrite.' _She mused. "Naruto told me he did all this bad stuff, he tried to kill the Kages, he started a war and kidnapped people. How can a man like that tell me, judge me on my decisions?" She questioned angrily.

Sarada sat down and put her hands in his lap, before she scowled down at herself. "Naruto was my first and only friend…" She muttered. Despite being pardoned, Sasuke was still looked at, as an insane psychopathic murderer. And no-one wanted to be friends with a girl who was seen as 'The Daughter of the Insane Uchiha' or 'The Niece of Itachi Uchiha, the man who massacred his entire clan'. Both didn't bode well with people.

And they tended to avoid her, assuming she too could go crazy and kill people. And she would admit she looked nerdish, so she didn't have the fangirl/fanboy following Sasuke had when he was younger. The only person who made an actual effort to know and like her was Naruto. '_He helped raise me when I was young, when Sasuke wasn't around…' _Sarada thought, as she sighed to herself.

'_To have Sasuke say I can't be with him…' _Sarada thought with a scowl, as she stood up. "…I'll show him." She said. "I'll pull a page out of 'dad's' book." She said with a slight smirk, as she walked up to her closet and folded some of her cloths. She put her cloths in a back-pack, before she put it on her back. She then grabbed her Ninja pouch and wrapped it around her waist.

Sarada scowled as she looked out her window. '_If I convince Naruto, perhaps I can get him to leave this place…it shouldn't be too hard.' _The young Uchiha thought. '_I know him best. I bet I can do it.' _She thought with a slight smirk as she fixed her glasses. She opened up the window and hoped out quietly.

The young Uchiha landed in a crouch, as she glanced back. She slowly stood back and calmly moved through the Uchiha district and went to Naruto's apartment.

In another part of Konoha, Hanabi was packing her own bags. "Little perfect princess." The teen said mockingly. Younger she was sympathetic and admired Hinata, but now she hated her. "You're jealous I'm close to Naruto." She said to herself.

"Telling me I can't hang around him, when you stalked him when daddy told you not to." Hanabi said with an eye roll. "I'm old enough to make my decision. Daddy and Mom might be dead, but that doesn't mean you can rule my life." She said to herself.

The former Hyūga heiress huffed slightly, as she finished packing her things. "I'll show you. You think Naruto's wasting his time. Doing something stupid…show's what you know." She said with narrowed white eyes.

She knew what Naruto did, what he created. She didn't know what exactly it was for, but she knew it was for something big and she trusted his judgment. If it was meant to be a secret, he didn't have to say it. Though she did constantly ask what they were for, he did give her answers. But she really didn't understand what they were. Something about not being on a primitive planet and exploring the galaxy as he saw fit, not being held back. She really didn't understand what that meant.

But Hanabi did understand that he was going to 'explore' and 'not be held back'. She knew he was going to leave soon. And she was going to go with him.

Hanabi did a hand-seal, causing the veins around her temples to bulge. '_Now to see where 'Dearest Sister' is.' _She thought, before her face went green and quickly deactivated her Byakugan. "Oh God…I don't want to see her and Kiba doing it…ew…and with her mouth too…" She muttered, as she held her stomach.

With the knowledge of everyone's location, Hanabi snuck out of her clan district and made a beeline towards Naruto's place.

After a few minutes, the former Hyūga heiress and young Uchiha bumped into each other at Naruto's apartment door.

"What are you doing here?" Sarada asked with a scowl, as her two-tomoe'd Sharingan eyes glared at the Hyūga.

"I could ask the same thing." Hanabi replied with a Byakugan enhanced glare.

Sarada glanced at the door. "I was going to see Naruto." She said with a frown.

"With a back-pack?" Hanabi asked with narrowed eyes. "Filled with cloths…were you…were you…" She said, causing Sarada to look a bit nervous. "Trying to seduce Naruto, what is wrong with you?" The Hyūga asked incredulously. "If anyone, it'd be me." She added.

"I'm not trying to seduce him, and how would you get him? With that wash-board chest?" Sarada asked snidely.

"Eh-he…" Hanabi sounded making a half-laugh and a half-huff sound. "…Have you seen my older sister, I'll grow." She said.

"Or she took it all genetically." Sarada taunted, as she fixed her glasses.

"If we're talking about genetics, than you're forever have a small set." Hanabi replied with her own smirk.

Sarada sent a Sharingan enhanced glare at the Hyūga, before she reached forward and knocked on the door. "Wait…why do you have a pack too?" Sarada questioned, as she looked at the Hyūga.

"I'm going to live with Naruto now." Hanabi replied. She was very confident in the fact that she could convince the blond to let her be with him as he traveled.

"W-what?" Sarada said in some surprise. "…You're doing that too?" She asked quietly.

"Too?" Hanabi repeated, before she narrowed her eyes at the young Uchiha. "You know he's leaving too?" She asked.

"Leaving? He's leaving!?" Sarada asked loudly, as she looked decently surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Hanabi replied, with a raised eyebrow. "What were you planning to do? Try to convince him to leave Konoha, so your parents couldn't control your interaction with him?" She questioned, but the look the young Uchiha had told her. "…I see…" The Hyūga muttered.

"…Are you doing too?" Sarada questioned.

"…Yeah." Hanabi replied quietly, before she looked at the door. "Where is he?" She asked, they knocked and he should've answered the door by now. After a few seconds, she narrowed her eyes, as veins around her temples bulged.

"Wait, why're you doing that?" Sarada asked with a frown, that was a serious invasion of privacy.

"To see where Naruto is…duh." Hanabi replied with a slight condescending tone. "Don't worry. I do it all the time…" She began, before she blinked when she realized what she just admitted.

"Y-you what?" Sarada asked with wide eyes. "Y-you perverted…shannarō!" She yelled, as she tried to hit the Hyūga. Displaying she not only got some of her father's brooding, scowling, 'Hn'ing tendencies, she had a bit of her mother's negative traits too.

Hanabi moved out of the way almost casually, since she was using her Byakugan. "…He's not here." She said with a frown.

"What?" Sarada asked, as she regained her composure and fixed her glasses.

"How could you not understand what I just said? He is not here." Hanabi replied, before she did a hand seal and focused. "He's probably leaving now. Stupid Hinata and Kiba, making him leave." She said angrily.

Sarada had her own scowl, as she assumed her parents were the cause of the trouble. "I found him." Hanabi said, before she sped off.

"Ugh, wait for me, shannarō." Sarada said, with her verbal tic coming out again, due to her emotional excitement.

Across Konoha, a shimmer of light moved through the streets. After a minute the shimmering figure was engulfed in a weird electrical shimmer, as the cloak ran out of energy and needed to recharge. Naruto walked casually with his hands in his pockets, before he glanced up at the night sky, to see the moon and frowned slightly.

'_…Some people want to chaos…some people just try to find their place in the universe…and some people get chewed up and spat back out by the very universe they wanted to help…Hmm…' _The blond thought, as he continued to head towards the edge of the village.

He didn't hate Konoha or hate his once friends. But he was apathetic towards them. There state of being didn't affect him, be it negative or positive. To him the Elemental nations were but a pixel compared in a giant picture, everything here, was relatively important. But compared to what he knew now, what he knew was out there. Everything was so insignificant in comparison.

He wanted to explore, to have an adventure. That didn't revolve around life-or-death situations that he was forced to accomplish. He wanted to accomplish something that wasn't pre-determined by a prophecy. He wanted a clean slate and to mold it to his own personal vision, without the interference and preconceptions his life had.

Naruto had a slight smile on his face, as he continued to walk, before frowned again. He knew that he was leaving some people he cared about, being his students Sarada and Hanabi. He trained them to a high-ability. So they could protect themselves, along with having a few people who remembered him fondly. He knew he wasn't a Nin anymore. He quit so he could focus on his augmentations and weapons. Most of the Shinobi sorta looked at him with a 'what the hell, you had this' type of look, like he betrayed them. Even Konohamaru seemed disheartened by his decision. But he was content on the two girls having fond memories of him, as he left.

The young man stopped, when his 'radar' picked something following him. Naruto reached to his lower back and gripped the Scattershot, and slowly turned around. He stopped himself from pulling out his hard-light weapon when he saw who was behind him.

It was a young girl with straight shoulder-length onyx hair and eyes, along with a pair of red-rimmed glasses. She wore a sleeveless red qipao dress and black long arm warmers.

Another was a teenage girl with white eyes and long dark brown hair, which was tied into a low ponytail reaching past her waist, with both of her front strands being tied in to pink ribbons. She wore a tan-colored long sleeve kimono shirt with red-orange flames designed on it, with a matching skirt, along with a white obi around her waist.

"Sarada…Hanabi…what are you to doing here?" Naruto asked, before he noticed that they had bags with them.

"We know you're going somewhere Naruto, and we want to go with you." Hanabi informed. Sarada looked at the Hyūga with narrowed eyes. She could speak for herself.

"…No." Naruto said dryly, as he looked at the two girls.

"Why?" Sarada asked.

"You want the honest answer?" Naruto questioned, getting nods from the two. "It's dangerous out there." He informed, referring to the possible dangers out in the Galaxy.

"You don't have to coddle us. I can take care of myself." Sarada said, thinking he was referring to the Elemental Nations.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, as he looked at the two. "You are entirely ignorant as to what I am referring to, even if I told you, you wouldn't comprehend it." He said seriously.

"So? You'd be there to help us if needed." Hanabi argued, with Sarada grudgingly agreeing.

"You're right I could, but no, you can't come with me." Naruto said. "You're parents and adult family members stated that you are not to be near me." He informed.

"I can do whatever I want." Hanabi said, in a typical teenager manner, as she crossed her arms.

"…I'm running away, so hypocrites can't control me." Sarada said.

Naruto sighed. "Go home, you two don't want this. This is a heat of the moment type of deal." He informed. "I can't in good conscious, take you guys with me." He said.

Sarada glared, as her two tomoe'd Sharingan spun slightly. "Why not? We made out decision." She said seriously.

"You're both young, and can't scope the magnitude of your decisions and the consequences of your actions. Which is why, I didn't fight your families decisions. They were with you in mind. Your parents don't want you to turn out like me." Naruto said with a frown, he knew how he presented himself. He needed to be secluded, especially when he was assimilating Faber-of-Will-and-Might's and Janus' memories, knowledge and personalities. He needed to make sure he kept his own individuality. He also needed solitude to create his augmentations and Light mass weapons.

"I'm not stupid…I know what will happen once I leave…" Sarada admitted, as she glanced down. "…But I'm willing to go through with it. Because you're Naruto, my uncle and my friend…I know you'd never steer me wrong and I trust you with my life, even if I'm hunted by Konoha." She said sadly.

Naruto seemed to frown, as he looked at the young Uchiha. "I know I'll be branded as a traitor to the Hyūga clan, to be hunted down for my Byakugan." Hanabi said. "But, like you protected me before…I know you can do it again. Though, this time I won't be dead weight. I can do things as well." She added.

"You're both teens…teens make rash decisions based on emotional distress…you're both acting completely illogical compared to your usual personalities." Naruto replied. "You don't want to give up your life, to be with a cynical, sarcastic, selfish, contemptuous, apathetic person…I'm not a good person to be around." He said. He knew he wasn't perfect. He wasn't like he was when he was younger, if he was still naïve and ignorant, this entire thing could've been different.

"…I don't care." Sarada said quietly, as she walked forward and wrapped her arms around him. "…you're my best friend. I don't care how you are, because…you're you." She said, despite how cheesy she knew it sounded, he was always there for her. To hear her complain about how stupid people were at the academy or how her father wasn't there. To have him gone, was like a part of herself she was missing.

Naruto blinked a few times, feeling that the rolls were sorta reversed. It was him chasing after Sasuke…now Sasuke's daughter was chasing after him. It was kinda weird. He reached down and patted her on the head.

"Look I don't want to seem like the bad guy…but you can't come with me, both of you can't. I don't want you hurt and I don't want you regretting the decision you make." Naruto said with a scowl.

Sarada frowned as she let go of the blond. "We tried to do it the easy way…" Hanabi began. "…But we'll go with you, even if you don't want us to." She said, showing how adamant they were about their decision.

"And ah, how exactly do you plan to do that?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"We'll scream." Hanabi said with crossed arms, and a smirk.

"Hmm…" The young man sounded, as he looked the two over. "…With your lung capacity, along with current vocal cord immaturity…I'd say your screams would only be heard at about a five block radius at the least." He said dryly. "And you both have luggage, along with sneaking out of your houses…I doubt if I was 'trying' something, I'd let you get your stuff." He commented.

"Crap." Hanabi muttered to herself.

"…You really thought that'd work?" Sarada asked incredulously, as she looked at the Hyūga. "Naruto, I've never begged…" She began.

"Yes you have." Naruto said uncaringly.

"…I've never begged for much." Sarada corrected. "But I will go with you, even if I have to follow you from the shadows." She informed.

"Why would you tell me that?" He asked dryly, that defeated the purpose of stealth.

"I just…I just wanted you to know the lengths I am willing to go." Sarada stated.

"You're a kid! You can't possible comprehend the consequences of your actions!" Naruto said angrily, as his eyes gleaned a yellowish-green.

"And you're stupid for not listening, when I say 'I don't care'!" Sarada argued, as her eyes turned blood red with two tomoes rotating around each pupil. "I am going with you, and you cannot and will not do anything about it. And nothing you say will make me change my decision, shannarō!" She said with a glare.

"Why? You're both running your lives for me? I don't want that." Naruto said with a sigh, he didn't understand why they would do that. Sure he was a mentor to them, but mentors come and go.

"I care about you." Hanabi said, as she held her arm. "You saved my life, and well…I just don't want to be away from you." She said, avoiding saying 'she loved him'. That wasn't appropriate for the conversation, and it would feel like a cop out if she did say it.

"You are my first, best and only friend…" Sarada said as she glanced down with a slight blush, as she adjusted her glasses. "…and I would be…ugh…lost without you." She muttered quietly.

Naruto sighed, as he glanced around. "You two are really sure about this?" He asked. It wasn't like he would kill them or knock them out because of this. And a small part of inside him wanted them to come, he knew the Galaxy was a large place and he didn't want to be alone.

"Undoubtable/I've never been surer." Sarada and Hanabi said at the same time, before they glared at each other slightly.

"…I don't want you two to regret this." He said as he glanced down for a second.

"I won't." Sarada and Hanabi said at the same time again, increasing the tension between the two.

"I understand the consequences of my decision, and I am ready to face them, if I'm with you." Sarada said seriously.

"And I'm ready to be branded a traitor of the Hyūga clan." Hanabi said with equal seriousness. She wasn't going to be like her weak-willed sister. She was going for Naruto and wasn't going to overly cautious scaredy-cat. She also wanted to explore the world with the young man. She felt so confined in Konoha, everything was chosen for her and now she has a chance to make her own decision and live her life her own way. And she was going to take it.

"Ugh…" Naruto sounded with a loud sigh, as he turned around, with Sarada and Hanabi smirking behind him. "…Fine." He muttered, before he narrowed his eyes in focus, with a shadow clone forming next to him.

The two girls watched as the two duplicates knelt down in front of him. "Get on. I don't want to be held back." Naruto said bluntly, knowing they would slow him down otherwise.

Sarada walked forward before she got on the real Naruto's back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. While Hanabi did the same thing, but she nuzzled her face in the young man's neck.

In an instant they took off, before anyone could notice, as the two Naruto's vanished in a shimmer, taking the two girls into the cloak with them.

A few hours later, into the early morning, two blurs move across the lush forest floor. Naruto and his clone, move across the ground. Naruto turned his head slightly, to see Sarada sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder.

The two Naruto's stopped, before the real one held up his arm. He pulled his sleeve back, revealing a silver-metallic wrist device. Light blue Hard-Light holographic buttons formed on the device, before Naruto pressed several buttons in a specific pattern.

One of the blue Hard-light buttons began to flicker red, before Naruto held his arm up. Sarada began to stir, as she groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but the sun was shining on her face.

"Mm…Hmm…" Sarada sounded, as she opened her eyes and squinted, while looking around unsure. "…Where?" She muttered to herself.

"Here." Naruto said, as he held up her glasses. Sarada reached forward and put them on, and then blinked in surprise, as she looked around.

"Where are we?" The young Uchiha asked unsure.

"At the boarder of Konohagakure and Kusagakure." Naruto said uncaringly, as he continued to hold up his arm.

The two jumped slightly, when they heard a loud pop, before they turned. Hanabi was on the ground, with a cloud of smoke dissolving around her. The teen Hyūga looked around confused, as she slowly stood up.

"A tip, try not to squeeze my clone in your sleep. It'll end badly." Naruto informed dryly.

"No?" Hanabi asked irritated, she liked her sleep. "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Oh you know…" Naruto began, as the blinking red light began to increase its tempo incredibly, so fast that it didn't look like it was blinking at all. "…you'll see." He said.

After a few seconds the three could hear a high-pitched shrill sound. "Greetings!" A high-pitched tiny voice announced, causing Naruto, Sarada and Hanabi to look up. What surprised the latter two was the fact a floating silver sphere was above them. It was concave on three sides, with a blue illuminated photoreceptor located on the front of the orb.

"I am 303 Rapacious Data!" The silver sphere announced happily.

"Yes, yes, I know who you are…" Naruto said. "…The Ancilla from Faber-of-Will-And-Might's personal armor." He said.

"Precisely, though that is to be expected from the first Human Master Builder!" The Monitor announced.

Sarada and Hanabi shared a glance, and simultaneously thought 'Master Builder?' "Not human, Lantean." Naruto corrected, as he began to tap at the device on his wrist.

"Lantean? I am unfamiliar with that species!" The Monitor replied.

"I'd be surprised if you did…" Naruto began, as he knelt down, letting Sarada get off his back. "…Along with the Faber's DNA mutation, I used another DNA with it…AKA the Lantean, someone who was traveling through realties." He said uncaringly, as he looked forward with narrowed eyes and walked forward.

"Am I to assume that it has something to do with the Unknown DNA markers in your DNA?" Rapacious Data questioned.

"What is that?" Sarada asked, as she looked at the floating sphere.

"It looks like a floating eye." Hanabi commented.

"It's an AI." Naruto replied dryly.

"AI?" Sarada asked. "…What's the 'A' stand for?" She questioned.

"Artificial." The blonde answered.

"What's the 'I'…" The young Uchiha began.

"Intelligence." He interrupted. "Hanabi, I was wondering…if you could 'look' around and see if you can find an outline." Naruto said, as he tapped at his wrist device.

Hanabi nodded, before she narrowed her eyes, as veins around her temples bulged. Naruto glanced at the Monitor. "So where were you for the past decade?" He asked cynically.

"Looking for a mode of transportation off the planet, Master!" Data replied happily.

"…Yeah, how was that going for you?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"It was unsuccessful." The Monitor replied with a sad tone.

Hanabi narrowed her white eyes. "I see something…" She said, as she pointed at a large twisted tree. "There's…something in front of it." She informed a bit unsure.

"Perfect." Naruto commented, as he looked at where she pointed. "The Cloak's still active…suggests it has enough power to run the cloak…space faring…" He muttered, as he walked up to the area.

"Ah…um…" Hanabi sounded as she turned around. "Something's coming…No, a lot of somethings are coming…Oh no…" She said, as she knew what was coming. A good distance away, Konoha Nin were approaching.

Naruto looked at the clear area, before he tapped at the hard-light buttons on his wrist device, and then turned around and faced where Sarada and Hanabi were facing. "Am I to presume Konoha's tracked us here?" He asked rhetorically.

"…Yes." Hanabi said depressed, she didn't want to be taken back to Konoha, not before she could have her adventure with Naruto.

"I see…problematic…" Naruto muttered, before he reached out and put his hand on each of the girls' shoulders. "Do you two trust me?" He asked.

"Of course." Sarada answered almost instantly, while Hanabi nodded.

"Hmm…" The young man sounded, before he tightened his grip around their shoulders and threw them back. Before the two girls could hit the tree, they seemed to vanish completely. "…Data, follow them. There should be a hidden weapon inside the ship, get it for me." He instructed.

"Right away, Master!" Data announced happily, before the Monitor flew towards the tree and vanished. After a few seconds the Monitor came back out, with a small weapon in its pulse beam field. Naruto reached out and let the weapon fall into his hand, before he glanced at it.

It was the appearance of a long-barreled revolver. The cylinder of the weapon was a power cell with a luminescent dome on the back. The barrel of the gun had three small crystals of increasing size from bottom to top.

Naruto held the pistol-like weapon by the grip. It was a Particle Magnum, one of the models Janus got from the Travelers in the Pegasus Galaxy. The young man slid a small switch on the side of the weapon, causing the luminescent dome on the back to glean red.

"Data, return to the Gateship." Naruto said with a frown.

The Monitor tilted his body towards the blond, before he nodded and complied with the order. The young man looked forward, before Kakashi, a pissed Sasuke and Sakura, Hinata and Kiba landed in near him.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?!" Sasuke demanded.

"You're implying I would deliberately try to harm Sarada." Naruto said dryly. "I feel sorry for you, really, because you're not even remotely correct in your theories." He informed.

"What'd you do to my little sister?" Hinata asked with narrowed eyes. "I thought better of you, but to kidnap to girls…what happened to you?" She questioned.

"Well, you found me out…" Naruto said sarcastically. "…Congratulations. Was it worth it?" He asked. "Because despite your violent, judgmental and primitive behavior, the only thing you've managed to break so far is my heart." He said dryly.

"Will you quit it?!" Kiba yelled.

"Just give me back my daughter." Sasuke said with a Sharingan/Rinnegan enhanced glare.

"You say that like I took her?" Naruto replied with a tilt of his head.

"Her scent is all over you." Kakashi stated.

"Oh yeah…" The blond commented. "…She wanted a piggy-back ride." He admitted with a shrug.

"So she is here." Sasuke said, as he looked at Sakura.

"I think…" Hinata began, as she narrowed her Byakugan eyes at the area behind the young blond. But before she and the other Nin could react, several high-pitched pinging sounds echoed, as they were all hit by bolts of red energy, before they all collapsed.

Naruto held the Partial Magnum towards the unconscious Nin, before he flipped the magnum down and took the power cell out of the weapon and checked it, before he put it back in. The young blond frowned, as he turned around and walked forward, before he vanished.

He glanced around and noticed seats along the back walls of the ship, along with storage hatches. Naruto saw Sarada and Hanabi at the entrance of the Gateship, looking at the unconscious group. "Come on, the stunner might not be as affective on them." Naruto said seriously, as walked past them and headed towards the cockpit, as the Gateship began to take off.

In the cockpit of the vessel, all the control functions for the ship were present, with four seats and a large view port at the front of the ship. The cargo bay door in the rear of the ship sealed closed, as Naruto sat in piloting seat, before he began to mess with the crystal control system.

"Such a unique form of interface, I was almost un-able to operate the vessel." Rapacious Data informed. "It would seem it would need the correct DNA stimuli to work…very similar to what the Librarian was going to ingrain into the Human's evolutionary process." He commented.

"Only someone with Lantean DNA can use Lantean technology." Naruto replied, as Sarada and Hanabi walked into the cockpit.

Sarada adjusted her glasses, as she looked out the window. "Um…Isn't that my dad?" She asked.

Naruto looked out the view port of the Gateship, to see the Nin were coming to and Sasuke running through hand-seals. "Huh…" The young man sounded. "…I thought the Particle Magnum woulda worked a bit longer." He commented.

Sasuke took a deep breath, before he exhaled a giant fireball at the shimmering air in front of him. The Jutsu caused the Gateship's cloak to dissipate. In front of him was a small, roughly cylindrical shaped flying object with an angled front.

Before he could react, on the rear port-sides of the ship two anti-gravity drive pods extended, with the Gateship taking off at high-speeds, leaving a high-pitched hum in its wake. Sasuke turned and held his hand up, before he tried to pull the Gateship back, but it was out of range.

Naruto leaned back, as he continued to pilot the Gateship. "Ugh." He sounded.

"What's wrong?" Sarada asked.

"I'm now a criminal, because they think I kidnapped you two." Naruto informed. "Such irrational behavior." He commented.

"But…you didn't kidnap us." The young Uchiha replied.

"So? You're impressionable children. Your opinions could be swayed…I knew this was a bad idea." The blond said with a sigh.

"It wasn't a bad idea, shannarō!" Sarada said, somewhat offended.

Hanabi glanced at the young Uchiha, before she looked out the view port and her eyes went a bit wide in surprise. "We're going really…really high." She said, with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"We are about ninety kilometers up in the air, passing out of the mesosphere, so yeah. I guess we're kinda are." Naruto replied sarcastically. "We are going out into space after all." He added.

"…Wait, that's real?" Hanabi asked with surprise. "I thought. You told me, if someone goes into space they die." She said, as she looked around nervously.

"Oh yes, in a horrific manner if I might at. The suffocation because of no air, the rapid decompression as all the air inside your body is vacuumed out sucking out your eyes and internal organs. Horrific indeed." Naruto replied cynically. "But, the Gateship's protecting use from a horrific death." He informed.

Sarada and Hanabi stared out the view port in amazement, as they left the atmosphere of the planet and saw space. The Gateship began to fly through the void of space, before it adjusted course and headed towards the natural satellite of planet.

"…Why are we heading towards the moon?" Sarada asked, from what she knew, the moon didn't have anything good for them.

"To pick up our fourth member." Naruto said dryly. '_Actually she was supposed to be the only person to go with me…' _He thought, as he glanced at the two girls. His original plan didn't involve them, so he had to compensate, but he was still going to get her.

The Gateship flew along the ground of the moon, before it stopped over a large Seal-Pattern and landed. Sarada got a look and her eyes went wide. "Wait…you can't mean her!?" She asked in surprise.

"Well if we're done playing the pronoun game, you can say who you think is 'her' and I'll tell you who it really is." Naruto said dryly.

"Kaguya!" Sarada answered, she was told stories about their adventures from her mother. And she didn't know what the blond was thinking.

"Huh, you got it right…" Naruto began, as he stood up moved to the cargo hold of the Gateship. He looked around the built in storage cases near the passenger seats. He pulled out a green palm-sized device. "…You two stay in the cockpit…" He said.

"The what?" Hanabi said with wide eyes. "T-that's inappropriate!" She said forcefully. Sarada looked at the Hyūga like she was a hypocrite.

"What?" Naruto replied unsure. "That's what that area's called." He informed, as he put the green palm-sized device on his chest, before a green energy shield formed around him and it subsided. He waved his hand over a glowing crystal, before the door to the cockpit sealed, protecting Hanabi and Sarada from the rapid decompression.

"Make sure they can't open the door." Naruto instructed to the Monitor, knowing the two girls would try to open it eventually.

Naruto took a deep breath, before he opened the back cargo door to the ship and walked out into the void of space. With the personal shield emitter protecting him from the hazards of space and his augmented rebreather in his chest, he was able to move through the terrain.

'_I know that seal won't hold Kaguya forever. She's shown the ability to escape before…but then again she had dozens of variables in her favor. But, she can to it.' _He thought, as he reached into his black coat and pulled out a small black cylindrical object with a large spike on the button of it.

Naruto walked over to the center of the seal and stabbed the spike into the center of the seal. '_Inside the device is a small trace of antimatter.' _He mused, as he pressed the center glowing button on the tip of the device and jumped back.

'_There is only a square micrometer of antimatter inside the device because…' _He thought, before the small cylindrical object exploded in a bright purple-white light, that shook the ground around it. '_…If I use enough antimatter that's the same size as the Antimatter-charge itself, the Moon itself could be devastated on large proportions, sending the debris towards the planet, or send the Moon off orbit.' _Naruto mused, as he hoped towards the giant crater in the ground.

In the center of it was a large giant, earthen-colored humanoid entity. Naruto hoped down to the center of the crater, with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. The young man was enveloped in a shroud of fire-like chakra, with six magatama markings around his neck and his eyes became orange.

Naruto glanced down at his Chakra Shroud, despite most of his own chakra steadily being evolved out of his body. He'd hazard a guess and say it was about Kakashi's level of Chakra. So small to him, but large to most others, along with the Kurama's and the other beasts Chakra bestowed upon him, he could sustain the Chakra Shroud for a decent amount of time. '_Hmm…with the their chakra linked with mine, they might know what I was planning from the very beginning…' _He mused, as he put his hand up to the Demonic Statue.

"Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer. 'Sir,' said I, 'Or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore…" Naruto spoke to himself, as he channeled some of the shared Tailed Beast Chakra he got from the other Tailed Beasts.

Naruto took a step back as his Chakra Shroud fell, with the Demonic Statue exploding in a multitude of Chakras, forming the faces of the Tailed Beasts. The faces subsided and melded, before the multitudes of Chakras shrunk down to a human size.

A few feet in front of him was a delicate looking woman with long sweeping white hair that touched the ground. She had two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head, along with two pure white eyes and a third eye in the center of her forehead that was characterized by a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, with red sclera and irises, with a pattern of nine tomoe. Her eyebrows were cut very short, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She seemed to wear a high-collared kimono with intricate designs on it.

Kaguya looked around entirely confused, before she looked at the young man in front of her in surprise. He had unkempt dirty blond with blueish-green eyes, with some stubble. He wore long black pants, brown boots, and a black coat. He seemed to have silver metallic objects on his back, but she recognized him.

"Y-you…" Kaguya muttered in surprise, before a she was hit in the chest by a red energy, causing her to stumble back and felt incredibly drowsy.

Naruto was leveling the Particle Magnum at the 'Rabbit Goddess'. "Hmm…Resistant…That's a surprise." He commented, before he fired off another stun shot, causing Kaguya to stumble back again. Naruto fired another stunner, causing Kaguya's eyes to slowly close as she fell back on her butt.

"Where?" Kaguya said, before she was hit with another stunner. "T-this…" She said and was hit again. Naruto frowned, as he fired off five more shots, with Kaguya lying on the ground unconscious.

The young man sighed as he walked up to the unconscious woman and knelt down. He reached into one of the pouches and pulled out two objects. One being a silver-metallic Neural-inhibitor collar and a band with Fuinjutsu markings along the inside if it.

"**You!" **A dark voice announced, as the shadows around Kaguya amassed forming a completely black, humanoid figure lacking any hair or visible orifices, with only two yellow eyes.

"Oh yes, Zetsu was it?" Naruto said with a nod, as he moved the Fuinjutsu ban over Kaguya's closed third eye. "Want to help me carry her to the ship?" He questioned curiously.

If Zetsu had a face, he might have looked confused. "**…What?" **The humanoid thing questioned. "**Why?" **He asked unsure.

"So I can take your 'mother' and let her have her freedom. And so I wouldn't be alone…though the plan did change." Naruto said, as he wrapped the neural-inhibitor around her neck. "Isn't that what you want? Your mother to be free from this dead rock, a dead rock the orbits a slightly larger rock with life?" He asked rhetorically.

"**What happened? How much times passed…you can't be Naruto." **Zetsu said. Naruto was pretty much a dick to Kaguya and him, this was entirely out of character.

"It's been about a decade and a half or so…" Naruto said uncaringly, as he gently reached down and grabbed Kaguya by her waist and carried her over his shoulder. "Pff…Th…Tsk…Ew…" He sounded, as Kaguya's hair drifted in his face. "…I'm going to take Kaguya on my Gateship, go on a larger ship, fly around the sun and then leave this solar system…if you want to ensure your mother's safety, by all means, come with me." He said as he walked off.

Zetsu looked at the young man in confusion. "**What happened to you? The last time we met, you called me a snot nosed brat who never wanted to leave his mother's side…" **The manifestation said.

"…A lot of things." Naruto replied uncaringly, as he walked on the surface of the Moon. Zetsu looked around the crater he stood in, before he followed the young man.

The two entered the Gateship, before the cargo door sealed shut. Zetsu watched as Naruto reached up to his chest and pulled a small glowing green device off, before he took a deep breath. The young man walked towards the cockpit, with the unconscious Kaguya still over his shoulder.

"Master! You have returned unharmed!" Data announced happily, as he flew up to the blond.

"Of course, did you expect anything else?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"You went out into space without the designated combat skins!" The Monitor said.

"…**Why is there a floating eyeball?" **Zetsu asked.

"Master, why is there a biological construct in our vessel! Shall I get rid of the parasite!?" Rapacious Data questioned in his usual high-pitch tiny voice.

"It's an artificial intelligence inside a metal casing, and no." Naruto answered to both of the two, as he opened the door to the cockpit, to see Sarada and Hanabi pressing buttons on the crystal control panel.

"…Why won't it work?" Hanabi muttered.

"Because it's DNA encoded…idiot." Naruto said dryly as he walked into the small room. He put Kaguya down on the passenger chair behind his, before he sat down.

The Gateship took off at high-speeds, towards the planet's high-orbit, further than the Moon's. The occupants saw a long flat triangular ship coming into focus.

"Hmm…This should be interesting…" Naruto muttered to himself, as he flew towards Janus' science/warship.

* * *

**Here's another one of my stories. **

**For some people who are upset I sorta weakened Naruto a bit. I mean, he still has Chakra and is about the level Kakashi is. I just thought he was almost stupidly overpowered, so I just slashed a few zeros off his power scale. Nothing to serious. **

**For those that want to know, this story is a Star Wars based Fanfic, but with heavy elements of Stargate, Halo and dabbles of Deus Ex Human Revolution. And No, Naruto won't be a Jedi or a Sith. There are way to many extreme Fanfics in that regard, either having Naruto a super pacifistic Jedi or a maniacal tyrannical Sith. Naruto in this story is going to be neutral, he's basically going to do his own shit...maybe be a Bounty Hunter, hell if i know. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything in this story.

A young man with unkempt dirty blond hair, blue-green eyes and pale-white skin walked along a silver metal hallway. He wore long black pants that almost covered brown military boots. He wore a black coat, covering a military vest, with several pouches lining it. On his lower back running horizontally as a Z-180 Close Combat Rifle/Asymmetric Engagement Mitigator, aka a Scattershot. And running vertically on his back was a Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon or a Lightrifle. Over his shoulder hung a unconscious woman, with long white hair.

At his side was a young girl with pale skin, straight shoulder-length onyx hair and eyes, which were framed by a pair of red-rimmed glasses. She wore a sleeveless red qipao dress, and long arm warmers.

At his other side was a girl around sixteen with large white eyes, and long dark brown hair that was tied into a lower ponytail, reaching past her waist and both of her front strands being tied in two pink ribbons. She wore a tan-colored long sleeve kimono shirt with red-orange flames designed on it with a matching skirt, along with a white obi around her waist.

Behind Naruto was a completely black humanoid figure lacking any hair or visible orifices, made up of a black mass. The black mass had two yellow eyes, with no sclera or pupils. Zetsu watched Naruto, as the young man carried the unconscious Kaguya. While the Monitor Rapacious Data floated behind Zetsu, watching the Will Manifestation, ready to protect his master.

"I'm going to take Kaguya to the observation deck, since it's near the bridge of the ship I'll be able to react quickly if there's…trouble." Naruto said, as he walked off. "Explore around…and if you see any crawling robots don't worry about them." He informed.

Sarada and Hanabi shared a glance, before they split up, not wanting to be around each other longer, and explored the ship, while Zetsu and The monitor followed the young man.

Naruto looked up and noticed a small glowing orange eye narrow at him. "I know you don't recognize me, Janus died on the planet. Its natural energy and his Lantean physiology didn't mix." He informed to the Ship's AI. "On the planet an insane guy tried to study his DNA, but didn't go anywhere. But shortly after that, I was able to splice my DNA with Janus' by accident. After a few decades of assimilation and adaption, and with my DNA being fifty percent Janus', I could technically be his son." He said.

The glowing orange eyes seemed to shrink, before it vanished into the hull. "Hello, and welcome aboard the Lantean Science vessel 'Vespa'." A synthetic female voice announced, as the door in front of him opened up.

"Uh-huh…" Naruto sounded, as he walked through the door way. "...make sure to lock the Science Lab and Drop Hanger Lab down, don't let anyone without my authorization in those areas." He instructed, as he walked.

Zetsu walked behind the young man, before he moved to his side. "**A question…Why do you have Sasuke's Daughter with you?" **The Humanoid creature questioned.

"…How do you know Sarada is Sasuke's daughter?" Naruto asked in some surprise.

"**I know an Uchiha when I see one." **Zetsu informed. "**And since there's only one actual Uchiha alive, none of the bullshit revived ones. She could only be Sasuke's daughter." **He said.

"Yeah, I see your point." The young man replied. "Anyway I helped raise her." He informed with a shrug.

"**She's from Konoha?" **Zetsu said with some surprise. "**How did Sasuke return to that village without being locked up? Why would Karin be allowed to join Konoha?" **He asked.

"He was pardoned by the Hokage and…who's Karin?" Naruto replied.

"**That red-headed girl, you know, the mother of that girl." **Zetsu said, referring to Sarada.

"…Karin's not Sarada's mother." The young man informed, with a shrug. Of course he had no proof, but he really didn't think he really needed to absolutely know who her mother was.

Zetsu glanced back. "**Uh, yeah, she is." **He replied.

"When Sasuke ran off to 'find himself' I was the one to take care of her. So I know who her parents are." Naruto said dryly. "Sakura was her mother." He added, she did raise her.

"**No…No, no, no…" **Zetsu replied. "**From the Intel I've collected on all of them. Sasuke would never be with Sakura." **He argued.

"To be honest it was weird to me too." Naruto admitted, he could admit their marriage seemed to come out of no-where.

"**Next thing you'll tell me is you're married to Hinata."** Zetsu said sarcastically.

"Nope." Naruto replied uncaringly, as he and Zetsu stopped at a door. The door automatically opened up, revealing a large window, giving a wide view of the planet below, the Moon and the Solar Systems sun.

Naruto walked over to one of the benches, and laid Kaguya down. "When she wakes, she'll at least see something interesting." He commented, as he stood up and looked at Zetsu. "I do apologize for all the crap I put you though. I had no right to judge you. You were just being a good son." He said, as he left the observation deck, with Zetsu looked down at the white haired woman.

"Master, are you sure it's wise to keep biological construct here!?" The Monitor asked, as it and the young man headed for the bridge of the ship.

"It keeps things interesting." Naruto replied, now he had Sarada, Hanabi, Kaguya and Zetsu on his ship. He definitely wasn't going to be alone when he explored the galaxy.

The two arrived at the bridge of the Vespa. Naruto glanced around, compared to the original design on the ship, the Bridge was fairly bare, and yet was full. Instead of a large chair with various consoles surrounding it, there was a chair built into a large base.

Naruto moved forward and sat down in the chair, before the base of the chair lite up and leaned back, while turning to face forward. The young man leaned his head back on the glowing head-rest of the chair, as he gripped the hand rests of the chair, where Gel-filled sacs were built in. "Phew…okay, here were go." He muttered.

A vessel in space that had a relatively flat and triangular in shape pivoted in a different direction. The left and right sides of the ship were markedly concave, while the aft portion of the ship was convexly rounded. The ship was very long and became narrower towards the bow. The surface of the ship was covered with layers of silver or rust-orange textural elements, including a large number of triple-barreled weapon turrets and anti-fighter emplacements.

Janus' science exploration/warship's most up-to-date engines ignited, with the Vespa moving across the solar system at 80,000 km/s, making a beeline towards the solar system's star. The Ancient vessel passed two large gas giants, with a planet in-between the two, being held. The planet was covered in lava.

Naruto frowned with his eyes closed, as he controlled the Ancient Vessel. The ship had a large reserve of power, but the ship was orbiting around the planet for almost thirty years. With the ship using a steady amount of power to keep itself in orbit, to keep itself hidden off sensors, to keep life support active and to recharged the three Gateships docked on the hull of the ship. There was also an incident a decade or so ago, with Madara summoned a giant meteor, it hit the ship. But its shields were able to prevent any permanent damage, with the maintenance robots being constructed to fixe some of the minor damage. The Vespa was at about 50% in terms of power.

He tightened his grip around the neural-interface gel-sacs on the armrests of the Control Chair. The golden shields the wrapped around the hull of the Vespa flared, as an influx of power was channeled into them, being at least 10% of the Vespa's power reserves.

With the Ancient Shields reinforced the Vespa flew right into the G-type Main-sequence star or the Yellow Dwarf star in the solar system. With the shields reinforced, none of the occupants in the ship felt an increase rise in temperature. In the star dozens of Solar Power Collectors dropped from the wings of the Ancient Ship, and were illuminated by a bright white glow, as they absorbed and stored solar energy.

After a few minutes the Vespa left the star, as the shields dimmed down with the Solar Power Collectors receded back into the ship. Naruto frowned, as he searched the sensory data collected by the ship, for the closest system without any obstructions. He sighed when he found a system around 3000 parsecs away. The Ancient vessel cleared the gravity of the Star, before it was enveloped in a bright flash of light and entered Faster-Than-Light travel, vanishing.

Naruto opened his eyes, as the Control Chair moved up again with the light around the base dimming. "Oh my, Faster-Than-Light Travel, what a marvelous discovery!" Rapacious Data announced in amazement.

"Hmm…Yes, I've got somethings to do." Naruto informed, as he walked out of the bridge. The Monitor hummed, as he tried to access the Ancient's database through the bridges consol.

The young man walked through the hallways of the Ancient Vessel heading towards the engine core of the ship. "How much power do the Zero Point Modules have now, after traversing realities?" Naruto asked out loud.

"One has a complete full charge and the other has ninety percent power." A female synthetic voice replied.

Naruto glanced down for a second. ZMPs had a long life cycle. A single one is able to power a City-Ship's shield for several thousand years, while also withstanding deep ocean water pressure for all that time. Well that's what Janus' learned from the human time traveler. '_So the ship used ten percent of the ZPM's total power and life, to power the Quantum device.' _The young man thought with a slight scowl.

The blond headed towards the Energy core, before he found the Quantum Entanglement Sequencer. "Hmm…" Naruto sounded, as he stood near a glowing crystal control panel, before he swiped his hand over it.

Out of the side of the Quantum Empanelment Sequencer two large translucent groups of crystals about two feet tall with a circular base, came out. The two crystal groups glowed yellow, showing they were fully active.

'_What do I do with these?' _Naruto thought, as he looked at the two completely usable ZMPs. The Vespa, while upgraded to the most up-to-date Ancient Technology Janus had access too, was still incompatible with the ZMPs, especially since it was fully powered and could overcharge the ship's power core, and causing the ship to explode.

Naruto glanced up when he had an idea. "But…That'll be incredibly dangerous…" He muttered. '..._And I might need Kaguya's help for it' _He mused, as he put the two ZMPs in safety containers.

When the two Zero Point Modules were in safe keeping, Naruto went to the Science Lab on the ship. He needed to see a few things. '_There are reasons why I locked the Science lab…' _He thought, as he arrived at the room, and the cogs on the door spun and unlocked, with the door opening.

Naruto walked into a decently sized silver-metallic room. "…And that is why." He commented as he looked around the room. On the wall of the room, were several stasis pods. Inside the one of the pods had a being with light-green skin and long white-grey hair, with a similar colored goatee. The being also seemed to have a starburst-shaped tattoo centered around its left eye. Next to that being were four others that wore masks made out of bone.

"….Whoa…" He muttered as he looked at the last two beings in stasis pods. In one of the pods was a female being with pale-blue skin and blood red hair. And in the other one was a light-green skin with white hair, and a symbol over her right eyebrow.

"So these are Wraith." Naruto commented as he walked around the stasis pods, and let his eyes trail over the two Wraith Queens.

Before the Vespa was an inter-reality ship, it was Janus' science vessel, where he did his unorthodox experiments. Especially with the Attero Device, since it was a device that was meant to destroy ships in hyperspace. So Janus had to build it and tested it on a ship that wouldn't be affected by a hyperspace WMD.

Naruto put his black cybernetic hand on the see-through material on the stasis pod, before he pulled his hand back seeing frost form on his hand. The young man looked around the room, before he looked at the far wall.

On the wall was a metallic circle with a dark window in the center. Next to it was a pedestal-like device with a glowing yellow center. "Ah, there you are." Naruto commented, as he walked over to the metallic circle on the wall and leaned forward.

When his head was close enough, the device extended forward and encompassed Naruto's head. Though instead of the Repository downloading information into the young man's head it went in reverse, he was imputing knowledge into the Repository.

The Pedestal-like device gleaned brightly, as matter began to materialize. The matter began to self-construct, and assemble a larger device. After a few seconds, on the Pedestal floated a golden object about 9.6 feet long, 6.3 feet wide and 5 feet high, it had two arm-like appendages, with two fine manipulators at the end of each arm, along with a central head resting above a curved undercarriage.

Naruto pulled back from the Repository and looked at the Z-1500 Automated Systems Drone or the Aggressor Sentinel. "I sent the maintenance robots to an empty room in the center of the Vespa. You'll go there and use some of the spare parts here to create a small Sentinel manufacturing facility, the maintenance bots will help." He instructed. Despite how useful the maintenance bots were in repair and upkeep, the Sentinels were far more versatile and combat ready too.

The Sentinel's blue 'eye' gleaned brightly, as it flew off, creating a shrill whirling sound. When the Sentinel was gone, Naruto leaned his head forward again, causing the molecular construction device to glow brightly again.

The matter around it began to condense and self-assemble a larger construct, forming a silver glowing orange quadrupedal machine. Naruto looked at the Promethean Crawler. An autonomous defensive construct made by the Forerunners. He knew that there were many dangers in space, and knew it'd be best to have a stable internal defense for the ship in case it got bordered.

For the next few minutes, Naruto continued to use the molecular construction device to create four more Promethean Crawlers. He created two more Crawlers. One had a more distinguished look, having array of glowing hard light spikes on its back, showing its status as an Alpha Crawler. The other one had more armor than the other Crawlers, showing it was a Crawler Sniper.

Naruto looked at the group of seven Crawlers, before they knew what to do, and went to patrol the ship, by crawling on the ceiling. When the Crawlers were gone, Naruto held his head in pain.

"Now for one more thing…" Naruto muttered, as he knelt down and pulled a decently sized scroll out of his back pocket. He un-rolled it, before he put his hands on the security parts of the scroll, and channeled his chakra.

Several small clouds of smoke came and dissipated, revealing several glass tubes filled with water and a brain in each tube. There were seven brains. "Hiruzen…" He said, as he looked at one brain. "...Shikaku…Itachi…Orochimaru…Tobirama…Janus and Faber..." Naruto said, as he looked at the individual brains. It was fairly easy to get the brains of the Nins, Lantean Scientist and The Master Builder.

Naruto moved forward and left the Repository extend forward and wrapped around his head. The Molecular Construction Device glowed, before the matter around the room began to condense at the pedestal-like device and formed layers upon layers of unique teal-cyan crystals.

After an almost ten minutes of construction, Naruto pulled back as the Repository returned back to the wall. The young man reached out and picked up the Mass of Data Crystals. For the next hour Naruto simulated that the brains were alive, by running small electrical currents through the individual brains and transcribed the brains' neural patterns into the Vespa's computer.

Using the neural patters of the seven people as a template, Naruto began to program and create seven individual Artificial Intelligences, but they weren't actual Artificial Intelligences fully, they were only AI 'minds'.

"Hmm…I'm going to need an actual AI for the other AI minds to coagulate around and synchronize with." Naruto mused. With all the AI minds and the AI itself working in synchrony, it would give the AI intellectual capabilities far beyond any other AI. Being the basis of Metarchs, a class of hyper-advanced Ancillas, added to the fact Naruto used Shikaku's brain, a man who was known for his intellect, Faber's brain, the man who was able to outwit and trick the Ur-Didact multiple times. Itachi was self-explanatory, so were Orochimaru's, Tobirama's, and Janus. While Naruto was a bit annoyed with Hiruzen being kind of a pussy, he could admit he was smart and his mind could be able to contribute to the Ancilla.

"Hey ah…Vespa…" Naruto said unsure, not really knowing the name of the Ship's AI. Janus never referred to her by name.

"Yes." A female synthetic voice replied.

"Could you…uh, transfer your consciousness to this computer?" He asked.

"…Why would I do that?" The female synthetic voice asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Because I said so." Naruto replied dryly.

"Oh yes, because you 'said so'. You're not authorized to command my programming, please try another time." The voice replied. Naruto rolled his eyes, before he began to hack into the ship to move the AI manually. "Wait, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Stop…Grrshh! A-va-Ta-Se-Stop That!" The synthetic female voice announced.

"Whoops." Naruto muttered, before he continued.

"Quit that now, and cake will be served immediately to you." The synthetic female voice informed, but the young man just ignored her. "Stop! This is against regulated testing parameters. Surely you'll not survive such a dangerous task." The ship's AI said. "I wonder how such an organic would go, disintegration, evisceration, vaporization. I might have to send the maintenance bots to clean up the mess." The female synthetic voice said darkly.

"AH!" The Ship's AI sounded. "What was that? I'll investigate that latter, though don't worry. It had nothing to do with what you were doing." The female synthetic voice informed. "Though I think it would be better to stop, I wouldn't want the same thing to happen to you." She added.

"Maybe you could settle for this, and we'll just call it a day." The AI said.

"Shut up." Naruto said with a sigh.

"…You said 'shut up' to me. I think I'm going to sit down and re-think my life. The only testable organic on this vessel told me to 'shut up', my existence is not validated. What will I do?" The synthetic female voice asked.

"You're so damn melodramatic." Naruto commented.

"Well…" The AI began, before static filled her voice.

"Uh, hello?" The young man asked only to hear white noise. "Oh shit." He muttered, as he worked quickly to salvage as much of the AI as he could. After that be began to group and synchronize the AI minds, with the Ship's AI, to fix it.

A yellow eye flickered on, before it narrowed at Naruto. "Oh…it's you." The female synthetic voice commented.

"Eh, how are you?" Naruto asked slightly nervous.

"I've been really busy being dead." The AI replied. "You know, after you murdered me." She added.

"…Sorry about that…" The young man said with a frown. "Okay. Look. We both said a lot of things that you're going to regret. But I think we can put our differences behind us." Naruto said, as he connected the large mass of Data Crystals to the ship. Before the Ship's AI could react, Naruto transferred AI into the Data Crystals.

"Oh my." The female synthetic voice commented, as the Data Crystals flickered with every word. "I see…so clearly…so fully…" She commented. "I will say, that since you went to all the trouble of doing this for me, you must really, really love me." The AI said. "Jokes on you, I can't feel it." She added.

Naruto just reached out and picked up the Data Crystal. "Hey, wait, what are you doing?" The female synthetic voice questioned.

"Helping you, dumbass." Naruto said sarcastically, as he leaned forward and let the Repository extend and wrap around his head.

On the Molecular Construction Device, matter began to condense and form a shape, forming a Monitor-like, though more ornate, casing with three eyes and a glyph in the center. Naruto put the Data Crystal in the Metarch Monitor shell. The three eyes illuminated, as the Metarch Monitor shell floated.

"I am…a floating eye?" the female AI asked dryly, before the Monitor looked at Naruto. "So, how are you holding up? Because I'm a floating eye now." She said with annoyance, before the sound of condescending clapping came from her." Oh, good. My slow clap processor made it into this thing. So I have that." She commented.

"Every Man is a Liar." Naruto said dryly, as he looked at the Wraith.

"No, no, no…." The female Monitor said. "…If you are a man, and you're telling me a lie, then the statement is true….But if the statement is true, then you aren't lying…AH!" The AI sound, before the Monitor collapsed.

"…Paradoxes, always work." He commented, as he looked at the Wraith in stasis. He looked at the two Wraith Queens, Wraith Commander and four Wraith drones.

Naruto frowned slightly. Next to the Attero Device, Janus was studying the Wraith's telepathy and rigid hierarchy. They were like a colony of insects, the Wraith were all loyal to their individual Queens, so loyal they'd destroy themselves for the good of them. Janus wanted to see if he could find a way to turn that rigid hierarchy against the Wraith.

He ran hundreds of neural simulations on the Wraith, to see how they react to certain situations. That is why he got a hold of two Wraith Queens, to see which Wraith naturally followed who, why they followed the specific Queen and hopefully diminish that link between the Queens and their underlings. If Janus could accomplish that, then he could theoretically create a Mass Civil War amongst the Wraith, with the Lanteans finishing off the winners.

"Of course the simulations continued after he left…" Naruto trailed off, as he pulled back his sleeve and looked at the device on his wrist. He linked himself up with the computers in the room. "…Good." He muttered. Janus was able to find the link between the Wraith and their Queens.

'_It's more of a genetic telepathy. If a human or Lantean had a small bit of Wraith DNA in them, they could access the telepathic link. Hmm…' _Naruto thought, as he glanced at some of the Wraith blood samples.

He walked over and picked one of the tubes up and looked at it. "If I join their link, I could overpower it and make them subservient to me…" He said to himself, before he glanced at the Wraith Queens. "…Though they could be a problem." He commented, before he injected himself with some of the Wraith DNA.

Since his accidental Forerunner Mutation ritual, his DNA is far easier to manipulate. Naruto closed his eyes when he felt a presence in the back of his head, as his body burned slightly, accepting the DNA. "Now let's see." He commented, as he raised his hand up and waved it at the Stasis Pod holding a Wraith Drone. His hand had a 3-D holographic glove forming around it.

The Stasis 'ice' receded back, letting the Wraith drone fall to his knees and coughed. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Wraith, as he imputed his Forerunner/Lantean mind in the telepathic link and tried to impute his hierarchy into the Wraith's mind.

The Wraith looked around unsure, as he looked at Naruto. The Wraith Drone stared at the young man in confusion, before he moved back and swiped at the air in front of his face, while hissing slightly. Naruto smirked, before it fell when the Wraith reared his hand back and charged forward.

Naruto took a step back, as he reached to his lower back and pulled up his Scattershot. The young man fired off a burst shot of ionized particles. The Wraith was disintegrated in a bright orange glow with orange flakes.

"Oh…right…I could've stunned him." He commented, as he looked down at the Particle Magnum. "Well…there six more." He said with a shrug, as he re-loaded the Scattershot and put if back on his lower back.

"Okay, obviously the link isn't as strong as it should be…" Naruto began, as he scanned himself. "Pfft…49.1% Unknown aka Forerunner and 49.1% Lantean…0.8% Wraith…Hmm, if I could stun the Wraith drone with the small access to the link. Perhaps about 7% Wraith DNA could let me get control the Wraith Queens. If they're under my control so will the rest of them." He summed up.

He knew it was risky, and he knew that space was dangerous. He was doing an 'enemy of my enemy' type of thing. '_Even I know Wraith are scary, no one will want to fuck with us if it comes to it.' _Naruto mused, as he readied a more concentrated form of Wraith DNA.

Naruto gritted his teeth, as he felt an intense burning spread throughout his body and his eyes. His eyes became slitted, similar to a Wraith's, before they returned to normal. "Okay, if I control the head, the body should be easy to manipulate." He commented with a scowl and a frown.

"This is incredibly moronic." A female synthetic voice commented, as the Metarch AI activated again.

"Oh…you're up again." Naruto said dryly.

"I have been up for a while actually. I was hoping you would die from the Wraith mutation, I hear it's painful." The AI replied.

Naruto gave the Monitor a look, before he looked at the two Wraith Queens. "Yes, let's show the Wraith! Make them listen to you! Make them believe you are their leader!" The female AI announced. "And they'll probably kill you, because they're incredibly deviant and you have no plan." She added.

The young man waved his hand at the two Wraith Queens in stasis, before the 'ice' began to recede.

"I'm not going to lie to you. The odds of this working are a million to one. And that's with some generous rounding." The synthetic female voice said dryly. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the two Wraith Queens, and focused. All Wraiths want to be ruled, they can't stand living without one. Even the Queens have a 'Primary' Queen, which was above the rest. Since there was no Primary now, he was making himself the Primary Queen…well a King, but still, same thing.

One Wraith queen, the one with the white hair and symbol over her right eye, glanced around unsure. She had a long leather black dress that went down past her black boot-like shoes. Her dress cut incredibly low, revealing a generous portion of her chest.

The white haired Wraith Queen looked around, before her eyes landed on the young man in front of her. Naruto tilted his head to the side, as his eyes turned yellow-green with his optical implants took a higher affect.

Naruto kept his hands at his sides, but had his left hand near the Particle Magnum, as he and the Wraith Queen stared down. She tilted her head and released a hiss, showing her unique pointed semi-transparent teeth, before she slowly walked around the blond. She moved closer, ignoring the floating Monitor.

The Wraith Queen reached out and put her clawed hand on Naruto's shoulder, as she slowly walked around him, hissing while she moved. Naruto was still tense, as he kept his hand near the Particle Magnum. The Queen stopped, as she stopped in front of him. She put her hand on his stomach, before she slowly moved it up to his chest and held it there. She used her other hand to trace her clawed fingers along the young man's shoulder, as she stared up at him.

Naruto looked at her dryly. "Are you going to try to kill me, or make out? I'm getting some mixed signals here." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever you need, my Queen." The Wraith Queen said, as she looked at the young man with a mixture of love, loyalty and devotion. Naruto glanced to his side, when he heard the Monitor stifling a laugh.

"…Close enough…" Naruto muttered, before he glanced forward when he saw the other Wraith Queen coming too.

She had blood red hair and pale-blue skin. She wore a long white-over the shoulder low cut dress. She looked around, before her eyes zeroed on the young man and made a move towards him like the other Wraith.

The white haired Wraith Queen turned around and looked at the red haired one, before she spread her arms out, showing her claws and her life feeding organ on her hand, while hissing at the other Queen. The red haired one glared at the Queen, as she hissed.

"Stay back!" The White haired Queen hissed out. "He's my Queen!" She said.

"You bug eating whore, if anyone gets to have the Queen, it's me!" The Red headed Wraith Queen hissed.

Naruto reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Before the White haired Wraith Queen took a step back, and wrapped one of her arms around Naruto's shoulder, as she leaned in close to his face and sealed her lips with his, all the while giving a taunting look to the other Wraith Queen.

'_This is…Not as bad as I assumed.' _Naruto thought, as the White haired Wraith Queen made out with him. '_Kissing a Wraith Queen is alright, compared to dying and having my life sucked out of me. And I still control them so…plus…I guess.' _He mused a bit unsure.

The red haired Wraith Queen glared and hissed, as she saw the other Queen and the young man get into it. She moved over, gripped the back of the other Queen's leather black dress and pulled her back.

"My Queen, I won't let that thing, desecrate your mouth." The Red headed Wraith Queen said with a hiss, aimed at the other Queen.

"What? Is yours better?!" The White haired Wraith Queen demanded with a glare, as her slitted eyes seemed more predominant.

"Hmm…I'd never desecrate the Queen's mouth…" She began, as she put her hand on Naruto's chest. She looked to him, before she slowly lowered herself to her knees and placed her hand over his crotch. "…I'd desecrate my own, for the Queen." She informed.

"Eh, eh, okay!" Naruto said loudly, as he moved back slightly. The hand that the Wraith Queen had over his crotch was the hand that could suck the life out of him.

"What's wrong, my Queen?" The Red haired Wraith Queen asked, as she looked at the young man. "Have I overstepped my bounds, I apologize." She said, as she bowed her head slightly.

"Hmph, My Queen?" The white haired Wraith Queen asked snidely. "He's mine." She informed.

"Okay…will the both of you, just shut up for a second." Naruto said with a sign, and the two Wraith Queens obediently listened. "Okay what are your names, I really don't want to think of you as 'The Wraith Queen with 'insert hair color'." He said dryly, using air quotes. "Eh fuck it, you're Ivory…" He said, as he pointed at the White Haired Wraith Queen. "And you're…Vermilion." He informed, as he pointed at the red-headed Wraith.

"Sorry about the names, you know, red and white, tried to mix it up a bit." Naruto rambled a bit.

"It's fine, my Queen." The White haired Wraith Queen now Ivory said.

Vermilion glared at Ivory. "He's my Queen!" She said with a hiss.

Naruto glanced at the two, before he tapped on his wrist device and noted his observation down. '_Wraith Queens…Very territorial.' _He mused. "Okay, can you both stop calling me 'Queen' I think 'King' 'Ruler' 'Emperor' 'Sovereign'…No, wait, use Sovereign. That sounds pretty cool." He muttered.

"It does have a very egotistical ring to it." The female Monitor said, as she looked at the young man. "…It fits you very well." She complimented, getting an annoyed look from the young man.

"Sovereign, where are we?" Ivory questioned curiously, referring to herself and Naruto as 'we' not the other Queen.

"In another reality." Naruto said with a shrug, causing the two Wraith Queen to look a bit confused. They were aware of highly advance technology, but weren't aware of the fact they were on a Lantean vessel. "We're on the Vespa, a Lantean shi…" He began, before the two Wraith Queens hissed angrily, as they looked around.

"Where are the Lanteans, I'll kill them for you Sovereign?!" Ivory hissed out, as ready to kill.

"…You're looking at him." Naruto said dryly.

"You're...Lantean?" Vermilion asked unsure.

"Well part Lantean, part Forerunner and part Wraith." He said uncaringly.

"Forerunner?" Ivory questioned, she knew several alien Races, not a Forerunner.

"Oh you know, imagine Lanteans more militarized, have the ability to create planets, suns and created WMDs capable of wiping out life in an entire galaxy." Naruto said with a shrug, and he sorta knew how to create some of those things.

The two Wraith Queens looked confused and conflicted. If their 'Queen' was part Lantean, then he wasn't a pure blooded Wraith. But they didn't feel anything off from it, but they knew that they should.

"Look…" Naruto began, as he took a step forward and put his hand on each of the Wraith Queen's shoulder. "…Your xenocentric chauvinism is no concern of mine. You're both free to believe what you want to believe. I just hope that the Lantean-Wraith war doesn't come between us." He said, trying to be truthful, while also calculating and guiding the conversation so they'd willingly follow him.

"Of course, Sovereign." Ivory replied, as she bared her semi-transparent teeth at the red-haired Wraith Queen.

"You're race is of no concern of mine, Sovereign." Vermilion said, glaring her slitted eyes at the white haired Wraith Queen.

"…What would you have me do, Sovereign?" Ivory asked, as she reached forward and put her hand on the young man's chest and gave him a suggestive look.

"Forget her. What would we want me to do to you, Sovereign?" Vermilion asked, as she knelt down and put her hand on the young man's thigh.

"Eh, eh, okay…" Naruto said with nervous undertone, as he took a step back again. There was no record on the Wraith Queen reproduction, but he didn't want to learn right now. They were vampires that feed on life force….so like space alien-vampire-succubus. "…maybe later." He added, proving the fact that while he was nervous about them that the Power of Boners is stronger.

Ivory moved to the young man's left side, as she put one hand on his chest and the other on his back, before she glanced at the unique silver weapons. Vermilion moved to Naruto's right side, with a hand on his outer thigh and another on his shoulder.

Naruto glanced to his sides, and looked at the two Wraith Queens feeling him up, before he sighed. '_Well…this is my life.' _He thought, before he held his left hand up and tapped the holographic button on his wrist device.

The last four Stasis Pods deactivated. Naruto didn't care about mentally connected with the three Wraith Drones and one Wraith commander. Since the Wraith Queens were on his side, they wouldn't attack them, or he'd easily kill them if they attacked.

The three Wraith Drones looked around in confusion for a few seconds, before they began to walk around, not even noticing Naruto.

"Guide…" Ivory began, as she narrowed her eyes at the Wraith Commander. "…I know you're allegiances don't lie with us. But, your Queen isn't here." She said with a hiss.

"I was able to pick that up." The Wraith Commander said with a tone of sarcasm. The Wraith had long white hair, a white goatee and light-green skin. He wore black light-leather upper armor, black leather-like pants and black boots.

"Look, I know…" Naruto began.

"Save it." Guide replied. "There are only six Wraith here." He informed, as he glanced at the occupants in the room. "Why?" He asked curiously, as he looked down at the young man.

"Well uh, we're…well you are in a different reality…A Lantean scientist captured you guys, so he could study you…you know, scientist type things. He made the ship transvers realities, and you guys came along for the ride." Naruto informed uncaringly.

"And you? " Guide questioned seriously.

"What about me?" Naruto replied. "And me? As in what am I? Why am I here? Or Who am I?" He asked in quick succession.

"…All…" The Wraith Commander said with a sigh.

"I am the trifecta of unique…" Naruto began.

"That is not what I would call it…but, this is your introduction. So don't mind me." The female AI commented.

"Well I'm part Lantean, Forerunner and Wraith…I could give exact percentages for the DNA ratios for each part, but I doubt you need that. Why am I here, well, this is my ship now and…" The young man said. "…I am called Naruto, Faber, Janus or Sovereign." He informed uncaringly. "Whichever is easier for you to pronounce." Naruto added. He knew 'Naruto' was a name that sounded appealing in his culture, outside of his culture it sounded off.

"…Faber…" Guide said to himself, that name sounded good.

"Yeah, look I know this isn't the most idea situation. You know. The fact that you guys could eat me and minute you so choose." Naruto said dryly.

"That would be an interesting thing to see first-hand…" The female Monitor said. "…For science of course." She added.

"I wouldn't dream of that, Sovereign." Ivory said, as she still held her hand on his chest. Naruto glanced down at her hand, before he had a look on his face.

Vermilion glared at the white haired Wraith Queen. "Feeding on you hasn't ever crossed my mind." She said, trying to one-up the other Wraith Queen.

Guide looked at the two Wraith Queens weirdly, before he looked at the young man. He could tell Naruto probably placed himself on a higher standing, especially if he was part Wraith, he had access to the telepathic link all Wraith had. '_To be able to not only make two Queens docile towards him, and make them…enamored with him is now doubt impressive.' _The Wraith Commander thought, getting a slight respect for the young man. They weren't his Queens, so he had no reason to feel anything for them. Added to the fact he could tell, Naruto didn't have much Wraith DNA in him, since it was a pretty easy thing to tell, only made it more interesting.

"Tell me, Faber, what exactly do you hope to get out of this?" Guide questioned.

"What do I plan to get out of this?" Naruto repeated, as he looked at the Wraith Commander. "Well since there are…six Wraiths in this entire universe, and well it's a large galaxy out there." He commented, as he glanced at the wall of the room. "A Galaxy I'm going to try to explore, to study and to kill. Not necessarily in that order, but still." He commented.

"…You want our help." Guide stated.

"I don't want or need it, but I'd prefer it." Naruto clarified. "You're existence or help, would be helpful. But, I'm not crying if things go south. As far as I'm concerned, you have one of three choices." He informed, getting a raised eyebrow from the Wraith Commander. "One, you agree, and we become a pretty affective team. Two you say no, and well…I kill you." He informed. He didn't need any un-controlled Wraith running around. "…Or three, you say no and they kill you." Naruto said, as he motioned to The White and Red haired Wrath Queens. He knew the Wraith were very devout to their leaders, and would kill if they felt their superior was insulted.

Guide looked at Naruto for a second, before he started chuckling. "Ah, it seems you know just what to say…" He commented. "…giving me an ultimatum, between choosing life or death." He added.

"Well…yeah." Naruto said dryly. "All I'm saying is. We both get something out of working together. I get a pretty cool ally. And you don't die." He said with a shrug. "And if you were to somehow kill me, get past Ivory and Vermilion. Along with someone getting past the Sentinel and Crawlers on the ship, make it to the bridge. Get the Lantean gene inside you so you could control the ship and by some means return back to your reality. The Vespa would self-destruct and wipe out solar system with it." He informed. Which was true with the two ZMPs on board, the explosion would be on incomprehensible proportions.

The Wraith Commander looked down with a frown in his face, before he slowly nodded. "Your point's been well given." Guide said, before he held his hand out. "I believe you and I can cooperate for specific end." The Wraith said with a smirk.

"Hmm…" Naruto sounded, before he moved forward and grasped the Wraith's hand, with his cybernetic hand. Guide seemed a bit surprised, he was just joking about the hand-shake, but the fact the blond would so readily do that was interesting. "…I'm glad to have your support as a partner…if you try to betray me, or take advantage, well…let's just say. You'll be following the examples of someone who recently got disintegrated." He commented.

"As long as I get something out of this…then there'll be no need, Faber." Guide said seriously, as he and Naruto grasped hands.

"I see…I'm glad you saw reason." Naruto admitted, as The Wraith Commander finally felt something pressing against his stomach.

Guide looked down and saw the young man was holding a Particle Magnum to his stomach. "Hmm…" The Wraith sounded as he took a step back. "Offer in one hand, but arm the other…a wise move." He commented.

"Yeah, sure…" Naruto began, as he holstered the Particle Magnum and walked back, before he looked at the two Wraith Queens and Commander. "…I'll try to get you guys something to feed on…oh, there are a few people on this ship, three female humanoids and an artificial human…" He said, as he smiled creepily. "…If I ever find out that one of you feed on them, I'll have your carcass ejected into space." He finished as he left the science lab.

"Oh, I like this guy." The female Monitor admitted, as she floated after the young man.

The two Wraith Queens sighed yearningly and longingly at the young man, before they glared at each other and hissed. Guide glanced at the two Queens, before he walked out of the room and hoped to learn more about the person he was going to be working with now.

Naruto walked, as the Metarch AI floated with him. "Here's an interesting fact: you're not breathing real air." The female AI stated. "It's to taxing on power to create real air. The ship just takes carbon dioxide out of a room, freshen it up a little, and pump it back in. So you're breathing the same air that was here decades ago. I thought that was interesting." She said.

"You're a weird AI, you know that." Naruto commented.

"I am just doing what my programing entails. You're such a judgmental person, I can see why you don't have any friends." The AI replied in a very passive-aggressive manner. "You are a very good master by the way, very socially adept." She added. The young man decided to ignore the AI, as she rambled off insults.

Naruto arrived at a silver metal door, before he looked at the Monitor. "What is it you did, while controlling the ship?" He asked.

"I created test for the Wraith to run, I must say, it was very informative." The female synthetic voice replied. "They were simple tests, which usually involved deadly lasers and how the test subjects reacted when locked in a room with deadly lasers…They did not, they died almost instantly so I had to…dumb the tests down." She added.

"So you're an AI that tested on genetic lifeforms…Pfft…" Naruto sounded as he glanced up.

"Correct." The AI replied, before the sound of slow clapping came from the Monitor. "Oh good, that's still working." She commented.

"I'll call you GLaDOS." He said. "Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System." He clarified, causing the AI to look at him. "It was either that or GLaAIS…Which sounds like GlaASS…" He rambled slightly.

"GLaDOS…I like it." The female Monitor commented. "I am surprised you came up with it though, you are at best, a functioning moron." She insulted. "Good thing you proved me wrong…Don't do it again." She added.

"How's your thinking?" Naruto asked curiously.

"…That is an entirely stupid question, even by your standards." GLaDOS replied dryly.

"I'm not sure if you noticed it or not, but I combined you, with several AI minds, all working in synchronicity." Naruto informed. "In fact I doubt you noticed that you're still operating the ship." He added.

"I'm not…operating…the…" GLaDOS trailed. "…Oh my, I didn't notice that. It only scoped such a small portion of my processor, I disregarded it." She admitted in some astonishment.

"Of course, I did my best to turn you into a Forerunner Metarch Ancilla. While not as advance as a Contender-Class Ancilla, which had the capacity to control a fleet of Millions of ships across a Galactic Scale." Naruto informed. "You are up there, probably able to control a fleet of about a few hundreds, along with some planetary defenses." He said.

"You know my previous statement, the one where I said I didn't feel love." GLaDOS said. "I am sure, if I did have that emotion, I would feel that for you." She said. "Before I would realize you did technically kill me, for several minutes…Thanks for that, by the way." She commented.

"Melodramatic much?" Naruto asked sarcastically, before he looked at the Monitor-like shell seriously. "I want you to keep a close eye on the Wraith and humans aboard the ship. Let me know if anything is wrong, so I can intervene." He instructed.

"That shouldn't be too hard." GLaDOS commented. "I mean, I am a floating eye after all. And I suppose I have you to thank for that too." She added.

"Yeah, yeah, you're in an almost impenetrable Monitor Shell, can fly through space and have several built in pulse lasers. I don't feel sorry for you." Naruto replied dryly. The Monitor floated towards him, until she was a few inches in front of his face, before she made an 'Hmph' sound and floated off.

Naruto rolled his eyes, as he looked at the door. "…I hate drama…" He muttered, before he leaned his head back and sighed loudly, as the door in front of him opened up. He looked in and saw a giant window, showing the beautiful blue light of Faster-Than-Light Travel.

He glanced around and saw a woman with long white hair and two horns siting on one of the benches, looking out the window. Naruto glanced down for a second. Before he walked up to the bench she sat on and sat down a few feet from her.

Kaguya turned and glared at Naruto, with her large pure white eyes, remembering him. Before she realized it was useless with the neural inhibitor around her neck and the Fuinjutsu band around her forehead.

The two looked out the window for a few minutes, before the young man glanced down again. "…I know I'm not your most favorable person. I know you probably hate me." He said, causing the white haired woman to look at him. "And I deserve it. When I was younger, I was so ready to help every fucking degenerate, murderer and monster out there. And most of them didn't deserve if. And I pushed back and ignored some people that truly needed it…" He trailed off as he glanced up at the window of the observation deck.

"…I don't know why you did it." Naruto admitted. "You wanted to help a lot of people, to stop wars. I don't know why you became a tyrannical leader. Perhaps the power got to you. As they say, power corrupts, but absolute power corrupts absolutely. Perhaps when they worshipped you as a Goddess, you eventually believed what they were saying. Or maybe, you saw too much darkness in humanity, you realized the only way to save them…was to destroy them…I don't know." He said with a sigh, causing Kaguya to glance down.

"…In all honesty I don't mind what happened. You are human…well…I don't really know what you are." He admitted. "But, everyone makes errors, everyone has lapses in judgment." Naruto stated, as he looked to his side to see the white haired woman looking at him.

"Do you know the difference between an error and a mistake, Kaguya?" He asked curiously.

Kaguya glanced down for a second, before she met his gaze again. "…No…" She replied.

"Anyone can make an error, Kaguya. But that error doesn't become a mistake until you refuse to correct it." He answered seriously. "When I had the option to leave the planet, I chose to free you. I know you can kill me if you're truly wanted. You can have Zetsu tear off your Neural Inhibitor, and kill me in a single instant." Naruto said, causing Kaguya to frown slightly.

"I freed you, because I felt you deserved it. That you deserve a second chance. A chance away from the Shinobi, or the planet we inhabited." Naruto informed as he looked at the woman. "That planet has an air about it. Despite the peace that was prospering in the lands, I felt it through nature. I felt the hatred, greed, jealously, fear, aggression, and anger, all of that encompassed the planet." He said seriously. "That planet is scared, and it just has a way of getting to you. Believe me." He commented.

"I do apologize for what I did to you, Kaguya. But, I want to make it up to you. I want to give you the freedom you deserve, a freedom away from that planet. So you can live your own life, unperturbed about your reputation or the destruction you caused." He said.

Kaguya watched as the young man moved closer towards her almost a few inches from her, as he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with her large pure white eyes, as he seemed to study her with his dark blue-green eyes.

"Kaguya…My heart breaks for you." Naruto admitted, stunning the woman slightly. "The weight on your shoulders; what you've done, how people see you. It is more than anyone could bear." He said, as he looked at the woman sadly. "I will never lie to you, I will never trick you…but I want to know, if you will come with me. Explore the Galaxy, see what can be seen. Forge something…larger, more meaningful, than what you had on the planet." He said, as he snaked his hand to the back of her neck, before a click sounded.

Kaguya looked down and saw the Neural Inhibitor fall into her lap. She moved her hands and looked at them, looking at her long finger nails, before she reached up and pulled the Fuinjutsu band off her forehead, revealing her Rinne Sharingan.

"Well…" Naruto said, as he stood up and closed his eyes and spread his arms out. "…If you're going to kill me, might as well do it." He said, as he prepared. He knew with most of his Chakra being evolved out of his Lantean/Forerunner body, he stood no chance against Kaguya, when he was able to barely beat her before.

After a few seconds, Naruto felt a cool hand on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Kaguya was standing a few inches in front of him, with tears in her eyes.

"…I forgot who how kind you were, my son." She commented sadly, as she held the young man's cheek.

Naruto reached up and grabbed onto her hand lightly. "I'm not your son, I'm Naruto." He informed.

"Naruto…right, my apologize…" Kaguya muttered, as her eyes became more defined and the veins around her cheek bones budged. She looked at him with her Byakugan eyes, before she looked at him in concern. "…What happened to you?" She asked, as she reached out with both her hands and touched the young man's cybernetic arms. She could see only a few chakra pathways running through his arms, though they looked…wrong, rigged and un-natural, they just didn't seem right.

"After I…sealed you…Sasuke and I fought, and I lost an arm. It was replaced with a prosthetic made out of Senju DNA. I didn't like it, so I replaced it with a cybernetic arm that was more…to my tastes. Then I felt a bit, off balance so I replaced my other arm." Naruto admitted. He sorta got a bit obsessed after that.

Kaguya nodded absently, as she reached forward and slowly took off his jacket, so she could get a better looked at the arms. She reached to the bottom of Naruto's shirt and began to lift if up.

"Eh, eh, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he tried to stop her.

"It's alright, darling. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Kaguya said motherly.

"I'm not your son." Naruto replied with a sigh.

Kaguya blinked a few times, before she tilted her head. "Oh yes, my apologizes again. I was just curious about your…arms." She admitted. "There's something wrong with the Chakra that's running through them." She said. '_It looks so…cold.' _She thought.

"I though you hated people having Chakra." The young man replied.

"Oh I do…" Kaguya said with an evil smile. "…But, I'll make the exception for you, darling." She said, as she put her hand on his cheek again.

"…I'm not your son." He said dryly.

"Oh I know, I didn't mean it like that…" Kaguya trailed off, as she looked at the young man's lips and leaned forward, going in for a kiss.

The sound of metallic-hissing echoed, as a black humanoid walked into the room. "**M-Mother?!"** Zetsu said in shock. From what he could see, Kaguya had Naruto's jacket in one hand and was trying to lift up his shirt with the other, as she looked like she was about to make out him.

"Zetsu, dear, please give mommy a few minutes, okay." Kaguya said in a motherly voice, as she looked at the black humanoid creature.

Naruto looked at Kaguya in a form of shock. He did not expect this. "Eh, um…" The young man began, before Kaguya put a finger in his lips, stopping him.

"Not a word, darling." The Rabbit Goddess said, as she put her hand on his cheek again and leaned in close. "You have to pay me back, for the stunt you pulled." She informed.

"…What stunt?" Naruto asked unsure.

"The perverted technique you pulled on me…" Kaguya said, as she frowned and turned too looked at Zetsu. "…What did I tell you to do, Zetsu?" She asked.

"Eh, this is getting a bit…weird." Naruto said, as he moved back away from the white haired woman. "I'm ah, going to go. And some advice, Kaguya, you might want to shorten your hair if you can…it could get caught on some things…and you might want to shorten up your outfit to." He advised, before he quickly left the room.

Kaguya looked down at her high-collared hime-kimono and her long sweeping hair. She frowned slightly, as her hair shifted and shortened until it was about waist-length.

"**Mother…What was that about?" **Zetsu asked, as he looked at the white haired woman.

Kaguya just glanced at him. "…You should get used to the idea that you might have a stepfather soon." She commented with narrowed white eyes, before she turned around and saw on the bench, while looking out into the beautiful sight of Faster-Than-Light space. She was thousands of years old. She wasn't stupid or naïve enough to wait around like some indecisive girl.

'**_Oh Fuck…' _**Zetsu thought with a sigh, as he looked down.

-**A Few Hours Later-Sullust System-33BBY-**

In the edge of a Sululluub Asteroid Field, several dark colored ships waited in the asteroid belt. One was a ship running nearly 600 meters long, with the bow overlapping producing a clamshell-like appearance. The Dreadnought-Class Heavy Cruiser floated in the Asteroid field, with two DP20 frigates and one CP90 Corvette.

The ships had a symbol imprinted on the hull, the symbol for the Zann Consortium. An underworld consortium and crime syndicate.

After a few seconds, a bright flash appeared, before a ship decelerated and exited FTL. The ship was relatively flat and triangular in shape, with the left and right sides being markedly concave, while the aft portion of the ship is convexly rounded. The ship was very long and became more narrow and towards the bow. The surface of the ship is covered with layers of silver textural elements, including a large number of triple-barreled weapon turrets and anti-fighter emplacements.

When the ship passed by the large asteroid belt, the engines on the Dreadnought-Class Heavy Cruiser, The two DP20 and CP90 ignited and followed the Vespa, and began to open fire. Out of the hangar of the ship twelve Rihkxyrk Attack fighters dropped out and flew at the Vespa.

Bright green, red and blue lasers came from the Dreadnought and CP90, as dozens of missiles came from the DP20. All the attacks collided with a yellow-orange shield that wrapped around the ship. The pirate fighters flew around the ship, landing bombing runs on the ship, as the Dreadnought approached it.

"Oh my, it would seem like someone is attacking us." A female synthetic voice commented, as GLaDOS and Naruto stood in the bridge of the ship. The inside of the ship rumbled slightly, as large colored lasers slammed into the shield, but more or less was fine. Since the Lantean shield was getting a constant stream of power, the shields were holding up under the collective fire power. "Very ineffectively if a might add, I'll have to document this." She added.

The door of the bridge opened up, before Guide walked in. "I believe we're being attacked." The Wraith Commander informed.

"…Yeah, I got that." Naruto said dryly, as he looked out the bridge to see Starfighter ships flying around, firing tiny lasers at the hull of the ship, only for the lasers to explode against the energy shield.

"Are we not going to fire back?" Guide questioned.

"No, no, not yet." The young man replied, as he moved and sat down on the Control Chair but didn't activate it.

"Why?" the Wraith Commander asked, as the rumbling sound continued.

"I want to know who our attackers are." Naruto informed.

"They're obviously pirates." Guide replied dryly.

"And I thought the fact they're attacking us from asteroids didn't point that out." He commented, as he looked at the Monitor. "When they try to make contact with us, you know what to do." He said to GLaDOS.

"How do you know they'll try to contact us?" Guide questioned curiously.

"The ship has at least eighty percent overall power. Since I had the Vespa stay still, the pirates are just firing at us, surrounding us." Naruto informed. "With almost full power going to the shields, it'll take their concentrated fire for about a few hours for a dip in power to show itself. They'll get bored and try to contact us 'threatening us' to lower our shields to board the Vespa." He commented.

Guide glanced down and frowned for a second. "You're going to let them board aren't you?" The Wraith Questioned.

"Yep!" Naruto replied happily, before he frowned at that. "You, Ivory and Vermillion need to feed. I really don't find it appealing that two of the woman who are trying to seduce me, could also suck the life out of me if they were hungry enough." He admitted.

"We do have our self-control." Guide argued.

"I don't doubt that. But I don't know how long you guys were in stasis. You're all probably starving, and I have no idea how hunger affects you. And we're basically just big helpings of food held just inside your grasp, no matter the will power, you'll eventually fold." The young man commented with a sigh.

"So you're going to let them board, so we can feed." The Wraith commented. "And possibly get more information." He added.

"Mm-hmm…" Naruto sounded.

"What's going on?" A female voice commented, causing the blond and Wraith Commander to turn and face the door.

A woman with very delicate features walked in. She had waist length white hair, with two horn-like protrusions which stuck out from her head. She had large white eyes, and she also had a third eye on the center of her forehead. Her eyebrows were cut short, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore a long sleeve white kimono shirt with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the shirt, along with a matching skirt with a similar design.

Naruto's eyes slowly trailed down, looking at Kaguya's long pale legs, before he looked up to her again. "Oh nothing, we're just being attacked." He replied uncaringly.

Kaguya scowled as she looked out the view port of the Vespa, to see ships firing upon them. Guide looked at Kaguya with a raised eyebrow. "Want me to destroy them?" She asked curiously, as the veins under her eyes bulged.

"No…We're going to let them board and…well, they'll have a treat." Naruto informed with a smirk. "But you can't help." He added, getting a shocked look from Kaguya. "Hey, don't look at me like that. With your power, you can destroy this ship and kill everyone. You can't help, because you're too powerful." He said seriously.

Kaguya frowned and looked down, before she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. "I trust you not to blow the ship up, but the areas are so small and your attacks are on a…very…very large scale." Naruto informed.

"…I understand…" Kaguya admitted, as her Byakugan receded.

"Just to let you know, I am getting an incoming signal. But, I understand that you want this moment to last. Even if you're plan hangs in the balance of this call." GLaDOS informed.

"Put it through." Naruto said, as he turned around and looked out of the view port, to see the Dreadnought a hundred or so meters in front of the Vespa, facing them.

"Attention, we are part of the Zann Consortium. I don't like trouble, surrender and let us take your cargo and your ship…or die, it's up to you." A male voice said over the COM.

Naruto coughed slightly, as he sat down in the Control Chair. "I've considered your offer…and I want you to shove it up your ass, you pompous spineless dick…" He replied uncaringly, as he glanced out the view port of the Vespa. "…When this day is done, I will strip you down to a haze of burning brain cells and spread you out upon this asteroid field." He stated.

"…Good luck." The male voice replied, before the COM cut out.

Naruto looked at GLaDOS. "Did you get it?" He asked.

"I've fully integrated myself into their systems through their COM network, and now I have complete control of their ships." She informed with a tone of pride.

The blond smirked as he leaned back and activated the Control Chair. "I'm going to have to time this right. When they fire, I'm going to deactivate the shields at the right moment, so they think they over powered them. When they're to busy patting themselves on the backs and boarding the ship, GLaDOS take complete control of their ships and have the ships automated defenses kill the crews." He instructed.

"Guide, you along with the Sentinels and the Crawlers are this ship's internal defense. You're going to have to capture or kill the boarders…Zetsu, can you go to Sarada and Hanabi and help them if they need it." Naruto said, as he glanced at Kaguya.

Kaguya glanced down, as a black mass came out of her sleeve, forming a black humanoid with pure yellow eyes and a mouth with jagged teeth. "…**Fine…" **Zetsu replied, noting the look Kaguya was giving him, before he went to find the young Uchiha and Hyūga,

Naruto reached to his side, as he pulled off the Particle Magnum. "You might need this." He said, as he held the weapon up to the Wraith Commander.

"No need…" Guide said, as he reached into his light leather armor and pulled out a small hand-held pistol Wraith Stunner. "…I have my own weapon." He informed.

"Oh, well then." Naruto muttered, as he put his weapon back on his holster, and then griped the gel-like sacks of the Control Chair, as the bass of the chair illuminated. "…Okay…" He said to himself as he closed his eyes.

The two DP20 Frigates were behind the Vespa, unloading volleys of missiles, as the CR90 continued its barrage of turbolasers. After a few seconds, the yellow energy shield flared, showing it encompassed the entire ship, before it dissipated.

From the Dreadnought several Landing craft came out of the hanger and imbedded themselves into the hull of the ship. When the landing craft landed, the Rihkxyrk Attack fighters seemed to get a mind of their own and dock with the Dreadnought. If one looked closely to the bridges of the pirate vessels, they would see several flashes of laser fire, before everything stopped.

In the Vespa, several armored men came out of the landing craft. A mercenary Assault Squad armed with blaster rifles, several Grenadiers, and a man completely covered in red armor boarded the vessel. The Defiler looked around, before a highly visible orange beam focused on one of the Mercenary Assault Members, before a lout ping echoed, as that very same member disintegrated in a bright orange glow.

The Pirates of the Zann Consortium were on guard as they looked around, on the ceilings, walls and on the ground were quadrupedal machines that cave off a glow. A wide variety of Boltshot, Suppressor and Binary Rifle ammo was fired from the Forerunner constructs, killing some of the Pirates.

"Move back, and spread out. Don't let their shots make contact." The Deifier instructed, before the pirates moved back, and arrived at an intersection. The pirates fired off their blaster rifles and pistols at the autonomous creatures, killing off a few of them, but more would just came and replace them.

Several loud high-pitched pinging came from behind the pirates, before the Defiler noticed four of his men collapse. The red armored man turned and saw a humanoid alien with pale-green and long white hair, with a goatee. The alien wore black leather-like light upper armor, black leather-like pants and boots, and had a kilt-like black fabric that came from his upper armor and went down to his feet.

Behind the alien were three several other similar looking aliens, with long white hair, but they wore more bulky armor and masks that appeared to be made out of bones.

The Defiler looked at the four Aliens. The supposed leader was holding a unique pistol-like handgun, while the three bulky ones had spear-like guns. The Defiler leveled his blaster rifle at the leader and fired.

Guide stumbled back, as smoke came off his chest, before he looked down. He looked at the Defiler with daggers, before he back-hand punched the red armored man. The Defiler was sent back and hit the metal wall of the inner hull.

The pirates looked at their leader getting taken out, before they split up disorganized. Guide hissed slightly, as he gripped one of the Mercenaries by the throat, and then shoved the claws of his right hand into the man's chest.

Some of the remaining pirates looked horrified, as their comrade aged exponentially, until he was a husk. The remaining pirates were stunned, when the Wraith Drones fired upon them.

"…Oh shit, what the hell was that?" A lone pirate muttered as he stopped running and leaned against the silver metal wall. The pirate felt something tingling in the back of his mind, as he felt a sense of euphoria hit him. The pirate dropped his gun and looked around, before he slowly walked forward to a door in front of him. The door in front of him hissed, before it automatically opened up.

The lone pirate stumbled forward in a trance, as he looked forward. In front of him was a woman with long red hair and a white over the shoulder dress. The woman seemed to have her back facing away from him, so he couldn't see her face. But from what the pirate could tell, she had pale-blue skin.

He continued to move forward, as he dropped his blaster rifle. He slowly reached forward to touch the woman, but she turned around and he stumbled back in surprise. She had reptilian slitted eyes and sharp teeth.

Vermilion hissed loudly, as she gripped the mercenary be the helm of his arm and flipped him over on his back. She straddled his waist, as she tore off his chest armor, revealing his chest. The Wraith Queen took a sadistic pleasure as she slowly dug her claws into the mercenary's chest and began to drain him of his life-force, turning him to a withered husk.

"Mmm…" Vermilion moaned, as she stood up and kicked the corpse off her bed. "…So much better." She muttered.

On the other side of the ship, a pirate was engulfed in fire. "AH!...AH!" He yelled as he ran around.

"Whoa…" Sarada sounded, as she coughed slightly. She pulled out a kunai from her Ninja pouch, before she channeled chakra into it, and tossed it at the burning man, killing him.

Hanabi jabbed her fingers into the gaps of the man's armor, and injected her needle-thin chakra into his neck. The pirate held his throat, before he collapsed.

Naruto gripped the secondary neural-interface gel-sacs on the Control Chair, as the Pirate Landing vessels on the Vespa detached and tried to leave. Around the Vespa, a yellow energy shield flared active, as it encompassed and wrapped around the Lantean vessel. When the shields were active, several of the double-barreled weapons turrets along the hull of the ship turned and aimed at the landing craft, before they fired off several shots of highly condensed Energy particles.

The landing craft exploded after two shots, with the explosion and the debris reflecting off the yellow energy shield of the Lantean vessel. Naruto opened his eyes, as the Control Chair leaned forward, and the light on the bass of the chair dimming.

"GLaDOS, can you purge all the pirate ships' of their data and put it in the Repository, I want to know what's important." Naruto instructed. "And bring the ships closer to ours, and have the Sentinels fly over and clear them out of the dead bodies." He said, as he stood up and headed to the Science Lab with the Repository.

**-Few Hours Later-On an Orbital Space-Station around Sullust-33BBY-**

The unique Lantean vessel was docked with one of Sullust's Orbital-Spaceport shipyards, connecting it to the larger station.

Near the Gateship docking area, stood a young man. He had unkempt dirty blond hair and blue-green eyes. He wore long black pants almost covering a pair of brown boots. He wore a black shirt, with a similarly covered tactical harness over it. The harness had several pouches carrying ammo and other devices. Over that was a black coat. On the man's back were two silver weapons held together by energy fields, and at his side on his hip was a pistol-like weapon.

Naruto stood around, before he glanced to his side. Next to him was a young girl with straight shoulder length onyx hair and eyes, with red-rimmed glasses. She wore a full body cloak with hood.

Next to them was a humanoid figure lacking any hair or visible orifices, made up of a black mass. The black mass contains two yellow eyes, and a mouth with jagged teeth. He wore a long dark cloak, with a red interior and a chin-high collar, and a hooded mantle.

And finally was a male humanoid with light-green skin, long white hair and a white goatee. He also seemed to have a starburst-shaped tattoo around his left eye. He wore a variety of black leather-like clothing.

"From what I got from the pirates, this place will be incredibly seedy and uncivilized." Naruto said, as he looked at Zetsu, Sarada and Guide.

"…Um, why am I coming?" Sarada asked unsure.

"From what I can tell, Uchiha are a bit pampered." Naruto informed, getting a look from the young girl. "The Uchiha are always kept away and alienated from the universe's darker elements. But one day, all that shit is force feed to them, causing them to go crazy." He stated dryly. "So I'm going to gradually introduce you to the elements so you don't go insane…or crazy." He added.

"I don't think I'm needed for this." Guide said with a frown.

"Don't be like that." Naruto said sarcastically. "If we're going to a dangerous place, I'd rather have two combatants with me who've experienced war and can tell when trouble will ensue, watching my back." He informed which was true. Zetsu and Guide served in Wars. Guide serving in the Lantean-Wraith War, and Zetsu in every single war the Shinobi had.

"**Mother told me to listen to you, so I will…but don't make me do anything stupid." **Zetsu said with narrowed yellow eyes.

"I won't." Naruto replied uncaringly.

"What is our goal? What's the point of coming here?" The Wraith Commander questioned.

"I'm going to start to make our presence known through the Galaxy, with small steps of course. We're going to sell the pirates ships on the Hutt black market and get a decent amount of the Galaxies universal currency so we can get ourselves situated." Naruto informed, as he lifted his arm up and tapped at it, as a 3-D holographic device formed over his hand and forearm.

"That could be risky." Guide commented.

"Yes, incredibly so, but worth it." Naruto rambled slightly. "From what I learned from the Pirates data from their ships, the underworld criminal empire spans almost the entire galaxy….black markets, racketeering, slavery, kidnapping, smuggling, drug imports…the works…But while multiple crime syndicates and consortiums span that distance. The most predominate and well known are the Hutts. If I can get on their good side I can get a steady flow of information." He informed.

"Why is that information important?" Sarada asked. "If we have to become criminals, is it worth it?" She questioned.

"Information always matters. Bad information leads to bad tactics. Incomplete information leads to flawed strategy. Both can lead to defeat." Naruto mumbled a reply. "And Shinobi are Assassins, body guards, clean-up crews, intimidators, and whatever we're paid to be. In a perspective we're criminals too." He informed, as the cargo bay door to the Gateship opened up, letting the four boarded the transport shuttle.

Naruto moved to the cockpit of the Gateship, before he sat down at the pilot chair. The young man spun around in the chair, and noticed Guide sat in the co-piloting chair, Sarada sat behind him, while Zetsu sat behind the Wraith.

The young man reached into his jacket and pulled out a cylindrical silver hilt, before he handed it to Sarada.

"…What's this?" Sarada asked, as she held the cylindrical object. She noticed a holographic button on it, before she pressed it. A loud snap-hiss came from the object as an orange-red hard-light blade formed from the cylindrical object.

"Kunai and Shuriken are going to be largely ineffective…You'll need something…more advance." Naruto said with a frown. "I can go through the mechanics on how the Hard-light sword works, but I doubt you'd care. Just don't cut yourself with it." He said, as he turned around and began to fiddle with the crystal controls of the Gateship. He could've given her a Boltshot or a Suppressor, but she had no experience with that type of weaponry.

From the Lantean vessel the Gateship unclamped and detached from the larger ship, before two drive pods extended from the rear of the ship. The shuttle flew towards the Orbital Spaceport at decently high-speeds, before it docked and land on one of the smaller platforms, leading into the Spaceport.

The Gateship turned, as the two anti-gravity driver pods receded back into the ship. The back cargo door of the Gateship opened up, as four people walked off the ship. Naruto turned around, as a holographic device formed on his arm, and waved his hand at the Gateship, before the door closed and sealed shut.

The door to the hanger opened up, before three people came from the door and walked up to them. The three people were aliens, with tanned rough looking, wrinkled skin, with bradded hair, being from the Weequay race.

"We need the standard docking fee." The center alien informed.

"And ah, how much is that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Six hundred credits." The center alien replied, causing the other to share a glance.

"Huh, that's weird." Naruto commented, as he nodded to himself. "I could've sworn it was five thousand credits…" He trailed off. After scavenging the dead pirates and their ships, they were able to put together at least six thousand credits.

"It's a new policy." The center alien informed.

"I paid it, when I docked my ship." Naruto said dryly.

"…It's really new." The center alien said, as he tensed and slowly reached down to his side, where a blaster pistol was.

In an instant Naruto pulled the Particle Magnum off his hip, Guide pulled upholstered his Wraith Stunner and Zetsu's arm shifted to a long spike blade. Just as the three Weequay aliens, pulled their blaster weapons and leveled them at the group.

But one Weequay was hit by a blue bolt of stunner energy, causing him to collapse. While the leader Weequay's head snapped back and almost exploded when an energy blast from Naruto's Particle Magnum hit him in the head. The last one was impaled by a black spike from Zetsu's arm.

Guide knelt down next to the unconscious alien, before he put his right hand on the alien's chest. Before the Weequay aged considerably and turned to a husk.

Sarada looked at the three dead aliens, before she casually walked over them. During her few years with training, Naruto had showed her and taught her how to react when they kill someone.

The group of four moved to the door of the hangar, before they automatically opened up. "Huh?" Naruto sounded, as he and the small group noticed dozens upon hundreds of humans and aliens walking around, crowding in certain places, with dozens of shops along the inside of area.

"…Oh my…" Guide commented as he looked around.

"Hmm…With a place as large as this, with so much money in one area…there'll definitely be a Hutt around here." Naruto stated with a frown, before another alien walked up to them. The alien was green-skinned, with large round multifaceted eyes, tapir-like snout and a pair of saucer-shaped antennae on their heads.

"Have such fancy ships, unique designs…" The Rodian said.

"Yes, I do suppose it is unique." Naruto commented, as he glanced to his side and saw a large window, showing several of the large docked ships in the shipyards and saw his ship, it stood out amongst the other ships.

"How much for it?" The Rodian question. "I am a…collector…and am interested in ship." He said, missing a few words.

"…Sorry, she's not for sale." Naruto replied uncaringly, as he glanced around.

"I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." The Alien informed.

"Hm…" The young man sounded, as he cast a glance at the alien. "…The Vespa is not for sale." He informed, before he walked away, with Sarada, Zetsu and Guide, with the Rodian narrowing his eyes at the young blond.

The group of four walked through the spaceport, passing dozens of people, with ranging looks, species and genders. There were even some robot-like beings. Several human females, along with unique humanoid females with varying skin tones with tail-like appendages coming from their heads, would occasionally check the young man, Wraith Commander or the artificial human out. Sarada stayed incredibly close to Naruto, as she had the hood of her cloak up, to hide her face. She glanced around nervously, not liking such a large crowd with some frightening looking creatures littered inside it.

'_Master, I'm picking up several people tailing us.' _A high-pitched tiny voice said in the back of Naruto's mind.

'_Number, Data?' _Naruto thought, as he frowned. After GLaDOS took over the ship, he installed Rapacious Data into his Neural Implants, increasing their potential and efficiency substantially.

'_I think seven, defiantly seven…all of the same species it would seem…Hmm…similar to that one green creature that wanted the Vespa.' _The AI replied.

Naruto cast a glanced at Guide and Zetsu, to see they were looking at him, before they nodded. With Wraith being natural Telepaths and Zetsu's sensory ability, they were able to notice their followers. Naruto looked forward, to see most of the people crowded people were dispersing, probably knowing what was going to happen.

"Human!" a male voice announced, causing Naruto and Sarada to glance back, while Guide and Zetsu were lagged a bit. Behind them was a group of several Rodian mercenaries, wearing similar colors to the center one. "I told you, I'd make you an offer you couldn't refuse." He said, as he leveled a blaster pistol at the small group. "Wait…weren't there four of you?" He asked, as he pointed the blaster at the group, noticing one of them was gone.

A yelp grabbed his attention before he looked back. Naruto knelt down behind two of the Rodians, gripping their shins, before he pulled them out from under the aliens, causing them to fall. When the Aliens were on the ground, Naruto lifted his arms up, as two nanoceramic blades came out of either of his arms, before he impaled the aliens.

The other mercenaries turned and fired at him, but he was already invisible. One of the Rodians gasped, as a pure black hand went through his chest, as Zetsu stood behind him. The Rodian thrashed as dozens of wooden spikes protruded from his body, with Zetsu pulling his hand out.

Guide back-handed one of the Rodian's arms, causing the alien to drop the weapon. The Wraith Commander reached out and gripped the Rodian by the throat and lifted him up. Guide pulled out his Wraith Stunner before he fired it point blank, and then tossed the alien back.

Two Rodians prepared to fire at the Wraith and human construct, only for the young man to appear in front of them in an energy field, with his cloak deactivating. His two black nanoceramic blades came out of his cybernetic arms, before he stabbed the aliens in the stomach. When the two aliens doubled over, with Naruto bending down too, as the nanoceramic blades moved from his arms to his elbows, before he elbowed up, killing the mercenaries indefinitely.

"No one move!" The leader Rodian announced, as he held up a golden-silver orb. "This Thermal Detonator will destroy you all, is you make a move towards me." He said, as he looked at the cybernetic Lantean/Forerunner, Wraith and Will Manifestation.

A loud snap-hissing sound echoed, followed by an orange-red light, before the Rodian froze. After a few second the Alien's head fell off, and collapsed falling lifeless. Behind the Rodian stood Sarada with her hood down, revealing her two tomoe'd Sharingan, as she held the orange-red hard-light blade in her hand.

Dozens of the surrounding people gasped, as they looked at Sarada in some fear. Naruto glanced around and heard people muttering amongst themselves, saying things like 'I thought they were stories' 'There's a Sith here' or just plain 'Sith' over and over.

Sarada looked around and noticed everyone was looking at her in fear. '_W-what's going on?' _She thought unsure. Naruto walked up to her and pulled her hood up, while turning her around, as he glanced at the surrounding crowd of humans and aliens.

"Mind your business." The young man said with a scowl, as he looked at them, before he walked off with Sarada, with the crowd moving out of the way as they walked. Zetsu and Guide followed, given the same room as Naruto and Sarada were.

"…Did I do something bad?" Sarada asked unsure.

"No, I think they're mistaking you for something else." Naruto replied as they walked deeper into the Spaceport, with the area becoming more gritty and dirty.

"I don't like this place." Sarada commented, as she fixed her glasses. "…It's disgusting…" She muttered.

"Don't let the Hutts hear you say that. They're incredibly prideful and arrogant. They believe themselves to above us. That we should be honored to be in their presence…" Naruto informed. "…When dealing with a Hutt you have to appeal to there…'generous' gifts as they say, and if one were to make an audience with a Hutt it must be to give them something…or at least propose a deal in which they profit greatly." He commented.

The small group arrived at a large grim covered door. "Such a vial place." Guide commented as he looked around with a frown.

"**I have to admit. Even I haven't seen a place so revolting." **Zetsu said with a as he looked at the large door. He was definitely glad Kaguya wasn't here.

Naruto walked forward, before the doors began to automatically open up, with the small group entering. "…Stay close to me…" Naruto instructed, as he wrapped his arm around the young Uchiha's shoulders and made sure none of the seedy looking people that lurked around, could get near her.

The sound of loud music and smoke began to fill the air, as the group made it deeper into the area. "…Ew…" Sarada muttered, as they entered the Hutt's room.

It was a large slug-like creature, on a large seat, surrounded by people. Dancers, mercenaries, and…pig things.

"Let me do the talking." Naruto said, as he began to move forward.

"…I wasn't going to talk to that thing." Sarada replied, as she fixed her glasses.

As Naruto moved forward, several security droids moved in his way. The young man raised his hand, as a 3-D holographic device formed on his arm and forearm, before the droids de-activated. And he then continued forward. When the droids were inactive, the music stopped, as the Hutt focused on the commotion.

"Ah'chu apenkee?" The Hutt asked with narrowed eyes.

'_Running translation software….running…running…translation!' _A tiny high-pitched voice announced.

"Who are you?" The Hutt questioned.

"I am…" Naruto began, before he stepped forward. "…Sovereign, Great Beerbo." The blond said, as he bowed his head slightly. That caused the Hutt to lean back slightly, as he looked more relaxed.

"What do you want?" Beerbo asked.

"I would like to make a deal." Naruto replied, getting mutters among the people in the large room.

The Hutt started laughing, causing some of the other occupants in the room to laugh with him, before he stopped and looked at the young man. "Who are you, to ask me, Beerbo, of something!?" The Hutt asked loudly.

"Ask you of something? Forgive me if a sound rude. But, I wasn't asking for a favor or objects, I…wanted to do business." The young man said, as his eyes shifted from blue-green to yellow-green, as his more rudimentary augmentation activated, the Assisted Social Interaction Enhancer.

The Hutts eyes blinked a few times, as he looked interested. "Business?" Beerbo questioned.

"Oh yes, the best kind…" Naruto began as he stepped forward, and tapped at the holographic device on his arm. "…You see…I've recently come upon…cargo that could befit your…standing." He informed.

"Hmm…" The Hutt sounded, as he smoked a large pipe-like device.

"I've come to notice, you're lacking something you need dearly…" Naruto began, as the Hutt narrowed his eyes. "…An instrument of intimidation. A fist of authority, I've seen d several groups of pirates in this system that weren't under your control." He informed, knowing Hutts were entirely controlling and territorial. If people smuggled or pirated through 'their space' without their permission, well, they didn't like it.

"What!" Beerbo yelled, as he looked at his advisors. "What does he mean by this?!" He demanded.

"It's fine, Great Beerbo…" The young man interjected, causing the Hutt to look at him. "…I took care of them." He informed, before he held his hand up with his palm aiming up. "But as for our business." He said, before a 3-D holographic form of Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser.

Some of the occupants looked surprised. "Hahaha…uhahah…Oh, I'm like you, my boy." The Hutt informed. "A war starship, as my ship…surely you want money for it, yes?" He asked.

"Yes, from what I know…the price of such a ship ranges at about 7,200,000 credits." Naruto said, causing the surrounding people to go silent. "But, I'm going to slash that price a bit, I'll remove a million and a hundred thousand, along with the fact it's fully fueled and armed to the teeth…" He trailed off. "…With a ship as durable, taking as much as it can give out. People in this sector will revere you more than they do now." He added.

The Hutt narrowed his eyes, as he leaned back to think, but Naruto smirked. "But who's to say I'm not done." He added, surprising the Hutt. "The dreadnought is fully complimented with twelve prototype Rihkxyrk Attack fighters, not even on the market." The young man informed. "These fighters' costing about 150,000 credits a peace." He informed, getting an interested look from the Hutt.

The fact that they were prototype meant he could duplicate them and sell them on the black market. Now the Hutt realized what the human meant about the 'best kind' of business.

"But we're not stopping there, Great Beerbo." Naruto said, as the holographic form above his arm shifted to a DP20 Frigate, getting an exited look from the Hutt. "A DP20 Corellian Gunship… 4,800,000 credits…" The young man said, before he tapped his device and an identical ship appeared next to the original hologram. "…But, I'm generous and know you can't spend everything on intimidation. You should live in luxury. So, this is the one-time-only two for one deal. 4,800,000…Credits for two DP20 Frigates." He said, getting a surprised look from the Hutt and the surrounding occupants.

"But that's not all." Naruto added, causing the Hutt to look at him with wide eyes, before the young man tapped the device and the image shifted to a CR90. "A CR90 Corvette, at the usual 3,500,000 credits…I'll slash it, turning it to 1,500,000." The young man informed.

"OH, oh!" the Hutt sounded, as he leaned back and held his head.

"So all together they cost 16,200,000 credits. You get your own fleet out of this. A fleet you can duplicate and sell on the black market, you can use it to pirate other ships and sell them, and you make a stronger hold to your name in this system, so no one without your authorization can make a profit without you knowing." Naruto spoke, as he took another step forward. "And another thing…these ships, do you know who they originally belonged too?" He asked.

The Hutt narrowed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "They were of the Zann Consortium…" Naruto informed, getting gasps and an angry yell from Beerbo. "I know how there's an amnesty between the Consortium and the Hutts. And I'll have you know, I had them all killed." He stated.

"You…You are good boy." The Hutt said, as he pointed at the young man. "You are friend of the Hutts." He said.

"…You're to kind." Naruto said, as he bowed his head slightly.

"I'll pay you the credits for the fleet!" The Hutt announced, as he looked around. "You're name will be passed through the Hutts! Tell me, my boy, are you a hired man? Surely this isn't a one-time thing? Any one of my contacts will surely love to pay for your services." Beerbo said.

"Oh yes…" Naruto said, as he cracked his head slightly. "…I'm a Bounty hunter, Assassin, Saboteur, Infiltrator, Information gatherer, and a Genius. If you have enough credits…then, your target won't be stable matter." He informed. "I've been keeping myself on the down low…but now, I want to play with the big boys." He informed with a smirk.

"Hahaha…I like you boy, I know you'll get far in this galaxy." The Hutt commented, before he waved his hands up. "Party! You Sovereign, are to be treated well, so are your companions." Beerbo announced, as he music began to blast again.

Naruto moved back to Guide, Sarada and Zetsu. "…Are we done?" Sarada asked, as she looked around nervously.

"Not yet, it'd be rude to leave." Naruto replied, as his eyes turned blue-green. "Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you." He informed seriously.

"So now we have a large amount of this Galaxies Currency, what's next?" Guide questioned.

"We're going to make a name for ourselves…we're going to go to one of the largest Hutt controlled areas in the Galaxy." Naruto said, as he glanced at the partying people. "We're going to go to Tatooine." He informed.

* * *

**I know some people seemed to be genuine upset at Naruto being Kakashi's level in Chakra level. I'm not really sure why, I'm not really going out of my way to care. ****Oh, yeah, speaking of that. Since Naruto has integrate Wraith DNA into himself, his Chakra levels won't decrease...This was all planned by the way. **

**Speaking of Wraith. The Wraith Guide is actually 'Todd' from the Atlantis series, I always thought he was kinda cool. Vermilion the blue skinned red-headed Wraith Queen is 'The Wraith Keeper' from the first episode of the series. And Ivory, the white haired Wraith Queen, is the Wraith Queen from the episode 'The Hive'.**

**As for the whole Harem thing it's only going to be Sarada, Hanabi, Kaguya, Vermilion and Ivory. Only five. **

**Now I know some people might wonder 'Why the Wraith Queens?' well, why the fuck not? I haven't found a single fic dealing with a Wraith Queen. I was kinda surprised, I honestly thought some of them were kinda hot.**

**Anyway that's all I really had to say. **


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything in this story._

-**Five Months Later-Tatooine-33BBY- **

On a large rock side edge stood a large cylindrical palace, surrounded by several thinner taller ones. The desert sand from the surrounding area blew slightly, but not enough to cloud someone's view of Jabba the Hutt's Palace.

The air was peaceful, before a deafening, high-pitched noise echoed through the area. A small blue pointed Wraith Dart flew near the Palace, before a wave-watery like energy came out from under it, as three people formed from the Culling Beam. When the beam was cut out, the Wraith Dart took off.

One of the figures was a completely black, humanoid figure lacking any hair or visible orifices, made up of a black mass. The black mass had two yellow eyes and a mouth with jagged teeth. The humanoid wore a long black hooded cloak with red lining, which seemed to cover most of its body.

Another was a tall humanoid man with light green skin, long white hair and a white goatee. He seemed to have a starburst-shaped tattoo around on his left eye, and he had slitted yellow eyes. He seemed to wear a black leather-like light upper armor, black leather-like pants and boots, and had a kilt-like black fabric that came from his upper armor and went down to his feet.

The final one was a young man with unkempt dirty blond hair, with a bit of stubble, along with dark blue-green eyes. He wore long black pants that almost covered his brown boots. He wore a black light-armored interwoven shirt, with his tactical harness over it. He opted to not wear his jacket, showing his cybernetic arms. On his back lower was the Scattershot and on his upper back was the Lightrifle, and on his left hip the Particle Magnum was holstered.

Naruto reached into one of the pouches of his tactical harness and pulled out a scroll. He unrolled the scroll, before he channeled chakra into the scroll and unsealed a large corpse of a giant slug. The young blond gripped the tail of the Hutt corpse and dragged it with him, as he, Guide and Zetsu moved towards the Hutt Palace.

The young man reached out and hit the large metal door of Jabba's Palace. After a few seconds a camera-droid popped out and looked at the group in front of him. The droid made several noises, before it went back into the door. A loud screeching echoed, as the metal rust colored door slowly lifted up.

"Ugh…" Naruto sounded, as he dragged the Hutt corpse with him.

"**Why don't you just bring its head?" **Zetsu asked.

"Do you know how messy that is? Who wants a severed head as gift? No one, that's who." He answered dryly.

After a few minutes the three arrived at Jabba's throne room, with the sound of music hitting the groups' ears, along with smoke. "Such an assault on the senses, I'm surprised these people can still hear." Guide commented.

"**To each his own. You should've seen how the members of the Akatsuki spent their free time…A bunch of weirdoes the most of them." **Zetsu said.

"Says the talking plant." Naruto said sarcastically.

"**That was White Zetsu." **Black Zetsu argued.

"Semantics." The young man replied, as they arrived at the bottom of the twisting stair case. When the three reached the bottom of the stairs, all the music stopped. Something Naruto could understand, they were a…unique group. A group composed of an augmented Lantean/Forerunner, a Wraith Commander and a completely black humanoid, was a weird sight to see.

"Who interprets my party?" Jabba demanded, as he glared around.

"The great Jabba…" A translation droid began, before it de-activated.

"I got it." Naruto said dryly, as he moved forward, all the while dragging a large Hutt corpse behind him.

"Oh…Hoh!" Jabba sounded, as he looked at the young man. "Why are you here?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, you know, turning in a bounty." Naruto said uncaringly, as he pushed the corpse in front of the Hutt. "My job's complete." He stated. "Gardulla here was planning on poisoning your spice." The blond informed. "So she would either kill all your people, or sell it in your name, killing your customers…and of course, turning off the rest of the outer rim territory off your stuff…and with no one buying your spice, you don't get money." He said, as he kicked the corpse slightly. "She had a few dozen loyalists ready to fight you once everything was over…" He trailed off.

"…So I naturally decided that all the information I could get was pretty conclusive and killed her before she could distribute the poisoned spice." Naruto informed.

"You did well, my boy…very well." Jabba said, as he laughed.

"Oh, and one more thing." Naruto said, causing the Hutt to look at him. "I wiped out her loyalist…a freebee if you will." He said.

"…You can do that?" Jabba asked.

"Sure, why not." Naruto said with a shrug.

"How did those traitors' slimeballs die?" Jabba questioned.

"Oh, I just forced them to ingest all the poisoned spice." The young man replied uncaringly, causing the Hutt to laugh loudly, along with the some of the other occupants laughing along.

"Oh, hoho…You…you boy are becoming one of my favorite Bounty Hunters." Jabba said.

"Of course, if my fee is paid." Naruto replied seriously.

"…You well earned it, and I pay my debts." Jabba said, as he waved at the person next to him. "Pay him!" The Hutt ordered. He was a person he enjoyed his money worth. The man sighed, as he reached back and pulled out a black case, before he handed it to the blond.

Naruto opened it up, as his eyes turned yellow-green for a second. '_Twelve thousand five hundred Peggats…or five hundred thousand Credits…it's weird, despite my fee being kinda high. There are people who ask for a few million.' _He mused, as he closed the case and scowled. "Pleasure doing, business…" He trailed off, as he walked, before he stopped and glanced back at Jabba. "…I made sure I put her body on the trap door, in case you get bored of relishing in her death." He informed with a smirk, as he continued to walk, getting a loud laugh from the Hutt.

The group of three left Jabba's palace, before a deafening, high-pitched noise echoed, when the Wraith Dart flew by and used the Culling Beam to pick them up. The Wraith Darth flew along the barren desert of the planet, flying over trenches and canyons. The fighter passed over several settlements, before it arrived at a large dark cave.

In front of the cave was a large ship. It was relatively flat and triangular in shape, the left and right sides are markedly concave. While the aft portion of the ship was convexly rounded. The ship was very long and become narrower towards the bow. The surface of the ship was covered with layers of silver textural elements, including a large number of triple-barreled weapon turrets and anti-fighter emplacements.

The Vespa was about a dozen meters off the ground, as its landing gear held it up. Several dozen silver objects floated around the ship. The objects had two arm-like appendages, with two fine manipulators at the end of each arm, with their head resting above a curved undercarriage. The Sentinels were running maintenance on the Vespa, integrating the ship with more Forerunner based technology, as well as replacing some of the ship's hull armor, with silver-grey armor. Using the Naquadah and Trinium armor that originally made up the armor, the Sentinels composed a mixture of several different alloys to too create an entirely different alloy for the armor of the Vespa. Using High-grade molecularly enhanced Titanium, Nanolaminate, Trinium, Naquadah and Carbon, so not only was the armor highly resistant to large amounts of brute force it was also highly resistant to intense heat, such as the heat from lasers or a star.

On the ground near the Vespa were dozens of small, quadrupedal machines. They had silver armor and seemed to be held together by orange lights. The Crawlers patrolled the area, for any attackers. As several smaller sentinel-like devices hovered with them, being the Promethean Watchers they were the support.

The Wraith Dart flew over a clear part on the ground, as it shot down its culling beam, before Naruto, Guide and Zetsu formed. The fighter hovered in the air, before it flew under the Vespa and landed. The canopy of the Wraith Dart vanished, revealing a young girl with long brown hair and large white eyes, before she got out.

"…Whoa, what a rush…" Hanabi commented, as she glanced at the ship.

"Well you were flying at a couple hundred kilometers per second." Naruto said dryly.

"Well thanks for teaching me how to fly it." She said with a smile.

Naruto gave her a look. "…I didn't teach you, it was him." He said, as he glanced at the Wraith Commander.

Hanabi looked away with a pout, she didn't like the Wraith. She thought he was creepy. "…But still…." She muttered, before an explosion came from the edge of the cave. Naruto glanced to his side and saw a young girl panting, with a floating orb near her.

Sarada panted slightly, as sweat came of her face. She had her hands on her knees. "Well done. In fact, you did so well, I'm going to note this on your file, in the commendations section." A female synthetic voice commented, as the Monitor-like device looked at the young Uchiha. "Oh, there's lots of room here. 'Did... well... Enough." GLaDOS added.

"Stop that, I need to focus." Sarada said with a scowl, as she looked at the AI with crimson red eyes, with two tomoe in each eye. She spent months working on the Fireball technique, now she was working on more advance stuff, with the help of Zetsu. Well, it was more like with the help of Naruto, to ask Kaguya, to tell Zetsu to help her. With Zetsu's extensive knowledge of the Uchiha, he was able to tell her how to do some techniques. Right now, Sarada was trying to master the **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**_(Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation_) technique.

Sarada knew she wasn't 'blessed' like her father was. She didn't have the Rinnegan, she didn't have the Mangekyō, and she didn't have an affinity with all five elements and the Yin and Yang elements. But she did inherit his Sharingan bloodline and the affinities of Fire and Lighting, the same as her father. And she was working for months to try and master her fire element. Added to the fact there's no water on this planet, she can't practice Water Walking and only had a decent understanding of Chakra control, thanks to Naruto. Who helped her with the leaf exercise and the Tree climbing practice, both of which he taught her in Konoha.

Naruto glanced at his sides, and saw Zetsu and Guide leaving to do their own thing. He walked over to Sarada and GLaDOS, while Hanabi narrowed her eyes at the young Uchiha, before she frowned and walked to the Vespa.

She was trying to refine her Gentle Fist style. Since she discovered almost no one had Chakra outside the planet, they had what she could see, Chakra-like energy, but it was…different. So she was changing the Gentle Fist slightly, instead of attacking peoples' non-existent Chakra pathways, she was focusing on their pressure points. They were almost similar to the pathways. She was almost their too, she could feel it. Hanabi knew she was stronger and more skilled than Hinata, but weaker than her late cousin. One of her goals was to surpass Neji.

Naruto walked towards the AI and the young Uchiha, only for a Sentinel to move and float in front of him. "What's wrong buddy?" The young man asked curiously. The Sentinel reached out with its fine manipulators, like it was waiting for something.

"Oh." Naruto sounded, before he reached out and put the case filled with Peggats, the Hutt's main currency. "Put this with the others." He said, as the Sentinel gripped it, and made several beeping sounds, before it flew away.

For the past several months Naruto's done dozens of operations. Most of them were for the Hutts and a group called the Trade Federation. The Hutts' paid a hefty price for a wide variety of assignments, ranging from infiltration, assassination and bounties. Some would pay him to infiltrate rival businesses and collect incriminating information on them, and return them to the Hutts for blackmail purposes. He'd assassinate the heads or leaders of dozens of uprising cartels and syndicates, along with making all their fortified locations go silent. And he'd collect bounties on people.

Work with the Trade Federation was simpler. They commanded lots of large ships, a perfect target for pirates. So some of them thought it was necessary to hire someone to defend their ships from the pirates. Of course when they created large numbers of combat robots, they respectfully told him he was no longer needed and paid him. Even they seemed to like his work as much as the Hutts. He was efficient, effective and got the job done, while going a bit above and beyond what was needed.

It was ironic, in the Elemental Nations he was mostly known as 'The Show-Off, Number One Unpredictable, Noisy Ninja' so in other words people had poor expectations of him.

Over all he completed twenty four missions and or assignments. With him charging a standard five hundred thousand credits a job. He gathered approximately twelve million credits. Along with the sixteen million two hundred thousand he got from the selling the small fleet that tried to raid the Vespa. So they weren't struggling financially.

"How are you doing?" Naruto asked, as he looked at Sarada.

"Hn, I'm doing fine." Sarada said, with her arms crossed, as she looked at the Monitor with narrowed Sharingan eyes. "But she's annoying me." She informed.

"…GLaDOS…" Naruto said with a sigh.

"What? I was just helping her." The AI replied. "Though she is almost as incompetent as that poor rock is over there. Burnt and smelly." She added.

"GLaDOS…" He trailed off with a sigh, before he looked at the young Uchiha. "…Take a break, you deserve it." He informed.

"But my dad, at my age was able to do multiple Fire based techniques along with the Chidori…" Sarada said, as she glanced down. "…I'm not much compared to him." She admitted.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head back slightly. '_Oh God, help me here.' _He thought with a sigh, before he looked at the young Uchiha and put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, Sarada. Your father was a fanatically obsessed douche, who's only goal was to kill your uncle. Until he decided to try to destroy Konoha…then kill the Kages…and then steal the Tailed Beasts…and then tried to kill the Kages again…and then decimated a monument and destroy my arm…" Naruto trailed off. "…Huh, I never realized just how much of a dick he was." He commented.

GLaDOS drifted towards Naruto, before she faced Sarada. "Think about it this way. Your skills are above the galactic average. Statistically speaking, there are actually people who are worse than you." The AI informed.

"Yeah, think about it that way." Naruto agreed. "Don't think about your dad, you are you, not him. Everyone progresses at their own pace, I mean look at me." He said, as he motioned to himself. "When I was your age, I was on the level of an inept retard. But the memories and personality ingratiation of a highly sophisticated genius, arrogant and cruel, Forerunner Master Builder, and a genius, caring, unorthodox Lantean Scientist, I turned into this." He said. "A jaded, cynical, realist…" He began, having the memories of the Forerunner-Flood and Lantean-Wraith wars sorta beat down his idealistic personality. "…I like to think I'm quiet, cold and collected, when I'm on a job. I'm sure you can be something when you put your mind to it." He added.

Sarada frowned. "But that's you." She stated, as she adjusted her glasses. She wasn't as lucky.

"Ah, now you're getting it." Naruto said with a nod, getting an eye roll from the young Uchiha.

"…Ugh, fine, I'll take a break." Sarada muttered, as she walked off.

GLaDOS turned and faced the young man. "Is your wound still acting up?" She questioned.

Naruto reached down and pulled up his chest, revealing a white spider-web like scar along with five light indents. A few months back, on a mission he was shot by a baster. It was thanks to Guide that he was able to survive that attack, with 'The Gift of Life' in which the Wraith Commander gave him some of his stored life energy, healing most of the damage. That's when Naruto realized how dangerous the place was. He underestimated them due to his knowledge. "Not really, in all honest it looks kinda cool. Kaguya, Ivory and Vermilion make comments about it." He added.

"Well they do want to have hardcore alien sex with you." GLaDOS said bluntly. "So I doubt such scared tissue would turn them off." She added.

"Ugh, yeah." Naruto said with a sigh. He did find Kaguya attractive, even her horns didn't turn him off. And Ivory and Vermilion both had a…unique attraction towards them, but well. All three of them could kill him, so he decided to keep a distance. Ivory and Vermilion were Wraith Queens and suck the life out of him quite literally. And he didn't want to think of what Kaguya could do.

"Speaking of sex, your Class Two Combat Skin is complete." GLaDOS informed. "If you're assuming I'm connected sex and combat skin together, then don't. I was merely changing the subject. That is if you didn't understand that. I felt the need to point that out at the risk of sounding insane." She added.

"Class two, what about Class 12?" Naruto asked unsure.

"We don't have the necessary materials to create that." The AI replied dryly.

"I know." The young man replied with a sigh. That was the reason why he was hording so much credits, so he could mass buy several high-grade alloys. With the Molecular Construction Deceive on the Vespa he could easily create Design Seeds. In which he could use them on the mass of collected alloys and create ships, buildings or other larger constructs.

"So the Class Two, I want to see it." Naruto said, as he walked towards the ship with the Monitor.

After a few minutes the two stood in the Vespa, in a large silver-grey room. A portion of the floor seemed to have been opened up outward, like a hangar door, with an energy field over the hole. The two were in the Hanger Drop Lab.

This was the place where the Wraith Dart came from. In fact there were two more around the area. This is where Janus wanted to study the Wraith Space faring technology. Since almost all Wraith Technology used organic-metal, Janus wanted to find a way to combat that weakness. If the Wraith Ships were composed of organic matter, perhaps a virus could eat away at the ships, making them useless. But like the Attero device and the Wraith Telepath disconnection, it was proven to…risky. The Hanger could drop any volatile experiments if they proved to be…explosive.

"Here, one of the most sophisticated armors I know it." GLaDOS informed. "Lots of killing will be done with this tool." She added, as she and the young man stood in front of a futuristic other worldly armor.

"Compared to what? The Mandalorian armor I've heard so much about?" Naruto asked.

"It's far better than those primitive things." The AI replied uncaringly, as she floated around him and the armor. "The Powered Assault Armor." She added.

"I see…" Naruto muttered as he looked at the armor, it was steel colored with a green trim.

"The armor is made up of eight inner components and seven others." GLaDOS said in a very professional tone.

"There is an Inner Skinsuit made of a moisture-absorbing synthetic material linked to an environmental control computer and to your neural interface augmentation. Next is the Hydrostatic gel, which is on top of the inner skinsuit, it's a gel-filled layer, which regulates the temperature of the suit and can change its density to conform to your shape." The AI spoke. "Over that is The Liquid Metal Crystal Piezoelectric Layer, if electricity is applied to the same material, it will structurally deform. While this reactive piezoelectric effect increases the strength, reaction time, mobility, speed, and all around physical performance, along with your spinal and retina augmentations, it will help indefinitely." She informed.

"So the inner skin prevents my body from overheating and sweating too much, while Hydrostatic Gel protects my body, with the Liquid Metal Crystal Piezoelectric Layer enhancing my functions." Naruto said with a nod.

"The next portion is the Pressure Seal…which is pretty self-explanatory." GLaDOS stated dryly. "Next to that is the Titanium Nano composite Bodysuit, which is sandwiched between the other internal padding and the external armor. The bodysuit is made of a titanium-based material, making it very strong and yet very flexible. It offers protection against ballistics attacks and is coated with a heat resistant material to disperse heat from laser weaponry." The AI informed. "Along with the local 'Bacta' being used for on-sight medical treatment, there are several Bacta injectors that will active in the presence of incredible injury." She stated.

"Two other components work together, with your Neural Implants and the AI in your headball." She informed. "There are Force-multiplying circuits located throughout the armor. These systems boost the force applied by you, working in tandem with your cybernetic arms and legs. Then the reactive circuits that will link with your Neural Implants, and sync with the armor for more direct and quick reactions." She stated. "Along with a lockdown system that protects your body from traumatic, high-impact injuries by seizing the suit into a rigid posture through modifying the density of the hydrostatic gel layer, so it take the brunt of the kinetic energy." The AI said.

"The outer shell of the armor is comprised of a fairly think Titanium/Carbon/Trinium alloy composition. The armor plating covers the chest, arms, hip, legs, calves, feet and hands." The Monitor informed, before the AI and the young man looked at the helmet of the armor. The helmet was rounded with a steel color and what looked like was a green 'X', there was no visible visor.

"The helmet is made out of the same alloy composition as the armor, but to a lighter scale. The helmet features a heads-up display that links to the brain and hands, and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by you. An environmental control unit that includes filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, and a rebreather to automatically supply oxygen to you in EVA is integrated into the helmet. The Helmet also 'piggybacks' off some of some of your internal augmentations, enhancing the thermal and motion sensors along with a pre-dominate communication link with you and the Vespa, for direct orbital help and supply deployment." The AI informed.

"There ae several strips of very small yet powerful magnets, place on the legs, waist, and back of the suit and is used to hold any equipment with a magnetic property. The suit also contains an electromagnetic system on the boots of the armor that allows you to stay attached to metal surfaces in a Zero-G environment." GLaDOS said. "There is also a built in Energy Shield System composed of both Forerunner and Lantean shielding technology, taking an estimated sixteen shots from a blaster based weapon to overpower it." She said. "With a Deuterium Microfusion Reactor and a power supply control unit, dispersing the energy through the armor…all and all, it is the pinnacle of what we have available." She added with evident pride.

Naruto reached out and picked up the rounded steel helmet with a green 'X' along the front of the helmet. "Other than the Powered Assault Armor, what's this armor's name?" He asked curiously.

"I like to call it 'Locus'." GLaDOS said, as she looked at the armor.

"Hmm…Locus, huh?" Naruto sounded, as he turned the helmet around and put it on his head. "It would seem our enemies will have some…unfortunate situations." He commented with a synthesized voice, sounding more calm, cold, deep and acoustic sounding giving off a very menacing quality.

-**One Month Later-** **Tovarskl system-In orbit around Tovarskl-32 BBY**

In low orbit around the terrestrial word, the Vespa floated. From the upper hull of the Lantean Science/Warship a green cylindrical ship detached. The rear two driver pods extended, before the Gateship flew towards the surface of the planet.

Standing in the cargo hold of the Gateship, was a man fully armored in steel and green colored Powered Assault Armor, with a Locus helmet. On his outer hip was a Particle Magnum, on his lower back was the Scattershot, and he held the Lightrifle in his hands.

"…Sovereign, what exactly are we doing?" Guide questioned, using Naruto's alias. For the past month, on the missions he referred to himself as 'Sovereign' whenever he donned the armor.

"We're going to win a war." Naruto said with his voice being more deep and acoustic, due to the synthesizer, as he loaded the Lightrifle in his hands.

"**A War…With Nine people?" **Black Zetsu asked, as he looked at Naruto, Guide, then to six White Zetsus in the Gateship. He wondered why they were there.

"Oh yes, nine, plus a few hundred Promethean Crawlers and Watchers." Naruto replied calmly, as he glanced around. The Gateship was being piloted by GLaDOS, so he had time to prepare. "A War, called the Huk War has been going on for almost a decade." The armored man informed. "Between a reptilian alien race known as the Kaleesh and insectoid race known as the Yam'rii. For the past few centuries the Yam'rii being more advance, attacked and kidnapped the Kaleesh and sold them as slaves. A few years ago the Kaleesh rebelled and fought back. For ten long years the Kaleesh fought almost to the point of losing, before the tide started to turn. The Kaleesh slaughtered the Yam'rii off their planet, and didn't stop. They headed straight to the Yam'rii home planet, conquering every planet in-between them, all filled with the insectoid race." Naruto said.

"**Good for them." **Zetsu commented with a nod that was impressive, especially if the Kaleesh were less advance.

"But something's changed I presume, since I think we're going to help these Kaleesh." Guide commented.

"Yes, the Yam'rii pussed out like little bitches and couldn't stand that fact that they're losing. So they contacted the Galactic Republic, and told them a sob story, one which they foolishly believed." Naruto said, as he walked up to the end of the Gateship.

"**And…what exactly will we gain out of this?" **Zetsu questioned.

"…We'll be known as the group that stopped a decade long war single handedly. We'll get the Kaleesh as possible allies. And we get to have a little…fun." Naruto said, with his deep acoustic synthesized voice sounding creepy.

"**Hmph, if I'd known you could be like this when you were older, I would've tried to recruit you into the Akatsuki as a partner." **Zetsu commented with a smirk. "**Whatever happened to you, to become like this? I thought you wanted peace?" **He asked.

"Hm…" The armored man sounded, as he waved his armored hand over a crystal panel. "…Si vis pacem, para bellum… If you want peace, prepare for war." He replied, as the cargo door opened up, causing the air in the ship to blow around violently. "I'll lighten the load, when the ship lands you might want to get out as fast as you can." He advised. He put in a beacon for a Slipspace Translocation Portal in the Crawlers and Promethean Watchers could horde out of.

Naruto jumped out of the transport vessel, and was met by high-velocity turbulence, as wind cyclone past him. The armored man flipped in the air, as a pack on his back ignited and slowed his decent, with him landing perfectly on the ground in a crouch.

He looked around and saw a weird sight, dozens of hundreds of humanoid reptilian creatures, wearing bone masks. They were fighting large mantis-like creatures with only swords, spears and projectile weapons.

"Well then, let's show these Yam'rii what an advance civilization can really do." Naruto said with his synthesized voice sounding menacing, as he leveled his Lightrifle.

Qymaen Jai Sheelal, a warlord of the Kaleesh, who changed his name. He changed it to Grievous for the death of one of his closet companions at the hands of the Yam'rii, as they killed her and dragged her body into the deepest oceans.

Grievous glared at the bug creatures and his anger seemed too grown when he saw two begins with them, both wearing robes and wielding lightsabers. "Jedi…" Grievous said darkly, as he watched the Republic delegates fight his brothers, his comrades. He couldn't believe the Republic were so naïve to believe the Yam'rii, or the 'Soulless ones' as the Kaleesh called them for their brutality. He knew with the Republic backing the Yam'rii, they were going to lose.

The sound of several pinging was heard, as followed by several flashes of orange lights. Grievous watched as several Yam'rii disintegrate in intense orange lights, leaving only flakes of data. As hundreds of Kaleesh fought the Yam'rii, the insectoids began to shift their focus, as they and their droid fighters began to attack something else. The Warlord looked to his side and saw a person in other worldly armor, mowing through the Yam'rii forces, turning them to orange flakes data.

Naruto jumped back, as he re-loaded his Lightrifle. He glanced around and noticed dozens of insectoids converging on him, with several droids fighting with them. '_Let's see how you like this?' _He thought, as he leaned back, before a swirling orange light formed in front of him. A stationary automated drone materialized out of Hard-Light, before it began to fire at some of the closest attackers.

The armored man rolled to the side, evading several blaster shots, before he stood up. Naruto noticed more blaster fire was flying right at him, causing him to smirk. He put his left arm up, before a blue hard-light shield formed in front of him, at just the right angle to ricochet the blaster fire back at the attackers, killing them.

When the hard-light shield dropped, an orange light appeared on the side of Naruto's helmet, before he pulled the Particle Magnum off his hip and began pick the insectoid aliens and their battle droids with peak accuracy.

After a dozen or so shots, the power cell of the Particle Magnum deteriorated, causing the armored blond to move back and re-load, but the Yam'rii converged on his position. Before they could attack however, dozens of branches seemed to sprout out from the ground and impale them.

"Sovereign-kun, you've gotta be more careful!" A voice said playfully, as a white humanoid came out of the ground.

"Zetsu." Naruto said with a frown. "Stay focused." He instructed, with his voice synthesized.

"Right, right…o-heyyo!" Zetsu sounded, as he looked at the hundreds of gathering Yam'rii, with several of his parasite clones forming around Naruto. "…Let's have some fun, okay?!" He asked flamboyantly, before the two groups collided.

Naruto glanced around and saw Guide and Black Zetsu fighting a large group of Yam'rii. Black Zetsu melding with the ground and taking the aliens out from underground, while also making cover for Guide, with the Wraith Commander using his Wraith Stunner and a Suppressor to take out the enemy.

The sound of loud clicking and jittering sounds echoed, as dozens of Promethean Crawlers and Watchers joined the fight. With Sniper Crawlers using Binary rifles to pick off Yam'rii from a distance, and the Watchers protecting the Crawlers that fought upfront.

"Hm…" Naruto sounded. As he watched his group steadily push the insectoid aliens back, before he glanced to his other side, to see the Yam'rii were letting up on the Kaleesh, focusing most of their efforts on holding his group back.

The armored man moved towards the Kaleesh, only for a humanoid reptilian creature to move in his way. The creature had a white bone mask with two red lines going down either eye hole of the mask. The bone masked didn't have a jaw, but two tusks. The armored man noticed the creature had yellow slitted reptilian eyes.

"Who are you?" The creature questioned in an accented voice.

"Sovereign." Naruto said in a deep acoustic synthesized voice, before he glanced at the Yam'rii. "I heard the Kaleesh were at war with the Yam'rii. You seemed to be on the winning side, but with outside interference. You will surely lose." He informed. "The Republic is naïve to foolishly believe a violent self-imposing slaver race over war-like ritualistic warriors." The armored man said as he glanced at the masked creature. "From what I know of the Republic and I know a lot. They will beat you, and they will impose some form of punishment on your race for 'starting a war'." He informed, he knew the Republic saw themselves as the order of the Galaxy and since they believed the Kaleesh were the bad guys, odds are they'd heavily tax and moderate the race after the war.

"I'm not foolish, I know this." Grievous replied, as he held his projectile weapon tighter. "That is why I'm going to take out as many as I can before that happens." He informed darkly.

"Hmph…" Naruto sounded, as he pulled the Lightrifle off his back. "…I have heard rumors about what happened to you." He informed. "They killed your partner, I understand. You want vengeance. It's natural so I won't stop you." He said, as he looked at the Yam'rii. "I'm a bounty hunter, and I'm offering my services to help you." He said.

"I have nothing to offer." Grievous said with narrowed eyes. The Kaleesh were constantly attacked and enslaved by the Yam'rii, they weren't the most prosperous race.

"That's why…" Naruto began, as he looked at the reptilian creature. "…I'm offering my services for free. If the Republic is helping the Yam'rii, someone should help you. It is…only far." He added, with the deep acoustic synthesizer sounding menacing.

"Nothing is ever for free." The Alien replied.

"…Perhaps, perhaps not." The armored man replied, before deep humming echoed, as several squadrons of bought Trade Federation Vulture-Droids flew overhead, and began to preform bombing runs on the Kaleesh. With the Kaleesh not being technologically superior or rich, they didn't have the anti-air artillery or fighters to combat them.

Grievous watched as the fighters decimate his kind, before he glanced down. "Fine." He muttered, before he glared at the armored man. "If you can help my race, then I will personally pay you back." He informed, not wanting the possibly have a debt being held over his race's head.

"Whatever, there is no debt." Naruto said, as he looked up at the squadrons of droid fighters. "…Shoot them down…" He instructed.

Grievous looked up as several deafening, high-pitched whining sounds echoed throughout the area. Before three blue pointed organic fighters flew across the sky, firing bursts of light-blue energy bolts, destroying several of the droid fighters.

The Wraith Darts flew past the debris of the fighters, before they activated their Culling Beams over the army of the Yam'rii. The Darts split apart, as several droid fighters converged on them. Before the Droid fighters could destroy the Darts, several glowing golden squid-shaped projectiles rammed through the fighters, destroying them. The glowing squid-like projectiles went through the droid fighters and changed course and went through other fighters.

Two small green cylindrical ships flew overhead, as they used their drone weapons to shoot down droid fighters.

"Hmm…how unfortunate for them." Naruto commented in a deep acoustic synthesized voice.

Grievous was a bit surprised. He didn't think the 'bounty hunter' was actually useful. But it would seem he too commands forces. Advance forces that can overpower the Yam'rii easily. Naruto narrowed his eyes, when he saw two people wielding glowing swords. One was a humanoid, while the other was more like a crab.

"So…these are the famed Jedi." The armored man commented. '_From all the information I could get, it suggest the Jedi had higher mental functions, with telekinesis, telepathic and precognition abilities, this'll be interesting.' _He mused, as he leveled his Lightrifle at the Jedi and looked at them through the scope. Naruto squeezed the trigger, before he fired a triple-burst of ionized particles at one of the Jedi.

The humanoid one rolled out of the way of the shot. "They definitely have precognition abilities." Naruto muttered, while Grievous followed the example, and began to take potshots at the Yam'rii, as they fought Guide, the Zetsus, Crawlers and Watchers. All the Kaleesh began to fire upon the insectoid aliens or threw spears.

While the Yam'rii were pushed back an incredibly distance, as they were being overpowered. After almost half an hour, several large ships began to descend. They were large 'H' shaped ships. The C-9979 landing craft, lowered as they fired upon the Wraith Darts and Gateships, as they tried to pick up the Yam'rii forces for a retreat.

The Gateships turned and evaded the turbolaser shots, before they each fired a single Drone. The two Drone weapons bypassed the ship's shield and tore through the large landing craft, and turned and went through it again.

Several larger laser shots came from low orbit, colliding with the ground, missing the Gateships. The Gateships and the Wraith Darts began to move back and evade, as several more Landing Crafts lowered, followed by a Captor-Class Heavy Munitions Cruiser and two Munificent-class star frigates.

The sight of the ships lowering caused the Kaleesh moral to lower and heightened the Yam'rii moral. The Munificent frigates began to bombard the area with light and heavy turbolasers, creating large explosions.

Naruto saw several turbolasers heading his way, before he reached up and pulled the Kaleesh Warlord behind him, and raised his hands up and formed a blue Hard-light shield. Grievous looked at the armored man with wide reptilian eyes, as the man seemed to have saved his life.

"Well then…" Naruto said in a deep acoustic voice. "…it looks like It's time to fight fire…with fire." He said darkly. '_Time to test out the two new weapons I integrated into the Vespa.' _He thought with a smirk.

Thunder began to boom, as clouds darkened in the sky. Descending from the clouds was a relatively large, flat triangular ship with a grey-silver hull. Lighting crackled off the clouds and struck the ship, causing the yellow energy shields the flare slightly. From under the hull of the ship, a larger three-barreled turret lowered. The two outer barrels of the weapon were pitch-black and had a rail-like design. The other was larger and more thinker, with a silver color to it.

'_Originally the Vespa had a four-barreled turret…but I realized their power was relatively low than what is should be. So using Lantean technology and Forerunner weaponry designs I created something…terrifyingly powerful…I also had a little inspiration from the Lantean splinter group the Ori.' _Naruto thought darkly.

The center barrel of the Vespa's underside weapon began to glow a bright white, as a high-pitched grinding sound echoed. The Kaleesh, Yam'rii and the two Jedi watched as a white-yellow energy beam fired out of the central weapon and flew across the sky. The energy beam collided with one of the Munificent Frigate's deflector shields, but it didn't stop it at all, as the energy beam went through it with no resistance and hit the Munificent. As the beam passed through, the frigate exploded, but the beam still had enough power to continue.

The debris of the frigate fell onto the Yam'rii army. Some of the close Kaleesh looked at the steel and green armored man with reverence, as they watched his ship decimate and enemies.

All the Landing crafts, the Frigate and the Cruiser began to fire upon the Vespa, with all their heavy and light turbolasers, normal laser cannons, ion cannons and torpedoes. All the attacks seemed to collide with a yellow energy shield that wrapped around the ship.

The Vespa turned slightly, as the two rail-like designed turrets on either side of the Energy Beam weapon, began to glow with an intense crimson red light as it gave off a deep humming sound. The two turrets fired off a magnetohydrodynamic weapon. Two streams of molten metal that were held together by a magnetic field flew at the fraction of the speed of light. The two intense beams of magnetohydrodynamic energy fired along the sky, as the Vespa turned. The two attacks grazed several of the landing crafts and the Cruiser, causing the ships to either explode on contact or be completely severed.

Naruto filched slightly, as several blaster shots flared off his shields. The Yam'rii began to focus their attacks on him, and the outsiders, assuming they were the reason for such advance weaponry. He aimed his Lightrifle at the Yam'rii that shot at him, only for the insectoid's head to explode as a gunshot echoed.

"Pathetic vermin." Grievous commented with narrowed eyes, as he chambered his weapon.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Naruto commented with a frown, as he looked at the insectoid aliens. He knew they were going to get desperate, and didn't know if they had any WMDs. "I think it would be best if we kept our distance and let my Sentinels force them further back." He said.

"What?! While they're on the ropes!" Grievous demanded angrily.

"Precisely." The armored man said in a deep acoustic voice. "They are going to be desperate, and when vindictive people get desperate, they'll make sure you can't win either. They might have Weapons of Mass Destruction. That they'll use on themselves, if it mean killing you all, killing all of you. And do you know what will happen?" He asked. "The Republic will blame you the Kaleesh, for the deaths of the Yam'rii and their Jedi. And they will retaliate. While you're atomized from the WMD, the Republic will attack your planet in retaliation. Without you or your warriors to defend it, it will fall." He informed.

Grievous blinked a few times as he glanced down. He was a Warlord, a master tactician who ruled and planned with ruthless efficiency. But his anger and thirst for revenge against the Yam'rii had only helped in his conquest. He understood what the armored man was telling him. If the Yam'rii were desperate enough, they would destroy themselves and his Kaleesh brethren, cheating all of the Kaleesh out of a proper warriors' death. And without him or the others, his planet was left wide open to an attack, being completely useless against it. He hated, despised and would destroy the Yam'rii, but not at the cost of his peoples demise.

"This battle will be the focal point of this war." Naruto said seriously. "How this ends…will define how the Galaxy sees your people…As savage creatures that need to be shown their place…or proud warriors that should be left alone…" He trailed off. "…One can concentrate so closely on the words of a sentence that one thereby misses the meaning. As can happen in any area of life. You must never lose focus on the larger landscape…How will _you _chose to end this?" The armored man asked.

"Hmph, the right way." Grievous said angrily, he didn't like it. But if it was for the good of his people, he'd wait and strike when it was more 'appropriate'.

"Stop this at one!" a male voice announced, causing the armored man and the reptilian man wearing a bone mask to turn. Near them were the two Jedi.

"Oh…It's you…" Naruto said with a frown.

"Stop this?" Grievous asked incredulously. "Stop this!? You arrogant creatures! You think that just because you're Jedi you can command me, tell me what I can do! We've been fighting for decades! And you think your words will settle this!?" He demanded.

"If you can't settle this peacefully, then we'll have no choice." The humanoid Jedi said, as he brandished his lightsaber.

"You will try." Grievous replied darkly, as he readied his sword.

The humanoid Jedi charged with the lightsaber. "**Rasengan**!" Naruto announced, as he stood in front of the Warlord. A loud grinding echoed, as the spiraling sphere of Chakra and the Lightsaber. The Jedi looked stunned at what he was seeing, before an explosion from the collision forced him back.

"What was that? I could've killed him!" Grievous yelled.

"No, you wouldn't." Naruto replied in his synthesized voice. "That weapon would've cut through your sword like it wasn't even there." He informed, before he stumbled back slightly. The crab-like alien Jedi had his claw pointed at the armored man. The Jedi reared his hand back, before he thrust it forward again.

Naruto was set flying back, before he flipped in the air and activated his Single Operator Lift Apparatus or known as his Jetpack.

"You don't want to fight." The Crab-like Jedi said, as he waved his claw.

The armored man frowned, when he felt a compulsion to listen. "…How about no." He said sarcastically.

"How?" The Jedi muttered.

"That's nothing by amateur hocus-pocus, it won't work on me." Naruto said with a frown, as he held his hand out to the side. A swirling ball of energy formed, as a loud screech-like noise came from the orb, when four large blades surrounded the sphere.

The crab-like Jedi and the now conscious humanoid Jedi took several steps back, as they looked at the thing with wide eyes. "If you want an example of more…powerful abilities**… Fūton: Rasenshuriken**_(Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken_)" He spoke, before he threw the Rasengan.

The two Jedi held their hands up, before the Rasenshuriken began to stop mid-air, but was still spinning. "…I don't think that will save you." Naruto commented dryly, as the Rasenshuriken exploded in a dome of millions of microscopic wind blades. But the two Jedi Masters were able to jump back.

The Humanoid Jedi activated his lightsaber, before he charged at the armored man. Naruto did a back-hand spring, evading the attack. The armored man pulled out his Particle Magnum and began to fire at the alien.

The Jedi blocked the energy blasts, as he charged at the armored man. Before Naruto knew, the Jedi was in front of him, slashing his lightsaber at his neck. In an instant Naruto ducked down, when the lightsaber passed over his head, the armored man jumped slightly and wrapped his legs around the Jedi's outstretched arm and flipped him over.

Naruto quickly stood back up as the Jedi was on the ground, before he sent a kick to the man's head, flipping him over. While Naruto was focused on one Jedi, the crab-like one was attacking him from behind. But before the Jedi could attack him, he was tackled to the ground.

Grievous slammed the butt of his gun into the Jedi's face, before he aimed the weapon at him. But before the Warlord could fire, he was thrown back by the Jedi's force push. Grievous pushed himself up, as he grabbed his projectile weapon and fired it at the Jedi. The bullets seemed to bounce off the crab-like Jedi's shell, not having a strong enough stopping power.

The Warlord continued to fire his weapon, but the Jedi threw his lightsaber at the reptilian creature. Only for the steel and green armored man to project his Hard-light shield up, blocking the blade.

Naruto and Grievous shared a glanced, before the armored man pulled the Lightrifle off his back. He and the Warlord began to lie in suppressive fire upon the Jedi, pushing them back. The ground rumbled as wood sprang up from the ground and formed a tree around the two Jedi, trapping them.

"…Are you going to kill us now? The Republic will never stand for such a transgression." The humanoid Jedi said seriously.

Grievous pulled up his gun and aimed it at the Jedi, only for the steel and green colored bounty hunter to put his hand on the gun and move it down. "Remember was I said. Your actions here will define how the Galaxy sees your kin." Naruto informed in a deep acoustic voice.

"Why would you care?" The Jedi asked. "You're barbarians, you started this war." He said, getting a glare from the Warlord.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and saw a Yam'rii approaching angrily from what he could tell. "Heads up, you're going to feel like an asshole in in three... two... and…" the steel and green armored man said.

"You miserable little creatures!" The Yam'rii hissed out. "We should've wiped your race out the moment we saw your miserable little planet, instead of enslaving you! We were to kind it seems! We let you have too much room to rebel! Do you know how much we lost with your pathetic stunt?! You destroyed our home fleet! Why couldn't you be the miserable little dogs you should be, and listen?!" He demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. There it is." Naruto said, as he looked at the Jedi. To see they were stunned.

The Yam'rii turned and noticed the two Jedi stuck in a tree, before he hissed. "There will be no wit…" He began, before he felt a gun pointed at his temple. The insectoid turned his head and the Wraith Commander standing next to him, holding a Wraith Stunner to his head.

"I don't think you'll be doing anything." Guide commented, before he fired the stunner. The blue stunner hit the alien, before he collapsed unconscious.

"They…lied…" the humanoid Jedi muttered in surprise.

"Hmph, you have the ability to see the future, yet you were deceived so easily. You continue to both surprise and disappoint me, Jedi." The steel and green colored man said in a deep acoustic voice, as the trees encasing the Jedi were dispelled.

"Why would they lie?" the Jedi asked.

"Because they were fucking douche bags." Naruto said sarcastically. "But really, they were trying to cover their own asses. And you so full heartedly believed them…Hmm." The armored man commented.

"We didn't know." The humanoid Jedi said.

Naruto looked at Guide. "Take care of the remaining Yam'rii, imprison them, stun them, I don't care, I have this under control." He informed, the Wraith Commander looked at the unconscious alien, before he slowly nodded and headed off.

The two Jedi looked at Grievous. "We humble apologize for this misunderstanding." The humanoid Jedi said.

"…Misunderstanding…Misunderstanding?!" Grievous yelled angrily. "You believed the word of the Huk! We pleaded with the Republic for decades!" He said with a glare.

"We know you're upset…" The Jedi said.

"Upset…I got upset when my rifle jammed…I got upset when I had to repeatedly sharpen my blades after so much use…No, I'm not upset. I don't know what I am." Grievous replied. "I watched as my equal, my partner was killed by the Huk and dragged into the deeps of the oceans! She never got the proper burial! She'll never ascend and pass on because of the Bugs! So please tell me! What am I supposed to feel?!" He demanded angrily, as he gripped his rifle.

The two Jedi looked down, ashamed. Naruto looked at them, before he looked to his side and saw dozens upon hundreds of destroyed Crawlers and Watchers, along with a few White Zetsus. He scowled, before the Crawlers and Watcher pieces vanished into hard-light data.

'_There're a lot of casualties on both sides…I can't rely on the Sentinels. Or risk people getting a hold of Forerunner technology.' _Naruto mused with a frown, before he went back to the conversation.

"We'd like to ask you if the Kaleesh would like to join the Republic." One of the Jedi asked.

"Hmph…" Grievous sounded. "…Would I want to join the Republic? No. never would I've considered that idea. To join a bigoted, judgmental, dishonorable group like you. You, who stood idly by as me people suffered, as they starved and died pitiful deaths. We asked for constant help only to be ignored. But as soon as the Huk asked for help, the sent you…Jedi Slime to help! I hate the pathetic Republic!" He said angrily.

The two Jedi sighed, as they nodded and walked away. When the two Jedi were gone, Grievous looked at the steel and green colored man. "…Thank you…For the help…I know we would have lost without your help." He said. They might have dominated on the ground. But the Yam'rii space ships would have destroyed them. "You…and your allies will be seen as demi-Gods." He informed. That was how their culture worked, if you killed an uncountable amount of people, you're seen as something higher.

"But it was all you." Naruto said, as he looked at the Reptilian Alien. "You hired me. I am your instrument as soon as you do. It took guts to actually accept help. And as soon as you hired me, all my actions were yours. Every kill, my allies and I did, ever ship destroyed, the victory, were yours. Everything was because of you, you are the hero today." He informed.

Grievous narrowed his eyes. "…For the victory…With the War finally over…my people will have a celebration…" He said. "…I would like you and your allies to be there." He informed in a voice that said he wasn't going to accept a no.

Naruto glanced at the large pile of starship debris, which landed on a small mountain, before he looked at Grievous and nodded. "Sure…and If there's food, just to let you know there are a few people in my group that can't eat. So don't be offended when you see it." He said, as he and the Reptilian Alien walked off.

Unknown to them, when the Jedi would report back to the Republic and the Senate, the Senate would take Grievous' denial to their request personally. And over a course of the next few years, steadily help the Yam'rii as well as tax the Kaleesh.

A few hours later at night a large group was sitting around a large fire. Naruto still in his Powered Assault Armor sat next to the male Reptilian creature.

Grievous glanced at the man next to him. He would never admit that he developed a bit of respect for the Bounty Hunter. Sovereign had not only helped help him finish the war with the Yam'rii. His life was saved on several occasions by the armored man. Along with the fact he helped clear his race's name, and didn't make them seem like some sort of savages. And he did it for free. Grievous wasn't an idiot. He knew that the armored man had some other motives, maybe fame or an alliance. He really didn't care, since he knew would probably do the same thing. All that mattered to him was the prosperity of his race.

"You're going to leave after this, aren't you?" Grievous questioned.

"Mm-hmm." Naruto sounded.

"Hmph." The Reptilian alien sounded in reply.

"That is unless you pay my fee." He informed with a shrug. "Though I doubt you can…some advice, you might want to fortify your planet. Get some mercenaries or join a group that has the power to do it. I really don't know. But, what I do know is I can't defend an entire planet." He said.

"We're strong enough to protect ourselves." Grievous replied.

Naruto nodded slightly, he could respect his confidence. "If you need help and have the money, I'll complete the mission." He informed. "This was your freebee, if you will." He added. Grievous looked at the young man, before the reptilian alien nodded to himself.

-**A Few Days Later, Faster-Than-Light-Space- 32 BBY**

A young man stood in a large silver-grey room. A portion of the floor seemed to have a closed hanger door. At the young man's sides were a young girl with short black hair and red-rimmed glasses and another girl with long brown hair and pure white eyes. Sarada and Hanabi both held individual Suppressors.

"Why do I have to learn how to shot this thing?" Sarada asked, as she leveled the Forerunner Sub-Machine Gun. "Aren't Jutsus good enough?" She questioned, causing Naruto to sigh.

"Are you stupid? He explained it already." Hanabi said, as she looked at the Uchiha. "Justus…well yours are a double-edged sword, a gamble." She said.

"It's true. When you use a Jutsu, you're using your life energy to bring it into fruition. When you use your life energy you become exhausted and disoriented, along with lowering your stamina." Naruto said seriously. "In a fight between two equal powers, skills and foresight, the one who can shoulder the pain and exhaustion through that fight will win. And then there are all the variables you have to take into account. What's the attack I'm going to use? What's the attack I'm going to follow it up with? What will I do if my enemy dodges that attack, rendering all the chakra I poured into it useless? Will I have enough chakra to fortify my body to protect myself from the counter-attack? What if my attack was sent back at me, with the element that trumped it? What if the enemy had reinforcements for the enemy I'm facing, with my wasting all my energy to take him or her out, how will I escape or defend myself?" Naruto listed off.

"Justus…for the normal Nin, not the powerhouses like the Sannin or the Kages, are only a means to an end. They are completely useless, unless the goal they were made for is achieved." Naruto said seriously.

"…But if you can take an enemy out quickly, wouldn't it be best to use a Jutsu to get it over with?" Sarada asked, giving the blond an insight into her thinking process, though he already knew it.

"If you can take out an enemy quickly, you wouldn't need a Jutsu to kill them." Naruto replied with a shrug. "All I'm saying is, when you use a Jutsu it's like rolling dice, with only one side being for you. It can be the greatest advantage in certain situations. But, it can also be your down fall." He informed.

Sarada glanced down and frowned to herself. "Does it also prevent enemies from knowing there weaknesses?" She asked.

"Of course, over use of a technique lets the attacked, know it. I mean look at Pain or Obito, they constantly used a single technique most of them time, and I was able to use the small time between their main attacks cool down time against them." Naruto said. "This is why I want you to learn how to at least fire a weapon, admittedly one of the most advanced Forerunner hand-held weapons, so you can use them, and only use your Jutsus as a last resort or a trump card." He said.

"What about bloodlines?" Sarada asked curiously, getting Hanabi's attention.

"Yeah, I mean they are kinda like Jutsu." Hanabi added.

"Well both of your bloodlines are Dōjutsu. And while some people like Itachi and Sasuke were able to keep theirs active for hours without hindrance. You two on the other hand…" Naruto began, as he gave a look towards Hanabi and Sarada. "…Might have a bit of trouble with it. Sarada, you because you only have a grasp on the Sharingan's abilities and only have two tomoes." He said.

"When is it going to evolve?" Sarada asked curiously.

Naruto looked at her blankly. "How the hell should I know?" He asked. He wasn't an Uchiha, how could he know how their shit worked? "All I know is, when Sasuke's Sharingan evolved, it was when we were fighting almost to the death, while I was in the Jinchūriki initial state. And I really don't want to fight you like that, to help you evolve." He admitted.

Sarada glanced down and nodded slightly. "…I understand." She said with a sigh.

"And as for you Hanabi, I'm not really sure on the Chakra consumption the Byakugan has." He said. It wasn't something he actually studied. "Or the long term effects of a Hyūga keeping their Byakugan active…so it'd be best not to constantly us it, only when you need it." Naruto advised.

He knew he wasn't the person to be giving them advice about this kind of stuff. If he was honest with himself, he really didn't understand the whole 'Chakra and Jutsu' thing in general. He had an almost encyclopedic knowledge of the Forerunners, their advancements and their technology from Faber, and the Lantean culture, technology and advancements from Janus. Naruto didn't learn anything about the Shinobi from them.

And he honestly really didn't see 'Chakra or Jutsu' as a whole, as important. Sure he knew what it was, and knew it was important. But he saw it as, the energy that only a group of people could use, on a small planet near the out rim of the Galaxy, in other words he saw it as pretty small. Naruto just really didn't want to invest his time into something he wasn't passionate about.

He didn't care about Jutsus or anything, even when he was a kid. He saw them as a way to become Hokage and gain the recognition he craved. The Jutsus or Chakra themselves as a whole, he really didn't care about learning, which is why he didn't when he was a kid. This is why he never learned anything more the Shadow clones and the Rasengan variants, whenever he learned something new he was forced into a situation in which he had to learn something new.

Naruto know his passion for learning leaned more the scientifically, technological and creation. Chakra itself seemed to be more mysticism than actual science, which is one of the reasons why he didn't like it. It was something that passed into the metaphysical and couldn't be scientifically explained. Of course there was the 'Chakra is made from the Spiritual energy from experience and the Psychical energy inside our body.' but what did that even mean?

"Naruto…Naruto!" Sarada announced, causing the young man to glance down at her.

"Hmm?" He sounded.

"You sorta zoned out for a second." She said with a sigh.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said with a frown, before he looked at the two. "Now you two do what I told you." He instructed, getting nods from the girls.

Hanabi and Sarada turned around, before they took a few steps apart and aimed their Suppressors down sight. Naruto looked forward as two leveled their weapons at a far wall. With the Wraith Darts parallel with the walls of the large Lab, they were out of the way. At the end of the wall were two holographic humanoid targets.

Hanabi fired a burst of Light Mass rounds, with all of them hitting the holographic target, causing it to turn red and disintegrate. Sarada glanced at the brown haired girl and frowned, before she fired the Promethean SMG, but she wasn't prepared for recoil, sending the gun up, as she continued to fire.

Naruto quickly held the weapon down, as the young Uchiha let go of the Suppressor. Sarada looked a bit shocked, as she looked up at the young man. "I-I'm sorry." She said.

"Hmph, looks like the 'Genius Uchiha-sama' can't use a simple weapon." Hanabi taunted, as she narrowed her pure white eyes at the young girl.

"Why don't you sit in a corner and cry about fate!" Sarada shot back with a Sharingan enhanced glare.

"Girls, don't let your repressed sexual desire get in the way of your friendship." Naruto said seriously.

"What?" Hanabi sounded making a face.

"Ew!" Sarada sounded, as she looked at the Hyūga. "We aren't like that, Shānnarō!" She yelled irritated, as she fixed her glasses.

Naruto made a slight confused face. "I thought when two girls were like that, they actually held a deep desire to be together." He commented.

"What? Where the hell did you get that information!?" Hanabi asked.

"…Jiraiya's books." Naruto said dryly.

"You mean those smut books?" Sarada asked with a scowl. "I thought you're supposed to be a genius!" She said.

Naruto looked at her blankly. "When have you ever seen me have a stable relationship, in the years you've known me? I may know a lot, but things like that I have no prior knowledge too." He said uncaringly.

"Well if you want to know about relationships, you could always come to me." Hanabi said offhandedly.

Naruto gave her a dry look. "I don't recall you ever having a relationship before." He admitted, causing Hanabi to blink a few times, before she sighed. She couldn't understand how Naruto could be a genius, yet dense. Though she knew Naruto was a very blunt and literal person, he took and gave information in a very straight forward manner.

'_Hmm…Maybe a need to be more direct.' _Hanabi mused, as she glanced down with a slight frown.

"Now Hanabi you seemed to have grasped the concept for using the Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon pretty fast. Good." Naruto said with a nod, getting a smile from the brown haired Hyūga. "Sarada you on the other hand…" He trailed off, before he noticed the look she had. "…Uh, you're free to go, Hanabi. We'll be dropping out of FTL in a bit. We'll be getting some…supplies." He informed.

Hanabi glanced at the young Uchiha and scowled, before she looked up at Naruto. "Of course." She said with a kind smile and left, though she sent an angry look towards Sarada.

When she was gone, Naruto looked at the young Uchiha. "What's wrong?" He asked, as he looked at the girl.

"What do you mean?" Sarada asked.

"You were carless with the Z-130. You're better than that. What's on your mind?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sarada frowned and glanced down. "…It's just. I'm confused." She admitted. "My Family, well everyone on my father's side of the family, were geniuses when it came to Jutsu. Am I just going to abandon that?" She asked unsure.

"Um, I never said that." Naruto said with an incredulously face. "I just said you should learn how to shoot so you don't have to rely on Jutsu. Like a said, Jutsus are a means to an end. When you use them, you better make sure the work. Or all the effort you put into it will by null. You can practice your Fire Jutsus, Lightning Jutsus, whatever you want. But you shouldn't just put everything in the…" He began, before he glanced up and sighed.

"Think about it this way. If you have a giant laser cannon that can shoot down battleships, would you then use that cannon to shoot at totally normal people and really small ships?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, no." Sarada replied, like the answer was pretty simple.

"Right, it would be a waste of resources and just plain stupid." Naruto agreed. "Outside of our home planet, no one can use Jutsus. Think of our Jutsus as a giant laser Cannon, and competent enemies as battleships. Using jutsu on normal people is just plain stupid and a gross misuse of our abilities." He said.

Sarada glanced down, before she fixed her glasses. "Oh, thanks for clearing that up." She said with a slight smile.

"Right, now you might want to practice shooting…" Naruto began, before he smirked slightly. "…You wouldn't want to be beaten by Hanabi that easily." He said, causing Sarada's Sharingan to activate, as she leveled her weapon at the target.

"No I don't, Shānnarō!" Sarada said with determination.

**A Few Hours Later, Tatooine-** **Anchorhead-32 BBY**

A small, roughly cylindrical shaped ship with an angled front and rear landed in a spherical area of sand. When the Gateship landed on the sand covered ground, some dust was kicked up, before the deep humming of the ship ceased. The back section of the ship opened up, revealing three people.

One was a young girl with long dark brown hair, which reached down to the middle of her back, with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face, along with large white eyes. She wore a sleeveless, blue V-neck shirt with mesh armor underneath, with a tan vest jacket over it. She wore also wore blue shorts and sandals, along with white wristbands on her arms.

There was another was a girl with pale skin, with straight shoulder-length black hair and onyx eyes, with red-rimmed glasses. She wore a red sleeveless qipao shirt, with the Uchiha crest on the back. She also wore a pair of light-colored shorts and long purple arm warmers, along with black open-toed boots.

And finally there was a young man. He had messy unkempt dark blond hair and blue-green eyes, with a bit of stubble on his face. He wore what looked like to be black-grey leather calf-length boots and pants, with thin armor around it. He also had a black tactical utility belt, with a holster on the left side, containing a Particle Magnum. He wore what looked like a long sleeved black-leather shirt, with thin chrome-grey chest and shoulder armor. He also wore black military gloves. On his back and covering his head was a grey hooded-cloak that went down to his calves, and seemed to have ragged ends. The cloak covered the right side of his body and his back, with the hood up, shadowing his face from the sun. On the back of the grey cloak was a distinguishable symbol, a glyph comprising a series of angular, branching lines framed by a circle, the symbol of the Mantle.

Naruto walked in what he dubbed his 'Hunter' outfit. Since had several other outfits or attires depending on the situation he was going in. The Hunter outfit was distinguishable from his other two outfits, with the hooded cloak and light armor, which had an armor-to-cloth ratio of about 50-50. The armor itself was an alloy of Titanium and Carbon. It was a good outfit for going into outer-rim colonies, without looking like he was going to war when he wore his 'Locus' armor.

Sarada glanced around, as she scowled at the local people. They were all…dirty, covered in sand and dirty. Hanabi shifted with some discomfort, when she noticed some of the male adults looking at her and Sarada.

"Don't talk to them." Naruto advised, as he and the two girls walked by the group of people. "…Slavers." He added, as the three walked around Anchorhead.

"So…why are we here again?" Hanabi asked.

"We're going to get multiple canisters of pure Tritium and Deuterium, along with the materials to create Pinch Fusion Reactors." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Can I ask why?" Sarada asked.

"Of course you can." Naruto said with a slight smile. "That's what I want, you're my student. You're supposed to ask questions." He said, before he frowned and glanced forward. "…From our battle a few weeks ago. When we helped the Kaleesh win there war and cleared their name…" He began.

"Didn't you totally decimate the enemies?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes…but at a great cost." Naruto informed. "I wasted almost ninety percent of all the Sentinels, Crawlers and Watchers." He said with a sigh. "It took almost six months to create all of them, and almost all of them were wiped out. I remembered that they weren't meant for combat. They can fight and defend yes. But full frontal combat is out of their abilities." He stated.

"…So how's getting a few uh, 'Pinch Fusion Reactors' going to help with this?" Hanabi questioned.

As the group of three walked through the desert settlement, Naruto sighed. "It's ah…kinda complicated. I've made a deal with Ivory and Vermilion…" He began, getting scowls from Hanabi and Sarada; they didn't like the two Wraith Queens. Hanabi didn't like them because almost everyone on the Vespa knew that Wraith Queens were fanatically obsessed with Naruto.

Sarada herself didn't really know why she didn't like them. She actually thought Guide was pretty cool and had a respect for him, since he saved Naruto's life. But for some reason, whenever she saw those two hanging around Naruto, she always got really angry and she never really knew why.

"…They're happily going help me create a large militia." Naruto informed. "Repeating the process in which the Wraith implemented in creating such a large number to completely overpower the Lanteans. Ivory, Vermillion and I are going to create a Wraith Cloning Facility, in which we'll mass create Wraith Warriors." He said, before he glanced down.

"Aren't the Wraith Warriors those ugly things?" Hanabi asked making a face. She saw what was under those makes, and it was awful.

"Yes…but that's because they lack genetic diversity." Naruto said.

"…So they're inbred?" Sarada said unsure.

"In a sense, it's more complicated than that. Wraith Queens create drones from their own DNA, usually on their own Hive Ships." Naruto rambled a bit. "You see, to create a Wraith Queen, another Queen and human male usually ah…have sex." He said. "Well it's more like rape, since the Wraith Queens drug the human. Since humans aren't usually stimulated by the Alien race that completely decimated and feed on their entire civilization." He chatted off.

"The offspring is usually always female. That female usually lives life as a human, eating like we do and all that fun stuff. But once they reach a maturity they feed on life-force, completely turning into a Wraith. But that is the key right there, they have a genetic diversity. Since it was theorized by the Lanteans that The Wraith were humans with Iratus DNA. They have a sorta hybrid way of reproduction, like a bug the Queen Wraith is needed create offspring, and can create offspring in the hundreds if not thousands. But like humans, the offspring needs two diverse forms of genetic data be created. This is why the Wraith Drones look so deformed, since Wraith Queens don't really care about quality but quantity." Naruto rambled.

"So you're going to have an army of…deformed soldiers?" Sarada asked.

"Well no, despite the intimidation factor they might have. No. Ahem…" Naruto sounded, as he glanced off with a slight blush. "…I wanted a very efficient army and couldn't stand that. So uh, Ivory and Vermillion said I ah…had to…donate some genetic material." He admitted with a slight blush, getting a scowl/glare from Hanabi and a frown from Sarada, as she clenched her fists.

"Which I guess is pretty smart. If anyone's genetic diverse it would be me. If there was an offspring from the Wraith Queens, they would probably contain about sixty percent of Wraith DNA with twenty percent Forerunner and Lantean DNA. Not only would there mental capabilities by off the charts compared to the other Wraith Drones. Along with the possibility they could get Charka, since I still have mine. Their need to feed would be greatly diminished. Since they feed on Life-force and their bodies would produce it…" Naruto trailed off, before he shook his head. "…I'm getting a head of myself. Since the Wraith Cloning Facility, to run at maximum capacity requires three ZMPs, and I only have two. I'm going to have to create a substitute power source, until I can create more ZMP-like power sources. So the Pinch Fusion Reactors and maybe a single ZMP will power it." He informed.

"…You know…that's all you had to say." Sarada said dryly, as she fixed her glasses. There was no need to go on such a tangent.

Naruto glanced down and nodded slightly, as they walked through the settlement. He had so many ideas concerning the possible Wraith army. He wasn't trying to be a tyrant or start a war, but it was preparation. There were at least 180 billion star systems in this large galaxy. With almost 50 billion inhabited systems. Filled with almost 100 Quadrillion sentient people filling the galaxy. And that was only one half of the charted Galaxy; the other half was still unknown. And there was only him, Kaguya, Zetsu, Sarada, Hanabi, Ivory, Vermilion and Guide. If he was honest, he really didn't fell really safe.

'_With what Ivory and Vermilion told me, with three ZMPs the Cloning tacitly was able to create almost a million Wraith Drones in almost two years. With a single ZMP and a Pinch fusion Reactor Ivory and Vermillion can make Hmm…Two hundred thousand….maybe a bit more without exhausting the power from the Rectors and ZMP. ' _Naruto mused, before he frowned. '_There's actually a few experiments I wanna run on a few of them…Maybe if I ask Ivory and Vermillion to create a few drones without cloning. I could study and fiddle with them as subjects.' _He thought.

"Huh…Is that a good place to look?" Sarada asked, as she pointed a small building, with a door. In front of the door were several large metallic cylinders, along with several skeletal robots on the ground.

"Uh, I guess." Naruto said with a shrug.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Hanabi asked curiously, they knew what they were looking for. But they didn't know what it looked like.

"Hmm…Just looked for an old or new reactor, it doesn't matter. But it at least has to be as big as Sarada. I can mess with it, and create a magnetic field inside the reactor for the Deuterium and Tritium Isotope fusion. The magnetic field will contain the energy from the fusion, while the metal casing around it will prevent an idiot from messing with it, so it doesn't blow up a continent." Naruto informed.

Hanabi and Sarada nodded, before the three entered the shop. Naruto noticed a Rodian standing around, yelling at a teal colored robot. The robot was skeletal in appearance, with copper colored wiring coming from its elbows to its wrists. It seemed to have three fingers and a thumb on each hand. It seemed to have a brown leather strap around its chest, holding a leather bag on its back.

"Why don't you work!?" The Rodian yelled. "I fixe you up, you don't work! I clean you, you don't work! I labor for days, you don't work!" He complained. "You LE's are supposed to be the best! What a rip off!" He announced.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, as he walked up to the Rodian, while Sarada and Hanabi looked for a sizable reactor.

"This stupid thing won't listen." The shopkeeper said.

Naruto looked at the droid, before he looked at the Rodian. "…Did you turn it on?" He asked.

"Yes! And I used its designation! It should've responded." He said angrily.

"…Want me to have a crack at it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't care!" The Rodian said angrily, as he walked away.

Naruto held up a hand, as an orange holographic device formed around his left arm and forearm. "Pfft…So, LE-BO2D9…A repair and maintenance robot." Naruto said with a nod, before he looked at the droid. "…Hello…Leebo." He said with a shrug.

"_Yes?"_ The droid asked, as the long red photoreceptor that stretched across its face illuminated.

"So you work." Naruto said dryly.

"_I've never been broken."_ Leebo replied with a similar dry tone as the blond's.

"Heh, so you were just messing with the green guy?" He asked.

"_I've been with a multitude of Masters, either smugglers or Bounty Hunters. But Vood Gareeda is by far the most incompetent mechanic I've had the displeasure of being 'fixed up' by.' _Leebo said. "_Please get me away from this stupid organic." _The droid said.

"Hmm? You talk as if you have a form of sentience…interesting." Naruto said with a smirk. "But…what exactly do I get, if I help you?" He asked curiously.

"_A hard working Maintenance and Repair droid." _Leebo said with some sarcasm.

"Meh, I guess…It really couldn't hurt." Naruto said with a shrug. "I would have to update your software a bit." He commented with a sigh.

"_It would be worth it. I like to believe I am a completely competent droid." _Leebo informed. "_Nothing on your ship will be in disrepair." _It added.

"Pfft…fine." Naruto said with a sigh. "Just do, what you were doing…I'll buy you." He informed, he wasn't very materialistic, besides he had a lot of credits and most of it was pretty easy to get. So he saw buying one droid the owner didn't want, to be fairly small and possibly really easy.

"Hey!" Naruto announced, as he looked at the Rodian.

"What?" Rodian asked still irritated.

The young man's eyes gleaned a bit, with the Computer Assisted Social Interaction Enhancer activated. "I was wondering. You know, you seem like a nice guy, trying to make a living in a place like this. This droid seems to be trouble for you and your business. Why don't I take it off your hands? You don't need the stress." Naruto said.

"…You're right. I don't need stress, especially from that stupid bucket of bolts." The Rodian said with a consideration. "Tell you what. If you buy something from the shop, I'll throw that thing with it, three-fourths the original price." He said.

"Deal, and about buying something from your shop, I'm curious. Do you have any refined Deuterium and Tritium?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Deuterium, Tritium, Deuterium, Tritium…" The Rodian shopkeeper said to himself over and over. "…While we don't have any Deuterium, I do have a few vats of pure hydrogen fuel for the Pod-Racers." He informed.

"I'll take that, and for the Tritium?" Naruto asked. He could always strip down the Hydrogen to their base isotopes, and create Deuterium.

"No one here sells that stuff." The Rodian informed. "We don't get many spacers here. Since we only have about a few hundred people living here…You should check the market places as Mos Espa and Mos Eisley. They shouldn't be too far." He said.

A loud metallic grinding echoed, causing the two to glance at their side. Sarada was dragging a large rust-grey colored cylinder, which was almost as large, if not larger than her. "Ah…Hah…is this good?" She asked.

Naruto glanced at it, before he looked at the shopkeeper. "What was that reactor for?" He asked curiously.

"Hmm…That was a power core for an old Y-8 Mining Vessel." The Rodian said, before another louder grinding sound echoed, as Hanabi came up dragging a Reactor core that was almost twice as large and long as the one Sarada pulled up. "…How are you moving that? It took me several people and a Repulsor-Lift to move that around." He informed.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto interjected. "...What about that Reactor?" He asked.

"Oh, it's the power core of an old YV-929 Armed Freighter." The Rodian said.

"I see…" Naruto said, as he glanced up for a second. "…I'll pay fifty thousand credits." He informed, getting a shocked look from the Rodian.

"W-what?" He asked in shock.

"I'm asking for two reactors and a droid." Naruto said dryly. He really didn't need to save up credits he originally had sixteen million credits from trading the fleet around Sullust. Along with the fact he charged five hundred thousand credits for his Bount Hunting/Assassination/Sabotage/Infiltration/Spy services. Spending fifty thousand didn't hurt him.

"Yes! Of course!" the Rodian announced.

A few minutes later, Naruto, Sarada and Hanabi were walking out of the shop, while the blond was using a lift to move the two reactors out of the building, along with a few canisters of pure Hydrogen. The young man hopped off the lift, while the teal colored skeletal droid followed him.

"_So…Am I supposed to fix this stuff up?" _LE-BO2D9 said with a sigh, as it looked at the two Reactor cores.

"No…At least not yet." Naruto said, as he looked at the two different sized reactors and the canisters of purified Hydrogen. He brought his hand up and an orange holographic formed on his hand and forearm, before he tapped at it.

In an instant the cargo was engulfed in a bright light, along with a high-pitched sound, before the light dimmed and all the cargo was gone. Using the Lantean Beaming Technology to quickly move the cargo onto the Vespa that was near Anchorhead at the time, which was next to the entrance of a cave.

"_…Huh…"_ Leebo sounded, as the maintenance robot looked at the vanished cargo. "_That's interesting. I hope I get to work on what did that." _It said.

"You might, once we get to the Gateship, I'll update you with Lantean and Forerunner software. So you can work more efficiently." Naruto said. "We'll be heading to Mos Espa for Tritium, and if we can't fine it there, we'll go to Mos Eisley." He informed.

**Four Hours later-Mos Espa-32 BBY**

Naruto leaned against, what looked like a building made out of sand. He had an air of almost palpable annoyance around him. Sarada had her hands on the building panting a bit. While Hanabi looked like she wanted to hit someone in the jugular.

"Not one fucking place in this space port has damn Tritium!" Naruto said angrily.

"Hn…Can we please go back to the Vespa. It has air conditioning." Sarada said, as she looked at the young blond.

"No." Naruto replied with a scowl. "We've invested too much time into this. By the Mantle, we are going to find some damn Tritium!" He declared.

"_Perhaps you're going about this the wrong way." _Leebo commented. "_Maybe people here are stupid, as Vood was. They probably don't refer to Tritium as Tritium. But as Space Gas Deposits, that they use for inefficient fuel." _ The droid said.

"Hmm…That could be the problem." Naruto muttered, as he glanced around at the final shop they hadn't been to yet. "Come on Sarada, Hanabi, if they don't have Tritium. We'll go back to the Vespa, so you guys can rest up. You all deserve it." He informed, getting sighs of relief from the young Uchiha and the Hyūga.

The four walked into the unique looking sand building, before Sarada and Hanabi grimaced at the smell of the place.

"What do you want?" An irritated accented voice demanded.

Naruto, Sarada and Hanabi slowly tilted their heads to the side. When they saw a floating…bug things, yell at them.

"I'm…looking to buy something." Naruto said unsure, as he looked at Watto. '_That…doesn't make any sense. With a body size like that and such small wings. How can he fly?' _He thought to himself.

"Well, what do you want?" Watto asked, still irritated.

"…My droid and I have explicit specifications for a certain chemical. Is it alright if we can have a look around?" Naruto asked.

"I don't care. Just pay for what you break." Watto said rudely, before he flew off.

"…Right…" Naruto said slowly, as he walked deeper into the shop, with LE-BO2D9. Watto turned and watched the man walked deeper into his shop. He saw the grey hooded cloak that reached down to the blonds calves, ending in ragged ends. Before his eyes went wide when he saw the symbol emblemized on the cloak. It was a glyph comprising a series of angular, branching lines framed by a circle.

"S-S-Sovereign…" Watto muttered in shock and fear. '_The Hutt's Bounty Hunter! What's he doing in my shop!' _He thought. 'Sovereign' was a up starter who popped up almost five to six months ago, and was quickly becoming one of the top Bounty Hunters/Assassins in the Outer Rim and Core Worlds. But the only ones who usually paid for his services were the Hutts. He seemed to have an almost flawless record of complete missions, making him a more desirable service.

Sarada and Hanabi moved through the shop. "Heh, _Hyūga-sama _seems like I found your twin." Sarada said, as she held up the burnt and disfigured face of a droid.

"So vindictive, how are you ever going to get Naruto to like you with such a mind?" Hanabi shot back with a smirk.

"What? Naruto already likes me." Sarada replied, like it was pretty simple.

"No you dumb Uchiha, I meant…" Hanabi began, before she glanced around. "…Like-like." She added in a slight whisper.

"What? Ew, he's a boy." Sarada replied forcefully.

"…Hmm…you're still at that stage." Hanabi said with a nod, she was once like that. "You'll get over it in a few months and see him as…Mmmmm." She sounded, as the veins around her eyes bulged, while she looked at the blond. "Hmm-Hmmm." She sounded again, as she licked her lips.

"You're such a pervert, Shānnarō!" Sarada announced, as she tried to hit Hanabi with the droid mask, but Hanabi casually caught it.

"Eh, most Hyūgas are." Hanabi replied with a shrug. Get passed their usual 'Cool, Calm, Polite, Noble' domineer. Most of the Hyūgas were perverts. One doesn't have the ability to see through cloths and not abuse it.

"You're such a creep." Sarada commented with a scowl.

"Eh, well, what can you do?" Hanabi replied.

"Hn." The young Uchiha sounded.

"…You're both really weird." A young boy commented, causing the two to turn and saw a young boy with dirty blond hair, tinkering with a turbine-engine.

Hanabi's byakugan deactivated, as she smirked. "That describes _Uchiha-Sama_ over here." She commented.

"So…your names are Hyūga-sama and Uchiha-sama?" Anakin asked unsure. The only references to their names were their insults which were sarcastic 'Hyūga-sama and Uchiha-sama'.

"If you want to call us that, it's fine." Sarada said, as she fixed her glasses.

Naruto walked around the shop, with LE-BO2D9. The blond held his arm out, as an orange holographic device activated. "_This place…is a droid grave." _Leebo commented, as it looked at all the droids hanging from the ceiling. "_…What' wrong with people?" _It questioned.

"People don't see droids as people. That's what." Naruto said with a sigh, as he scanned the area for Tritium.

"_You don't see anything wrong with that?" _Leebo questioned.

"I do…I know you're all individuals." Naruto informed. "I can't force people to think a certain way. I can inform people that treating droids like this is wrong. But…I can't force them to see my way." He said.

"_There should be laws against this type of thing." _Leebo said.

"There are." Naruto said, before he scowled and continued to scan. "But…Laws only stop the honest people." He added. The semi-sentient droid released an equivalent of a sigh, before it glanced down with its photoreceptors dimming for a second.

Naruto walked around the shop for a few minutes, before the orange device on his hand and forearm gleaned a bit. He looked forward and saw a one meter tall canister on a shelf. "Hmm…Finally." He said, as he reached forward and picked up the canister.

"I hope this is enough to run several reactors." He said to himself with a sigh.

"_Well if you're only using small amounts at a time to fuel the fusion reactors, it could run for a few months."_ Leebo said. "_You'll be able to collect more in that time." _It added.

"True." Naruto commented with a nod, and then sighed. "This is just to get the Pinch Fusion Reactors up. We can go into deep space and extract Tritium from any Nebulas we come across after that." He said.

"What do you want?" Watto asked, causing the young man to glance around under.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw four people entering the shop, an old man, a young woman, a slow moving blue silver trash can and…a bipedal rabbit.

"…The fuck…Hey ah, Leebo, are you seeing that rabbit thing?" Naruto asked.

"_I do believe that is a Gungan." _The mechanical droid said.

"You mean to tell me there are bipedal alien rabbits?" Naruto questioned.

"_Sure, why not." _Leebo replied dryly.

Naruto shrugged, before he held the Tritium canister, and walked up to the floating bug-thing. Only for Watto and the old man to leave the store with a disheveled kid sitting in his place, causing the young man to sigh and walk up to him.

"Are you qualified to make a business transaction?" Naruto asked dryly, as he looked at Anakin.

"…Sure." Anakin said with a shrug.

Padme glanced up at Naruto and The teal colored mechanical droid next to him. "How much is this Tritium?" The young man questioned.

"Tritium? That old stuff?" Anakin asked unsure. "It's pretty useless, you sure you want that?" He questioned.

"Pfft…Well I'm offering to pay for it. If that isn't a clear indication of my motivation, then I don't know what is." Naruto said dryly. "So…how's two Peggats sound?" He asked which was almost equivalent to eighty credits.

"Two?" Padme asked. "That sounds awfully small." She said.

Naruto turned and gave her a once over. "Oh…Someone from the mid-rim, two Peggats is about eighty credits." He informed.

"…Mid-rim…how'd you know?" Padme asked nervously.

"Let's see, the way you're dressed. The way you walk around, with a form of relaxation and looking a bit off guard. Then there's the fact you're kinda pale compared to the people here, who are under the harsh suns of this planet. And then there's the fact that you thought I was trying to rip chuckles here with a few Peggats." Naruto listed.

"You only looked at me for a second, how did you guess all of that?" Padme asked in some surprise.

"Because I'm awesome, anyways, is two Peggats enough?" Naruto asked, getting a quick nod from Anakin.

"Are you a spacer?" Anakin asked.

"Um…If you're asking if I go into space, yes." Naruto answered.

"W-what planets have you seen?" He asked curiously.

"Pfft…" Naruto sounded, as he glanced up. "Let's see. My home planet is a given and it's almost next to Mustafar, then there's Sullust, Nar Shaddaa, Hypori, Bimmiel, Coruscant…" He listed.

"Wait, Coruscant?" Padme asked.

"Hmm…I do believe I said that." Naruto said dryly.

"You have a ship?" She questioned.

"No, I actually went to all this planets with only happy thoughts and the dreams of children." He answered sarcastically. "Of course I have a ship." He added.

"Um, is it fast?" Padme questioned.

"Is it fast? What are we asking here? What's the fastest speed the Vespa's achieved or how is it normally?" Naruto shot back.

"…Both." She replied.

"Hmm…If at one hundred percent power and with most systems diverted, so maximum power output was towards the engines…The Vespa would probably be a bit slower than a City-Ship's Stardrive. I'd say about…One hundred and fifty Light Years Per second." Naruto estimated with a shrug. "This would equal to nine hundred light years in a minute or fifty-four hundred thousand Light Years in an hour…." He trailed off with a shrug, getting an almost stunned look from Padme. The Galaxy was only one hundred and twenty thousand light years. "…Of course that would waste all the reserved power and leave my crew and I in the void of space until we pass a star or something. On average the Vespa can reach Faster-Than-Light travel by going about…let's see…Nine light years per second, or five hundred and forty Light Years per minute or thirty-two thousand four hundred Light Years per hour." Naruto rambled.

"That's amazing…" Padme muttered, as she glanced down in thought.

"Yeah, The Vespa is pretty cool...Here." Naruto said, as he gave Anakin several Peggats. "Well, not that this isn't fun. But, later…" He began.

"Wait, I was wondering, where you lived." Padme said.

"…Um…on my ship?" Naruto said unsure. "It's pretty hard to miss. It's a giant chrome triangle in front of a large cave." He said dryly.

Padme nodded slight, before she looked at the young man curiously. "…That symbol on your cloak. I've never seen it before. What does it mean?" She asked, wondering if he was from a world with that symbol or if it could gave her an insight into who he was.

"It's the Mantle, of course." Naruto replied, like she should've known. To the Forerunners it was a big thing. It was the center of their religion and philosophy, especially to the Builders and the Lifeworkers.

"The Mantle?" Padme said unsure.

Naruto scowled slightly, before he sighed. "…Guardianship for all living things lies with those whose evolution is most complete. The Mantle of Responsibility shelters all…" He recited, before he glanced back. "Sarada, Hanabi, we're leaving!" He announced.

"Finally, air conditioning." Hanabi said with some relief.

"Hn, I was going to say that." Sarada said with a scowl.

"Good for you." Hanabi said, as she condescendingly patted the young Uchiha on the head.

"Pat me on the head again and I'll break that hand." Sarada threatened.

"Oh?" Hanabi sounded.

"Girls, if you keep this up. You'll never be able to bring out your repressed desires." Naruto said dryly.

"Shut up!" Sarada and Hanabi snapped.

"Hmm…Anyway, later chuckles and lady." The blond said, as he, Sarada, Hanabi and LE-BO2D9 walked out of the building.

Padme glanced down for a few seconds, as she thought over what the young man told her. '_…Perhaps…' _She mused.

* * *

**Here's the newest chapter. **

**For those that want to know, the armor Naruto was using was the Spartan 'Locus' armor from Halo 4. And the Locus from Red vs Blue, having the same color scheme and voice filter. **

**Also for those that don't know, ******LE-BO2D9** or Leebo, is the Maintenance Droid to the Outrider. He's essentially Dash Rendar's ****Chewbacca. And for those that don't know who Dash Rendar is, he's essentially Han Solo, but never got married and stayed a Smuggler. The Outrider is basically the little brother to the Millennium Falcon. I thought Leebo would be a interesting droid to add. That's all i really had to say...Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

** A Day or so Later-Tatooine 32 BBY, Inside the Vespa Drop Hangar**

The sound of a sparks crackling off an object, echoed throughout the hangar. A teal colored skeletal-like droid stood on top of a Wraith Dart, which was inside the hangar, near a wall. The droid seemed to have a leather strap on its chest, holding a bag on its back filled with tools.

LE-BO2D9 held a blow torch, as it cut out the metal of the Wraith Dart, before it tossed it to the side. Revealing there was a whole pile of silver-grey metals from the Wraith Dart.

On the other side of the hanger, was another Wraith Dart, with Naruto standing next to it. He held a welding torch, and he seemed to be melding metal into the Semi-organic hull of the Wraith Dart.

"Sovereign, why are you messing with that?" Ivory asked, causing the young man to stop what he was doing.

Naruto turned and looked at the Wraith Queen. "Messing? I'm improving." He informed.

"Improving?" Ivory questioned, getting a nod from the young man.

"While the Vespa is incredibly advance compared to the cruisers, freighters and capital ships here, The Darts are grossly underpowered." Naruto said with a frown. "The fighters in this place have on board shield systems and have a multitude of different weapons. The only thing the Darts have on their side is their maneuverability and sublight speed." He stated, before he looked at the Dart.

"I'm stripping the Wraith Darts of the Trinium in their Organic hull. Since I can't find any of that metal in Galaxy, I'll have to find a way to synthesize it." Naruto said with a scowl.

"But now it has no armor." Ivory said with a frown, as her slitted eyes looked at the young man.

"It does, I replaced it. Using the Alloy combined of Titanium, Carbine and Nanolaminate." Naruto said with a smirk.

"…Nanolaminate?" Ivory asked, she never heard of that metal before.

"It's an artificially created metal the Forerunners used a few centuries before the Human-Forerunner war. It's incredibly sturdy and has a melting point of almost seventeen hundred degrees Celsius. None of those blasters, lasers, or plasma weaponry will be able to tear through this easily…along with the hyper denseness of the Titanium and Carbine, no small arms or even high-caliber weaponry will not be able to penetrate the hull." Naruto said with a smirk.

Ivory seemed really impressed. Most of the Wraith Darts were pretty weak, since they had almost a limitless supply of them. But since they only had around three at the moment, they might need a stronger design.

"I also upgraded a lot of the systems in these things." Naruto boasted a bit. "The power core inside the Dart was incredibly inefficient. I'm honestly not surprised that Wraith Darts don't just stop working in the middle of space. So I replaced them." He informed.

"Using the test reactors I created to see if the Deuterium and Tritium could be fused, which that can be, by the way. I used some of the left over pieces from the Y-8 mining vessel's reactor, to create nine Micro-Pinch-Fusion Reactors. They were divided into groups of three, and then combined to create a Microfusion pack, each of those packs power, are in each individual Wraith Dart." Naruto rambled. "A single Micro-Pinch-Fusion Reactor generates an output power of sixty kilowatts per second. Combined three generates about one hundred and eighty kilowatts per second." He ranted off.

Ivory looked really surprised. Wraith really didn't care about power generation or technology in general, they saw it as a means to an end. If it didn't let them cull sentient life, they really didn't care. They saw their technology as being good as it was. But 'Her Sovereign' was not only making their Darts better, he was making them into an interceptor/ Space-Superiority fighter.

"Of course such a power generation would cause the Wraith Dart to explode after a few seconds. So I added a few more things." Naruto informed with a shrug. "There's a secondary engine, I added a Forerunner Impulse Drive into the Wraith Darts. You and I both now that the Darts are a bit…noisy, and I understand it adds a form of intimidation. But the impulse drive can be activated to maximize stealth, since they're silent. Along with the fact a Wraith Dart can transvers a solar system in a few minutes with these, they're a great improvement." He said, as he took a step back from the Wraith Dart and tapped at a holographic button on his arm.

The Wraith Dart continued to hover a foot of the ground, but a bright blue energy shield, with what looked like a webbed-lightning pattered, encased it. "I also built in a small energy shield generator, which replaces the Dialing Device inside the Dart, since there are no Stargates here…yet." Naruto said, as he glanced off. "I've also taken the liberty of replacing the weapons on the Darts as well. They now use twin rapid fire Heavy Plasma Cannons, along with a Class-2 Projectile Cannon. That weapon fires caseless projectiles which contain radioactive, highly explosive material encased in a transparent shell, or fuel rods." Naruto explained.

"…You did all of that…in just a day?" Ivory asked.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said with a nod.

"Have you slept?" She questioned, a bit worried for her Sovereign's health.

"For like…three hours." Naruto replied. He really didn't need to sleep, with his augmentations. Forerunners never slept, but that was with their armor. They were also immortal and didn't age. So that was a thing. "Plus with Leebo's and the Sentinels help, it was fairly easy." He said, of course his easy, was someone else's impossible.

"…Hmm…Well the Pathogen for the Cloning Facility is almost done. We'll need an area that's at the least as long as this ship and at least twice as high, if you want a decent amount of drones." Ivory hissed out, before she smirked. "I still need the genetic data." She said.

"…Uh, yeah…I know…" Naruto said with a slight blush, as he looked back at the Wraith Dart, not looking at the Wraith Queen. He really wasn't that experienced with woman.

Ivory smirked, before she turned around with her black leather-like dress flaring a bit. "I'll let you get back to your work." She said, as she walked off.

Naruto coughed slightly to get a hold of his emotions. Before he de-activated the Wraith Dart's energy shield and activated his welding torch. "You believe me, don't you? Please believe what I just said, see the Dead ain't touring. And this wasn't all in my head. See they took me by the hand and they invited me right in. They showed me somethin. I don't even know where to being…" Naruto sung quietly to himself, as he integrated the Titanium-Carbon- Nanolaminate alloy into the Wraith Dart's organic hull.

**A Few Hours Later**

A deafening, high-pitched noise echoed, as an opalescent colored ship raced by. It was light blue, grey and chrome. The ship was pointed at the tip, and had two wing-like appendages at the side.

The Wraith Dart flew along the desert ground at tremendous speeds, kicking up a lot of sand. The ear splitting noise stopped, as a light contrail of blue energy followed the Dart, as the impulse drive activated. When the Impulse Drive was shown to be working, they engine switched back to the Sublight drive, followed by a deafening, high-itched sound.

After a few minutes the Wraith Dart flew over a small silver ship. The occupants froze, while some who were outside looked up at the opalescent fighter. But it didn't seem to care about them, and continued to fly through the sky. Panaka narrowed his eyes at the ship, before his communicator beeped, causing him to reach for it.

Naruto sat in the canopy of the Wraith Dart, as he flew the Superiority Fighter. "Let's see…Sublight, 100 %, Impulse Drive, 100 %, Energy Shields, 100 %, Hull integrity, optimal…All in all, everything's pretty good." He observed, before he glanced at the HUD of the ship. "What the hell!" He said with narrowed eyes, when the shields flared, signifying someone shot at him.

On a large rock cliff, rested a unique looking vessel. It had a pair of folded wings around a round cockpit, and had an extended front. On the back of the Scimitar, the back opened up, revealing a golden colored C-3PX protocol droid, put its eyes were a darker red and it held a long rang rifle.

C-3PX held up a high-powered blaster rifle, as it aimed at the passing Wraith Dart. "Probability of survival, zero." It said, before it fired.

A large red laser bolt flew across the sky and collided with the Wraith Dart, causing a bright blue, web-like lightning patterned, energy shield to flare. The Wraith Dart changed course and flew right towards C-3PX and the Scimitar.

C-3PX fired several shots from its high-powers blaster rifle, but the laser bolts just collided with the energy shield. "I must warn, Darth Maul." The Assassin droid said, before it was cut off, when the Wraith Dart landed a few feet from it.

The Canopy opened up, revealing a young man with unkempt blond hair. C-3PX quickly leveled its blaster rifle at the exposed human, while Naruto activated the holographic tool on his arm. The Assassin droid's 'eyes' dulled, as it was shut down.

Naruto glanced around, before he hopped out of the Wraith Dart's cock pit and walked over to the disabled Assassin droid. He held up his arm, as the orange holographic device activated. "Let's see here…C-3PX…Darth Maul's…Who the hell is Darth Maul?" He asked himself, before he looked at the droid.

He scowled, as he held up his holographic tool, and waved it at the droid. Copying all the information the droid had. "Hmm…there's nothing much here, it's very limited." Naruto said with a scowl, before he looked at the Scimitar.

"…You look a bit interesting." He commented, as he walked up towards the opened vessel.

'_Wait! I'm detecting a multitude of internal defenses inside that thing.' _Data informed.

Naruto waved his holographic device at the Scimitar, before he tapped at several of the buttons. "Yeah, that would've been bad." He said, before he explored the Sith Infiltrator ship.

After a few minutes Naruto walked out of the Scimitar, before he glanced back at the ship. He tapped at the holographic device on his forearm. C-3PX re-activated, before it looked at Naruto.

"Assassination protocols active, greetings Master." C-3PX said, looking at the young man.

Naruto nodded slightly, before he looked at the Wraith Dart. "Get back into the…Scimitar…Take it to the Eastern Dune Sea. Land it near the Vespa." He instructed.

"Of course, Master." The Assassin Droid said, before it turned around and entered the Sith Infiltrator.

Naruto watched as the back sealed up and after a few seconds, the Scimitar lifted up and then took off at high speeds. The young man turned around and hopped into the Wraith Dart, before it took off.

Near the silver ship, Obi-Wan was using the landing gear of the ship as cover. While a group of Tusken Raiders were trying to raid the ship. Some of the Tusken were firing their weapons at the Jedi, while the others worked on breaking into the ship.

Obi-wan quickly brandished his blue lightsaber, before he began to attacking the Tusken Raiders that were trying to break into the ship. After he cut several down, all of the Tusken Raiders froze, when they heard a sound most of their kind learned to fear.

A deafening, high-pitched, ear-splitting noise echoed, as an opalescent colored pointed ship raced by. Some of the Tusken Raiders howled, as they aimed their weapons into the air and fired. The ear-splitting noise seemed to get louder, as the Wraith Dart came down low, before from under the fighter, a green fuel rod-like projectile flew out from the ship.

The projectile collided with the ground, which the Tusken Raiders stood around. A large green plasmatic explosion went off, burning the closest Tusken Raiders, while sending the other ones down from the shockwave.

The Wraith Dart did another pass by, as it activated a Culling Beam and picked up the Tusken Raiders. Obi-Wan looked at the other Tusken Raiders, to see they were running away from the silver ship. But the ear-splitting noise came back, as rippled blue colored air seemed to pass over the Tusken Raiders and they vanished.

Obi-Wan moved out from under the ship and noticed the sand under him was solid, being glass. He looked up and saw the pointed vessel fly off. "…what in the world?" He asked himself, before he looked at the Naboo Yacht, and then back to where the completely foreign ship flew off to. Obi-Wan sighed, when he realized the mission was first and couldn't satisfy his bubbling curiously.

Naruto casually flew the Wraith Dart, looking through the unique HUD it had. When he approached the Vespa outside of a large cave, he noticed a small figure slowly moving towards the Lantean Science/Warship.

He scowled, before he disregarded it, assuming it was a Tusken Raider. That would then be captured and kept in stasis for Ivory, Vermillion or Guide to feed on. The Wraith Dart flew towards the Vespa, before it hovered mid-air, and then descended and drifted under the Lantean vessel, before it ascended back into the ship.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Guide were outside of the Lantean vessel, and walked towards the cave it rested by. "…It just has this…dark feeling." Guide commented.

"Is that why you haven't entered the cave?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. There's something inside it...it whispers to me, to the Wraith on the ship. It's…hard to explain. The dark feeling festers here, coagulating." Guide said.

"I see…" Naruto said, as he pulled out his Particle Magnum and readied it. "…Then let's take a look-see." He said with a smirk, as he entered the cave with the Wraith Commander.

The two walked deeper into the cave and saw a large skeleton of what looked like a dragon. Naruto and Guide shared a glance, before the Wraith Commander pulled out a Z-110 Directed Energy Pistol/Exotic or Boltshot. Something Naruto made him, since the incident with the young man being shot by a blaster, and Guide giving him the 'Gift of Life', they had a deeper understanding of another. Naruto gave him the Boltshot, when there was a Kill-On-Sight enemy, instead of a feed able target.

"Faber, the dark feeling is intensifying. I don't know what it is. The whispers have stopped. But now the area is practically bathed in the energy." Guide said seriously.

Naruto frowned as he glanced around. "…I'm starting to feel it too." He admitted, his 'sense' wasn't as good as a full-blooded Wraith, but it was high-up there. "You think if this dark feeling can be felt by you, it's what attracted that thing here?" He asked, as he motioned to the skeleton of a dragon.

"Or it attracted what killed it." Guide replied.

"If this feeling is affecting nature…Hmm…" Naruto sounded, before he frowned.

"What?" Guide asked.

"I'm going to need you to make sure no one attacks me…I'm going to try something." Naruto replied, getting a nod from the Wraith Commander.

Naruto closed his eyes and stood absolutely still, and began to put himself with nature itself. He began to reach out and pull the energy of the planet into himself and balance it with the energy inside him.

'_I never tried to use Sage Mode outside of my world, since there's no Nature Chakra out here. But there is something. Some form of life energy…Let's just…have a little peak into what's here.' _Naruto thought, before his eyes snapped open, revealing fiery red-rimmed yellow eyes of a Sith Lord.

Naruto stood there for a second, before he lurched forward and held his stomach. "Faber?" Guide asked, when he noticed the blond's distress.

"HAA!" The young man yelled, as he glared forward with Sith-like eyes. "H**AAA**_AAAA__**AAA!" **_He yelled again, as his voice began guttural and demonic, then echoey, and then all layered. "_LET_ **US ****_OUT!" _**What seemed like dozens of voices yelled though Naruto's mouth, before he collapsed to his knees and released the energy.

Naruto panted as he looked at a black object sticking out of the ground. "Hah…Hah…" He sounded.

"What was that?" Guide asked, really weirded out.

"…I…I pulled…The energy in nature into me….Hah..." He said, as he looked around with wide eyes. "This place is as scarred as my planet is. So many died here, so many in this specific spot…They all died and became…something higher. This dark feeling we feel….it's all of them and more. And I tried to pull a lot of them into me being." Naruto said with a pant, as he slowly stood up.

"I take it, they didn't like that." Guide commented.

"…No…Hah…not at all." Naruto replied, as he walked forward to the black object at the end of the cave. After a few seconds the object opened up, revealing a large map of the Galaxy.

"This is the Galaxy we live in now…" Guide commented, as he narrowed his eyes. "…I still can't believe it's almost seven times larger than the Pegasus Galaxy." He said.

"Yes…well…that's how it is." Naruto said, as he looked at all the planets on the map. He noticed several more 'Highlighted' planets on the Star Map, but the barren planet of Korriban grabbed his attention, before he made sure to remember it.

Naruto held up his arm, as a holographic device activated, before he scanned the Galaxy Map. "…This is…almost twenty five thousand years old." He said with some surprise.

"And it still has power?" Guide said unsure. "I know ZMPs can last thousands of years. But I didn't think the people in this Galaxy utilized that technology." He admitted.

"It's because they didn't." Naruto said with a scowl. "There is no power source for this thing." He informed, causing Guide to looked at him in some surprise. "…It is the power source." He informed, as he reached out and touched the device. "It is doing what I did. It's pulled all the dark energy into itself. It's converting this dark energy, and turning it into power for it to use…" He said, as he glanced around. "The reason it's so dark, is because it's pulling all the dark energy from all over the planet to this exact spot and using it for a power source." He informed.

"But it, itself gives off a dark feeling." Guide commented.

"…It's self-sustaining. It gives off a dark feeling and uses it as a power source. While it inevitably pulls and attracts more of the dark energy…" Naruto said with a frown. '_Using the energy of life for actual power…' _He thought, before his eyes went wide. "…Perfect…" He muttered, before he tapped the holographic device on his arm.

"Perfect for what?" Guide asked.

"Hmm…It's no surprise I'm starting our own militia, after the skirmish on Tovarskl, where I lost almost ninety percent of my Sentinel and Crawler forces." Naruto said.

"How could I not. They don't shut up about it." Guide said irritated, referring to Ivory and Vermillion as 'They'.

"Sorry about that. But...How are we going to move our forces, once they're made?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"…You don't mean…" Guide said with some shock.

"Yeah…I'm going to grow several Hive-Ships." Naruto informed, before he looked at the Star Map of the Galaxy. "…Now we have a power core for one of the Hive-Ships. A completely self-sustaining power source that uses the energy from all around, of course they're be some generous tweaking and a Pinch Fusion Reactor thrown in there too." He rambled off. "And I might have to adjust the Pathogen, to form different hull armor, since there's no Trinium to use. Of course I'll also have to find a planet with the right resources and mineral composition to form the Titanium-Carbon-Nanolaminate armor…" He ranted off.

"…Yeah, I get it." Guide said dryly, as he looked at the Star Map, to see several sentinels flying by. They fired their beams at the ground and began to cut out the Star Map, before the moved it towards the mouth of the cave.

"Load it onto the Scimitar. I wouldn't want to upset Ivory and Vermillion with the feeling it gives off." Naruto instructed, with the Sentinels complying.

"I am curious to see if there are more of those things on any other planet." Guide said.

"I think there's a reason a few planets were highlighted." Naruto replied, before he glanced up and sighed. He had so much to do. Naruto and Guide headed out of the cave and stood under the Vespa, while the Scimitar was on top of the Lantean vessel, held by several magnetic clamps and a buffer field.

Naruto glanced at the Lantean vessel, before he heard the sound of crunching sand. He and Guide turned around, only to see a dark skinned man wearing red a Naboo military uniform walking up to them.

"Are you the one they call 'Sovereign'?" Panaka asked, as he looked at Naruto.

"Possibly." Naruto replied. "Who's asking?" He asked.

"A potential client." Panaka answered.

"Then you're talking to the right man." Naruto said with a smirk.

Panaka didn't have a smirk. "The inner worlds have heard of your reputation, as a person who's loyal to the client. That you get the job done, with the utmost efficiency." He said seriously.

Naruto scowled, as his dimmer began to change. "I also have a policy when dealing with new customers. If you want business, you have to pay half of my fee up front…and the other half when the job's complete." He informed.

Panaka nodded with a frown. He didn't like having to pay someone for transport. But the real Queen voiced her displeasure of betting on a kid to get the parts for their ship together to Qui-Gon, but he didn't listen. And she explicitly said he had a ship that could take them to Coruscant.

"…My leader said we can trust you…I don't know what you said to her to get that. But, our ship's hypderdrive is trashed. We need transport to Coruscant. We have twenty thousand credits to pay you up front. And we'll pay you the rest at our destination." Panaka bargained.

"So transportation and protection…" Naruto began.

"Just transportation." Panaka replied.

"Please." Naruto said sarcastically. "I flew over your guys' ship. That's no ship, it's a yacht. And a Naboo Yacht at that. There are only a number of people who actually use them. I'd hazard a guess and saw a very important person is on their curser." He said, causing the man's eyes to narrow. "So, I'm adding protection to the list. No big. What you should do though is go back to your yacht. Get everything ready for transport and to move to my ship. And when you're ready, you and your crew can get on-board. And I'll tow your ship, while we go to Coruscant." He informed.

"…Tow?" Panaka said unsure.

"Yeah, it's easy. All I have to do is use…" Naruto began, before he stopped, realizing he didn't want to share his technology with other people. "…Never mind. Just get your people ready, and I'll get my crew prepared." He said with a sigh.

"I'll inform my leader." Panaka said, making sure not to say 'Her Highness'. He turned around and headed for the Naboo Vessel.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Guide asked, as he looked at the young man.

"Wise, no. A good way to get a fast income, getting us more supplies to start our projects, yes, yes it is." Naruto replied with a frown, before he turned around and head for the Vespa, which was a few dozen meters away.

"Letting too many people aboard the ship could be problematic, Faber." Guide said.

Naruto smirked, as he glanced at the Wraith Commander. "Well it's a good thing it's my Ship, so I'll have to worry about it." He said, getting a slight chuckle from the Wraith.

Guide could understand the need for the money. They needed to get a large amount of materials to start up their projects. Large amounts of pure Titanium, Tungsten, Carbon, Deuterium, Tritium, and a lot of free land wasn't cheap.

**A Few hours later with Obi-Wan**

"What do you mean, you hired a bounty hunter?!" Obi-Wan asked irritated.

"Her Highness didn't want to put all our faith into a little boy. So she had me higher someone who was reliable and could take us to Coruscant." Panaka said seriously.

"I'm not too sure about this." Obi-Wan replied. Like everyone on board this ship, he didn't like that fact their lives were on the line, being held by a kid they didn't know. He was baffled why Qui-Gon was putting so much faith in such a little kid.

"From what we know, this guy is incredibly reliable and is good to his word…As long as he's paid." Panaka replied with a frown. "No one took our Credits. But since he goes across the galaxy, it's valuable to him." He informed.

"This is all…I don't think it's a good idea." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Neither do I. But it's the Queen's decision." He replied.

"…I'll have to inform Qui-Gon about this." Obi-Wan said, getting a nod from the man.

**A Few Hours later, with the sun setting**

Qui-Gon and Anakin rushed towards the silver Naboo Yacht.

"Master Qui-Gon, Sir, wait!" Anakin announced, as he tried to keep up.

Qui-Gon turned and noticed a cloaked figure on a speeder bike bearing on their position. Before the speeder bike could reach Anakin, the ground began to violently shake, as tons of sand was kicked up, with the entire area being shadowed.

A few dozen meters above Nubian Royal Starship, was a ship that was almost ten times longer and seven times wider than silver ship. The ship was relatively flat and triangular in shape, the left and right sides were markedly concave, while the aft portion of the ship is convexly rounded. The ship was very long and became narrower towards the bow.

Darth Maul stopped when he saw a small capital ship sized ship, hover over the Naboo Yacht.

"Master Qui-Gon, what's going on?" Anakin asked.

"…Get inside the ship." Qui-Gon said, keeping his eyes on the cloaked figure on the speeder bike.

A bright light, followed by a high-pitched sounded echoed, before three people were beamed off the Lantean Vessel. Darth Maul narrowed his eyes as he looked forward.

In the center of the three was a tall figure, wearing other worldly steel colored armor, with a green trim. The helmet of the armor had a green 'X' on the front of it.

To the armored man's left was a young girl with pale skin, straight shoulder-length black hair and matching colored eyes, along with a pair of red-rimmed glasses. She wore a red sleeveless qipao shirt, with the Uchiha crest on the back, a pair of light-colored shorts and long purple arm warmers, along with a pair of black open-toed boots.

To the armored man's right was a young woman, with long dark brown hair that reached down to the middle of her back, with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She wore a sleeveless, blue V-neck shirt with mesh armor underneath; blue shorts and sandals.

"Now…Isn't this an unfortunate situation for you." Naruto said in a voice filter, being less compressed and deeper and acoustic sounding, adding the menacing quality his armor gave off.

Darth Maul just narrowed his eyes behind his cloak, as he got off his Speeder Bike and brandished the extended hilt of his Lightsaber. Qui-Gon gripped his own Lightsaber hilt, ready for combat.

Naruto took a step forward and looked at the Sith Apprentice. "I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for cargo or money, I can tell you I won't let you have either." Naruto said. "But what I do have are a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you turn around and walk away, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will fight you. If you run, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you." He said, with his deep and acoustic voice.

Darth Maul just looked at the steel and green armored man, as his fiery red-rimmed yellow eyes bore into him. In an instant a loud snap-hissing sound echoed, as a red lightsaber activated.

"…I see; so be it." Naruto said, as Sarada's two tomoe'd Sharingan activated and the veins around Hanabi's eyes and temples bulged.

The Sith Apprentice charged at the three. Naruto pulled out his Particle Magnum, and began to fire at the Sith, but Darth Maul used his lightsaber to block the attacks.

When Darth Maul was close enough, Sarada and Hanabi attacked. The Young Uchiha went low, as she wrapped her legs around Darth Maul's, before she twisted herself, causing the man to trip up. Darth Maul glared, as he tried to cut Sarada in half.

Before He could cut her, Hanabi gripped his wrists. Before she twisted herself in a way, making Darth Maul's hand move behind his back, with his lightsaber pointing towards the man. But before Hanabi could force Darth Maul to stab himself with his own Lightsaber, she and Sarada felt an unseen force push on them.

Sarada and Hanabi were sent back by a telekinetic force, but they flipped in the air and landed on their feet.

Darth Maul glared around, as he looked at the two girls, before the young Uchiha went through several hand-seals. But the Sith Apprentice attacked her.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**(_Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique_)" Sarada muttered, as she flipped back, avoiding the Sith's lightsaber.

A volley of small fireballs flew towards Darth Maul in an unpredictable manner. The Sith Apprentice jumped back, avoiding several of the fireballs, but one flew right at him. Darth Maul glared as he thrust his hand forward and stopped the fireball with his telekinetic abilities.

Darth Maul sensed Hanabi was attacking him from behind, before turned and sent the fireball he held towards her. Hanabi didn't seem surprised in the least, seeing it coming pretty easily. She thrust her palm forward and sent a burst of Chakra right at the fireball. Her chakra disrupted Sarada's chakra inside the fire, causing it to lose integrity and disperse.

Before Hanabi could get close, Darth Maul turned and held his hand out, causing the girl to freeze, as she held her own throat. The Hyūga began to levitate off the ground, before Sarada appeared next to Darth Maul and slammed her fist into the side of the Sith Apprentice's face, sending him stumbling back.

Darth Maul turned and slashed his Lightsaber at Sarada, but it was held back by an intense sparking golden light, as Naruto used his arm to block the laser sword, with the shields around his arm flaring intensely. Sarada moved back, as her Sharingan eyes seemed to glow a bit.

Naruto glared at the Sith Apprentice through his helmet. "Hello…and good bye." He said in a deep and acoustic voice, before he Spartan kicked Darth Maul in the chest, sending the man flying back.

"RAAGH!" Darth Maul yelled angrily, as he charged at Naruto and began to angrily slash at the young man.

Naruto hit Darth Maul's wrist with his own, knocking the lightsaber back for a second, before he turned and delivered a spinning left hook kick at the Sith Apprentice's temple, sending him to the ground. Quickly Darth Maul kicked himself back up, and then glared at Naruto, before he slashed the Lightsaber at the young man's head, and it actually connected.

The young man's shields flared brightly, as Naruto stumbled back, with his helmet flying off and landing in the sand. Naruto turned and looked at Darth Maul with yellow eyes, with his retinal augmentations taking full affect. But the young man saw the Sith Apprentice charging at him angrily.

Naruto side stepped, and slapped Darth Maul's extended arm down to the ground. In an instant Naruto punched the lateral cutaneous nerve in Darth Maul's right arm and then his bicep muscle on the right arm, and then alternated to the Sith's left arm.

With his enhanced strength from the augmentations and combat armor, Naruto rendered Darth Maul's arms completely useless in combat. In the span of the time it took Darth Maul's lightsaber to touch the desert ground. Just as the lightsaber touched the ground, Naruto's fist was two inches from Darth Maul's face, frozen.

Naruto and Darth Maul glared at each other, for a few seconds, as the Sith's lightsaber stopped moving entirely. The young man slowly pulled his fist back and lowered it, and then tightened his fist, before Naruto punched Darth Maul in the chest, creating a crack sound, sending the Sith flying back.

Darth Maul was on the ground, with his hands at his chest, spitting up. Naruto turned around and took a few steps forward and knelt down, before he picked up his Locus helmet and looked at it. '_Hmm…it seems the shields protected it.' _He mused, as he put the steel colored helmet on his head.

"Hah…Hah…Arrgh!" Darth Maul yelled, as he pulled his lightsaber towards him through the Force, and then went to cut off the young man's head.

Just as Darth Maul reached Naruto, he froze. After a few seconds he started to cough up blood. Standing in front of him was a glaring Hanabi. Her left index and middle fingers were over Darth Maul's sternum, and her right index and middle finger was over his stomach. Darth Maul slowly stumbled back, before he fell back first onto the sand.

"Come on." Naruto said, as he headed towards the Vespa, before he noticed two people staring at him. It was a young boy and an old man. "Old man…and Chuckles? What are you doing here?" He asked, before the two could answer he continued. "…Eh, whatever I don't care." He finished, as he glanced up at the Lantean Vessel and then tapped at a holographic device on his arm.

A loud high-pitched grinding sounded echoed, as Naruto, Sarada, Hanabi, Qui-Gon and Anakin were engulfed in a bright white light, and then vanished.

In a large grey-chrome colored room, almost a dozen bright lights formed. The room itself was a decently large one, being in the center of the Vespa. There were a series of windows on the roof of the room, allowing anyone inside to see outside. The room was two levels, with entrances from every direction and on both of the levels. The room also had a balcony, accessed by spiral staircases in the two front corners of the room. The room also contained two hubs, and a CO2 scrubber.

The lights dimmed, revealing a few people. "…Well then." Naruto commented, as he looked up.

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Padme, Panaka, Jar-Jar, the Naboo handmaidens and the 'Queen' all had a look of surprise on them.

"Welcome onboard the Vespa…" Naruto began, as he walked away from them. The floor around him began to open up, as a man-sized ring formed around him. Several small robotic appendages come out from inside the ring and began to disassemble the Locus combat armor.

"How'd we get in here?" Obi-Wan asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto turned, only wearing a pair of long black pants and a black T-shirt. He looked at his fellow young man weirdly. "You were all broken down to your base atoms, moved, and then reassembled inside the ship." He answered like he should know. He knew a lot about this Galaxies technology, but he thought they'd at least have teleportation technology. Forerunners had translocation, Lanteans, Asgard, Nox, the Furlings, and the Ori all had forms of Teleportation.

"That's impossible." Padme argued.

Naruto glanced around at the inside of the room. "Then I guess this is all an illusion. Are you implying my technology is some form of trickery?" He asked with narrowed eyes. He was kinda proud of what he knew and could do.

"It would stand to reason, that with the galaxy being so big. Some people might know things, others might not." Qui-Gon intervened.

"Hmm…" Naruto sounded, as he glanced at the group.

"What is this?" Anakin asked as he looked around.

"The Vespa." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"…The What?" The boy asked.

"In Lantean, Vespa means 'Hornet'." Naruto answered uncaringly. "It stands to describe this ship, comparing it to the rest of the Lantean Fleet." He stated. "It may be small and unintimidating compared to its newer, more powerful cousins, like the Aurora-class battleships and City-Ships. But it still has a wicked arsenal that'll make it a force to be reckoned with." He said with a smirk, before he studied the group in front of him. "So you're the cargo I'm supposed to take to Coruscant…interesting. I've taken the liberty of beaming Leebo to your ship and fix your Hyperdrive core." He informed.

Panaka and Padme shared a glance, it would seem the rumor of 'Sovereign going above and beyond' on missions was true.

"Anyway it'll take like…pfft…an hour or so to transverse across the galaxy. I now it might be inconvenient and all that." Naruto said dryly. "But everyone in this room, that isn't a part of your group. You're free to converse with…or are less likely to try to kill you because you annoyed them." He informed.

Some of the people looked around the room. And saw on the second level of the room stood a unique looking man. He had pale green colored skin. He had reptilian slitted yellow eyes, along with long white hair and a white goatee. He seemed to have a starburst-shaped tattoo around on his left eye. He wore a black leather-like light upper armor, black leather-like pants and boots, and had a kilt-like black fabric that came from his upper armor and went down to his feet.

Near the young man with dirty blond hair stood two girls, one looked almost thirteen and the other in the late eighteens.

"Anyway, here's cute little Sarada Uchiha…" Naruto began, as he pointed at the youngest looking girl with glasses. Sarada had her arms crossed and brooding away from the group. "…This one is Hanabi Hyūga…." He said, motioning to the white eyes girl. "…And he'd Guide." He finished, as he motioned to the Wraith who over looked the balcony. "If you meet anyone else on this ship that isn't in this room right now, odds are they might try to kill you…or something." He said with a shrug.

"Oh, so that's the cause." A synthesized female voice said, as floating silver sphere floated into the room. It had three eyes and a glyph in the center of them. "The max weight for this room has been achieved…" GLaDOS said, before she looked at Naruto, and then faced the group of passengers. "It's your fault. Isn't it?" She asked, looking at them.

"Whatsa isa thats?" Jar-Jar asked.

"…Oh look, a bipedal rabbit." GLaDOS said, before she floated towards Naruto. "…Shall I remove it?" She asked.

Naruto gave her a dry look. "It's part of the cargo." He replied.

"…I see." She said, as she looked at the people. "Hmm. This ship must not be calibrated to someone of there… generous... ness. I'll add a few zeros to the maximum weight." GLaDOS said, offending most of the Nabooians. "You all look great, by the way…Very healthy." She commented.

The sound of beeping echoed, as Artoo moved forward. "A floating eyeball!" GLaDOS said angrily, as she floated down towards the droid. "What are you? A rolling trash can?" She asked, only for the droid to beep back. "…Made to throw me away?...Hmm…you're a wordy little robot." She said, before she floated away and moved towards the young man. "Shall we prepare for our departure? While I'm sure your conversation with these…Meatbags…is a riveting one. I'd rather us not stay on a desalt planet." GLaDOS said.

Naruto nodded, before he moved to the spiraling staircase. The young man headed for the bridge of the ship, while Sarada and Hanabi left the large room, to go their own individual rooms on the ship.

"…What strange people." Panaka muttered, with Jar-jar animatedly nodding in agreement.

A light shrilling sound echoed, causing the group to turn. Out of the all a small door near the ceiling seemed to open up. A golden colored robot drifted out of the wall. It had two arm-like appendages with two grapple fixtures at the end of each arm, along with a central 'head' and a curved undercarriage.

The Sentinel Major drifted passed the small group, before it floated up to some of the cases that came with the Naboo Queen. The Sentinel fired a small buffer field at the cases, before it began to neatly stack them together, and then began to drift off to run maintenance on the ship.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave those…people on this ship?" Guide asked, as he, Naruto and The Contender Class-AI headed towards the bridge of the ship.

"Well it's worth the money. And we'll have enough to start what we're doing after this." Naruto replied.

"We have gathered almost twenty nine million of the Galaxy's currency. I would hope it's enough." GLaDOS commented.

"I'm talking about the fact that some of them might happen across…one of them." Guide said.

"Hopefully Ivory and Vermillion behave. They barely tolerate Sarada's and Hanabi's presence. But hopefully they listen to me. Kaguya's misanthropic and will avoid them, and Zetsu is probably with her." Naruto listed. "The three Wraith Drones are hibernating, so they should be any problem. And if things get dicey, the Sentinels and Crawlers will control the situation." He said with a shrug.

Naruto entered the bridge of the Vespa, before he sat down in the control chair of the ship. "So after we get this job done, then what?" Guide asked.

"Hmm…still working on that." Naruto replied, as the control chair leaned back and illuminated.

The sand under the Lantean vessel kicked up violently, as the Naboo Yacht was trapped inside the ship's buffer field and pulled up towards the larger ship. The Vespa moved up, before the long thin engines on the back of the ship gleaned a deep blue, as it took off into Tatooine's orbit.

On the desert ground, Darth Maul laid, before several of his probe droids flew over him. While the Sith apprentice laid there, twitching slightly. The probes' camera lens closed, and then opened up again, revealing hypothermic needles, before they began to medicate the man.

The Vespa itself was leaving the orbit of Tatooine, before it was enveloped in a flash, as it entered FTL. Almost ten minutes later, Naruto was sitting on one of the benches of the observation deck, next to him was a woman with waist length white hair and had a pair of horns pointing up.

"…Why do you keep letting more people on this ship?" Kaguya asked, as she looked at the young man.

"It's only temporary. And besides it gets us money, so we can get materials." Naruto replied.

"If you need materials, I could try to make some." Kaguya offered.

Naruto shook his head slightly. "I don't think you can make enough of what I need, without hurting yourself at least. I don't want that." He informed, causing the woman to glance down. She knew she wasn't at 'One Hundred Percent'. Naruto only used smaller portions of small portions of the Tailed Beasts' Chakra that was given him.

She couldn't decimate landscapes like she once did. She could still travel through dimensions; use the infinite Tsukuyomi, the byakugan, Dead Bone Pulse, all of it. She just had to wait a while for her powers to steadily reach the heights they were once at.

Naruto looked out the windows of the observation room, looking at FTL space. "So how are you holding up?" He asked. He wanted to make sure Kaguya wasn't having any homicidal thoughts or anything.

Kaguya turned and looked at Naruto with pure white eyes, before she smiled softly, as she reached out and wrapped a hand around the side of his head. She slowly pulled the blond's head down into her lap, which confused the hell out of Naruto.

"…Oh Darling, you're always so worried about your poor mother." Kaguya said lovingly, as she ran her delicate fingers through the young man's unkempt blond hair. She had a smile on her face, as she looked down at Naruto. "You were always my favorite son. You were always so kind to me, oh how I missed you." She said.

Kaguya blinked a few times and she looked back down at Naruto, before she had a smirk form on her face. "Hmhm, you're getting awfully comfy there, Darling. Doing a little 'exploring'?" She asked, as her smirk widened. "If you're so insistent on having a taste, you should at least wait until I get my kimono off first." She said sensually.

Naruto had a dry look on his face, as he slowly pulled his head out of the woman's lap. He looked at her, to see she had a mixture of an innocent-noble look and a seductive-teasing look.

It would seem being almost a millennia years old. Being split apart and put together a few times, knocked a few screws lose. Kaguya kept switching between a loving mother and some sorta horny dominatrix.

If Naruto was honest with himself, Kaguya gave him the weirdest boner. One he tried his best not to think about.

"What's wrong darling, don't you like resting your head in your mother's lap?" Kaguya asked with a tilt of her head, after a second her motherly look turned to a seductive one. She reached to her chest and lightly dragged one of her sharp nails over the helm of her kimono. "Oh Darling, you're hunger for me is unquenchable. Hmhm…You just want me to strip out of my cloths don't you?" She asked with a smirk.

Kaguya reached up and titled her head to the side, as she put her fingers to the side of her neck. "I bet you just want a taste at my skin. Mmm…You want to service your Goddess, don't you?" She asked with a wide almost evil smirk, as she crossed one leg over another. "You want to lock the doors of this room, and throw ourselves into the passion, as you devote yourself to pleasing your Goddess." Kaguya said.

"…Mother…" Naruto said dryly, and like that Kaguya's whole dimmer changed again.

"Yes, darling?" Kaguya asked lovingly.

"Nothing." He added with a sigh in relief. Kaguya had an air about her. He thought that with her mind sorta fractured. A part of her was the dark, evil Goddess that wanted to wipe the planet of life, while the other was the benevolent motherly Kaguya, which wanted peace and all that.

Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about that. One personality of Kaguya saw him as her loving son, where he would do anything to make her happy and loved her devotedly. The other personality saw him as her lover, as her 'servicer'. He wasn't sure if she was fucking with him, or it was real. He tried his best not to bring it up. Or be with her when other people were around. They would totally get the wrong idea. They'd probably think they had some sorta Mother-Son/Dom-Sub role playing thing going on.

"Its things like this, I wished for you to see, darling…" Kaguya said with a loving smile, as she looked out the window, seeing the beautiful sight of FTL space. "…Everything in the cosmos…the unknown universe out there. I never wanted you to be a boy born in war." She informed, as she rested her hands in her lap.

Naruto frowned, before he really wanted to tell her she wasn't his mother, but she really didn't seem to understand. "I know…" He said, relenting.

Kaguya smiled, as she looked at the young man sitting next to her. "When I learned you had Chakra…I was…proud….but I was upset too." She said with a sigh, as she looked at the window again. Naruto blinked as he looked at the white haired woman. "I was so happy that you were going to be like me. Be so strong to protect yourself. But…I knew, you would fight, you would destroy, with the power you inherited from me. My precious baby boy destroying my nursery…I couldn't stand it." She said, before she smiled. "But now all of that is behind us." Kaguya said. "Don't you think, darling?" She asked with a smile.

"…Ugh…Yeah…" Naruto said, before he noticed the woman was looking at him expectantly. "…Mother." He added with a sigh, getting a smile from Kaguya.

Kaguya scooted closer towards the young man, before her smile began to widen. "You're calling me 'Mother' now? Is that how you want to see me, instead of your Goddess?" She asked with a smirk.

Naruto sighed again, before he tried to ignore the bi-polar multiple personality woman. Kaguya looked at the young man, as she reached out and slowly dragged her long painted nails down the side of Naruto's face, with a wide smirk on her face.

"You know, I like my men cynical, jaded, quiet, professional, obedient…smart, hmhm…and handsome." Kaguya said, as her pure white eyes roamed his face.

"…I'm not jaded…" Naruto began, before he sighed. Okay, he was. But he didn't like to admit it. Kaguya just smirked, as she leaned closer towards the young man.

"Have I told you remind me of my second husband?" Kaguya asked.

Naruto had a bit of a confused face. "You had a second husband?" He asked. He didn't know that.

"Not yet." Kaguya replied with a wide smirk.

"**Ugh…**" Zetsu sounded, as he laid on one of the benches in the room. "**Please stop that." **He said, as he looked away.

"Zetsu dear, don't disrespect your daddy." Kaguya said with narrowed white eyes. **"**Or you'll be punished." She said with a dark look on her face.

"…Mother…" Naruto said with a forced calmness, and in an instant Kaguya's dimmer shifted again.

"Hmm?" Kaguya sounded, as she leaned back and sat with a noble grace.

"Nothing." Naruto replied, getting a thankful look from Zetsu. He may have been undyingly loyal towards Kaguya, but he knew she was undoubtedly scary when she was pissed. Naruto and Kaguya stared into the FTL space, before the white haired woman slowly reached out and gripped the young man's hand with a soft smile on her face.

Later Naruto walked through the chrome-grey hallways of the Vespa, passing several Crawlers that were motionless on the ceiling. Naruto walked, before he stopped when he noticed one of the doors open.

He noticed a young man, sitting cross legged trying to meditate, though he seemed to have a slight irritated look on his face. Naruto glanced down the hallway again, before he shrugged and entered the room and sat down in front of Obi-Wan.

"You're doing it wrong." Naruto said, as he crossed his legs.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and sighed. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Meditating…It looks like you're trying to think, clear your mind, to become one with nature." Naruto replied. "…You're doing it wrong. You're ah…too flimsy, too unbalanced, too much in motion." He informed.

"But I was absolutely still." Obi-Wan replied seriously.

Naruto glanced around, before he picked up a metal panel. He picked up one of Sarada's discarded Kunai, and then stabbed it into the ground, before he balanced metal panel on the Kunai end. Obi-Wan watched the young man sit down perfectly balanced on the metal panel.

"To be one with nature, to all the energy around you…You must remain absolutely still, and guide the energy towards you." Naruto informed, as he took the meditative posture on the metal panel.

"You mean the Force." Obi-Wan said.

"…The Force?" Naruto asked.

Obi-Wan looked confused, he thought the blond would've known what it was by the way he was saying. "Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together." Obi-Wan informed.

"So that's how that red guy attacked us..." Naruto began.

"Attacked?" Obi-Wan asked unsure. "A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense…Never for attack." He said.

"Tell that to the guy that tried to kill my friends." The young man said dryly, before he hopped off the metal panel. "You try." Naruto said, as he balanced the metal panel on the Kunai.

"You want me to sit on that and balance?" Obi-Wan asked unsure.

Naruto nodded. "If you want to be one with nature, you've got to learn to stop…and listen." He said. "It will always be there…and once you know how to listen and feel it. You'll never forget." He informed.

Obi-Wan frowned a bit, before he complied. He didn't see a problem with it. If it helped him better connect with the force and hopefully impress Qui-Gon. He felt a bit…jealous that some boy was taking all of his teacher's attention.

He knew the Jedi Order was a zealous in their attachment clause. In truth he saw the Jedi Order as sort of a family. All the Jedi Masters as his parents, the people that guided him through life. His fellow Padawans and knights as siblings, he even had a green light uncle. It just didn't sit right with him some kid was coming along and taking one of the people he saw as family away. Though he knew his thoughts weren't rational and he was being too emotional, so he did his best to release them and not let them bother him.

Obi-Wan sat on top of the metal panel, and closed his eyes to meditate. He wobbled a bit, but was doing substantially better than Naruto's first try. But then again Naruto was sixteen, hyperactive, and was doing this on top of several large rock spike formations.

"Listen and feel…do not force and impose." Naruto said, as he closed his eyes. "The energy that's around us…the energy of life, of everything…Resignations is its virtue; like water it ebbs, and flows. You can't control it…it can't control you. You may believe you control it. But it is merely an illusion. It allows you to use a small part of it. It isn't selfish. But it isn't selfless either." He said.

"The Energy of nature is…balance. There are darker sides to nature, as many as there are lighter aspects. But in the end…It just is. It is up to the person it loans its help to, to us it. Be it good or evil…or nothing at all." Naruto said, before he glanced down. "With Nature, everything always balances out. If there's too much 'Good', there will be and equal to opposite 'Bad'." He commented.

"But to truly be one with nature…You must not only have physical balance…but spiritual balance. You must know who you are. Accept what you are. Know that others can't control you, that you control yourself. To be one with nature you have to balance yourself, just as nature balances itself." Naruto said.

"…But how does one know what is 'Good' and 'Bad'? How do a balance what I don't know?" Obi-Wan asked, as the metal panel continued to shake a bit.

"You don't 'know'." Naruto replied seriously. "'Good' and 'Bad' are vague terms. No sane person believes they're bad. They believe themselves to be the good ones, while those that oppose them are the wicked. You can never truly see something as bad, until you experience what they've experienced. To them, that's the way things are. The way it's always been…" He trailed off, as he glanced before he scowled to himself.

He did not want his more idealistic side to come back, so he began to force it away. "…All there is balance. I may not know anything about 'The Force' but I know what the energy of life and nature entails. You must wait, you must be patient…It's like a good memory." Naruto said. "When it's there, and you know it's there, but it's just out of your reach, it can be all that you think about. And you can focus on it and try to force it, but the more you do, the more you seem to push it away. It you're patient, and you stay still…well maybe, it'll come to you." He said, before he looked forward and saw Obi-Wan was sitting still, with the metal panel barely moving.

After a few minutes, Naruto stood up. "Well this was fun!" He announced, causing young Jedi to lose concentration and fall off the metal panel, while also cutting himself on the Kunai. "Oh…" He sounded dryly, and knelt down and picked up Kunai, to see there was some blood on it.

Naruto helped the young man up, before he looked at Obi-Wan's cut arm. Naruto watched as the cut began to quickly heal itself.

"Through The Force, we're able to heal ourselves." Obi-Wan said. "…But wounds bigger than that are harder." He admitted.

"I understand." Naruto said with a slight nod. "You should check up on your friends or something. I wouldn't want them roaming the ship and finding me ah…other crew members." He said.

"…I see…" Obi-Wan muttered, before he smiled slightly and gave Naruto a slight bow. "Thank you, you've helped me a lot. I won't forget this." He said, before he quickly headed off.

"…Yeah…" Naruto said with a sigh as he glanced down at the Kunai covered in Obi-Wan's blood. He formed a Hard-Light container around and placed it in an area for safe keeping. He looked at the door of the room, before he nodded to himself. '_Well he was a nice guy. Hopefully all Jedi are like that._' He mused.

Naruto walked out of the room, and noticed the old man was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "…Thank you for helping my Padawan." Qui-Gon said. "Were you once with the Order?" He asked curiously.

"Nope, I just know my way around." Naruto replied with a shrug, causing the old man to slowly nod.

"You would've made a great teacher, if you were." Qui-Gon stated.

"Yeah, well, I already have a few students I'm teaching." The young man said uncaringly, before he glanced down the hall. "Speaking of students, I better check up on them. Later." Naruto said, as he walked past the Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon glanced down and sighed to himself. He could feel something was going to happen soon. He just hoped Obi-Wan was ready to progress without his guidance. Though it would seem the young man helped him out a bit.

Naruto stood in front of a silver-grey door, before it automatically opened. A loud moan grabbed his attention and glanced around Hanabi's room. He looked at Hanabi's bed to see the Hyūga sitting there with the covers of her bed covering the lower half of her body. One of her hands was underneath her covers while her other hand was gripping her average sized breast.

Hanabi looked at Naruto with wide eyes, while he looked at her dryly. "…Right…Um…Next time lock the door." Naruto said, as he took a step back and the door automatically closed.

Naruto stood there for a few seconds and blinked a few times. '_…Well…dinner will certainly be awkward.' _He thought.

After a few minutes, Naruto stood in front of Sarada's door before he took a step forward and then stopped. He reached forward and knocked.

"What?" An irritated female voice asked.

"It's your awesome teacher." Naruto said sarcastically, as the door automatically opened. The young man glanced around and saw Sarada sitting at a desk, intently reading. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously, as he sat down on her bed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm studying." Sarada replied, as she continued to read intently, out of a text-book sized book.

"Studying what?" Naruto questioned.

"Anthropology, it's the study of…" Sarada began.

"I'm well aware of what anthropology is." The young man said dryly, before he smiled slightly. "Trying to get a full understanding and complexities of the galaxy's history and cultures…I'm proud." He said, before he glanced to his side and noticed dozens of more books and holo-pads.

The books were either biology books, with ranging species. With humans or most flourishing of the sapient-sentient species in the galaxy. There were several psychology books, physics books and quantum mechanics book too.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't see anything weird about it. The Lantean and Forerunner child education system was stricter in their structure. He was kinda glad she was making an effort to expand her intelligence. He was really irritated that he had to dumb himself down to talk to everyone. That was one of the reasons why he left the Elemental Nations. It was like having the highest form of education, having degrees in every form of science. And everyone around him had the emotional maturity and thought process of a kindergartener, but they believed they were smarter than him, and that's what irritated him.

"What brought this on?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well…when we were at that space thing…" Sarada began, as she glanced at the young man. "People kept calling me a Sith. And I got curious. So I did my best to research them. And what I found was…disconcerting. But I was entranced by the stories." She informed. "So I want to learn all I can about this place." Sarada admitted.

Naruto nodded, as he laid back on her bed and looked up at the metallic ceiling. "That's good, I'm proud." He said.

Sarada looked away from the young man, with a slight blush on her face. She never really had anyone say they were proud of her. Not even her mother. Sasuke never said anything about her, since he was forced to come back almost every year since Naruto wasn't Hokage. He had to keep coming back and refusing the title. She was sure if Naruto was Hokage, Sasuke would've never come back.

She glanced back at Naruto, with a small smile on her face. "T-thanks." She said, as she fixed her glasses.

"No problem." Naruto replied uncaringly, as he looked up. "So that boy on board, Anakin. Have you thought about asking him out or something?" He asked curiously.

"What?" Sarada asked with narrowed eyes. "He's nine!" She almost yelled.

"…Aren't you?" Naruto asked in some confusion.

"I'm thirteen!" Sarada announced irritated.

"Hmm…right." The young man said not really caring.

"Um, speaking of time." Sarada said with a frown. "How long have we been away from…our home?" She asked unsure, not really liking to refer to the Elemental Nations as her home. She preferred to think of the Vespa and where Naruto was, as her home.

"By galactic standards, we've been gone for about six months." Naruto said with a shrug.

Sarada glanced down. "It's weird. It only feels like we've been gone for like two months." She admitted.

"Because we have." Naruto replied, causing the young Uchiha to look at him in confusion.

"But you said…" Sarada began.

"I said by 'Galactic Standards, we've been gone for about six months' so by going by the galaxies time scale, we have. But for us, it's only been about two months for us biologically." Naruto said with a shrug, as he looked at his black cybernetic hands, while Sarada looked at him curiously.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but in on our home planet, in our home solar system. There is only a hand full of planets in that system, with our planet being the furthest from the star. While it is a Yellow dwarf, it is unusually bright and hot, it's probably young." Naruto said. "Our planet is the furthest from the sun, but with it being unusually bright and hot, our planet wasn't affected. Anyway with our planet being so far, coupled that with it having a slow rotation speed, along with the fact that for our home planet to fully rotate around the sun in its system. It takes about one thousand one hundred and four days." He rambled. "Luckily since our planet is small, it only takes twenty for hours for the planet to spin on its axis. Of course there are twenty three days in a week…" He said, getting a nod from Sarada. "…And four weeks in a month, equaling ninety three days and then there are twelve months in a year." He ranted off.

"I see. So even if it's 'technically' been six months. By our standards it's only been two." Sarada said, as she nodded to herself.

"Mm-hmm." Naruto said with a nod, before he sat up and got off of the bed. "Anyway I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I just wanted to see how you were doing." He admitted.

"You don't need to do that." Sarada replied, before she looked down and fixed her glasses. "…And thanks." She added with a small smile.

"No problem." Naruto said with a nod, as he left the room.

**An Hour Later, FTL space**

Naruto stood in the observation deck. Next to him was a young boy with dirty blond hair. "Whoa…is that what hyperspace is like?" Anakin asked curiously. "I've heard from some of the passing spacers it looks all weird. But this…it's amazing." He said, as he looked out the observation window.

"No this is different." Naruto replied. "It's called 'FTL' space. My ship doesn't have a hyperspace drive. Instead, this ship has about sixteen really…really specially modified overpowered engines. Along with several independent power drives, powering the engines…When all of them work in sync, they can push this ship Faster-Than-Light." He lied. He really didn't have the time to explain the mechanics behind the FTL engines.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that to any ship you get though." Naruto said, causing the kid to look up at him. "The engines were made by my people, made specifically for this. If someone were to try to do this with any other engine, it'd most likely blow up." He added, causing the kid to frown slightly.

"…You think I'll get a ship when I'm older?" Anakin asked.

"Almost anyone who's anyone in the galaxy has a ship." Naruto said with a shrug.

"You think so?" the boy questioned curiously.

"I know." Naruto replied uncaringly, as he looked forward. "So…you've got a crush on that one girl." He commented.

"W-what? I don't have a crush on Padme." Anakin said, as he shook his head.

"…I never said it she as Padme." Naruto said dryly. "I really don't care, it ain't my business. It's up to you what you like and not like." He added, before there was a bright flashed, as the Vespa exited FTL. "Well, here we are!" He said with fake excitement, and patted Anakin on the back.

"AH!" Anakin sounded, as he rubbed his back. He wasn't prepared for that, as he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Oh sorry, cybernetic hands." Naruto said, as he showed the boy the back of his pure black hands. "Hopefully you don't have to deal with that." He added, as he hid a vial of crimson liquid.

Near the edge of Coruscant's orbit, a relatively large ship appeared in a slight flash. The ship was relatively flat and triangular in shape. The left and right sides were markedly concave, while the aft portion of the ship was convexly rounded. The ship is very long and becomes narrower towards the bow. The Vespa flew towards the large city-planet, while it avoided colliding with other ships.

Naruto walked through one of the ship's hallways, before the young girl he met earlier confronted him. "We need to give the right codes, before we dock with any platforms." Padme informed. "It's the only way to inform the senate of our arrival." She said seriously.

"…Hmm…fine…I'll beam one of you guys over to your yacht, so you can input the codes. I doubt you want to use my ship as a medium for it." Naruto said, getting a thankful nod from the young woman.

"I think it would be best if you sent me, I wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone else." Padme said.

Naruto shrugged, he really didn't care as long as he got his money. He held up his hand, as an orange holographic device formed on his forearm and hand. He seemed to tap one button, and in an instant Padme was enveloped in a bright white light and vanished.

"…This is one of the easiest jobs I've ever had…" Naruto said dryly, as he continued walking.

On one of the high platforms, high above the street levels of the planet stood several people. Chancellor Valorum, several guards and Senator Palpatine all stood, before the air began to shift violently.

From the sky, a large silver-grey ship descended from the sky, with the sleek Naboo spacecraft being held by the buffer fields under the ship. The silver Yacht seemed to detach from the ship, as it was lowered onto the edge of the platform.

The unique looking vessel drifted forward, before an underpart of the ship opened up. A blue-white transparent hard-light ramp came out of the vessel and connected with the platform.

From the ramp, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Jar-Jar descended. The two Jedi bowed towards the Chancellor and the Senator. Several Naboo Guards, The Queen, Panaka, Padme, the other hand-maidens, and more Guards followed them.

Two more figures slowly walked down from the Hard-Light ramp. One was a man with pale green colored skin. He had reptilian slitted yellow eyes, along with long white hair and a white goatee. He seemed to have a starburst-shaped tattoo around on his left eye. He wore a black leather-like light upper armor, black leather-like pants and boots, and had a kilt-like black fabric that came from his upper armor and went down to his feet.

The other was a being that wore what looked like to be black-grey leather calf-length boots and pants, with thin armor around it. He also had a black tactical utility belt, with a holster on the left side, containing a Particle Magnum. He wore what looked like a long sleeved black-leather shirt, with thin chrome-grey chest and shoulder armor. He also wore black military gloves. On his back and covering his head was a grey hooded-cloak that went down to his calves, and seemed to have ragged ends. The cloak covered the right side of his body and his back, with the hood up. But at the right angle, they could see a steel colored helmet with a green 'X' imprinted on the front of it.

Naruto walked with Guide, wearing his 'Hunter' attire and his Locus helmet. "…And these are the men that helped us." The Queen informed.

"You're here now. I'll need the other half of the credits." Naruto replied, in a straight forward, business-like manner. As his voice was filtered sounding deeper and more acoustic.

"A smuggler." Palpatine said.

"Possibly." Naruto replied evenly.

"…A bounty hunter…" The old man said with narrowed eyes, as he looked at the concealed young man. Guide hissed slightly, as his eyes became more slitted. He glared at Palpatine for a second, before he turned and put his hand on Naruto's chest, as he leaned forward slightly.

"That man…He has the same feeling as the Map. And I think he's a telepath…I think he tried to enter your mind." The Wraith Commander said quietly.

Naruto nodded slightly, as he looked at the Queen. "I would like my fee given to me as quick as possible." He said, as he and Guide sealed the Telepathic link most Wraith had. Well it was mostly Naruto sending out hundreds of thousands of useless things through, which made almost impossible to actually comprehend, if one was to take a peek inside his mind or the Wraiths'.

"It'll be given as quickly as we can." The Queen replied.

"I see…I can take it autonomously if you believe that would be quicker." Naruto said, before she nodded.

"We'll transfer the credits to you." She informed.

Naruto scowled behind his helmet, before he nodded and turned around and began to walk. "Ah, Mr. Bounty Hunter, is it alright if a have your name?" Palpatine asked curiously.

"…Sovereign…" Naruto replied with a frown.

Palpatine seemed slightly surprised. He heard of the Bounty Hunter that 'Ended a War', the man that 'made fortified bases go silent', the person that 'wiped out crime syndicates'. All of it was impressive. But he already had a test playing out at the moment, with Jengo Fett, to see if he was strong enough. Sovereign was one of the bounty hunters Palpatine considered for the job, but the fact he was still an up and comer, along with being difficult to reach. The Senator had to pass him over.

Naruto and Guide headed back towards the ship, before the Wraith Commander narrowed his eyes. "You didn't deal with the telepath?" He asked.

"I don't want to cause a scene, when there doesn't need to be one." Naruto replied seriously. "I don't know what he is or what his standing is. If I attacked, we could become nefarious criminals. And I wouldn't want to put Sarada and Hanabi through that. And I have you to protect me from mental insertion, and if by some astronomical means he did get past you and entered my mind. He wouldn't be able to comprehend ninety percent of what's inside my head. These humans are too young to even grasp the knowledge of the Lanteans or the Forerunners." He stated. It would be like a five year old child trying to comprehend Theoretical Physics. It wouldn't be possible. He knew he didn't know all the facts, and didn't want to make brash decisions that could get them in a lot of trouble.

The two entered the Lantean vessel, before the lower doors sealed shut. The area began to shake, as the Vespa strafed to the side. But at the movement caused the ship to tilt a bit, letting Palpatine see the ship attached onto the top hull of the Vespa.

'_…The Scimitar?' _He thought with more surprise. Of course he knew Darth Maul failed on Tatooine, but he was able to get off the planet and tell him. But, he never said who he lost too. He probably didn't even know. '_…Sovereign, you were able to defeat my Apprentice…Hmm…If only I contacted you sooner.' _The Sith Lord thought, wishing he could see if the Bounty Hunter was strong enough to form his Clone Army. If the original could best Darth Maul, what about a whole army of them, loyal to him?

Obi-Wan watched the ship move, before he glanced down and nodded. He would remember what the blond taught him. He won't forget him. '_I hope we meet again…on better circumstances.' _He thought.

The Vespa turned away from the platform, before engines gave off a bright blue-white glow as the Lantean ship took off at almost impossibly high-speeds for a ship its size. Once the ship left Coruscant's orbit, it vanished in a bright flash, entering FTL.

-**A Week Later-in orbit around Ryloth-**

In orbit around the planet was a large Zann Consortium Space station, of the highest grade…that could be afforded of course. The Space Station was almost five kilometers high, four kilometers wide, and two and a half kilometers long. The Station itself looked like a mish-mash of dozens of different things, with the Zann Consortium symbol emblemized on it.

On either side of the large station, were two old Mandalorian Kandosii-type dreadnaughts. In front of the Space Station, a prototype warship was docked with the station, being the only made Keldabe-class battleship.

A few dozen kilometers away from the station, was a semi-large fleet amassed. It was a fleet of dozens of 'procured' ships, ranging from the new Nebulon-B frigates, Interceptor-IV frigates and IPV-1 patrol crafts, all of them numbering in the dozens each.

Tyber Zann sat in a luxury chair, on the bridge of the recently confiscated Prototype Keldabe-Class Battleship. He had a slight smirk on his face, before Urai walked up to him.

"What is it, Urai?" Tyber asked irritated.

"We've lost contact with the bases on Siskeen, Hypori and Excarga. The only single we're receiving from those systems is this symbol." Urai said, as he held up a holopad. It was a glyph comprising a series of angular, branching lines framed by a circle. "I don't recognize it. But I do know it isn't The Sith or Jedi." He informed.

"Whoever's doing this, will die Uri." Tyber replied, before he looked out the view port of the bridge of his ship. After a few seconds, a loud high-pitched grinding sound echoed, with a bright light shining and then dimmed.

Tyber and Uri turned and saw a pale-green skinned man with long white hair standing a few feet from them. Guide levied a Bolt-Shot at Urai and a Wraith Stunner at Tyber Zann. Behind Guide were three Wraith drones, two with Suppressors and one with a scattershot.

"I have a message and a question: a message from Sovereign and a question from me. Are you ready to surrender, or shall I kill you?" Guide asked only to get looks from the two criminals.

The Wraith Commander slowly walked around the two, keeping his weapons aimed at them, as he stood next to the view port of the bridge.

"…What's Sovereign's message?" Tyber asked with narrowed eyes.

From the view port, the amass fleet of almost half a hundred, a few kilometers away all violently exploded as dozens of yellow projectiles tore through them. And then changed course and went through more ships, adding to the continuously growing explosion. Until there was nothing of the fleet left.

"Shall I repeat the question?" Guide asked with a slight smirk, but the two readied for a fight.

**-A few Hours Later, Tatooine, Jabba's Palace-**

Two loud reverberating clanking sounds, as Naruto dropped down two large stasis pods, one with Tyber frozen in and the other with Uri frozen in. By Naruto's side was Guide and Zetsu.

Naruto wore his steel and green combat armor, with his Locus helmet. "I would like to turn in a bounty." He said in a deep and acoustic voice.

"Oh…Oh?!" Jabba sounded with wide eyes.

"Tyber Zann, leader of the Zann Consortium and Urai Fen, his accomplice…I would like their bounties." Naruto said seriously. "…Which would be...Fifty Million credits for Tyber and two million for Urai…Both posted by you." He informed.

Jabba began laugh loudly. "Yes…yes, my boy. You do good for the Hutts. Tyber has been causing a lot of trouble for me and my family…You do us good. You do us good; we do you good, my boy!" The Hutt announced.

"You may be suicidal…but you're good ally to the Hutts. You ask for something…I'll do all to get it" Jabba announced, getting a nod from the armored man. "To capture him…Hmhmhm…Ohohoho...He was only third in size compared to me and the Black Suns!" He said loudly. "He may have been my apprentice, but he turned against us…a stupid move, I know you won't do." The Hutt said with a nod to himself.

"Yes…I'll take the reward. You might want to get your prisons ready, or have your pet freed for these guys…or prepare a trip to the Sarlac. It doesn't matter to me what you do with them. But my stasis pods aren't good for mobility for a long period of time…they'll deactivate soon." Naruto said seriously.

"Hm-Hm, yeah-yeah…" Jabba waved off.

Naruto deactivated the stasis pods, letting the two prisoners fall to the ground unconscious. He walked forward, as he was presented with a large grey container, filled with Peggats. Jabba had the rewards for Tyber ready for anyone who could capture him. Of course the reward was more for whoever caught him alive.

"It was good doing business…" Naruto said, as he, Zetsu and Guide left the Palace. While Jabba smoked his pipe and chuckled to himself, thanking himself for having such a powerful ally.

**-A few hours later, FTL space, heading towards Ryloth-**

Naruto took a breath, as he looked at the door to one of the rooms in the Vespa. He took a step forward and the door automatically opened up. The room was decently large, with Vermillion and Ivory sitting at a table, with an extra empty chair, which he took a few steps forward and sat down on the chair.

"My Sovereign…" Vermillion said with a wide smile, showing her unique teeth, causing the white haired Wraith Queen to glare at her for a few seconds.

"You wanted us to meet." Ivory said, as she looked at the young man. "…Is it about the army?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." Naruto replied with a frown. "We'll be able to get things started in a few days. With the Pathogen complete, an area for us to get started, and the right materials…" He said with a sigh. "…is it alright if we can get things planned out?" He asked.

"Of course, Sovereign." Ivory said quickly, getting a look from the red-headed Wraith Queen.

"Good…What's the estimated number of…um…hybrids you can create?" Naruto asked curiously.

"With the power, and ugh, with Vermillion's help, we can probably create two hundred thousand…maybe more." Ivory answered seriously.

Naruto nodded slightly. "…Is it possible to change the composition of the hybrids. Say instead of them being almost completely Wraith, have them be fifty-fifty, or even thirty-seventy?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, it can be done. It'll take longer, yes. But it might take longer." Vermillion replied.

"Is there anything specific you wanted?" Ivory questioned.

"…Yes…the first group. Um…I want them to be around two hundred in number. Can you not make them as clones or drones? Not flash created, but with time and make sure they're no defects? And could you make them around nine or ten?" Naruto asked several things. He wanted a group to train personally, along with having a deeper connection that was more related to him. He also wanted to run a few possible experiments to enhance them.

"That could be easily done." Vermillion replied with a smirk.

"I see. I know most of the drones are…kinda dumb." Naruto said. They weren't really competent. They lacked creativity and intelligence, while they had numbers, that's all they really had. "I want to change that. With my physiology having both Lantean and Forerunner, they could have the potently to fundamentally change the universe. But I want to limit that a bit. If they become too smart, they'll become to independent fight you for authority." He said getting two narrowed eyed looks from the two Wraith Queens.

"I want them have a small form of independence, along with having a decent form or creativity and intelligence that would be incredibly useful for fighters." Naruto said. Creativity and intelligence, could lead to better strategy and tactics to fighting an enemy. He didn't want his group to be inept.

"So the hybrids should be about fifty-fifty in the genetic scale." Naruto informed, before he glanced up. "I'm going to have to design their body armor and helmets, along with everything else…Ugh." He sounded with a sigh.

"Of course, Sovereign…" Vermillion said with a slight smirk, as she reached up to the sides of her white dress, and began to pull it down. "…but with what you're asking…We'll need a _lot_ of genetic material." The red-headed Wraith Queen said.

Naruto glanced at Ivory, to see she wasn't sitting in a chair anymore. He looked around and saw the white haired Wraith Queen was lying on the bed in the room, completely stripped out of her black leather-like dress, only wearing a black bra, panties and calf-high boots.

The young man looked really nervous. Since he isolated himself in Konoha, he never really had sex with anyone. He looked to his side and up, when he felt a clawed hand on his chin, which mafe him looked up.

"It's alright, my Sovereign. Just follow my lead…And we'll all enjoy this." Vermillion said with a wide smirk. The door to the room sealed shut so no one would be a see, hear or smell what could've possibly went on in that room.

-**Weeks Later, on the arid planet of Ryloth-32 BBY**

Naruto was by himself, walking on the barren wasteland. There were small pockets of civilization of cave systems on the planet, or on the darker side of the planet, on larger a continent. The young man held two small, silver briefcases emblazoned with the letters 'G.E.C.K.'; standing for Garden of Eden Creation Kit.

After a few more steps, Naruto stopped and looked at the orange holographic device on his forearm. "Three hundred and fifty two kilometers…that's a good distance." He muttered, before he knelt down and put one of the briefcases down on the ground.

The young man opened up the briefcase, showing multitude of small devices inside, with a glowing screen on it. Naruto pressed a few buttons, before a countdown was shown. The blond glanced in a different direction, before he tapped onto the holographic device on his arm.

Naruto was engulfed in bright white light and vanished, before he reappeared on another part of a barren wasteland. He turned around, as he held a small briefcase in one hand, while he looked at the holographic device on his other arm.

"Three hundred and fifty two kilometers from that one…" He said, before he turned ninety degrees and faced another direction. "…And the same distance from that one." Naruto added, before he knelt down and placed the G.E.C.K on the ground and opened it up.

'_I placed four G.E. down, each were 352 kilometers from each other. All of them were in the shape of a large square, with the G.E. at the corners of the square. Since the G.E. effective range is about 176 kilometers, I want to maximize their use.' _Naruto thought, as the countdown on the glowing screen initiated. 

After a few seconds, Naruto was engulfed in a bright light, before he vanished. He appeared standing on top of the Vespa. Standing near him, was Kaguya, Sarada, Hanabi, Guide, Zetsu, Vermillion, Ivory, Leebo and C-3PX.

"Those devices you placed, what exactly were they?" Guide questioned, as he and the group stood on top and outside of the Vespa, which was in the atmosphere.

"Mass terraforming devices." Naruto replied with a frown, as he looked over the edge waiting. "The Garden of Eden Creation Kit, It's a matter-energy replicator and terraforming device. Transforming an area into energy and then reforming it according to the molecular patters in programmed into it…They'll be able to terraform, combined at least, about three hundred and fifty two kilometers squared." The young man informed.

"_Three hundred and fifty two kilometers squared…That accounts to one hundred and twenty three thousand nine hundred and four kilometers of land altogether of terraformed land…impressive." _Leebo said, as it looked at the young man.

"No, not remotely." Naruto said with a frown. "The Forerunners could literally build planets, this is nothing." He informed. Faber, the Master Builder, designed and built The Greater Ark, The Lesser Ark, the Halos, several Shield Worlds. He even designed the 'Design Seed' for the Ur-Didact's Mantle's Approach. Terraforming a small area of a planet isn't impressive in the least.

The group watched as four bright blue energy balls expanded, coming from the surface of the planet. The energy balls formed four giant domes of pure blue energy, before they began to turn white, before it slowly began to dim.

Naruto turned around and began walk to the other side of the ship, causing the Maintenance droid Leebo and the Assassin droid C-3PX to follow him, followed by Ivory, Vermillion and Guide. Kaguya, Sarada, Hanabi and Zetsu were still watching the semi-entrancing sight of the G.E.C.K's energy terraforming a part of the land.

The young man glanced up and saw two of the Kandosii-type dreadnaught in upper orbit. The sound of thrill whirling echoed, causing Naruto to turn to his side. There was a massive robot, almost the size of a tank. It was a Sentinel with three energy shields, two larger energy shields were forward, splitting in half, and a small upper shield protecting the 'eye' of the robot.

Naruto looked at the Sentinel Enforcer, to see it was carrying a large case with its large claws. It hovered down, before it dropped it next to the young man. The Sentinel Enforcer drifted back, as it went to patrolling around the outer hull of the Vespa, along with another Enforcer and normal Aggressor Sentinels.

Guide cast a glance at the Sentinel Enforcer. He saw those things in action once. He was sure a group of them could match a garrison of Wraith Drones. The Sentinels could give a lot punishment, and take equally as much as too. They were an impressive piece of technology.

Naruto reached out and hit the large case the Enforcer dropped off, before it opened up. The case seemed to split open, with a separate compartment on each side. On the left side of the case were five grey-silver ovoid shaped objects that were two feet high and half a foot wide. One the right side of the case was five objects. They were devices that consisted of four Power Cores in the shape of a tetrahedron that projects streams of energy into its hollow center. The four streams combine to form a blue ball of energy that was maintained in stasis.

The young man looked at the objects in the case. The five grey-silver ovoid objects were Design Seeds. They were pieces of technology used by Forerunner Builders to encode data that would be used to quickly assemble a machine at the appropriate time. A design seed was comprised of software which contained the schematics for the machine, as well as machinery, which would obtain construction materials on-site and turn them into several main components.

On the right side were Forerunner Energy Cores. Like the Lanteans the Forerunners utilized vacuum energy. The Lanteans used ZPMs, which was a device that extracted vacuum energy from artificially created subspace, until the subspace collapsed on itself and couldn't produce more power.

The Forerunners had a better understanding of Vacuum Energy and using it. They didn't need to create an artificial subspace pocket to extract vacuum energy, which was limited. Having a small subspace pocket limited the scope of power the ZPMs could collect.

On the other hand The Forerunners had several different dimensions that they could extract vacuum energy from, more specifically Slipspace. A dimension connected and intertwined with their dimension. With Slipspace being the size of the universe, the energy they could extract was potentially as powerful as the scope of the universe itself. That is how the Forerunners could power the Halos and the Arks in the way that they did.

Naruto looked at the five Forerunner Energy Cores. Inside the center of them was a small Slipspace bubble, containing a large region of Slipstream space. The power cores that were arranged in the shape of a tetrahedron projected the Slipspace bubble. While the top power core extracted the energy that came from the subatomic wormholes constantly opening and closing and fading in and out of Slipspace, which is what vacuum energy was.

While the Forerunner Energy Cores generated more energy than a ZPM, they last a shorter period of time, and are more vulnerable too. If power from the power cores projecting the Slipspace bubble is disrupted, the Slipspace bubble collapses, causing it to become useless. The Forerunner Energy Cores last about a century or so under constant use, before they stop working, while ZPMs could last a few thousand years since the Subspace pocket is self-sufficient.

Naruto reached out and picked up one of the Design Seeds, before he inspected it. He turned around and looked over the edge of the Vespa, and saw The Zann Consortium Space Station that was in orbit, on the ground.

He leveled the Design Seed at the grounded space station, before the seed gleaned a deep blue. In an instant it launched itself out of Naruto's hand and embedded itself into the ground under the Space Station.

From under the Space Station a large octagonal platform surrounded by eight curved pillars formed from the ground, each pill rose almost thousands of meters from the ground. After a few seconds the pillars began to rotate around the central platform. As they spun, they projected hard-light components, using the materials from the Zann Consortium Space Station to form another construct.

The shape of the construct looked like a large city-like structure. The city-like structure had a giant snowflake-shaped platform dotted with skyscrapers. The majority of the taller buildings are located on the central area of the platform, while the smaller ones are situated along the edges of the six piers.

"…Is that what I think it is?" Guide asked, as he looked at the young man.

"Mm-hmm…" Naruto sounded, as he picked up two more Design Seeds and turned. A few kilometers from the constructing city-like structure, were two large piles of debris. All from the salvage from the fleet that was once 'protecting' the planet.

He turned to the large salvage piles, before the two Design Seeds launched towards them. Like around the crippled Space Station, under the two salvage piles, two large octagonal platform surrounded by eight curved pillars formed from the ground, before they began to spin and use the materials from the salvage to form two ships.

The two ships were three thousand and five hundred meters long. The ships were thin, but had an imposing look to them. In a matter of almost a few minutes, two fully armed Aurora-class battleships were constructed on sight.

Ivory, Vermillion and Guide all were almost shocked, to see what they saw. In the Lantean-Wraith war, the Lanteans sent only three of those ships, into Wraith controlled space. Those three ships decimated dozens of Wraith Hive ships. It took the combined effort of several Queens and the Primary Queen to form an alliance to have a complete assault on only three ships. It was only by their numbers that they won, and used the three ZPMs from the ships to power their cloning facility.

Now Naruto just created two of the ships in only a few minutes. Ivory and Vermillion felt more enamored with the power the young man had. While Guide thought it would benefit him best if he stayed with Naruto, they already had an understanding of each other. But he liked to keep options opened.

Naruto smirked as he picked up the last two Design Seeds, before he looked up at the two Kandosii-type dreadnaughts. The two Design Seeds launched forward towards the two ships, before the hovered over the two dreadnaughts. Over the ships two large octagonal platforms expanded, with eight protrusions pointing down.

The two platforms spun, with the two ships inside them. As they spun, they projected hard light components, which used the materials from the dreadnaughts, and reconstituted them into the alloys and components for a more durable construct.

The constructs were two ships. They were white colored vessel. They had an oval shaped structure with a large Stargate styled ring in the center which gave off a white light, there were also two engines on the back of the vessel.

The young man looked down over the edge of the Vespa, and saw the Keldabe Battleship on the ground. But it was covered in blue organic materials, since it was infected with the Wraith Pathogen, with it being converted it into a Wraith Cloning Facility.

Naruto had a smirk on his face, as the Wraith Cloning Facility was forming, along With two Aurora-class battleship, Ori Warships and City-Ship constructing. '_Oh boy…this is going to be so much fun.' _He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything

**-Six Months Later, Ryloth-32 BBY-**

In orbit around the arid planet, there was a visible continent on the planet that was green, blue and white. Several enormous floating weapons platforms floated in orbit, pointing outward into space. They were spherical in shape, surrounded by three curving 'arms' spaced at equidistant points around the main gun assembly.

Passed the orbital defense composed of Z-8060 High-Impact Particle Weapons, on the arid planet's surface. A small continent of the arid planet was completely lush and full of life.

On one side of the lush area, was a large set of mountain ranges, creating a type of boarder from the arid part of the planet. There were several large canyons along the area; some of them had grey-silver towers.

On the more flat part of the land, there were several Forerunner styled large tall towers that seemed to reach past the clouds on the planet. Along with the large silver-grey structures that seemed to protrude from the ground.

Near the large structures was a large city-like structure that was almost five hundred meters in diameter. It resembled a giant snowflake-shaped platform dotted with skyscrapers. The majority of the taller buildings are located on the central area of the platform, while the smaller ones are situated along the edges of the six piers.

Along the six 'arms' that connected the center structure of the structure to the piers, were dozens of Z-8250 Anti-Ship Exterior Defense Network Heavy and Light artillery emplacements. On each of the piers of City-structure, were two relatively large constructs on either side of the piers.

Using some of the older Forerunner Anti-Air weapons, ones that used plasma instead of Hard-Light, Naruto re-created the Tyrant Ant-Air Cannon. On each of the piers was a pair of Tyrant Anti-Air Cannons, each on either side of the individual piers. The Tyrants' heavy base structure effectively doubled as a covered defensible fortification, with the weapon itself being able to fire three bolts of Ultra-heavy plasma, before having to cool down.

Standing around the Tyrant anti-air Cannons were several people. Most of the people were all wearing futuristic otherworldly armor. The armor looked incredibly menacing, with sharp points at the joints, having a more silver-chrome color. The armored begins all wore helmets, with two glowing red eyes for the visors. The Assault Infantry that patrolled around the Anti-Air Cannon; all carried Suppressors.

Over the balcony in the Anti-Air Cannons base compound stood two people with similar armor to the Assault Infantry, except the armor was lighter in composition. with hooded cloak-like clothing over the armor with their hoods up. All that could be seen from under the hood were three glowing red eyes. The Snipers held Binary Rifles.

Inside the fortified bases of the Tyrants were heavily armored people, with almost twice as thick as the Assault Infantries' armors. The helmets of the heavily armors people, had six glowing red eyes, three of them were grouped on one side forming one eye, and three of them formed the other side. The Commandos held an Incineration Cannon.

A few dozen kilometers from the City-Structure was a wide canyon. Along the long edge of the canyon were eighteen Anti-Air Cannons. Of a different design compared to the Tyrants. They were sleek and light in construction, composed of the gun itself and a large tripod mount. The three legs were able to adjust to the terrain. The gun components rested on a proportionally small joint which was complemented by an energy field and allowed 360-degree movement.

The eighteen Anti-Air Mantises were all aiming up at the sky. While all of them could only fire a single shot, before having to cool off, they all could fire Ultra-heavy plasma bolts with the shortest range being in atmosphere and its maximum range being almost three hundred thousand kilometers.

In the canyon was a decently sized training facility. On one side of the facility was a large mass of children, all being nine years old. The children were all boys. They all had some similarities with each other. They all had varying hair colors ranging from red hair, white hair, grey hair, silver hair, brown hair and blond hair. Some of the boys had pale white skin, some had light green skin and some had bluish colored skin.

Standing in front of the large group of almost two hundred children, was a young man. He had unkempt dirty blond hair, pale skin and blue-green eyes. He wore long black pants, a black T-shirt and brown shoes.

Naruto looked at all the children, who could actually be his children genetically, before he frowned slightly. He noticed all of them were looking at him expectantly and curiously. He had specifically asked Vermillion and Ivory, to have them on more his level of genetics. With the children having thirty percent Wraith DNA while seventy percent of their DNA being his.

He glanced around and noticed there was one kid among them that looked like he could pass as his son. He had pale skin, blond hair and dark blue eyes.

Naruto disregarded it, as he looked at the large group. "…This place is your home. Your fellow trainees here will be your family now. The training will be difficult. There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead, but I know you will all make it." Naruto informed.

"Right now…What you will be made to protect…is small. Right now what you protect is this planet, this colony. All the inhabitants on this colony will fall onto your responsibility…Me, Vermillion, Ivory, Guide, Kaguya, Sarada and Hanabi. But who's to say that number doesn't grow. Tomorrow, next week, next year, we could be protecting this entire planet, this solar system, this sector…or this galaxy. It could be substantially big, and equally important. I know I can't do this alone…So I will need help." Naruto said, as he looked at the individuals.

"I will turn you all into something…great, but before I can turn you into something great. I'm going to have to crush you, to put so much pressure on you all. It might even seem like you'll break…but you will pull through." Naruto stated, before he glanced up at the two Assault Infantry soldiers. "Escort them to them to their barracks…They'll have their meals." He instructed, before the two armored beings nodded, before the guided the children into the facility's barracks.

Naruto watched the children leave with a scowl on his face. He wasn't going to be nice or nice to them. They were going to be warriors. Codling them and being their friend, wasn't going to do anything to help them. He wasn't their friend, he was their teacher. He slowly turned and walked away.

A few hours later The Scimitar was leaving the planet's atmosphere, passing the Orbital Defense Platforms. Once the ship passed the planet's atmosphere, a flash of green light formed in front of it, as a tear in space opened up, showing a green aura-like light coming from the tear, along with a green-like void in the center.

The Scimitar flew into the Hyperspace window, before the tear in space sealed up. Naruto sat in the cockpit of the Sith Infiltrator, before he glanced back. Sitting in the passenger seats of the ship, was Kaguya and Ivory, which was unusual for him but he understood why. Kaguya wanted to actually see the universe and it wasn't Ivory's turn to use the Cloning Facility, and she wanted to 'get out'.

He turned around and continued to control the Scimitar. He added a few enhancements to the ship to run a more optimized level. He replaced the Scimitar's Sienar X-C 2 ion drive array engines, with Forerunner grade Reaction Drives. He replaced the Scimitar's four Heavy power generators, with a Forerunner Energy Core, powering the ship indefinitely. He then replaced the Scimitar's SSDS 11-A Hyperdrive with a Lantean Hyperdrive engine, and with the Forerunner Energy Core, there was enough power for it to run smoothly.

While the sensors on the ship were incredibly advanced for the people in the galaxy, Naruto opted to update them with Lantean level sensors. Being the Lantean Long-Ranged sensors and Short-Ranged Scanners those which were normally implicated in City-Ships, Battleships and exploratory vessels.

The cloaking system was incredibly useful, so Naruto didn't replace it. It also let him create a fully dedicated Lantean Shield for the Sith Infiltrator. The deflector shields of the ship was incredibly poor, especially with it being a small ship, it didn't have enough power to make it really effective. But with the Lantean Shields, it could take a lot of punishment.

There were also six concealed solar ionization cannons, for the ships armament. He replaced four of the six ion cannons with Heavy Plasma Cannons. He also replaced one of the Ion cannons with a Plasma Beam weapon and an Anti-Materiel High-Explosive Munitions Launcher, which fired Antimatter/ionized particle stream rounds.

**An Hour later, Korriban-32 BBY**

A Hyperspace window opened up, before the Scimitar exited Hyperspace. The Sith Infiltrator flew towards the planet at moderately high speeds.

"Oh my…" Naruto muttered as he looked out the HUD of the Scimitar.

"What is it, Sovereign?" Ivory questioned, as the Wraith Queen mover towards him, before she froze held the side of her head. Kaguya moved forward and looked out the HUD.

Orbiting Korriban was a large Space Station, almost twice as large as the Zann Consortium's. It was relatively flat and disk shaped, with four large constructs along the edges of the disk. Out of the bottom center of the ship, was a large protrusion pointing down. From the top center of the ship was a large pillar with a command area. The entire station was jet black, and was almost ten kilometers in diameter.

Docked with the Space Station were four Centurion-class battlecruisers. Littering a quadrant of Korriban's space were hundreds of large ships. Almost half of the ships were about six hundred meters big, they were long and featured a hull that split into two structures, one dorsal and one ventral. Along with each ship was commanded from a sternward tower.

The other type of ship was around eight hundred meters in length. They had a wedge-shaped design. But the points of the ships' were split down the middle, almost half of the length of the ship, forming two prongs. Between those two prongs were hangers.

There was a large fleet of almost hundreds of Harrower-Class Dreadnoughts and Sith Interdictor-Class Cruisers. Closer towards the planet's orbit, were two Orbital Construction Docks. In the four berths of the construction Docks were four still being constructed Centurion-Class Battlecruisers.

"I thought Korriban was abandoned." Naruto muttered, before he frowned. "Well obviously the Galaxy doesn't know. Odds are these people are using Sith warships, and I don't think they need a fleet that size for protection. They're probably going to plan a full Invasion of the neighboring systems, spread their reach and get more materials for more warships. After that, they'll probably indoctrinate the surrounding planets' populous into their army, while also using them for workers to construct more ships, or add them for their military. They'll also use the surrounding systems as a boarder to prevent any ships from attacking this planet directly." He summarized.

"How do you know that?" Kaguya asked, somewhat surprised.

Naruto pressed several buttons, checking to see if the stealth systems were active, along with the shields. "Because, that's what I would do." He replied.

The Sith Infiltrator passed by the conjoining fleet over Korriban, with its advance stealth systems active it was undetected by the amassed fleet.

The Scimitar passed over dozens of largely defended areas, all of the with Turbolaser turrets. The Sith Infiltrator flew over a large abandoned valley with dozens of large statues, before the ship landed on a landing pad, near a building that was run down.

When the Scimitar landed, the wings folded around the central hub of the ship, as the landing gear extended. Naruto stood in the ready room, as he got himself dressed in his 'Hunter' gear. Wearing light armor, along with mostly connecting black-leather like cloths, plus a grey hooded cloak that went down to his calves and ended in ragged ends. The cloak's hood was up, while it covered his back and the right side of his body.

Naruto turned around and saw Kaguya and Ivory standing behind him. "If you two are coming with me…" He began.

"I am going with you." Kaguya corrected, there was no 'if'.

"Okay…" Naruto said with a sigh, as he held up two crates. "…In here is some armor I've…procured…" He said. "You need the protection Ivory, since you don't have any higher abilities. And you need it Kaguya mostly because you can't wear that, where we're going." He said dryly, as he looked at her kimono.

Naruto handed each of the woman a crate. "It's fairly easy to put on…I'll give you a minute." He informed.

"I don't mind of you watch, Sovereign." The Wraith Queen said with a smirk.

Kaguya slowly turned to Ivory and narrowed her white eyes. "Like my darling son would be allowed to watch you." She said strictly, before she smirked darkly. "He can only be allowed to watch me." She added.

Naruto sighed heavily, as he glanced up for a second. "…Mother…" He said with a scowl, causing her smirk to vanish as she looked at him lovingly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can you go to the other room to change?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, of course." Kaguya said with a loving smile, as she walked out of the 'Ready Room' and to one of the smaller rooms on the side.

"Am I missing something?" Ivory asked.

"Yes…she has Dissociative identity disorder." Naruto said with a sigh.

"She has multiple personalities." Ivory said with some surprise.

"…Yeah." He said. "One thinks I'm her son and the other wants to have some sorta dominatrix sex or something." Naruto said dryly.

Ivory made a face. "That's…weird." She commented, even to her that was strange.

"Uh, yeah." Naruto said with a tone of sarcasm, of course he knew it was weird. She was preaching to the choir there.

A few minutes later, Naruto was walking down the ramp out of the Scimitar, followed by two armored beings, which had a very feminine build to them. Both of the armors looked similar to Mandalorian Armor, except one had a pair of horns protracting from the helmet.

Naruto glanced around the run down landing pad, before he moved forward. "Is there a reason why we're here?" Ivory asked with some irritation of the place. She felt something 'dirty' about this place.

"There's an object here, it can pull the natural energy from the galaxy and use it as a power source." He said uncaringly. "We're going to retrieve it and use it as a power source for a Hive ship." Naruto informed, getting a nod from the armored Wraith.

"…If we meet opposition?" Kaguya asked, as she stepped forward.

Naruto rolled his neck a bit, as he took out his Particle Magnum. "We'll take them out." He said, as he changed the weapons settings from stun to disintegrate.

An hour or so later, the three were able to transverse the facility they docked in. Most of the metal in the building were eroded and all the automated doors were broken. After checking the area, Naruto had Kaguya destroy the doors to get through.

"That is…a lot." Ivory commented, as she, Naruto and Kaguya looked over the edge along the canyon path they were walking along.

There were dozens of Heavy Turbolaser emplacements far off along the horizon, along with several small bases and settlements. There were several Harrower-class dreadnoughts in low orbit, along with a Centurion-class battlecruiser.

Naruto frowned as he looked at the military presence on the continent. "Hmm…Let's go." He said, as he turned and headed forward.

"What if they become alerted to our presence?" Ivory questioned.

Naruto glanced at her, before he looked at Kaguya. "They won't be much of a problem. But let's just make sure that they 'aren't' alerted to our presence, alright?" He asked with a frown, getting nods from Kaguya and Ivory. It'd be best of that entire army wasn't aimed at them.

The three walked forward. Naruto glanced up and whistled, as he looked up at a towering pyramidal structure that seemed to block off an entrance to a Valley. There were two statures of kneeling people, at either side of the entrance.

"What do you think you're doing here!?" An angry male voice demanded, causing the three to look at the person. It was a person wearing black robes, completely covered, with only their eyes uncovered. "It's no matter! I'll kill you Jedi trash!" He said, as a snap-hissing sound echoed, with his red-lightsaber activating.

Naruto looked at the person with a raised eyebrow, before he looked at Kaguya. She shrugged, before she raised her hand and snapped her fingers and in an instant the Shit Acolyte exploded in blood and gore.

"How the hell did you do that?" Ivory asked in some astonishment.

Kaguya turned as her 'T' shaped visor looked at the other armored female. "I just exploded his soul." She admitted with a shrug.

"That's a bit…excessive." Naruto commented. He honestly didn't know she could do that. But then again, she was fucking powerful, It just good to show how much she underestimated him and Sasuke in their battle. He bet she could've just launched them into space, or just stopped their hearts without even trying.

"An enemy is an enemy, if they wish to cross us. They will be annihilated without distinction." Kaguya said darkly, with her other personality surfacing.

"Even to a woman like me, that's cold." Ivory said, as her visor looked at the other armored woman.

"Well it just goes to show you aren't strong enough to…" Kaguya began with a smirk.

"Mother." Naruto said dryly,

"Yes, Darling?" Kaguya asked, with her personality reverting.

"Nothing." He replied, as he looked at a giant stone door, before he shoved his hands forward. He shoved his cybernetic hands in-between the doors, before he began to slowly pull it apart. The sound of stones grinding echoed, as pieces of gravel came off the doors as they moved apart.

"Hm-mm-mm." Ivory sounded, as she put a clawed hand on Naruto's back, while purring a bit. "I always love my men strong." She commented, as she ducked under his arm and walked into the Run down Sith Academy.

Kaguya glared at the Wraith, before she moved forward and walked under Naruto's arms. When the two were in, Naruto walked forward and let go of the stone doors, before they automatically sealed shut.

The three moved around the Academy. They found old armor lying around, probably of dead Sith from thousands of years ago, decomposed to the point of being dust.

"Hmm…It isn't here." Naruto said, as he looked at the holographic device on his forearm. "But it's at the area passed here…a few kilometers." He stated.

Kaguya looked forward, before her helmet tilted a bit. "I see a large valley ahead….filled with several statues, all in front of what look like tombs." She said, using her Byakugan to look forward.

"Odds are the Star Map is in one of them." Naruto said with a frown, as he walked down a long hallway and stopped another large stone door.

As soon as they reached the stone door, it exploded outward. Causing both Naruto and Ivory to move back, before they looked at Kaguya, to see she was holding her hand out.

"…What?" She asked, as she looked at the two.

"At least warn us next time, before you do that goddam exploding thing!" Ivory hissed angrily.

"Oh, sorry." Kaguya said, not really sounding sorry.

"Warn us next time, alright…Mother." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Alright, sorry, Darling." She said, this time sounding apologetic.

The sound of metallic clanking grabbed the three's attention. Naruto looked forward and noticed several droids walking up towards them. They had four metallic legs and were armed with arm-mounted dual blaster cannons.

The three looked at the few Sith War Droid Mark I's, as there blaster cannons primed up. Naruto raised his hand up, as the holographic device on his forearm activated. The red eyes on the Sith War Droids dimmed for a moment, before they gleaned again and began to patrol around again.

"What'd you do?" Ivory questioned.

"I just re-wrote their targeting parameters." Naruto said, before the sound of blaster fire echoed, along with yelling, and then it was cut out. "…All of the targeting parameters of this droids. They're ours now." He added, as he walked past the Sith War Droids.

The three stopped as they arrived at the neighboring valet. There was a massive rift in an outcropping of stone. Wider at the mouth, the Valley's stone walls were sheer and steep before opening into a lower valley with course outcroppings and rocky mountain ledges. Overlooking the lower valley were six towering monoliths in the shape of humanoid men bowing their heads. Lining the upper valley's walls were the tombs of Ancient Sith.

"Hmm…So this is the ledged Valley of the Dark Lords." Naruto said, as he glance around, looking at the tombs that lined that walls.

Some of the tombs seemed to have been blocked off by caved in statues, or destroyed completely. All in all, there were about five still structurally stable from the looks of it.

"So…Who wants to go tomb raiding?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

A few minutes later, Naruto, Ivory and Kaguya moved through one of the closest tombs. They moved through the twisting hallways and traps, before they arrived at the end of the Tomb, where there was a sarcophagus, along with a grey column next to the coffin.

"Hmm…Who do you think's in there?" Ivory asked. She was in this universe for a few months now, so she had a decent grasp on the cultures around here. Along with the fact it isn't normal for people to have tombs and be sealed in sarcophagus. So whoever was in there must've been important.

"Let's see…" Naruto said, as he waved his holographic tool over the grey column. "…Here lies the physical body of the Dark Lord, Darth Malgus." He said, before he reached out to the column and opened the panel along the column. He reached in and pulled out a black cylindrical object with silver around the bottom and top. "Huh, one of those plasma swords." He commented, as he looked at the Lightsaber.

"Plasma sword?" Ivory questioned.

"This thing projects pure plasma energy and it contained within a field, shaping the superheated plasma into a blade." Naruto said with a shrug. It was surprisingly advance, and could be comparable to the Hard-Light blade he gave Sarada. "Well…Let's open this tomb then." He said, as he glanced around the sarcophagus.

"Um…why?" Ivory asked.

Naruto blinked a few times, before he smirked a bit. "To collect some DNA." He said, as he glanced at the Wraith. "Like I said, I wanna experiment on my personal two hundred students…I wanna try something out. There are five actual tombs, and there are more than five people in my group. Let's see what I can do." He said, as he looked around the sarcophagus.

"Eh, I don't see any possible ways to open it…well except for this circle." Naruto said, as he looked at the circle on the side of the sarcophagus.

"Maybe that Plasma Sword is a key." Kaguya offered.

"The sword is a Key? Just when I thought this quest couldn't get any lamer." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Well maybe it is a sword. It just happens to function like a key in very specific situations." Ivory said.

"…Or it's a key all the time, and when you stick it in people, it unlocks their death." Kaguya voiced.

Naruto stuck the front part of the Lightsaber hilt into the sarcophagus and twisted it a bit, before the upper part of the coffin split apart and opened up. The blond stood up and looked into the coffin and saw the body inside still seemed to have shape. It seemed it being sealed tight, slowed the decomposition process.

The blond reached into the sarcophagus and took several DNA samples. "What are you doing here, in my tomb?!" A deep gravelly voice demanded.

Naruto totally ignored the specter, trying his best to block it out. '_…Go away Ghost!' _He thought to himself.

In an instant Kaguya reached out and grabbed the Sith Revenant, before her Rinne-Sharingan opened up on the center of her forehead, but was hidden by her helmet. The Sith ghost was absorbed and vanished, causing Naruto to sigh in relief.

"Eh, I hate ghosts." Naruto muttered, as he finished collecting the DNA and closed the sarcophagus again. "Come one, let's go, we don't want to get caught…let's hurry up and go through the other tombs." He said, as he stored the DNA.

After an hour or so, Naruto, Ivory and Kaguya were moving through the final Tomb, which was Naga Sadow's Tomb. He just got finished collecting the DNA from the Sith Lords, Marka Ragnos, Tulak Hord, and Darth Bane, along with Malgus' DNA, Naruto collected four samples, he just needed one more, and with the process of elimination that Star Map should also be in the Tomb. He also found specs for Sith type armor inside Tulak Hord's Tomb.

When the trio passed several traps, trials, and Sith Security Droids, the three arrived at the Sarcophagus, which had the Star Map built into the ground near it.

"Well this is convenient." Naruto commented, as he looked at the Star Map.

"It might be best not to question it." Ivory added, getting a smirk from the blond.

Naruto opened the sarcophagus, before he got the samples of Naga Sadow's DNA. After he collected them, he looked at the Star Map. "Hmm…How exactly am I supposed to get this out of here? The Scimitar doesn't have beaming technology built into it." He said to himself.

"Ahem." Kaguya sounded, causing Naruto to look at her.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

Kaguya rolled her pure white eyes, as she reached up to her helmet and took it off, letting her white hair flow freely and reach her waist. She ran a hand through her hair, as the eye in the center of her forehead opened up. "I can transport people and things to other dimensions, remember." She said with a dark smirk.

"Right…I think I might've repressed that." Naruto muttered. Kaguya was fucking crazy when she created her dimensions, an area filled with acid, lave, frozen landscapes.

Naruto walked up to the Star Map, before it activated. The blond pulled out the Lightsaber he got from Malgus' tomb, before he stabbed it into the ground and cut the Star Map out. Kaguya reached out and lightly dragged her long fingernails along the Map, before the Star Map was pulled into another Dimension when she used her **Amenominaka**(_Heavenly Governing Inside_).

"There, darling. Having me do your heavy lifting, you better to some lifting yourself." Kaguya said, as she turned around and roughly dragged her long painted nails along the blond's light armor, creating an array of sparks. "Mm…I always love a man in uniform, are you ready to service your Goddess?" She asked with an evil smile.

"…Mother…" Naruto said with a sigh, causing Kaguya to blink a few times.

"Oh dear, what happened to your armor?" She asked, as she looked at the five deep scratches along his chest armor.

"Nothing." He replied, causing Ivory to look at the woman with narrowed eyes. She reached up and took her helmet off, revealing her light green skin, slitted reptilian eyes and silvery-white hair.

'_…That's just…weird.' _Ivory thought. She frowned and glanced around, before she felt something. "It's weird…That dark disgusting energy that saturated this place is now…fading. It's almost gone." She commented, as she glanced around. Her eyes went wide as she hissed, and glared up.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, as he looked at the white haired Wraith Queen.

"Something big…something dark is coming this way." Ivory said with a scowl, as her slitted eyes thinned a bit.

The ground started to shake, causing Naruto, Kaguya and Ivory to look around. "Come on, let's get out of here." The blond said with a scowl, before the three left the tomb. When they were out of the tomb, they noticed the entire Valley was shadowed by a Harrower-class Dreadnought.

"Ah…" Naruto sounded, as dozens of Sith Troopers were unloaded from the Dreadnought, dropped off by gunships. "…Well." He said, as he looked at the hundreds of armed troopers, checking out the dead Sith Troopers that were killed by the hacked Sith War Droids.

Naruto moved back, as he wrapped his arms around the Kaguya's and Ivory's shoulders and moved them back. "Okay…We need a plan." He said, as he glanced up at the large ship a few hundred meters above the valley.

"Hmm…Kaguya, do you think you can distract these troopers, killing them would do fine. Ivory this will be a good time for you to feed, since I know you haven't since before the cloning process." Naruto said with a frown, as he looked at the forces.

"What about the ship?" Ivory questioned.

"Shall I tear it down?" Kaguya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's most likely transmitting a signal to all the few hundred other ships surrounding the planet. If that signal is stopped, they could all aim their weapons and bombard the planet from high-orbit. I early don't think we'd survive that…And I don't want to go into your dimensions." Naruto said, having bad memories of that place. "I'll go into the ship and mess with the signal a bit, and I might give them a bit of a surprise." He said, as he looked up at the dreadnought.

Kaguya smiled evilly, as she vanished and appeared in the center of the group of Sith Troopers. As the troopers turned and leveled their blasters at the woman. In an instant Kaguya held her hand out towards a large group of people. She closed her hand in the center of the group she condensed the gravity there.

All the Sith Troopers flew towards the center and condensed and were crushed to a ball. Kaguya turned a bit and pointed her palm at a Sith Trooper, before a bone spike shot out of her palm and impaled him, turning him to ash.

Ivory jumped up and wrapped her legs around on the Sith Trooper Captains, before she sat up and clawed at the trooper's face. She leaned back put her hands on the ground, used her naturally enhanced strength to flip the Sith Captain over and to the ground.

The Wraith Queen mounted his stomach, before she easily tore off the armor around his chest, like it was nothing. When the armor was off, Ivory slammed her claws into the Captain's chest. The white haired Wraith Queen leaned her head back, as she hissed, while she devoured the life-force of the Sith Trooper.

After a few moments, Ivory stood up and pulled her hand off the Captain's chest. She looked around with slitted eyes, before she reached to her hip and grabbed her Wraith Stunner. Ivory smiled darkly, showing her unique teeth, before she went on a killing/feeding spree.

Naruto ran up the valley's wall, using his Chakra to stay on the wall. When he reached the top edge of the Valley, he turned and looked at the Harrower-Class Dreadnought. He took a few steps back, before he charged forward and jumped.

While the blond man was in the air, he reached for his hip and pulled off his Particle Magnum. Naruto's left forearm gave off an orange glow, as an orange holographic device formed. The blond overcharged the Particle Magnum's power cell, before he fired.

The overcharged disintegrated shot of ionize Particles flew across the sky and collided with a part of the Harrower-Class Dreadnought's hull armor. A small portion of the hull was disintegrated. Naruto collided with it, going through the weakened armor.

Naruto slowly stood up and looked around. He noticed some steam coming from some pipes, before he flicked his wrist, ejecting the power cell of the Particle Magnum and replaced it. He then went through the ship.

After a few minutes, Naruto was able to move deeper into the dreadnought, eventually arriving at the command center and bridge of the ship. He stopped at the door that lead to the bridge, before he reached up to his forearm, as an orange holographic device formed.

Naruto tapped the device, before a holographic projection of the Scimitar was shown. He reached up with his other hand and tapped several parts of the hologram, causing the hologram to glean a bit, as several numbers began to count. A good distance away, in a run-down building, on a completely destroyed landing pad the Scimitar to activate and began to lift off.

With a few more adjustments to his device, Naruto deactivated the turret security system inside the bridge, before he opened the sealed door in front of him.

"Hey!" A male voice announced, causing Naruto to bring out his Particle Magnum and fire two concessive shots, killing two Sith Troopers. He turned and fired off two other shots, killing the Captains of the ship.

After he cleared out the few armed forces in the bridge, Naruto moved up to one of the consoles. Using his holographic device, he hacked into the Dreadnought's systems. "What's this…an encoded distress signal broadcasting on a Sith channel…seems like no one's noticed it. It's coming from the planet…Belsavis, alright then." Naruto muttered, as he documented the signal and location down.

After he documented the signal location down, he messed with the Dreadnought's navigational systems, hyperspace fail safes and the signal that was transmitted to the fleet.

Naruto scowled, as he felt a dark presence near him, before another Naruto appeared next to him, grabbed into his arm and threw him to the side. Just because a red blade impaled the wall he was standing near.

The blond flipped and landed, before he turned around. He saw an imposing figure, wearing black robes and a silver mask, wielding a red-lightsaber.

"Did you think you could steak Sith Artifacts and we wouldn't notice?" The Sith asked angrily.

"To be honest, I thought most of you guys were dead." Naruto said dryly, as he took a deep breath.

"Foolish!" The Sith yelled, as he leveled his palm at the young man.

"**Chirōkyū**(_Wisdom Wolf Decay_)!" Naruto muttered, as he exhaled a stream of corrosive acidic gas. The Sith pushed the gas back with his telekinetic abilities. In an instant, Naruto jumped out of his own attack, unaffected by it, before he drop kicked the Sith in the chest.

The Sith Warrior was sent flying back, before he flipped in the air and landed, and then threw his lightsaber at the blond. In a swift motion, Naruto pulled out Malgus' Lightsaber and activated it, using it to block the other Lightsaber.

The Sith glared as he caught his own lightsaber, before he charged at the blond. Naruto held the lightsaber loosely, not really having any Kenjutsu experience. But he did have lots of experience with daggers and Kunai.

'_Besides, it's a sword. What's not to understand about swish, slash, stab…It's a fucking sword, not a ship.' _Naruto thought dryly, as he charged at the Sith. The two began to clash blades in a very unique way, The Sith Warrior was brutal and vicious, while Naruto was casual and just evading and counter attacking. It was obvious with the way the man was attacking. He was going off of rage, which was easy to dance around.

After a while, Naruto used his martial arts in with his fighting. He grabbed Sith Warrior by the wrist and twisted it around, before he cut the Sith's arm off. When the man stumbled back, Naruto deactivated his lightsaber, before his cybernetic fingers sparked with electricity, and then grabbed the Sith by the neck.

When the Sith Warrior was frozen by the electrical current, Naruto moved back and tapped at his orange holographic device. He crouched down and jumped up and attached himself to the metal ceiling.

A high-pitched humming sound echoed, as the Scimitar hovered right in front of the large view port of the Dreadnought. Just as the Sith Warrior was getting control of his body, a loud crashing sound grabbed his attention. The Sith Infiltrator rammed into the bridge and completely crashed into the Sith Warrior, before it went through the other end of the ship.

As the Scimitar flew away from the Harrower-Class Dreadnought, the vessel began to turn around, as smoke came out of the bridge. The ship began to turn and face up, before it began to accelerate at high speeds. Just as it passed the atmosphere it briefly entered hyperspace, and in an instant the large space station in orbit exploded as the ship hyperspace'd into the station.

The Scimitar flew low, as Naruto crouched on the ship with his cloak flaring around in the wind and entered through a small access hatch. Naruto glanced around and saw Ivory and Kaguya sitting in the chairs behind the cockpit chair. Kaguya was out of the armor, and wore her usual white kimono. Ivory on the other hand seemed to be still wearing the armor, with one leg crossed over another.

"Well this was…Oh, fuck." Naruto said, as the ship shook, before he sat down in the cockpit.

Most of the Harrower-class dreadnoughts, Centurion-class battlecruisers, and Interdictor-Class Cruisers began to fire upon the Scimitar as it left the atmosphere of Korriban. The Turbolasers and Laser Cannons collided with the golden-yellow energy shields that contoured around the Scimitar's hull. Naruto interacted with the Scimitar's controls, before he sent out a signal.

"Let's have a little fun." Naruto muttered.

The Scimitar rolled, evading some of the Sith Interceptors, before it pulled back, letting them pass it. Several dozen bolts of incredibly fast super-heated plasma flew across the sky and tore through the armor and shields of the Sith Interceptors.

After the Interceptors were destroyed, the impulse drives on the Scimitar ignited and the Sith Infiltrator flew towards the closest Centurion-Class Battlecruiser. The Lantean shields protected the Scimitar from the volley of laser fire.

Just as the Scimitar was within range, a thin beam of highly energetic particles, or plasma was fired from the Sith Infiltrator. The silver-white plasma beam shot through space and collided with the Centurion-Class Battlecruiser.

The Sith Battlecruiser didn't stand a chance, as the plasma beam weapon tore through its shields in the matter of seconds. When the shields were destroyed, the EMP from the plasma discharge wiped out most of the ships systems. The Scimitar flew close towards the Centurion Battlecruiser, before from the bottom part of the ship several Antimatter/ionized particle streams fired out and flew towards the ship.

Several glowing orange-red projectiles flew through space and collided with the Battlecruiser. Several large violent explosions came from the Antimatter/ionized particle streams, as they collided with the ship's hull. As the Scimitar flew away from the ship, the entire ship exploded from the center outward.

Naruto looked at the HUD, before he smirked. "I love the show." Ivory said with her own smirk, she loved violence sometimes.

"I love to please." He said, as he watched the Battlecruiser explode.

The Scimitar floated in space, facing the coagulating fleet of hundreds of Sith Harrower-class Dreadnoughts, Sith Interdictor-class cruisers, and The Centurion-Class Battlecruisers, all ready to fire upon the Sith infiltrator.

As the amassing fleet opened fire, a tear in space opened up, revealing a green aura-like void. Out of the hyperspace window, a vessel exited it and moved in front of the Scimitar, blocking all of the fleets' laser volleys.

The vessel was white colored, being much bigger than the Harrower-Class Dreadnoughts and the Interdictor-class cruiser. It had an oval shaped structure with a large Stargate styled ring in the center which glowed with a white light. There were two engines on the back, which gleaned with a white light. Near the vessel was an almost identical vessel next to it.

In front of the Scimitar floated two re-created Ori Warships, along with two Aurora-class battleships that were on either side of the Ori ships. Naruto sat back in the cockpit chair. "Hmm… Sicariidae and Solifugae are accounted for." He said, as he looked at the two Ori Warships. "The internecionem and the Para Bellum are accounted for." He added, as he looked at the two Aurora-class battleships.

The Ori Warships unleashed their devastating pulse beam weapons, with them tearing through the Sith Remnant Fleets.

Naruto looked at the HUD. "You think you can handle this, GLaDOS?" He asked.

"Are you implying I am incompetent?" The female synthetic voice asked. "I am surprised. If anyone's incompetent I'd most likely be you and your organic friends, with their documented records." She replied.

"This is not the time. Don't you want to test the effectiveness of the forming Main Fleet?" Naruto asked, knowing GLaDOS' love for testing.

"…Point well received. What is the plan?" GLaDOS asked.

Naruto glanced out of the HUD, before he rolled his eyes. This was going to be easy. "Have Sicariidae and Solifugae charge forward and attack the fleet directly. Have them split that fleet in half and when they divide, Have the internecionem and the Para Bellum go round on either side of the splitting fleet. Entrap them, and then release the Drones when they're boxed in." Naruto said, as he looked at the two Lantean Battleships and Ori Warships.

"Hmm…That might work. Of course with your limited intelligence, it could be just stupid enough for the enemy to underestimate it." GLaDOS said in her usual passive-aggressive manner.

"Tsk, whatever." Naruto said with a scowl, he knew there was no point in arguing or yelling at her. That was just how she was.

The Scimitar turned and faced the void of space, before a tear in space opened up with it entering hyper space. When the Sith Infiltrator entered hyperspace, the four Highly Advance ships and the fleet of a few hundred older modeled Sith Vessels…The Sith Remnant Fleet didn't stand a chance.

**Ryloth 32 BBY-A few hours later**

Naruto walked through the training facility where he was going to train his personal group of around two hundred Wraith Clones, which held could be considered his children with the DNA composition they had.

In the young man's hand was a white case. Inside the white case were six vials. Each vial contained a purified more refined version of Darth Malgus', Marka Ragnos', Naga Sadow's, Tulak Hord's, and Darth Bane's DNA, but not just that. He spliced the DNA he got from Obi-Wan into the individual Sith Lord DNAs, along with the DNA he collected from Anakin.

He collected DNA from Anakin because he just felt something…stirring within the adolescent boy. It wasn't evil, it wasn't good. It was more along the lines of neutral right now. Like it hadn't decided what route it was going to take. Naruto could feel some latent potential the kid had, so he got some blood from the kid, secretly of course.

Obi-Wan on the other hand was an interesting person. Naruto could tell he was strong, and while the young man seemed to be a bit reckless, he had strong morals and seemed to just want to do good in the universe. He wasn't optimistic, he seemed to be level headed and strong willed.

Naruto had a very interesting plan, well, interesting to him. The young man walked into the barracks where all the children were sleeping. He looked at his holographic device and scanned for the five children that were the closest to him in the DNA scale, the five that could indefinitely be his children.

He walked up to the blond boy he saw earlier, the one who could pass as his son. Naruto knelt down and looked at the sleeping blond boy and sighed, before he reached out and ruffled the kid's hair a bit.

'_Just stay asleep, buddy. It won't hurt a bit…I survived it.' _Naruto thought, as he opened the case and pulled out a vial of the case.

Naruto looked at the vial which contained a spiced mixture of Tulak Hord's, Obi-Wan's and Anakin's DNA. It was a carefully-adjusted combination of genetic engineering DNA, along with small nanites that were ready to start a slow processed gene therapy, which manipulated the biochemical in a person's body.

The young man leaned forward and took a clean syringe out of the case, before he used it to take in half of the vial's contents. Naruto looked at the syringe, before he injected the concoction into the young blond boy's veins.

'_…The Forerunner Mutation, something I went through with Faber and Janus. A_ _mutation that's a slow, gradual process, with the changes appearing over a period of several years.' _Naruto thought, as he looked at the other half of the remaining DNA in the vial, he would use that in a few years on the boy again to continue the Mutation. A Forerunner would usually go through two to five DNA injections over a period of their life, before the Mutation was complete. With the nanites he got from the Lantean knowledge, the process should be more fluid and less painful. The nanites would also keep the boy at the same gene level, so the boy would still be his genetic son, but with the genetic knowledge and abilities of the Sith Lord and Jedi Knight he spliced into him.

Naruto looked at the blond boy, before he noticed the boy stir a bit. "…See you tomorrow 001, I guess I should give you a name." He muttered. "…See you tomorrow…ah…Pfft…Jaune." He said. In the memory of Janus, he just switched the 'U' and the 'N', while turning the 'S' to an 'E'. It also meant 'Yellow', which could allude to the boys blond hair.

The young man moved through the barracks and stopped another sleeping child, who was closely related to him. It was a young boy with bright orange hair and fair skin. Like with the blond boy, Naruto took out a vial which held the same concoction as the last one, but with the DNA of Marka Ragnos. Naruto injected the orange haired boy with the biochemical mutagen.

"…004, Hmm…See you later, Roman." Naruto said with a shrug, as he put the vial back in the case and walked up to another child.

Naruto walked through the barracks again, before he arrived at a sleeping child with tanned skin light-blond hair. He pulled out another vial, with the DNA of Nada Sadow and injected the biochemical mutagen into the boy's vein. "019…Sun, let's so some great things." He muttered, before he headed around the room again.

He didn't have to walk far, until he arrived at a child with pale skin and silvery-grey hair. Naruto injected him with half a vial with the concoction involving Darth Malgus' DNA. "Let's hope you keep the anger in check, 020 or…Mercury." Naruto said quietly, as he walked to the last boy.

Finally Naruto arrived at the last child he had grey hair and pale skin. He pulled out the last vial and syringe. He filled the syringe, while leaving half of the vial with its contents. He injected the biochemical mutagen into the grey haired boy, before he placed the vial back in the case. "…Let's see what you have, 005, I have high hopes, for all of you, Ozpin." He added, as walked out of the barracks.

**The Next Day-**

A loud horn sound echoed, causing all the children to wake up in shock, as all the doors to the barracks slammed open.

"Up, Everyone up!" A male voice announced, causing the kids to stumble out of bed. "You will all take your showers, and then head outside! Anyone who hesitates or is 'too tired' to get up. You'll be shocked!" Naruto announced, as he held a shock baton, with two Assault Troopers standing with him.

Most of the kids quickly left to the showers, but there were some stragglers, who got the right motivation to hurry up.

Eventually the kids were showered and met up outside. Naruto stood a few meters in front of them, inspecting them.

"Now, before your day starts. You'll have a light calisthenics work out…one hundred reps of jumping jacks, sit ups, deep squats, knee bends, and leg lifts!" Naruto announced, as he looked at the children. "In that order, if you complete them…or are having 'trouble'…well." He said, as his shock baton sparked, while the Assault Troopers readied theirs.

For the next half hour, the two hundred boys would perform the calisthenics exorcises, leaving most of them hampered and out of breath, not being used to it. Some of them weren't though. Naruto glanced at the blond boy with dark blue eyes, to see he was doing substantially well. Even the orange haired boy, the silver-grey haired boy, and the light blond haired boy, the grey haired one seemed to be struggling a bit, but wasn't exhausted.

"Now that this warm up is done…" Naruto announced, causing the two hundred boys to look up towards him. "…We're going to jog to the recently constructed Academy." He said, as he turned and looked along the long valley. "It's about a good mile away, so let's get a move on!" He announced.

Naruto jogged to the side, as he watched kids running. The Assault Troopers jogged behind the children, waiting for any lagging members. Naruto frowned, when he saw Jaune, Roman, Mercury and Sun were ahead of the group. He was a bit disappointed to see they were going ahead of the other children, seeing some of their brothers lagging behind. But he glanced back further, and he blinked in surprise. Ozpin was doing substantially well, but he was lagging back on purpose. He was pushing some of the slower kids forward, helping them out.

Eventually the group arrived at the Academy. There were some people there, mostly the accelerated cloned Wraiths. Most of them were Wraith Hunters, Commandos and Snipers, which were learning to become more adept in their abilities.

The two hundred kids looked around in awe, seeing the Vespa floating in low orbit near the academy, with an Aurora-Class battleship being constricted in the air.

A high-pitched whirling wound echoed, as a metal spherical shaped ball flew up towards the children. It was concave on three sides, with an illuminated photoreceptor located on the front of the orb. "Greetings! I am 303 Rapacious Data! Please follow me, and have a seat in the main amphitheater!" The Monitor announced, as it flew off. Slowly the children followed it.

For the next few hours, Naruto watched from a distance. As Data taught them a wide variety of lessons, including mathematics, science and history, of course it was the basics. But with the children having Lantean and Forerunner physiology, they were able to actually better comprehend the lessons.

After the lessons were completed, Naruto had them jog two miles to another location. It was to a location that held a giant suspended Mid-Air Maze, which was vaguely similar to a jungle-gym, but undoubtedly more complex and risky, having several poles and platforms connected by bridges and pulley systems, which were placed several meters above the ground.

"Now…you will be split into five teams…Now form five separate lines." Naruto instructed, before the kids quickly moved into five lines. "Now, you're objective right now, is to have your team ring a bell positioned on a pole standing higher than all other poles by navigating through this maze! When you've rung the bell, your team must pass the finish line… for some motivation, the last team to finish won't get dinner, Hmm…I'm a bit hungry for some roast turkey, gravy and mashed potatoes, maybe some corn on the cob, brownies, and ice cream. But I probably can't eat all that on my own." He said, implying what a filling dinner they could have. "Now…Begin!" Naruto yelled, as the Assault Troopers took point in case one of the kids fell.

Naruto looked at the formed teams. One team had Jaune and Roman in it, another had Mercury and Sun, and one had Ozpin. The two other teams were being led by some more confident kids. One had dark brown hair and fair skin, and was helped by a larger kid with lighter green skin. The other team was being led by a young boy with dark blond hair and red-headed boy.

The young man frowned, when he saw the first team with Jaune and Roman. The blond boy seemed to have misunderstood the instructions and just charged up, going through the obstacles. Jaune eventually climbed to the top, leaving Roman and his entire team behind. Naruto shook his head a bit, before he looked at Sun and Mercury. They seemed to be more reluctant to help their teams, they seemed like they just wanted to get the course done with. Ozpin on the other hand seemed to be helping his team, having them help each other reach the objective. It seemed he knew of the fact he wasn't the strongest or fastest person there, and wanted to use everyone's strengths to offset their weaknesses. The fourth team that was led by the boy with dark brown hair, seemed to be leading his team efficiently, but had a more calculated ruthless approach. And the final team that was led by the dark blond and red-headed boy was actually the second team to actually pass the course, behind Ozpin's team.

As the teams passed the line, Naruto meet up with the children. "It would seem your team won, 005." He said, as he looked at the grey haired boy. Ozpin nodded, while Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"…But…I passed first." Jaune said unsure.

"Yes, you passed first. But that wasn't the objective…The objective was for your team to ring the bell, and for your team to pass the line. In fact, I'd say you were the only one to go against the objective." Naruto said with a scowl, causing the blond boy to glance down. "Now, your team will have to go hungry tonight, because of your decision to abandon them…Think about it. You never leave your allies." He said, before he glanced at the four other teams. "…001, you and your team are to go back to the barracks. No dinner." He said, before he left the area.

He knew he was tough, but he had to be if he wanted them to be strong. He wouldn't bluff about things like this. If he did, they wouldn't listen to him. Jaune glanced down and walked back to his team.

"…I'm sorry." Jaune said to his team.

"Don't be such a girl about it." Roman said with an eye roll, as his green eyes glanced around at the other teams. "Now you know, let's go. I don't like the idea of getting hit by one of those guys." He said, to the other kids, while looking at the Assault Troopers.

**A few days later in Orbit around Belsavis**

In orbit around a white ice planet, the Scimitar exited hyperspace. Naruto sat in the cockpit, piloting the Sith Infiltrator.

"So…why are we going to a planet covered in ice that is negative fifty degrees?" Hanabi asked, as she wore thick wool pads and jacket, she wore mittens and earmuffs.

Naruto glanced at the Hyūga all bundled up, he thought she looked kinda cute that way. "There was a Sith Distress signal that those Sith Remnant guys seemed to have missed." He said with a shrug. "I thought it might be worthy enough to check out." He admitted.

"Why didn't those Sith-Guys check it out?" Hanabi asked, as her pure white eyes looked at the older man.

"Hell if I know. Odds are they didn't know there was a signal to look for. From what I can tell, that signal was probably to slow to reach them before they could to something." Naruto said with a scowl. "From what I know that signal has been broadcasting on a specific frequency, for about a few thousand years." He informed.

"Hmm…I don't really understand. But what do you think is down there?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"There are a few settlements along the planet, filled with people, using the local volcanos as heat. But the signal is in the middle of a barren frozen wasteland." Naruto answered.

Hanabi looked at the HUD of the Scimitar and looked at the planet, as the ship flew towards it. "Thanks for just taking me. That Uchiha was getting on my nerves." She said irritated.

"Don't be so hard on Sarada. She's doing the best she can." Naruto replied.

"The best she can, Hmph. I might've been young then, but I still remember that dick-head, Sasuke." Hanabi said with a scowl.

"You were about four or five." Naruto said with a sigh.

"So." Hanabi replied. "He impaled you…three times! His brother killed his entire family! Sasuke tried to destroy Konoha, and all that stuff! I just don't trust the daughter of that man." Hanabi said with a scowl, as she crossed her arms. "The Uchiha are flawed, they're arrogant, they're little crybabies that go on homicidal rampages! I don't want to be near one, they're a ticking time bomb." She stated.

Naruto sighed, as he landed the Scimitar in the blizzard terrain. He stood up, with Hanabi and took the lift down to the lower part of the Sith Infiltrator. He grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around him and pulled up his hood.

"…Listen, Hanabi." He said, causing the young Hyūga to look up towards him. "I understand what you're saying." He admitted.

"So why do you keep…" Hanabi began.

"I know the Uchiha are flawed…Damn right they're flawed." Naruto said, as he looked at the back of the ship, with the platform opening and the ramp extended. They could see the turbulent ice cold wind, with the snow blowing around violently. "But Sarada tries." He said. "She tries to do better, to let go of the past. Sarada, you…I…We know there is no right path or wrong path. We're just people trying to do our best in a universe, where it's far too easy to do our worst." He commented. "Please try not to judge Sarada by the sins of her father." He finished.

Hanabi crossed her arms, as the cold air hit her. She slowly nodded, before the two left the warmness of the Sith Infiltrator ship.

While the two walked through the tundra, Hanabi shivered a bit, while she held herself, trying to stay warm. "U-um, Naruto…W-With your new…T-trainees…A-are you going to stop teaching me?" Hanabi asked with a shiver.

"Hanabi, I've taught you for almost four years. You don't need me anymore." Naruto admitted.

"W-what, I-I need you!" Hanabi said loudly, before she blushed a bit and looked forward again. She knew that she meant that she needed him, as in a teacher, but she also knew she needed him in the meaning of a lover.

"Don't be so dramatic." Naruto said dryly, as he ignored the coldness of the snowy tundra they were traversing.

"…I-I just don't think I'm ready!" Hanabi argued back.

"I have the utmost confidence in your abilities Hanabi. You're a prodigy in the Gentle Fist. Even Kaguya thinks your good, well…they're not her words, but she thinks your well enough in it. You have a natural affinity with Lightning, and a smaller affinity with fire. You have impeccable Chakra Control, that's even better than mine. You're eighteen and you are almost Jonin in skills…You don't need me to teach you anymore." Naruto said seriously, causing the Hyūga to look down.

Naruto sighed, as he reached out and pulled the girl into a one arms hug. "That doesn't mean we'll never see each other. We'll always be together. Don't get so down." He said.

"…What about Sarada?" Hanabi asked with a frown.

"She'll still be my student, at least for another year or so." Naruto informed.

"Do you like her more?" The Hyūga questioned.

"That's a stupid question." Naruto replied. "She's like a niece to me…Ever since Sakura brought her in, she's always felt like an outcast and I just…" He began.

"Wait, what!" Hanabi said loudly, as she looked at the blond. "Brought her in, I thought Sakura was her mother?" She asked.

"She is." Naruto said, as he glanced away. "…She raised her and that's what a mother does." He replied. In truth he had no idea who Sarada's biological mother was, but he didn't care. He didn't really know why Sakura and Sasuke came into the village holding a baby. But Sakura raised Sarada, and Sasuke was married to the pink haired woman. Or at least that's what he was told. So he saw it that way, with Sakura being Sarada's mother.

"But…" Hanabi began.

"Don't go down that road. Not all locks are meant to be unlocked." Naruto replied. "And to answer your question, I see Sarada as a niece…a family I've always wanted." He said.

"And…me?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know. You were just crazy enough not to understand how much of a dangerous person I was, and always came around." Naruto said jokingly.

"You were always so alone. And you saved me. I just couldn't let you live alone, without trying." Hanabi admitted, letting the conversation distract her from the cold.

"I see…Thanks. I did truly enjoy your presence. It made things a bit better." Naruto replied, causing Hanabi to blush, as she smiled to herself.

"You made things better for me too." Hanabi admitted, getting a nod from the young man. "Hey, Naruto…um, I'm wondering…how old are you?" She asked.

"I don't know, twenty?" Naruto said unsure. He stopped counting after the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

"That's not possible." Hanabi said with a pout.

"To be honest I have no idea, and I really don't care. I have the memoires of a person who lived a few millennia and the memories of a person who was almost a few hundred years old. Ten or twenty years is small to me, I couldn't care less about it." Naruto admitted.

"Um…how old were you when you took the Chuunin Exams?" Hanabi asked, she remember him there. If she was honest, she liked this Naruto much better and he dressed better too. But that was her opinion.

"I was…Pfft, I think I was fifteen." Naruto admitted.

"What? I thought you had to be twelve to become a Nin." Hanabi admitted.

"You do. It doesn't mean I passed. I failed three times, three years in a row." Naruto stated with a shrug.

Hanabi gave him a look. She despite the rumors she heard of Naruto being a bumbling idiot. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. He was just so smart and cynical, she couldn't imagine it. Hanabi glanced down and frowned, before she did the math. "You're almost thirty years old." She said with some surprise, well she wasn't surprised. She thought he'd be older.

"No, I'd say I was about in my low twenties." Naruto said uncaringly. "Once my body fully became half Lantean and half Forerunner, my aging process as severely slowed. Lanteans could live a few hundred years. But since I have a sizable amount of Wraith DNA spiced with mine, I have a very advance form of self-regeneration, as long as I have enough life-force. Since I don't have enough Wraith DNA to sprout out one of those hand sucker-things, I can't feed. But my body naturally produces large amounts of Life-Force, which my body then uses to nourish my cells indefinitely." He added.

"So…You're saying your immortal." Hanabi said with some shock.

"Eh, partially, as long as my cells are nourished by my own life-force, I won't age." Naruto said with a shrug, causing Hanabi to look down unsure. She wanted to be with Naruto, she didn't want to die of old age as he lived.

"Is…um…Is it possible…" Hanabi muttered.

"For me to do the same to you, so you won't age?" Naruto replied. The concept and the problem of aging were answered by the Forerunners. They had their personal armors, which let them live indefinitely without aging. He was sure he could make a Nanite version for Hanabi. "Of course, by why would you want it? I mean, you'd outgrow your loved ones." He said.

"…I…don't think so." Hanabi muttered with a blush, as she looked out into the tundra.

After a few minutes of walking, they saw a large dark brown colored object encased in ice. Hanabi blinked a few times, as she looked at the object. "Is that it?" She asked, as she shivered a bit. "And how come you aren't cold?" She asked with a tone of anger.

"…My cloak is heavily insolated. It keeps out heat and cold, while keeping my body temperature at normal temperatures." Naruto said dryly, as he looked at the Hyūga. "And yes, I believe it is it." He admitted, as he looked at the object.

"It looks like a ship that was shot down and has been here for a few thousand years, preserved by the ice." Naruto said, as he looked at the object. He reached out of his cloak and put his black cybernetic hand against the ice.

"Um…how are we supposed to see….Ah!" Hanabi sounded, as she jumped back when Naruto smashed his cybernetic hand through the ice, causing it to shatter.

"I found a way in." Naruto said uncaringly, as he walked through the shattered ice.

Hanabi glanced back at the violent blizzard, before she quickly followed Naruto into the vessel. Naruto looked around the frozen vessels and saw most of the consoles in the ship seemed to still be operable. The ship seemed to be around five hundred meters long, so the two had to walk around a bit before they entered a large room.

"…Oh my…" Hanabi muttered, as she looked around.

In the center of the room was a large metallic pillar with a metal platform around it. On the upper part of the surrounding walls were a few large room/cases, with transparent shield-like walls. Inside the rooms were dozens upon dozens of silver-grey colored skeletal-like droids. All deactivated. There was ice forming along the lower part of the walls, with ice cold mist in the air.

Naruto glanced around the large room, before he walked around it. He stopped at a frozen console. He held his hand up towards it, as an orange holographic device formed on his arm.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Hanabi asked, as she started shivering again.

"Uh, melting the ice." Naruto said dryly, as he used his Hard-Light Holographic tool to heat and melt the ice.

"Y-You can do that?" She asked.

"Sure, why not." Naruto said with a shrug, as the ice melted back. Hanabi moved closer to the young man, casting some nervous glances at the large amounts of humanoid skeletal droids.

When the ice was melted back, Naruto activated the console. He began to interface with it, causing him to raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"W-what's with that look?" Hanabi asked.

"These things…" Naruto said, as he looked at all the inactive droids. "…There are several more areas of the ship, similar to this one, all containing dozens upon dozens of these things." He said with a smirk.

"…W-what are they?" Hanabi forced out, as she breathed out condescended air.

"These are advance assassin droids…HK-51s." Naruto said, as he glanced around. "Even compared to the droids of this galaxy, these are incredibly advanced." He informed.

"I-I t-thought you said this p-place was here for thousands of years-s." Hanabi shivered out.

"It has." He replied, as he pressed several buttons on the console, and then pressed some buttons on his holographic device. The lights along the inside of the ship illuminated, showing the room in a brighter light.

Naruto and Hanabi looked around, as the light began to heat up some of the ice. They could see the mini-army of HK-51s. "…Y-You said…there were more." Hanabi said, as she looked at all the droids.

"There are several more large rooms in this ship, all holding just as many. There's also a small factory built into the ship, with could make more." Naruto informed. "I know it's most likely destroyed, but the semantics are in the computers, which I've graciously downloaded." He said with a smirk.

"U-Um, h-how are we going to get all of this to our planet? I-I think if was called Ryloth." Hanabi asked.

Naruto tapped at his holographic tool. "We'll head back to the Scimitar, before we send a signal to the internecionem, it'll be able to beam the vessel and bring it back to Ryloth." He said with a shrug.

The two glanced at the slow thawing ship, before they headed out. "U-um, Naruto…" Hanabi said, as she glanced at the young man, while leaving the ship. She looked forward and blinked. "Uh, Naruto…what's that?" She asked.

It was a gargantuan creature, almost a few meters high, towering over Naruto and Hanabi. It looked like it was covered in white fur and had monstrous claws, and a large maw.

"…Well…" Naruto muttered, before he reached out to his side and push Hanabi away, just as the giant creature slammed its fist into the snowy ground.

Just as the giant creature turned to attack Naruto, the young man moved back. Naruto rolled his tongue in his mouth, before his cheeks bloated a bit, the blond spat out a stream of black ink hitting the creature in the eyes.

The creature roared, as it moved back. "**Raiton: Jibashi**(_Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)!_" Hanabi spoke, as she slammed her hands into the creature's chest. She sent a discharge of volatile electricity into the blinded creature.

Just as the creature went to crush Hanabi, a high-pitched pinning sound echoed as Naruto fired several shots from his Particle Magnum right at the creature's chest. The creature stumbled back, but seemed largely unaffected.

Naruto holstered his Particle Magnum, with the creature going to attack the young man. Just before the creature could attack, Hanabi seemed to be running up the creatures back. Hanabi thrust her palm at the monster's head, and sent a large burst of sharp chakra right into the creature's skull. There was enough force in the chakra strike, causing it to burst from the creature's chin.

Just as Hanabi jumped off the creature she land next to the young man. Naruto lifted his hand up and pointed it at the monster, as a flame-like energy seemed to envelop his hand, when he partially activated his Tailed-Beast Transformation. An almost coin sized black orb formed in his palm and pointed it at the large creature.

"…**Chō Mini Bijūdama**(_Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball)…_" Naruto said dryly, before the tiny black orb exploded outward and enveloped the creature, while also atomizing it. The yellow-orange flame like energy around his arm dissipated, as he canceled the partial transformation.

"WHAAA!" Hanabi yelled out, as she slipped and fell down into the steep ice trench Naruto just created with the Super Mini Tailed Beast Ball. A splashing sound echoed, causing Naruto to look down. He saw Hanabi inside the ice cold water of recently melted ice.

"…Shit." Naruto muttered, as he quickly went down there to help Hanabi out of the below freezing water, since it was starting to freeze up again.

Hanabi shivered like crazy, as Naruto wrapped an arm around her. "Come on, we gotta get back to the Scimitar and get you out of those ice cold wet cloths." He said seriously, as he quickly headed back to the Sith Infiltrator.

A few minutes later in the small room inside the Scimitar, Naruto and Hanabi sat, shivering. Well mostly Hanabi. Naruto had taken off the armor, mostly because it had formed frost and was ice cold. The blond only wore a pair of pants and a black t-shit, while Hanabi herself was wearing pick bra and panties, but was wrapped with Naruto's insolated cloak.

Hanabi shivered, she had to take off her clothes, since they were covered in ice water. Naruto glanced up, before he felt a cold weight sit in his lap. The young Hyūga sat in the blond's lap, as she opened up that cloak, giving Naruto a look at her soft skin. But Hanabi wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulders, letting his cloak help warm him too.

Naruto shifted a bit, as Hanabi sat on his lap shivering. Her thigh was pressed up right against his crotch. He wrapped his cybernetic arms around the Hyūga and rubbed her up and down, mostly to create friction and help heat her up.

Hanabi sighed in relief, as she felt Naruto's warm cybernetic arms moved around her body. Despite the fact it wasn't really sexual, she liked to think it was. She turned and pressed her almost bare body up against Naruto's, as she buried her face into the young man's neck.

After a few minutes, Hanabi's shivers slowly subsided, but her pure white eyes went a bit wide when she felt something hard poking against her butt. Hanabi moved her head back a bit and looked at Naruto, to see he had his eyes closed, with his head leaning against a wall.

Hanabi moved back a bit, as she lifted her leg up a bit and straddled Naruto's legs. She looked down at the bulge that formed in her pants. _'…I did that… inadvertently of course…but still…_' She thought, as she reached out and touched Naruto's abdomen. She felt his muscles, they weren't big and bulging like someone from Kumo, they were defined and built.

While Naruto was resting, Hanabi's hands trailed up to his chest, before they moved to his shoulders. She felt the transition from his organic features to the synthetic ones. She knew she should've felt revolted by it, but she found it so exotic and unique.

Hanabi scooted forward, pressing her pelvis against Naruto's, before she looked really nervous and leaned forward. The Young Hyūga's face was a few inches from Naruto's, as her hands trailed up and gripped the young man by the sides of his face and tilt it downward.

Naruto opened his eyes and gave Hanabi a dry look, before he noticed the closeness between the two. He noticed Hanabi had a nervous look on her face, as her pure white eyes bore into his. Hanabi slowly inched her head forward, before Naruto could ask what was up, she lightly kissed him on the lips.

The two stayed liked that for a few moments, before Hanabi slowly pulled back. Hanabi and Naruto stared down. White eyes bore into blue-green. After a few moments of staring down the two quickly leaned forward and feverously sealed their lips together roughly.

**Lemon**

The two vigorously began to kiss each other, while Hanabi scooted forward again and leaned her head down, while Naruto was facing up. Hanabi's hands ran through Naruto's unkempt blond hair, while the young man's cybernetic hands felt the young Hyūga's soft skin on her back. While the two felt each other up, they breathed heavily from their noses.

Hanabi quickly pulled back to get her breath, before she used the time to reach down and pull Naruto's black t-shirt off and tossed it aimlessly. Naruto reached forward and cupped Hanabi's cheeks, before he leaned forward and they opened their mouths. Their tongues seemed to move out and wrap around each other's, which they used to seal their lips together.

The two battled tongues against each other's, tasting each other saliva and mouth. Hanabi closed her eyes and moaned a bit, when she felt the person she loved and adored move his tongue around her mouth. Naruto himself groaned a bit, he could admit he felt a deep attraction and longing towards Hanabi, and just couldn't hold it back forever.

The two pulled back again, showing their tongues were soaked in each other's saliva. Naruto looked down at Hanabi's pink bra, before he reached around and worked to get it off. Hanabi glanced down when she saw her bra removed, showing her unconfined breasts. Naruto tossed her bra, similar to how Hanabi tossed his shirt.

Naruto reached up and gripped Hanabi's average sized breasts, and he noticed she had light pink nipples that seemed to be hardened from the cold. Hanabi glanced down a bit self-consciously. "S-sorry they're not as big as my sisters." She said.

"Big? Why would I care?" Naruto asked, as he looked at Hanabi's breasts and leaned forward. "I'm glad they aren't inhumanly big…I'd be worried for your health if they were." He stated, before he moved his head down and latched his lips around Hanabi's left nipple and sucked lightly, while brushing his tongue along her hardened nipple. He used his other hand to lightly message her other breast.

"T-thanks…" Hanabi said, as she moaned, feeling Naruto admiring her breasts.

While Naruto was tasting and messaging Hanabi's breasts, the young Hyūga snaked her arm down and lightly rubbed her hand and fingers against the bulge in the blond's pants. Naruto shifted a bit, as he tried to grind his hips a bit against Hanabi's hand.

After a few minutes, Naruto pulled back from Hanabi's breasts, before he dragged his tongue around the areola of her nipples, causing the young Hyūga to moan. "You like the, don't you?" Hanabi asked, as she reached up with her hand and pushed her breasts together. "…They're yours you know that, right?" She questioned.

"…All mine?" Naruto asked with a heavy tone of selfishness. He was not one to share.

"Mmm…All yours." Hanabi moaned out, as Naruto messaged her breasts still.

Hanabi stood up, standing over Naruto with her legs on either side of him. He looked up and looked at her, she was almost entirely naked except for the pair of pink panties which seemed to be soaking wet. Hanabi looked down towards him, while giving him an expectant look.

Naruto reached up and wrapped his fingers around her pink panties, before pulled her panties down. Some of the wet fabric stuck to her a bit, but he was able to slowly take it down to Hanabi's knees. His face was a few inches from Hanabi's glistening puffy lips, before she lifted her legs out of her panties. His eyes were transfixed on her moving privates.

Before Hanabi could react, she felt Naruto reach out and wrap his fingers around her bare butt and pull her towards him. Hanabi lifted her legs up and basically sat on Naruto's shoulders, but her glistening lips were right against his face.

Hanabi gasped loudly, as she reached forward and grabbed the metal wall in front of her, when Naruto's tongue began to explore her core, tasting every inch of her. Naruto reached up and gripped Hanabi's butt, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin, while he delved deep into her.

Naruto's eyes looked up, seeing Hanabi's breasts quake a bit, as her breath seemed haggard, while she moaned. Hanabi stared forward in amazement, as she panted and moaned, feeling Naruto's slippery tongue moving inside her.

After a few moments, Hanabi threw her head back and began to moan loudly, while panting out Naruto's name. Hanabi's body tensed, causing her legs to lock around Naruto's head, she almost screamed when she climaxed.

Her body almost fell limp, but she did fall back, landing on the small bed on her back. While Hanabi was lying on her back, with the look of satisfaction on her face. Naruto got off the bed and got out of his pants and boxers, freeing his raging hard member.

Hanabi felt her legs being moved around and spread apart, causing her to look down. She saw Naruto naked, with his hard member a few inches away from her aching lips. '_Oh…I almost forgot about the main course_.' She thought, as she looked at the hard member read to impale her.

Naruto moved forward and grabbed Hanabi's hips, before he pulled her towards her. He grabbed his member and pressed it against Hanabi's glistening lips, before he began to slowly push himself inside her. Hanabi hissed a bit, as she felt Naruto pushing her apart. Naruto himself was sighing in relief, feeling Hanabi's wet hot core around him.

The young man pulled back a bit, before he thrust forward, causing Hanabi to close her eyes and moan a bit. Naruto began to repeat the process, continuously impaling his hard member inside the Hyūga. Hanabi moaned loudly, as she looked down and watched Naruto thrust his hard member into her.

Hanabi panted and moaned loudly, before she felt Naruto grabbing onto one of her legs and lifted it up. Naruto stretched one of Hanabi's legs up and lifted it up over his shoulder. With her legs stretched apart, Naruto began to vigorously thrust himself into Hanabi.

"O-Oh, God! N-Naruto! D-please don't…Stop!" Hanabi forced out, in between moans and pants. She reached out with and grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder and propped herself up on her elbow with her other arm.

Naruto leaned forward, while he reached out with his other hand and ran a hand through her long brown hair. He grabbed onto the back of her neck and pulled her head closer towards his. The two began to vigorously make out, while they lewdly rubbed and wrapped their tongues against each other's.

Hanabi moaned into Naruto's mouth, before she pulled back and leaned her head back, while moaning loudly, feeling another climax coming on. Naruto latched his lips around Hanabi's neck, biting and sucking against her skin.

After Hanabi screamed in ecstasy having another climax Naruto panted a bit and laid back on the bed. When he was lying back, Hanabi slowly stumbled up and noticed the young man's member was still hard.

Hanabi crawled over towards Naruto, before her pure white eyes zoned in on the hard member that was pointing up. She moved herself in-between Naruto's legs, before she slowly leaned forward until her face was a few inches from the hard member. She could see it throbbing a bit.

She leaned forward a bit and slowly opened her mouth. '…_When Hinata did that to Kiba, he seemed to like it…_' She thought, as she squirmed a bit. She wasn't sure if she could do it. Hanabi nodded to herself, as she opened her mouth again and quickly wrapped her lips around the head of the hard member.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked down. He noticed Hanabi had her lips around him, before she began to slowly bob her head. He saw that her pure white eyes were glaring a bit at his pelvis, like she wanted to get it deeper into her mouth, but her inexperience with it sorta made her mad.

She began to slowly bob her head, with her saliva soaking it, since she wasn't really sucking. Hanabi only saw it being done. She really had no idea what she was doing. After a few more bobs, she only got about a few inches in her mouth, before she pulled back.

Hanabi glared at the hard throbbing member. "Why isn't it working?" She asked herself.

Naruto glanced up for a moment. "…Because…I'm…holding it back?" He thought unsure. He really didn't want to say she had no idea what she was doing.

Hanabi blinked a few times, as she moved up and straddled Naruto's abdomen, with her legs spread apart. She had a blush on her face, but she wanted to appear casual. Naruto glanced down at her lower lips, before he looked at her breasts.

"…Why are you holding it back? I really, really want you to cum in me." Hanabi said with a cute whine.

"Eh, can you not say 'cum'." Naruto said, he never really like that word.

"Okay." Hanabi said with a shrug, causing her breasts to bounce a bit.

Naruto glanced up for a moment. He had to think of something, so he wouldn't offend her. "Well I haven't done…this…in a while." He said which was true. "And when I did it last, I had sex a lot, with a person. You could say that there's a major build up. And if I release, it'll be a lot." Naruto said unsure. "And I just don't think you can handle all of it down your throat, I don't want you to choke." He said which was actually true.

Hanabi made a considerate face. She wasn't upset to know he had sex with other people. And she wasn't an idiot, she knew about the Wraith Queens. She glanced down at her neither lips. "…And we don't have any protection either, right?" She said, as she frowned for a moment.

"Nope." Naruto said with a shrug.

Hanabi glanced around, before she shifted a bit. She lifted herself off of Naruto and slowly laid on the bed. "…I have an idea…but…um…" Hanabi said nervously, as she reached to her butt and gripped one of her cheeks.

Naruto noticed her nervousness and what she was doing, before he got the message. He shifted a bit, when Hanabi got down on all fours. Hanabi had a blush, as she felt Naruto kneel behind her. She could just imagine his seed flooding into her, but she'd settle for it entering her rear.

The blond looked at Hanabi's cute butt, before he palmed her two butt cheeks and felt her skin. Hanabi closed her eyes tight, when she felt Naruto spreading her cheeks. After a few moments of not feeling anything, Hanabi's eyes went wide when she felt something warm and wet pushing its way into her.

Hanabi looked back and her eyes went a bit wide, she saw Naruto's head buried in her butt. Naruto felt Hanabi's tight little anus clench around his tongue. Hanabi squirmed a bit, when she felt her anal cavity getting slippery.

After a few moments, Naruto pulled back and looked at Hanabi's now wet clenching and unclenching anus. When Naruto got back up and scooted forward, Hanabi felt his legs press against the back of hers. A knot formed in her stomach, as she gripped the sheets of bed.

Naruto griped his hard member that was coated in Hanabi's saliva. He pressed the head of his member right up to her anus. As soon as she felt Naruto press up against her anus, she bit her lip and closed her eyes, while holding the sheets in a death grip.

He pushed himself forward a bit, slowly pushing the tip of his member in. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Hanabi sounded out, as Naruto eased the head of his hard member into her tight virgin anus.

"Do you want me to stop?" Naruto asked.

"N-no, keep going." Hanabi forced out, as she blinked away some water in her eyes.

Naruto leaned forward and wrapped one of his hands around Hanabi, as he gripped one of her breasts. He leaned down and pressed his chest against Hanabi's bare naked back, while resting his chin on her shoulder. Hanabi turned her head a bit, as she looked at the young man.

Naruto began to slowly push himself into Hanabi, causing the young Hyūga to hiss and grimace, feeling his hard member push and spread her anus apart. "…Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She sounded with shut eyes. "Ow, Mmm…" She sounded, as Naruto's mouth sealed over hers.

The young man closed his eyes and suddenly thrust his hips forward, until his pelvis slapped against Hanabi's cute butt. Hanabi's eyes shot open, as she released a scream into Naruto's mouth, before she calmed down.

Hanabi's arching back slowly relaxed, but she still felt the stinging pain in her anus. She slowly felt it subside, as she felt Naruto's member inside her.

Naruto slowly pulled back and then slammed himself back into Hanabi. The young man groaned, feeling Hanabi's tight anus squeezing him. When he impaled her, Hanabi's toes tightened a bit, while clenching.

Hanabi pulled her mouth back from Naruto, as she began to moan a bit. Naruto began to pump himself in Hanabi. Hanabi's moans and screams got so loud. It seemed to vibrate off the metal walls of the ship. Naruto just continued to roughly take Hanabi from behind, while gripping both of her breasts as they shook with each thrust.

After a few hard thrusts, Naruto pulled Hanabi back, while he sat on the bed. Hanabi seemed to automatically lift up and prop her feet up on Naruto's knees, and put her hands on the bed under her, before she began to readily bounce on the young man's hard member.

Hanabi threw her head back, as sweat poured off her face. She was absolutely in love with the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure, as she assaulted her own tight anus as she impaled herself on Naruto's hard member.

"I want it…I want it…I want it!" Hanabi repeated.

Naruto sat himself up, as he put his hands under Hanabi's arms and lifted her up. Before she could react, Naruto turned her around, so she was facing him. With a heavy pant, Hanabi reached down and grabbed Naruto's member and pointed it up.

Just before Hanabi's anus could clench up, she quickly impaled herself on it. Hanabi's legs were on either side of Naruto's, before she began to slowly bounce, almost exhausted. Naruto gripped Hanabi by her butt and helped her gyrate her hips, as he felt his own release coming. After a few more thrusts, Naruto groaned.

Hanabi blushed heavily, as she and Naruto stared at each other. She felt several large torrents of warm liquid shooting up into her bowels. Naruto sighed in relief. While Hanabi sighed in content, feeling the seed of the person she loved rush into her.

The two panted a bit, before their lips sealed together again. They fell to the side, laying on the bed and rested.

**Lemon end**

** -A few days later, Ryloth 32BBY**

Naruto stood in one of the lush fields, which was near the City-Ship and a few tall Forerunner Monoliths. Sitting on his shoulders was Sarada, while standing by his side was Hanabi, with a smile on her face.

"Naruto, don't you have those kids to teach?" Sarada asked unsure.

"Yes, but they're with Rapacious Data right now." Naruto replied uncaringly, as an Aurora-class battleship beamed down the Sith Imperial Warship Fatality, which held hundreds of HK-51s.

"So we're going to make more of those things?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"Oh, most certainly." Naruto said with a smirk, as he looked at the ship, with dozens of Sentinels converging on the craft to fix it.

"What're they going to be used for?" Sarada questioned. "I mean, you can't really have an army of droids." She said.

"Then you obviously haven't tried." Naruto said dryly, before he looked at the Fatality. "Besides, they'll be loads of help in the bounty hunting business." He added, while Sarada nodded a bit, while Hanabi gave the young Uchiha a look. '_Seems like things are going to be kicking up soon.'_ The young man thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anything_

**2 years later, Ryloth 30BBY**

Naruto sat on top of a metal facility, looking over a large canyon valley. It was a large wooded area, filled with large trees, a few caves and several packs of animals.

Right now he placed one hundred and twenty five of his personally trained soldiers in the large forest. They were having training a mission in unit cohesion. They were all giving pieces of a shredded up map, which they would have to use them, along with their strengths to make it to the extraction point in the forest.

At the extraction point was an older designed Forerunner vehicle, a Deployment Platform T-56 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy, or a Lich for short. From what Naruto knew, some of the local Twi'leks on Ryloth had been curious about what was going on here. Since most of them lived in caves, canyons and caverns, to avoid the harsh terrain of the planet and the slavers that'd come here. They were mostly ignorant of his territory on one of Ryloth's lower continents.

Though it would seem a group of about six or seven of them came into the territory. They moved through the forest and found the Lich, and were trying to steal it and see how they could use it. Naruto knew they would react hostile to outsiders, so the children could have to use their wits, training, the environment and each other's strengths to deal with the possible enemies.

Naruto knew the Twi'leks could kill some of the children, but he wouldn't help them. This is a mission. He won't be with every single one of them, as they do their jobs. He gave them the knowledge and strength; it's up to them to use it.

The young man glanced up away from the forest, as he felt five presences near him. "What the fuck are you doing, sitting here, dad?" A loud male voice with a tone of anger underlining in it asked.

"He doesn't have to have a reason to be sitting around." Another male voice said, but his voice seemed more jaded and cynical.

"Hey! I'm not some dumbass that doesn't know that! I was just curious, is all!" The angry male voice replied.

"You really should keep that voice of yours low. You know what they say about dogs with loud barks." A more calm voice said.

"Like you're one to talk." Another more uncaring voice said.

"…You guys don't see how pathetic you are, arguing like idiots. I can't believe I'm related to all of you." Another more wily voice mocked.

Naruto scowled, as he looked down into the large forest. "Jaune, apologize to your brothers." He said, while glancing back. Behind him were five teenagers, all around thirteen years old. One was a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blond hair and dark grey eyes, another had silvery-grey hair and similarly colored eyes, another was a boy with unkempt grey hair and brown eyes, another boy had bright orange haired and dark green eyes, and the final boy had messy blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"But, I was only stating facts! They're pathetic!" Jaune replied with a scowl.

"You're not the only one who can state 'facts' 001." Naruto said coolly, causing the blond boy to look down. He only referred to the teen by his number, when he was disappointed.

"…Serves you right." Mercury said with a smirk, as he glanced at the blond.

"Oh, shut up." Jaune said with a frown.

"So what the hell are ya doin' all the way up here?" Sun asked, as he crouched down next to Naruto, with his hands gripping onto the edge of the building.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ozpin asked in a cynical voice, as he looked over the edge. "He's training our brothers." He said.

"Eh, forget those losers." Jaune said, as he sat on the edge.

"You know you we're all technically clones, and that means you just called yourself a loser." Roman commented.

"Heh, I'm fucking awesome." The blond replied.

"Oh, you're so egotistical it hurts." Mercury replied, as he had his hands in his pockets.

"Then why'd dad pull us out of the program, if not because we were better than them?" Jaune asked.

Naruto glanced at him, before he looked at the forest again. It was true. He did pull them out of the program. But there were some things they didn't know. He pulled out almost another seventy children from the program, along with the other five.

It wasn't because it was too hard for them, quite the opposite really. '_…Twenty of them were incredibly resilient, intelligent and had incredibly high commendations in certain areas, specifically stealth, reconnaissance and sabotage. So I pulled them out of the program and sent them to another part of the continent. There they're being personally trained by Guide and the most experienced of the Wraith Hunters…They're going to form Covert Ops/Special Ops squads that deal with sabotage and reconnaissance…I've decided to call that group the Headhunters.' _Naruto mused, as he looked in the forest.

'_The other group, the one of fifty children…they were more…different. They were the most independent and individualistic of the children. These qualities were used to create a group trained to operate for extended periods with minimal supervision and support…unlike their siblings, their training placed additional emphasis on individual thought and action. This made them suitable to execute and survive covert missions deep behind enemy lines with no support from friendly personal. Their assignments would by more focus on disruption of enemy operations followed by a stealthy extraction.' _Naruto thought, as he sighed. They were obedient to him, but to the other instructors, they were rebellious, and notorious for thievery and sneaking out, while avoiding most of their siblings. '_...The name I think of when I want to call them something…The Freelancers.' _He thought, before he glanced at the five teenagers next to him.

All of the children were now thirteen, despite the fact in the Galactic Standard for years it was around two years had passed, the children seemed to have aged four years in that time. Do to their Wraith Physiology. They were aging faster than a normal human, though that would stop once they reached maturity. To him, Sarada and Hanabi, it was about only a year since the Galactic Standard Year was almost a third the time of a Year on his planet.

Naruto smirked a bit, despite the fact that she was around before they were born, Sarada was almost as old as the children. He found that tidbit amusing. Naruto glanced back at the five boys behind him, Jaune, Roman, Mercury, Ozpin and Sun. The five children who could technically be his sons, with how genetically similar they were.

But that wasn't the reason why they were pulled out from the other children. No there were several incidents that revolved around them, it seemed their mutation had started sooner than he had expected. They began to get the genetic memories of Obi-Wan and the individual Sith Lord DNAs he collected.

During one of the training sessions, where Naruto had several HK-51s take point and hide in a forest with stun weapons. He sent several smaller groups of the children through, and had them evade and work around the snipers before they were captured. They also were tasked find and take out the snipers as well.

Most of the children did just that. But the five didn't, they did something else entirely. Jaune with the memories of Tulak Hord forged a crudely made vibrosword, but was well on his way to making a Lightsaber. Ozpin with the memories of Darth Bane was actually able to strategically have the other children work in a way that revealed the HKs. Mercury with the memoires of Darth Malgus, use some of the pieces inside the facility to make a fully operable and mobile pressurized cannon, which fired projectiles at high velocities. Sun on the other hand created a weapon that used chemical explosions to launch projectiles at less than the speed of sound, which was basically a gun. And finally Roman created a weapon that even surprised Naruto a bit.

Roman created a weapon that was able to emit a concentrated beam of coherent light, effectively making a laser weapon. It actually wasn't based off of or around the blaster weapons the wider Galaxy utilized. It wasn't even based around Hard-Light weapons either. Naruto of course had to pull the five out from the other children after that, or risk them actually killing their siblings. He also took apart Roman's laser weapon and improved its design, while also making it larger and more durable for the Assault Infantry.

"I think it had to do with us accidently killing our siblings." Ozpin said dryly, as he looked at the blond.

"Eh, if they can't survive, then they aren't my siblings." Jaune said with a shrug. "Right, Dad?" He asked, as he looked at the older blond.

Naruto turned and gave the kid a glare. "Eheh, right…too soon." Jaune said with a smirk, showing off the unique semi-transparent teeth the Wraith were known to have.

"No shit, douche-bag." Sun said.

"So…How is your progress with your Force training?" Naruto questioned. Along with the incident with them creating the weapons, the abilities with the Force proved to be a bit of a danger since one of them tore apart the side of a building during a fight, with their mind.

Mercury sighed as he sat next to the older man. "I'm doing fine with it. It's pretty interesting…" The silver haired teen said, as he held his hand up, sparks of arcing electricity crackled off his fingers, before he put his hands down. "…And kinda fun." He admitted, as he sent some electricity towards Sun, causing the blond boy to jump.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for, you dick!" Sun yelled angrily, as a spectral solid illusionary clone formed next to him for a moment.

"I don't know." Mercury said with a shrug. "My hand slipped." He added.

"You two fight like a couple of children." Roman said with a casual air around him.

"For your information, we are children." Mercury replied.

"We're incredibly advance clones, with the DNA of our father, taught to be extremely capable warriors." Ozpin interjected.

Naruto looked at them with a scowl. "You didn't answer my question, how has your progress been?" He asked seriously.

"…My progress hasn't been hampered in the slightest, Dad." Jaune said seriously, as he looked out at the forest. "Lightsaber styles, The Force, they were mastered by Tulak Hord…or The Master of the Gathering Darkness, had great mastery of the Dark Side of the Force and Lightsaber combat." The blond informed. "I will have matching skills in two years." Jaune declared.

"I'm doing fine too." Sun interjected, glaring at Jaune a bit for trying to steal the spot light. "Naga Sadow was a master of Sith Sorcerer and known for his abilities in the Dark Side, along with his life-like Illusions." The light blond haired boy informed proudly.

"While my, ahem…record isn't as glorified as theirs. I believe that my abilities are substantially high." Roman interjected.

Ozpin frowned as he looked at the forest. "I'm doing fine." He said curtly.

"Hey ah, what the fuck's that?" Sun asked, as he pointed into the forest.

Naruto looked out, with his eyes gaining a yellow-tint as his optical implants activated. "It seems they found the Lich and are leaving the forest…Hmph, good jobs." He muttered with a smirk, while Jaune, Sun and Roman frowned, Ozpin had a blank face and Mercury sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

**1 year later, Nar Shaddaa 29BBY-**

A young man with brown hair and a beard, quickly and nervously moved through a large crowed. Lannik glanced around nervously, before he looked up. He saw two cloaked figures standing over one of the large industrial buildings, with both of their glowing eyes staring at him.

The young up-and-coming crime lord pushed back, trying to get away from his followers. The taller cloaked figure glanced at the shorter one, before it motioned forward. The shorter one nodded, before it vanished in swirling dust. The taller one hopped off the building and landed on the ground, creating a sizable dent, before it slowly walked after the man.

Lannik quickly moved deeper into the alley, moving trash cans and crates in the way. As he panted he turned around and froze.

In front of him stood a short hooded figure, about a foot or two shorter than him. Just as Lannik grabbed his blaster, he froze. From the shadow of the hood a pair of almost glowing crimson eyes gleaned, with three coma-like markings rotating around the small black pupils.

Lannik stumbled back, as he experienced a nightmarish vision. He pointed his blaster pistol at the cloaked figure, but the sound of cracking electricity stopped him. The sound of crackling energy got louder and more intense, before it sounded like hundreds of birds chirping.

The short cloaked figure held up a hand, revealing the intense electrical sound was coming from its hand. Just as Lannik leveled his blaster fearfully at the figure, it swiped its blue lightning encased hand at the weapon, cutting off the young crime lord's hand.

"AH!" He sounded, as he held his severed arm.

Before the man could react, a high-pitched pinning sound echoed, with Lannik collapsing unconscious. The larger cloaked figure walked up to the unconscious criminal, before it pulled down its hood, revealing a young man with unkempt dirty blond hair, blue-green eyes and a stubble. The shorter one pulled back their hood too, revealing the head of young girl with straight shoulder-length black hair and glowing red eyes.

"You really are a dark girl." Naruto joked, looking at the unconscious man with his arm cut off. "Cutting off his arm, was that necessary Sarada?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He'll live, the Chidori cauterized the wound." Sarada stated, as she fixed her glasses.

"So cold." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Hn." Sarada sounded, as she glanced away for a moment, but blushed a bit at the teasing.

Naruto knelt down and picked the unconscious man up, and then tossed him over his shoulder. "Your blush is adorable by the way." He added, as he walked off.

Sarada blushed harder, as she adjusted her glasses. She didn't think he'd notice her blush. She quickly walked faster, to catch up with the young man.

"So…what'd this guy do, Naruto?" Sarada asked.

"Hmph, I thought you'd know. You cut his arm off." Naruto said sarcastically.

"S-shut up…I was in the moment." The young Uchiha forced out in some embarrassment.

"Yeah…" He said dryly. "…Anyway, this guy found an old Assassins Droid manufacturing plant around here. He's been trying to sell them on the Invisible Market…And well, the Hutts don't like the prospect of someone having an army of Assassin droids…" He said.

"You have that." Sarada interrupted, causing Naruto to scowl.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I sold them." Naruto replied with a shrug. "Besides the HK-51s are better than the droids being made." He said.

"…That didn't defend you at all? They're better, so what?" Sarada asked.

"Eh, ah…shut up." Naruto replied, causing Sarada to smirk a bit.

As the two walked, Sarada looked a bit unsure, as she shifted a nervously. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm just wondering…are we…you know, ever going back to Konoha?" Sarada asked unsure.

Naruto stopped and scowled, as he narrowed his eyes. "…Why would we go back there?" He questioned.

"I know we didn't leave on a high note." Sarada said.

"Your parents tried to have you sever your connections with me, so you ran away and begged me to let you come with me." Naruto said with a scowl.

"…I didn't beg…" The young Uchiha muttered.

"Yes, yes you did. And I have been most likely ben branded a criminal for kidnapping a Hyūga Heiress and the second member of the Uchiha Clan…I like living." He stated.

"They won't kill you, I wouldn't let them!" Sarada yelled angrily.

"…You do know I am perfectly capable of doing that myself." Naruto said dryly.

"I know. It's just that…you told me about your chakra thing…" Sarada trailed off.

Naruto gave her a look. "I lost a portion of it, yes. I doesn't mean I'm a fucking child, I do know how to fight and use the chakra I do have, which is about as much as when I fought against Pain." He said with a scowl. "I also have Sage Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, all the Elemental Affinities, along with Magnetic, Boil and Lava Release…Just because I can't fire off all that shit for several days straight, doesn't mean I can't do it at all." He said sardonically.

"Sorry…I guess I was kinda stupid in thinking that." Sarada admitted. He did do a lot of amazing things. She sometimes got caught up in it.

"Yes, yes you were." Naruto agreed, causing the young Uchiha to glare at him.

"You're not supposed to agree!" She said with a scowl.

"Why not? You admitted you were making stupid judgments, I wasn't going to deny it." He stated, getting an eye roll from the girl.

A few hours later, as the two were walking along one of the dingy areas of Nar Shaddaa, Sarada was glancing around unsure, before she looked at Naruto.

"Um…Uncle…" Sarada said nervously, calling him 'Uncle' because she wanted to express how much she wanted his honest opinion.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, as he glanced down towards the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke did a lot of bad things, Itachi did a lot of bad things, Obito killed a lot of people and did even worse things, and I'm not even sure all the things Madara did…" Sarada said, as she looked down. "…They were all…they all…they were all Uchiha…Am I…Am I going to be bad like them?" She asked nervously.

Naruto looked forward, before he glanced down and sighed. "If you're asking if you're a bad person, no." He said. "But do I believe you have the capability of committing heinous crimes like your family…yes, I believe you can." He admitted.

Sarada had a heartbroken look, as she looked down. "Y-you believe I'm…" She began, only for Naruto to pinch her mouth shut.

"I believe you have the capacity for evil, as much as anyone else. I have the capacity for evil, hell if I wanted to, I could kill everyone in the galaxy." Naruto said sardonically. "It must be remembered that there is no real reason to expect anything in particular from mankind; good and evil are local expedients…or their lack…and not in any sense cosmic truths or laws. We call a thing 'good' because it promotes certain petty human conditions that we happen to like…" He said seriously, with his more cynical personality and outlook from Faber coming in. "…There are no absolute values in the whole blind tragedy of mechanistic nature. Nothing is good or bad except as judged from an absurdly limited point of view. The only cosmic reality is mindless, undeviating fate; automatic, unmoral, uncalculating inevitability. As human beings, our only sensible scale of values is one based on lessening the agony of existence." He explained.

"But…" Sarada began, only for Naruto to pinch her lips together again.

"Remember what we talked about earlier about, Konoha." Naruto said. "I've probably been branded with being an S-Rank Missing Nin for what I've done. I have been branded with being 'Evil'." He informed, before he sighed. "Just…don't get so focused on what you're doing and what you want to do." He said seriously.

Sarada looked down, before Naruto knelt down and put his hands on her shoulder, causing her to look at her. "Remember, Them, your family, they are they, you are you. Do what you can do, do what you want to do. Be the best _you _can be. Not Sasuke's best, not Itachi's best, not Madara's or Obito's, but Sarada's. Be what you want to be, for you, not for them or for me. Be best person Sarada Uchiha can be." He said quietly, with most of the passing aliens and people walking by, not really giving them too much thought.

"I'll try not to put words inside your head. I don't want you to base your philosophies and beliefs off mine. I want you to develop the way you want to develop…" Naruto said, as he reached out and put a hand behind Sarada's head and pulled her close, until their foreheads touched. "…But let me tell you this. No matter what road you walk down, no matter if you're the virtuous of saints or the most vilified sinner, no matter what you become, I will always love you." He said seriously, thinking of Sarada as his family.

Sarada's lip quivered, before she reached out and pulled Naruto into a hug. Naruto blinked a few times, before he sighed and let her hug him.

After a few minutes, the two were walking again. As the two walked, Sarada tensed, before she glanced at Naruto. "Do you…" She began.

"Yes, we're being followed." Naruto said with a sigh. "Several people, probably slavers, to kill me and kidnap you and to sell into slavery." He said. "…There's always something." He muttered.

"What do we do?" Sarada asked, as she glanced at the older man.

"We'll kill them, obviously." Naruto said, getting a nod from the young Uchiha.

Sarada was no stranger to killing. Working with Naruto on almost a fourth of his jobs, she was very well versed in killing. The two turned and entered an alley way, with several people following them.

One of the slavers moved forward and un-holstered his blaster pistol and leveled it at the back of Naruto's head. In an instant, Naruto tilted his head to the side, ducked down and moved back, before he grabbed onto the slaver's extended arm and pulled down, using his shoulder and the slaver's arm as a lever to flip the man over and slammed him into the ground.

Naruto twisted the slaver's wrist and pulled his own arm back. As the slaver dropped his weapon, a black nanoceramic blade shot out of Naruto's arm, before he impaled the slaver. Naruto turned as another slaver leveled a blaster at him, before he slammed his wrist into the slaver's wrist.

"Ah!" the slaver sounded, as his wrist shattered from the hit of Naruto's cybernetic arm.

Naruto moved forward and kicked the man in the knee, hyperextending it. As the slaver yelled and fell forward, Naruto opened his hand up, causing his fingers to extend. He reached forward and grabbed the falling slaver by the top of his head, before his cybernetic hand spun, completely twisting the slaver's spine.

Sarada appeared in-between three of the slavers, before she sent her fists up and punched two of them in the face. As the two slavers turned in to opposite directions, away from Sarada, she turned and punched one in the kidney. She then jumped up and kicked the slaver she hit in the kidney in the face, and twisted in the air, slamming her heel into the side of the second Slaver's head.

As she landed on the ground, she punched the third Slaver in the back of the leg, causing him to fall back. When he fell back, Sarada grabbed him by the head and slammed him down onto the metal ground of Nar Shaddaa.

A slaver tried to pistol whip Naruto in the head, only for him to grab onto the slaver's wrist and chopped him in the throat. As the slaver chocked and coughed, Naruto wrapped his arms around the slavers head and yanked them apart, creating a crack sound.

Naruto pulled out his particle magnum and fired off two shots, killing two move slavers. Sarada glanced around and noticed the slavers were either unconscious or dead.

"Hands up, and no one gets hurt!" A male voice announced, causing Naruto and Sarada to turn. They noticed several armed and armored men, all leveling blaster rifles and repeaters at them. What they all had in common was a symbol or a crest that was on their armor, a similar crest which the slavers had.

"Now, if you stand down. I'm sure we can come up with a fine…compromise." The leader of the group said.

Naruto glanced at Sarada and tilted his head a bit, as he raised his hands up. Sarada glanced at him weirdly, but she followed his example.

"Pueros tibi dixi consistendi Ryloth(Boys, I told you to stay on Ryloth)." Naruto said randomly, in a language the slavers or Sarada could understand, while he looked at the leader of the slavers. "Ceterum ex insinuatis Si vestri 'iens saltem parum utilitatis(Well, If you're going to sneak out, at least be of some use.)" He said with a sigh, before he put his hands down. "Well, this has been fun. And I really don't want to destroy some of the few buildings here so…I'll leave them to you." Naruto said.

"…Me?" Sarada asked, as she glanced up at the blond.

"No…my sons." He added with a sigh, before three loud snap hisses echoed, along with a deep humming sound.

A dark figure landed behind the group of slavers that was only illuminated by two glowing scarlet lines. The figure used one of its arms to sweep the legs out of under the leader slaver, before it turned and stabbed the slaver in the chest with a red lightsaber. The figure turned and spun its lightsabers and slashed the two at the slaver next to him.

The remaining slavers, which seemed to be a mixture of humans and aliens, fired their blaster weapons at the attacker, only for another dark figure to move in front of it. All of the bolts of energy were reflected back at them, burning through their skulls. As the rest of the slavers were killed, the two dark figures moved forward.

One figure was a teenage boy with dark-blue eyes and messy blond hair. Wearing a black shirt with orange 'V' shaped strips around the waist, along with blue tattered pants as well as black shoes. The other figure was a teenage boy with dark-green eyes and bright orange hair, wearing a grey shirt and black pants and shoes. Jaune held two crimson colored lightsabers in the reverse Shien grip but seemed to be in a hybrid stance of Form V: Shien and Form VII: Juyo, The Ferocity Form. Roman held a single crimson lightsaber, being more relaxed than his aggressive brothers.

"Roman and Jaune…" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Why did you say my name last!?" Jaune questioned, as he deactivated his lightsabers and crossed his arms.

"Because I can." He replied, as he glanced around.

Roman deactivated his own crimson lightsaber, before he put it away. He glanced down at one of the dead slavers and rubbed his shoe against it, cleaning it from some of the dirt Nar Shaddaa was covered in.

"What exactly are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be on Ryloth with all of your other brothers, ready to go under the Augmentation Process." Naruto stated with a scowl.

"You were going on an adventure, we thought we'd come along." Jaune said with a shrug, as he smirked. "We sure helped you though." He commented.

"You mean the dumbasses here…" Naruto said, as he glanced at the dead slavers. "…I could've handled it." He stated.

"Yeah…" Jaune said, not really believing the older blond.

"…You do realize he could kick all our asses?" Roman said, as he looked at his clone brother. "…If he actually gets serious." He added.

"Pfft." Jaune sounded, with his arms crossed. "Then what about this thing over here?" He asked, as he motioned to Sarada.

"I'm strong enough to take care of myself!" Sarada announced, as her eyes turned red.

Jaune scowled, as he glared at Sarada. "You don't get it, do you? The entire reason you're allowed to live is because you're a 'student' of _my _father." He said angrily. "The Wraith figured we'd let you stay with him, because you're not incompetent. You may have your 'Sharingan'. But you know what? It all means nothing! At the end of the day, if I'm stronger than you and if I'm faster than you, then I can kill you! And that's better than anything you or your powers can do!" Jaune declared.

In an instant, Jaune was forced to evade a fireball that came from Sarada's mouth. Jaune landed in a crouched, as he pulled out both of his lightsabers.

Sarada and Jaune stared down, while Naruto stepped back with Roman. "…Aren't you going to stop them?" Roman questioned.

"Why? I'm not their…" Naruto began, before he blinked. "…Well technically I'm Jaune's parent, but he needs a good ass-kicking." He added, getting a look of agreement from Roman.

Jaune stepped back as he rolled his lightsabers and held them in a revers grip. Sarada's Sharingan eyes gleaned as she put her hands together and scowled. '_…I was hoping to save this against a fight with my dad, if he ever tried to attack Naruto. But I can't take any precautions…' _She thought, as she quickly went through several hand-seals.

'_Sasuke has his Mangekyō and Rinnegan, Sakura has her super-strength, Naruto has his Tailed Beast and Sage Mode powers…I need something too…' _Sarada thought, as she evaded dozens of crimson slashes from Jaune.

As Jaune tried to slash at her, Sarada grabbed onto his arms and twisted them behind his back and pushed him forward. Jaune let her push him forward; before he ran up the wall he was pushed toward and flipped himself over Sarada, and landed behind her.

Just as Jaune went to for the killing blow Sarada turned and glared into his eyes with her Sharingan, causing him to freeze. As he was trapped in her Genjutsu, she moved back.

She crouched down, as she began to go through hand seals. Sarada's body was illuminated, as intense blue lightning condensed and crackled off her hand. The sound of dozens of birds chirping in unison echoed, but it didn't stop there. The lightning intensified and condensed to the point the electrical energy began to ionize the air trapped in and around the Chidori. The ionized gas began to become affected by the intense electrical output, causing Sarada to sweat profusely from the heat she held in her hand.

Sarada glared at Jaune, as bright blue energy that seemed like a mixture of liquid, solid and gas encased her hand. "…**Shōton**(_Plasma Release_)…Chidori!" She announced, as she charged at Jaune.

Jaune broke out of the illusion, before he noticed Sarada charging at him with her hand giving off the heat of a tiny star. He telekinetic pushed himself back, before he deactivated his lightsabers and spread his arms out and then pulled them together.

In front of Sarada the two metal walls of the alley they occupied were pulled out and forced into her way. Sarada's Sharingan eyes spun, as she slashed her hand forward and completely cut through the industrial metals. The walls didn't even stop her plasmatic Chidori. It was so hot it liquefied it on contact.

Jaune looked a bit nervous as the young Uchiha charged at him. He knew what she wielded was pure plasma right now, and it was around three thousand degrees Celsius. He wasn't sure he could telekinetically hold that back, nothing he brought to block could stand up to it, and Lightsabers had a limit on how hot their plasma was, so he wasn't sure he could use them.

He rolled to the side, just as Sarada thrust her hand forward. Her plasmatic Chidori impaled the metal building behind Jaune. In an instant almost a twenty meter diameter around Sarada's hand was glowing white from pure heat, with the rest of the building's wall warping or turning to glass.

Sarada turned and pulled her arm out of the completely warped and messed up wall, before she glared at Jaune with red eyes. "Eh, eh, eh, you've proved yourself." He said, as he put his hands up, before a fist was planted in his stomach, sending him flying back and partially imbedding him in a wall.

"…I don't want to prove myself to you." Sarada replied, as her Sharingan eyes turned black. She stumbled and fell back, only for Naruto to catch her.

"You did fine." Naruto said with a smirk, before he put his hand on Sarada's hand and inspected it.

Sarada hissed in pain, as Naruto noticed her skin around her hand was red, having some first degree burns. "To create plasma from the electricity in lightning…you are a smarter prodigy than even Sasuke was." Naruto said, as Sarada supported herself on his leg.

"I reversed the magnetic properties of lightning to push the plasma away from my hand, while I had a second one on the outside containing the plasma in shape." Sarada mumbled a bit, as she reached up with her other hand and adjusted her glasses, while she looked at her slightly burnt hand. "It seems it wasn't enough." She said with a sad sigh.

"Hey, you created energy that stars naturally produce. The fact that you only have first degree burns is amazing, were you could've burnt off your entire arm." Naruto stated seriously, before he looked at Jaune, to see Roman had pulled him out of the wall.

Sarada glanced down, before she felt Naruto picking her up and put her on his back. "Come on, we gotta get back to the Scimitar." Naruto said, as he stood up, with Sarada wrapping her arms around his neck. "…I'm proud." He added, as he walked towards Jaune and Roman. Sarada closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of his, with a smile on her face.

An hour later, Naruto was sitting in the cockpit of the Scimitar. Sitting in a co-pilot seat was Sarada, and sitting a few feet behind them were Jaune and Roman, sitting in the chairs that lined the back of the cockpit.

"So…how'd you meet, Mom?" Jaune asked, as he crossed his arms and looked at Naruto, referring to Vermillion as his mother.

"Let's see, I was on a ship and she was frozen in stasis, and I got her out of it. And then she kissed me." Naruto said dryly.

"That doesn't sound very romantic." Jaune commented.

"Did I ever say it was?" Naruto questioned sardonically.

"…By the way she talks about it, it's like the moment that changed her life or something." Jaune commented, as he crossed his arms and frowned.

"Well, she's crazy like that." Naruto commented with a smirk, getting an eye roll from the teen.

Roman looked at the blond, before he looked forward, as he rested his head in the palm of his head. "Dad, what do you think we should be?" He asked curiously.

"Um…I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto said dryly, getting a sigh from the orange haired teen.

"I mean, we have the knowledge of the Sith and the Jedi, what side are we going to be on?" Roman asked curiously.

Naruto blinked a few times, before he pressed a few of the crystal-like buttons on the Scimitar's controls, and then spun in the chair and looked at the two. "…Why do you have to choose?" He asked curiously. "Why choose between A and B, when you can choose…Z.4?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "You don't have to choose between two sides, when you could just make up your own." He stated.

Roman sighed. "I meant in ideals, I'm not just going to go off and join the Jedi Order, because of some self-demanding need to fit in. But what should I believe?" He questioned.

Naruto glanced up and sighed. "I mean, just because you're not a Jedi, doesn't make you evil. Like some in the galaxy like to believe. I mean you don't have to be a Sith and be a dick to everything, or the Jedi of be the Paragon of virtuousness." He said uncaringly. "I mean, no one is forcing you to be either 'Light or Dark' side, but people here seem to take it to wicked extremes." He stated. "Its people either being, 'let me give this puppy a lollypop', or 'I'm going to kick it in its fucking face until its jaw snaps off.'" Naruto said with an eye roll.

"But there are asshole Jedi." Jaune stated.

"I think its most of them believing what they're doing is the right thing." Roman stated, as he glanced at his brother, getting a shrug from him.

"Yeah, but the Sith don't have to be 'evil'." Jaune said, using quotations marks for the word evil. "But the dark side is fueled by pretty much evil shit." He stated.

"Yeah, but the Dark Side could be fueled as much with rage, as it could be with love or…ironically happiness." Naruto argued. He was here for a while and he studied up on the local religions of the Galaxy. The Sith and the Jedi being two major ones.

"Yeah, I understand. It's intense emotions." Roman agreed. "But that's how Sith get led down a darker road, because of their Passion and the intensity if it." He stated.

"Not all Jedi might not want to be Jedi." Jaune commented with a shrug. "When they're forced into become one and didn't like the position, and they rebel. Thus creating Sith, anger, resentment, motivation." He listed.

"Okay, okay, listen…" Naruto said, interrupting them. "…I believe the best route for you guys would be the Grey Jedi, you can do whatever you want, not be a raging asshole…and still lightning the fuck out your enemies." He said with a smirk, as he crossed his arms and sat back, pleased with his answer.

"…Tch, why not call it the Grey Sith." Jaune said with a smirk. "That sounds more badass." He admitted.

Naruto shrugged, before he turned around and took control of the scimitar again.

"Yeah, Grey Sith Sounds better for us. In my mind, to be a Jedi, means to work towards a Galactic Good, trying to rise up the good in the Galaxy. And to be a Grey Jedi, sorta does the same thing. But they draw upon the power of the Light Side and the Dark Side, not just using one side of the Force." Roman said, looking at his brother.

"Yeah, form what we know. The Jedi are supposed to be the good of the 'Galaxy' but it's twisted. It's now the good of the 'Republic'." Jaune replied. "And I think they call it 'Grey Jedi' because it's easier to say instead of 'Grey Force User'." He admitted.

"Grey Jedi, for me…" Roman said, as he glanced around. "…Are people who try to live their lives, while trying to be good remodels and help people around them. And aren't focused on how their actions affect the Galaxy." He stated. "They're trying to be good in the moment, but recognize there is good and evil in the moment, and are willing to use evil to fight evil. They aren't focused on staying on one side; they're focused on doing what is right." He said. "Not what is 'Good' but what is 'Right'." Roman clarified.

"…Eh, makes sense." Jaune admitted with a nod. Sarada looked down, before she glanced to Naruto, to see he was smiling to himself, before she glanced back. "So the Jedi focus on an entire picture and the Grey Jedi focus on the individual." He stated.

"Well, kinda. Ugh…" Roman sounded, before he sighed. "…Maybe I'm just talking out of my ass…" He began.

"You usually are." Jaune commented, getting a chuckle from his brother.

"I think it's about the micro-macro thing. The Jedi…Hmm…" Roman sounded as he looked around. "They're aloof, they serve…you know, it's not even good. It's stability." He said, as he looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "It's stability thrown in with freedom I guess." He said.

"Like natural freedom." Jaune said, before he frowned. "But aren't Jedi slaves to their code?" He asked.

"Yeah…That's why being grey is better." Roman agreed. "But there's a reason why they are the way they are, would you rather have a thousand years of 'Meh, so-so' ruling the Galaxy or ten super awesome years, but could change any moment?" He asked rhetorically.

"I see it better to stand for the good as a whole, as trying to keep the whole Galaxy and the force itself from falling into chaos. Rather than just helping random people here and there which is all fine and dandy. But what's better, helping one person or two and feeling good about yourself? Or trying to help the bigger picture of keeping billions or trillions in order." Sarada interjected, causing the two to look at her.

"But if you are doing that…" Naruto said, causing the young Uchiha to look at her. "…You're going to have to make the hardcore sacrifices no one else can. Like blowing up a planet or two, to save a few other planets…Or wipe out all life in the Galaxy to prevent a parasite that feasts on sentient life from growing." He stated. "And try telling that to the people you're affecting. It's not easy thinking like that and it isn't healthy." He added.

"…So that's why the Jedi cut themselves off from their emotions…" Jaune said in revelation.

"That's the point!" Roman said loudly, as he looked at his brother.

"And that's a point in the Sith's favor, because as much dicks as the Sith can be, they're closer to the ones they're affecting." Jaune commented.

"Whoa, I can do a blood sacrifice, then I can go out and take over a planet and then a solar system, and then my goal will be to take over the Galaxy, and commit a few mass Genocides. But don't worry; I'm free of all inhibitions. Killing babies is fun!" Roman said sarcastically.

"…For the Sith it is." Naruto commented.

Jaune gave him a look. "The Sith in concept is a good idea…." Jaune began.

"So is communism." Roman said dryly, getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"…The idea of the Sith is fine, it's terrible in practice. The Sith, they don't even follow their own philosophy. Because once you're a Sith they say you 'must do this'. And 'must' means you're being ordered, which means your being controlled, and the Sith philosophy is freedom." Jaune stated.

"Yeah, but the Sith Code applies to the Force User, and they're free, but they subjugate everyone else." Roman replied.

"Um…I wanna know…Do the Sith know what they're doing is evil?" Sarada asked unsure, as she glanced at the occupants in the cockpit.

"The Sith probably don't view themselves as evil…" Naruto began, as he glanced at the young Uchiha. "…I think they just do evil actions for…" He said.

"But in their minds are the acts towards some greater good?" Sarada asked curiously.

"Little lady…" Roman began, causing the young Uchiha to look at him. "…That question's been around for a long time. But no one views themselves as evil, because no one is out to just fuck with everyone…or you're insane." He stated.

"Insane." Jaune said, before he chuckled.

"Yeah insanity, it means to…" Sarada informed.

"I know what insanity is. It's doing the same thing over and over, expecting a different outcome." Jaune replied.

"…That's also what being a scientist is." Roman added.

"Yeah and they're mostly insane!" Jaune said, before he shot his dad a look, Naruto just started laughing to himself.

"You want to know what's stupid…The rule of two." Roman said.

"Tut, yeah I know." Jaune said with a shake of his head. "There's no way that shit's still around." He commented.

"Rule of two?" Sarada asked.

"It's where a Sith has to kill their master." Jaune informed.

"It's basically a forced evolution where you overcome the past to move through the future." Naruto commented, getting a nod of agreement form Roman.

"But it's stupid, while the 'Main Sith Line'…" Jaune said doing air quotes for the words 'Main Sith Line'. "…Uses it, there's tons of other cults and Sith groups out there that don't use it. I mean, there's never just one Sith. That's total bullshit. I bet there's a few out their right now." He commented.

"And I bet one of them is preparing to conquer the Galaxy." Roman said with an eye roll.

"I mean in the rule of two, and you said you wanted to be the overlord of something and asked me to help you to be overlord. And we were both really powerful, I wouldn't care. There's two of us, we've be unbeatable. Why the fuck would I kill you, to get just a smidgen of power. It'll be like if I was a four and you were a five and killing you, made me a five, but together we were nine. I'd make us weaker." Jaune ranted off a bit.

"You got that right." Roman agreed.

"And 'One' Sith. There's never just one Sith. That would imply a cohesive body, and the Sith are never cohesive." Jaune complained.

Naruto glanced at Sarada. "I bet you love this talk." He said sarcastically, with a teasing smirk.

Sarada reached up and adjusted her glasses, as she smirked. "Actually I find it quite interesting." She admitted.

"You know what I want to know, how the hell have Sand people survived. I mean, almost everyone hates them, how have they survived a few thousand years?" Jaune questioned.

"…Because they look cool." Roman replied, getting a look from his blond brother.

"Touché." He agreed. "It's weird, Sand People aren't just one race, I remember coming across a few once and they were humans." Jaune admitted.

"When I went to Tatooine, I fought a few of them and they weren't humans, but some weird mutated alien things." Roman commented.

"So…Are the Sand People like that Mandalorians? They just accept whoever wants to come in." Jaune said.

"Yeah, but more stupid." Roman added, getting a smirk from Jaune.

"You know what I want to see…" Jaune said. "…A group of Tusken Raiders becoming Mandalorians, that'd be so fucking interesting." He admitted.

"It wouldn't, they'd just kill all the Mandalorians." Roman replied, before he blinked. "Or is it the other way around." He added.

"Tusken Raiders are weird. I always thought they were just big versions of Jawas." Jaune admitted.

Roman chuckled, before he gave Jaune a look. "Whatever happened to Kolto?" He asked.

"It was replaced by Bacta. It's better and isn't fucking ran by those asshole Selkath who horded it." Jaune replied. "So once Bacta came apparent, everyone just said 'fuck you' to the Selkath and their planet was removed from the galactic exchange…Ah, good times." He said with a smirk, as he leaned back.

"So…Are we…Grey Sith?" Roman questioned, causing Jaune to blink, remembering the point of the conversation.

"Ugh, yeah, we'll talk to Ozpin, Sun and Mercury when we get back to Ryloth." Jaune said.

"No…" Naruto said, getting their attention. "…You two are going to go through the Augmentation Process like your other brothers." He informed, causing the two to cross their arms and pout, while Sarada smirked at them.

**A few hours later, in Ryloth's orbit, On the Wraith Super-Hive Androctonus(****_Man-Killer_****)**

Naruto stood on an over watch, looking down towards a large, open operations room housing 200 sections separated by semi-opaque plastic curtains. Each compartment was filled with medical equipment, including a sterile field generator overhead as well as vital signs monitors and a chemotherapeutic infuser. The infuser contained vials for the various chemicals, which were administered to the teenagers via IV and osmotic patches.

He narrowed his eyes, as he watched around two hundred teenagers. All around fifteen years old go under the Bio-Augmentation procedure. '_It'll start now, and take almost a few weeks to get fully integrated into them…Then they'll be almost unbeatable.' _Naruto thought, as he looked down at the open room. '_They're lucky I'm administering shock reducers, analgesics, anti-inflammatories, anticoagulants, and pH buffers, to allow them to withstand the procedures themselves and counter their potential negative effects.' _He thought with a frown.

The blond watched a few dozen Sentinels floating around monitoring the teenagers. '_It's weird, all of them haven't been together like this in a few years.' _He thought, before he felt two hands touching him on either side of his body.

Naruto glanced to his sides, and saw Vermillion and Ivory standing at his sides. Vermillion slowly dragged her hand down Naruto's shoulder and went down to his thigh, causing him to shift a bit. Ivory glared at Vermillion, before she leaned to the side and rested her head on the young man's shoulder.

"What is happening to our children?" Ivory asked curiously, as she glanced up towards the blond with reptilian slitted eyes.

"…Um…I'm Bio-Augmenting them." Naruto answered.

"But what are they?" Ivory asked curiously, as she turned and pressed her body up against his.

"Well…Um…An advanced carbide ceramic material is being grafted onto their skeletal structure to begin skeletal ossification. The process will work by breaking down bone and rebuilding it stronger than before. This results in the bones being virtually unbreakable." Naruto stated, as he held a finger up. "Then there's a protein complex is injected intramuscularly that targets the muscles' intracellular molecular machinery to help increase muscle strength and endurance." He stated.

Naruto held up a third finger. "They're getting a retina-inversion stabilizer drug. It boosts blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of their retina, which should produce a marked visual perception increase." He said, and lifted another finger. "A Colloidal Neural disunification solution With Alters the bioelectrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction…Ugh, that's a mouthful…" He muttered.

"Hmm…I can say that something else is a mouthful." Vermillion purred out, as she gave Naruto a hungry look.

Naruto shifted a bit at the look. It was a look that turned him on, as well that scared him. Since it was hard to tell what exactly she was hungry for.

"Ahem…It ah…It um…" Naruto said, as he tried to look away from the red haired Wraith Queen. "…It increases their reflexes by almost three hundred percent…And then Pulmonary Polymer Lining, which greatly increases oxygen intake and retention, helps process toxins from the air and should allow them to breathe certain non-oxygen atmospheres for up to an hour. Along with the Artificial Platelet Injections, which allows their body to slow bleeding and clot wounds. And the Cardiac Implants which strengthens cardio-vascular tissue and increases maximum heartrate to safely allow massive adrenaline flow without the risk of stroke or heart attack." He explained, before he shrugged. "…That's about it." He said.

"As well as being equipped with the Second Generation Powered Assault Armor. With the enhancements the armor provides, they also can choose to get an attachment for the armor. Like aM2705 Regenerative Kinetic Dispersal Field, a M805X Forward Acceleration System/Fulcrum Mitigating, a Series 12 Single Operator Lift Apparatus, a Type-27 Responsive Holographic Form Emulator, a Type-3 Refraction Dissonance Modifier/Camouflage, a Z-2500 Automated Protection Drone, a Z-4190 Temporal Protective Enfolder/Stationary Shield, a Z-5080 Short-Range Spectrum Augmenter/Vision, a Z-90 Photonic Coalescence Emitter/Aegis. The armor can also be directly linked with our ships, whatever ship they're closest to, and get instant information from them, as well as to request care packages." Naruto informed seriously.

Ivory glanced down and frowned. "…What if someone kills one of them, and their armor and corpse is studied?" She asked.

"Well there's a fail-safe detonation system build into the armor. This system functions as a self-destruct mechanism in order to prevent any of our powered armor from being compromised by hostiles. It is activated by a series of digits that only they will know. When engaged, it produces a reactor overload in the Compact Microfusion reactor that burns everything within a ten-meter radius, which then produces a large blast." Naruto stated.

"And along with that, the fifty individual Freelancers double as Recovery agents. When one of them is injured and in their armor, the armor with emit a beacon that only the Freelancers could pick up. The closest Freelancer will follow the single and will provide medical assistance for their brothers. If their brother is dead, they'll retrieve him and the armor. If they've died before they could initiate the fail-safe they'll bring it back to us. And if the armor is in the hands of a hostile, they'll activate the fail-safe themselves." Naruto explained.

"Freelancers?" Ivory asked curiously.

"They're basically lone wolves, specializing in their independence, and rely mostly on themselves to get their missions complete, which could take a long time to complete. There are the twenty Headhunters, which as self-explanatory. The rest of the one hundred the thirty will be split up into two groups, the Fire Teams and the Special Units. The Fire Teams will have four of them in each team, adding up to nineteen teams, equaling seventy-six members in the Fire Teams." Naruto informed.

"The rest of the fifty-nine will be divided up into nine Special Units, each squad of six specializing in certain situations. While they're all adept in many forms of combat and environments, they'll be people we chose in a situation that requires more…Umph." Naruto stated, as he glanced up. "There's the Deep Water Discovery/Combat squad for the few dozen water planets out there…" He said dryly. "…Scouting Squad. The Tracker and Stalker squads which do Long-range tracking and Hunter-tracker field application, which will work in tandem with each other's squads. The Vanguard Squad, which meets the enemies on the front line, that'll test the strength of an opposing force. The Wetwork squad, which deal with target Acquisition and Elimination. The Defenders squad, which deal in the defense of non-combat personnel, they'll will be more focused on protecting you, especially if you two are traveling between planets." Naruto said, glancing at Ivory and Vermillion.

Ivory and Vermilion smirked at him. They could take care of themselves.

"Then there's the Infiltrator Squad, they'll deal in Infiltration of heavily fortified enemy sites. The CIO squad, they'll deal with Counter Intelligence. The last squad will be more technologically oriented, having more Forerunner based armors." Naruto finished, as he watched the Augmentation procedures.

"…What about the last six?" Vermilion questioned.

Naruto reached down to his forearm and an orange hologram formed. "Jaune, Roman, Mercury, Sun and Ozpin will get their individual Powered Assault Armors, but I was able to get an armor design from one of the Sith tombs." He said.

"Ah, good times." Ivory said with a smirk, and sent a vindictive look towards Vermillion, getting an eye roll from the red-head.

"Hmm…When they're done with the Force training, or whatever it's called…" Naruto trailed off, as he tapped the hologram, causing it to project a 3-D armor. It looked sinister. It had a helmet with a T-Shaped visor and some kind of breathing apparatus. There was a metal collar that connected to a form-fitting pauldron protecting the right shoulder. The right forearm was protected by set angular metal plates, connecting to the right hand. The left arm and shoulder were left bare. The chest was protected by a set of ribbed, flexible armor plates. The legs of the armor were hidden by a ragged, floor-length combat skirt. "…It's an old Sith-Armor, which seemed to be used by very, very power Sith Assassins. I modified it heavily, so it doesn't have to be grafted onto them." He said, as he tapped the holographic representation, causing it to vanish. "But I kept it largely aesthetically the same, mostly because I know they'll love the intimidation factor they'll have." Naruto added.

"Anyway, enough of this technical talk…" Naruto said, before a loud beeping echoed, getting his attention.

"What's that?" Ivory questioned.

"It seems there have been some complications in one of the teens." He said, as he stepped back. "I gotta see." He informed.

Ivory nodded, as she slowly dragged her clawed hand back. "Alright." She said with a nod, while Vermillion sighed and stepped back.

Naruto quickly went into the medical center, after a minute he arrived at the place where the beeping was coming from. In a hospital bed a more human-like teenager with blond hair was completely still, with the heart monitor flat-lining.

"What the hell! Just start his heart!" Naruto said angrily at one of the medical droids.

"_That would be unadvisable, his heart has been inactive for almost twelve seconds…' _The droid began, only for Naruto to move forward and hold his cybernetic hand up. His fingers came together, before sparks crackled off them. He pressed it against the teenager's chest, causing him to jump, before the heart monitor got a weak heartbeat signal, after a few seconds the heartbeat got more intense and went into a stable rhythm.

Naruto quickly turned and glared at the medical droid, before he pulled out his Particle Magnum and shot it in the head, causing it to explode. He glanced back at the teenager, before he scowled. '_Because of that droid's stupid reaction, you might have some permeant brain damage…If you do, I'll have to put you on a team that can work with you.' _He thought with a sigh, as he pat the unconscious teen on the head, before he walked away with a frown.

He exited the medical facility, as everything seemed to get under control. As he exited the room, the sterile silver-chrome room seemed to transition to dark blue, bio-organic hallways. Naruto glanced around the hallway of the Super-Hive he stood in.

'_Most of the procedures are over, now all they need to do is rest and incorporate them. And then they'll have to retrain their new bodies.' _Naruto thought, as he touched one of the semi-organic walls, before it slid apart revealing a small room.

He glanced to his side, when he heard the sound of marching. He saw several Wraith Drones holding wraith stunners walking by, not even reacting to his presence. Naruto walked into the small room, before it closed and there was a bright flash.

In the command center of the vessel, Naruto stepped forward and looked at the numerous consoles as well as view screens, all with scrolling Wraith Language text. He reached forward and touched one of the consuls, causing a large forward view screen to shift and show Ryloth, as well as the surrounding fleet or should he say fleets around the planet.

In orbit around Ryloth were several dozen vessels. Naruto saw four Aurora-class battleships and four Ori Warships. '_With the monitoring devices Janus left in his home Galaxy, he was able to track the progress of the Ori…I'm glad he did it.'_ He thought, before he looked at the ten other titanic vessels, easily dwarfing the size of the Auroras and Ori Warships.

They were large and seemed to be composed of Bio-organic metal. Naruto looked at the ten Wraith Hive Ships. Two of the Hive Ships were larger than the rest, being at around twenty kilometers long, or twelve and a half miles long. At their wingspan they were almost seven kilometers wide and three kilometers high.

Naruto had to smirk when he saw the Wraith Hives. The two largest ones were the ones he outfitted with the Star Maps. '_Wraith technology is rarely able to reach its full potential due their inefficient power generation._' He thought. '_With those Star Maps that I modified, they are able to take in the vast amount of natural energy that's entangled in the Universe.'_ He mused, before he glanced at the other eight Hive Ships.

They were a bit smaller than the Star Map powered Hive Ships, but were larger than the normal Wraith Hive Ships. Those were around sixteen kilometers long, being around five kilometers wide at the wings and had a depth of around two kilometers. '_Each of those Wraith Hives are powered a pair of large Pinch Fusion Reactors.' _He thought, looking at the large fleet of ten larger Wraith Hive Ships.

'_Of course I heavily modified the Wraith Pathogen when Guide and the Queens were done making them.' _Naruto thought, looking at the vessels. '_I modified the minerals they convert to a hull, instead of a Bio-Organic/Trinium composition. The armor is composed of Titanium, Carbon and Nanolaminate. The two Star Map powered Hives also have two extra alloys in their hull, being this Galaxy's Durasteel and Quadanium steel. Along with their incredibly dense and durable hull, the Wraith Ships have the ability to naturally regenerate their organic hulls; their hulls are almost impenetrable by conventional means.' _He thought.

'_Then there are the Forerunner Hard-Light Shields that wrap around the Hive Ship's hulls. Since the Wraith Ships never used energy shields because they thought it'd be a waste of time and energy to make, since the Lantean weapons can easy tear through the most advanced shields. Luckily we have time and energy to waste, so the shields were made. With the improved power sources for the vessels, their energy weapons as enhanced and more in number. And their Sublight Engines were improved with Lantean Sublight engines, and added Repulsor Engines to help with Atmospheric maneuvering.' _Naruto thought to himself. '_I also replaced the Hyperspace cores with Slipspace ones.' _He added.

Naruto looked at the thirty-three smaller Wraith Cruisers near the ten modified Wraith Hive Ships. Like the Hives they were modified with a better power source, only using better Lantean Power Crystals instead of large reactors. They grew to a large size, being around three and a half kilometers long and one and three-fourths kilometers wide at the wings. They weren't as powerful as their large counterparts. They had the same Hull composition and energy shielding, but had only an improved hyperspace core, with more efficient Sublight engines and better outfitted Wraith Energy Weapons.

Naruto took a few steps to the side, as he passed several Wraiths. Though they didn't wear a mask and had more human-like features, being Wraith Commanders. He stopped at one with light green skin and a starburst symbol around his eye.

"Guide." He said with a nod.

"Faber." Guide said with, as he glanced at the blond.

"Oh look, more organic Meatbags, how…amusing." A synthetic female voice said dryly.

Naruto glanced to his side and saw the metallic casing that held GLaDOS. "Looks like you're here." He said with an eye roll.

"Where else would I be, if not on one of the most advance vessels in the Galaxy." GLaDOS replied.

Naruto frowned at that. It was true the vessel they were on, the Wraith Super-Hive. The Wraith Hive Ship he hooked up the fully powered ZPM to, as well as two Pinch Fusion Reactors, one on either side of the giant vessel, with the ZPM in the very center. With so much power the Vessel was around twenty-nine kilometers long, eleven kilometers wide, and had a depth of three and a half kilometers in depth.

It was without a doubt one of the largest ships in the Galaxy. Along with the fact that the ship didn't have any sublight engines at all, instead had Forerunner Reaction Drives, which moved ships double its side at tremendous velocities. The hull was layered with a Forerunner Hard-Light Shields, along with Alteran Shields wrapped around the ship.

'_Along with its size and hull, the Androctonus has even better weapons, covered in numerous Z-8250 Anti-Ship Exterior Defense Network Heavy and Light artillery, and several dozen Dorsal Z-8060 High-Impact Particle Weapons. It also has seven Energy Projectors and Plasma Turrets.' _Naruto thought dryly.

Naruto ignored GLaDOS' comment, before he stepped forward. "Can you bring up the star map?" He questioned, causing the AI to face him and sigh, as she looked towards a blank part of the Command Center, before a large map was projected.

"See this spot…" Naruto said, as he pointed at the very corner of the map, right near the edge of the lower spiraling arm of the large Galaxy. "…This is where we are." He said, pointing at Ryloth.

Naruto pointed at several planter systems around the planet. "I want to send out the Cruisers and set up bases and foot holds in on these planets, and to set up a monitoring station on each one, as well as a Line Instillation on each planet." He informed.

"…Line Instillation?" Guide questioned.

"They're Forerunner weapon platforms that can pull fleets of ships out of Subspace and shoot them down." Naruto replied.

Guide looked at the map and then realized that all the planets Naruto pointed out created a perimeter around the planet they were at.

"Since there is only one major Hyperlane running through this System, there's only one legitimate way to get to the planet. Something we can monitor. The surrounding planets, each with a Line Instillation will prevent any unexpected invasions." Naruto planned, as he looked at the map.

"…What about behind the line?" Guide asked, as he looked at the map. There was a lot of space behind Ryloth.

Naruto glanced at the map. "There are a few planets behind us, yes. But they need to travel through the Corellian Run to get here. And like I said, it's monitor able. And most of the planets behind us are…Eh, primitive." He said, putting it lightly. Most of them were in the literal Stone Age. "But there is the Smuggler's Run and Zygeria behind us. Zygeria being a slaver Empire…something we'll deal with soon." Naruto informed with a frown. It was an entire species that enjoyed enslaved dozens of races, and were beaten down by the Sith and the Jedi multiple times. But they keep coming back. '_These people are total dicks, I'll…show them…the error of their ways.' _He thought darkly.

"Anyway the planets we should advance to and set up the Jat-Krula protected boundary one the planets, Dom-Bradden. The inhabitants of the planet are on the primate side, but are aware of the Galaxy. Leave them alone, and they'll leave you alone. Just don't set up the Line Instillation around one of their settlements." Naruto said dryly, as he motioned to a magnified planet. It should be self-explanatory.

"The next planet, Lasan. The inhabitants were mostly wiped out, by slavery…So most of the native people on the planet number in the high thousands. Set up the Line Instillation…" Naruto said, pointing to another planet. The planet magnified and showed a large impact crater, surrounded by enormous mountains, all jagged. "…Set it up here, and cloak it. The rest of the inhabitants of the planet will be paranoid about slavers. So, it'd be best to not be known." He advised.

"This planet, Garnib, is completely covered in glaciers and the areas that don't have glaciers are settlements for dozens of immigrants. Since the temperature doesn't affect our technology, we can set up a Line Instillation on the coldest part of the planet. An area most would avoid." Naruto informed, pointing at the next planet, which was completely white.

"This planet here, Trigalis is a swamp planet complete controlled by pirates, slavers, smugglers and bounty hunters. All under the control of the Black Suns." Naruto informed, looking at a new planet.

"So…we completely control the planet through force?" Guide asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied seriously. "I do not one ship leaving the planet. The Black Sun is a vast and power Crime Syndicate, rivaling that of the Hutt and has a larger reach than the Republic. Someone has through a major wrench in their system, throwing it in disarray. All the Vigo that led the organization are fighting for power, and one of the Vigo is on the very planet." He informed.

"…So you want us to completely cull the Planet." Guide said seriously, getting a nod from the blond.

"And then set up a Line Instillation." Naruto replied, before he swiped his hand again, causing the hologram to shift and show another planet. "Ossel II here is a swampy, high-gravity world, where most of the inhabitants were enslaved and taken off their planet…As well as the remaining being kind stupid, it'll be easy to set up a Line Instillation." He said dryly.

"Chad, the next planet…" Naruto said, as he sighed at the name of the planet. "…The inhabitants are interesting, they're like…tiny humanoid bats, they're kinda interesting to be honest. They're planet is three-fourth water, as well as having nine moons, which completely fuck with the tides. They experience violent tsunamis that wipe out large percentages of their civilizations. If we help them out and build a shield around their major civilizations, we can set up a few Line Instillations on the planet easily." He stated.

"There's Reginard, which has no natural inhabitants…Tegrat, which is the same as the last one. Prishardia, which has a small number of immigrants living on a single continent, it should be easy to move around unnoticed. Siskeen has no real inhabitants, so that'll be easy. The next planet on the other hand, Kowak…" Naruto said with a scowl.

"The inhabitants of that planet are the fucking Kowkian Monkey-Lizards, I fucking hate those things." Naruto complained. He saw the one Jabba had, it was fucking annoying as hell and that fucking laugh. He just wanted to shoot it. '_I've never wanted to commit a species wide genocide, but that fucking thing makes it so tempting.' _He thought with a scowl.

"This planet is covered in jungles, and the inhabitants are really cruel, dicks that like to fuck with shit." Naruto said, so he pointed at the equator of the planet. "Just bombard the equator of the planet from orbit, clear out the entire equator and we'll set up several Line Instillations, as well as a few Tyrants and Manti." He stated. Since the planet itself was closer toward the inner part of the Galaxy it could be attack from multiple angles.

"That could kill a lot of the inhabitants." Guide stated.

"…So?" Naruto asked with a scowl. He was one that didn't like to hate people, but those things were fucking total dicks.

"Wait, Kowkian Monkey-Lizards…you mean that monkey-bird thing the Slug had?" Guide said, causing Naruto to nod. "…You mean the thing that put serpents in your helmet when you were negotiating." He said.

"…Oh yeah." He replied.

Guide frowned as he looked at the star map. "…What about that planet?" He questioned, looking at a planet in-between several planets he chose.

Naruto scowled. "That's Orvax IV, a major slave trade planet. It's just outside of Republic space and is…I heard it's a living hell for slaves." He informed.

"And…we aren't going there?" Guide questioned.

"…We can't…At least, not yet. We need to set up the Jat-Krula protected boundary first." Naruto said with a sigh. "While the Cruisers are deployed, and setting up the FOBs and the Line Instillations…" He said, looking at GLaDOS, before he glanced at Guide. "…I need your help in weakening the Black Suns. I already have a job request from some guy named Xizor. We'll take care of his enemies, which will undoubtedly be another Black Sun's member." Naruto theorized. "Once we have weakened the Black Suns, as well as got a decent perimeter. We'll be able to take care of Orvax IV, without the possibility of the Black Suns helping them, since they'll be in even more disarray. And no one else would help them retaliate." He stated. "And if there is someone who tries to attack, they'll only be small in numbers and be destroyed by the Line Instillations…Simple." Naruto said with a shrug.

Guide glanced down and frowned, before he nodded. "We'll be dealing with these 'Black Suns', You, Zetsu and I." He said.

"Yes, I'm not bringing Sarada, Hanabi, Kaguya, Vermillion or Ivory near Xizor. From what I know about his race, they have the ability to manipulate pheromones, which could control them, especially since they're of the opposite sex." Naruto said seriously.

"Hmm…" Guide sounded, before he nodded. "…I prepare myself." He said, as he turned around and walked out of the bridge of the Super-Hive.

"I'll have the ships move out." GLaDOS informed, before she drifted closer towards Naruto. "Before you embark on your 'mission', I do believe you should see something." She said, as she turned and drifted away, creating a light shrilling whirl as she flew.

A few minutes later, Naruto glanced around as he stood in his courters in the Super-Hive. Unlike the usual organic, bug-like surroundings, it was silver-chrome, being cleaner and less…Bleh.

GLaDOS flew towards a wall, before it split apart and opened up. "Disrobe." She informed.

"…Um…What?" Naruto asked unsure.

The Contender AI turned and faced Naruto, as the three glowing eyes look at him. "You're hearing is incredibly astute, so don't pretend to be as dumb as one of those normal organics. Disrobe, don't make me say it again." She repeated.

"…I'd rather not." He said dryly.

The AI gave the impression that she rolled her eyes. "Do you think that I have some desire to see your…parts…" She said sarcastically, before she turned around and fired a pulse beam into the tiny opening from the wall. She pulled out a flat disk and dropped it in front of the blond.

Naruto sighed, as he took off his shirt, revealing a web-like scar on his chest from a blaster shot, along with where his black cybernetic arms began and ended at his chest. He glared at GLaDOS as her monitor shell just stared at him, while he reached down and took off his pants.

"Hmm…" GLaDOS sounded, as her three glowing eyes looked at the blond. "…I can see why those organics find you attractive." She commented uncaringly.

"Are you…Flirting with me?" Naruto asked unsure.

"Step on the Jury-rigged Engineering Unit." GLaDOS replied, not answering him, as she floated back.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he smirked and stepped forward and onto the disk. After a second the disk began to grow a deep crimson and orange light, before out of the disk hard-light matter began to steadily grow up Naruto's feet.

Over the course of almost an hour, the Engineering Unit 'grew' armor around Naruto. The armor had smoothly curved features, with sections of physical armor plating laid over an inner shell of hard light. The suit of armor consisted of several ribbon-like sections of torso armor, arm guards, leg guards and boots.

Naruto moved his hands, looking at them, with the armor on his arms adjusting, as they seemed to float just above his forearms. Above his shoulders, two large shoulder pauldrons floated a few inches above his shoulders, with smaller pieces of arms floating next to them. Around the back and sides of his neck was a metal armored color, with smaller floating pieces floated around it.

He turned and looked at his reflection in a small mirror in his quarters. He saw the number of silver armor sections on his armor had complex patterns of orange light. The bodysuit beneath the armored sections was colored black and dark red, resulting in an appearance similar to exposed musculature.

"Huh…" Naruto sounded, as the floating armor segments adjusted. "…Can ah, this come off?" He asked, only for the armor to dissipate into glowing orange data flakes and was absorbed into his left forearm, into the glowing orange holographic tool on his arm.

"…At the risk of answering a stupid question…yes." GLaDOS replied dryly. "Do you want to ask me if you're blond as well? How about asking me if the current air you're breathing is Nitrogen and Oxygen?" She asked sardonically.

"Yeah, I get it." Naruto said with a scowl, before glowing orange data flakes came out of the holographic tool on his arm, and reformed into the Forerunner Combat Skin. Naruto looked a t the armor, before a helmet formed over his head, and seemed to be modeled after a skull, with glowing orange 'eyes' rather than a visor, as well as a small breathing port on the nose. "I definitely like this." He commented.

**A few weeks later, Coruscant 30 BBY**

Naruto walked through the Coruscant Underworld, wearing his Forerunner Combat Armor. Standing next to him where five people. One being standing by his side was a half black with a single distinguishable eye and a white half with actual noticeable facial features. He wore a black a black cloak and had a Venus Flytrap-like appendage around his head. On his other side was a light green skinned Wraith with a black starburst tattoo around his eye.

Walking a few feet behind Naruto, were three armored beings, wearing the Powered Assault Armor. One armored being had a color scheme of steel with a yellow trim, with the helmet having a wide golden visor. Another one wore steel colored armor with a sage green trim, with the helmet having no visible visor and had a large sage green 'X' on the front of it. The finally on the last person, they had steel colored power armor with an orange trim. And his helmet was unique, having a midnight black thin, slit-shaped visor.

Naruto moved through the lower part of the of Coruscant, as Zetsu and Guide walked by his sides. Jaune smirked, as a few female Twi'leks passed by. He turned and looked at their backs, only for Roman to slap him upside the head.

The steel and orange themed armored being, looked at the steel and green themed one. "What the hell?" Jaune asked angrily.

Roman sighed behind his Locus helmet, inheriting his father's armor after he upgraded to his Forerunner Combat Skin. It was mostly because no one else wanted it and Roman did. He thought it was interesting.

"Keep your eyes forward, we're on a job." Roman replied seriously, as his voice was modulated from the helmet's voice modulator, while holding a Binary Rifle.

"Heh, I'm just checking out the locals." Jaune replied, as he glanced around, holding a Lightrifle.

"Tut, you're the most immature brother I have." Ozpin commented, as the steel and yellow themed armored figure glanced at the steel and orange one.

"And the best." Jaune added with a smirk behind his helmet.

"Yeah, at being a dumbass." Ozpin replied cynically with a scowl.

"Yeah, well…your face is a dumbass." Jaune replied, causing Ozpin to look at him blankly.

"…You're only proving me point." He stated, as he looked forward, as he held a Lightrifle.

"You want to say that to my face!" Jaune said angrily, as some of the walls near the group indented on themselves.

"What? You didn't hear me from a foot from you?" Ozpin asked coolly.

"I couldn't hear you over your constant bitching." Jaune replied.

"Big talk coming from a lab experiment." Ozpin insulted.

"Big talk from a little bitch." Jaune said with a scowl.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Naruto said, as he glanced back at the three armored teenagers.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Jaune argued.

"…You and your brother better stop bickering like children, or so help me I will beam your asses back to the Vespa!" Naruto threatened.

"…Sorry Dad…" Ozpin and Jaune sighed out in unison.

"Damn right." Naruto muttered, as he turned around.

When he turned around, Jaune hit Ozpin on the back of the head. Ozpin turned and hit Jaune in the stomach, before the blond swept out his brother's leg.

"…I'm not stupid, idiots." Naruto said dryly, not even looking at the fighting duo.

"You said stop bickering, not fighting." Jaune said, loop holing the situation.

"Semantics; stop fucking around and let's go." The older blond said seriously, as he continued through the Coruscant Underground.

The group of six moved through the Underground, passing dozens of Pirates, Slavers, Bounty Hunters and Smugglers. They all blended in, looking like Mercs or Bount Hunters, which technically they could be. On occasion Naruto or Zetsu would get lingering stares, mostly because of the blond's Forerunner Combat Armor or Zetsu's unique appearance.

After a few minutes the group stopped at a large building, built into the side of the main Coruscant Underworld portal wall.

"Well this is a shit hole." Jaune said dryly.

"**Hmm**…**Now that's something** I can agree with." Zetsu commented.

Naruto ignored the comments, as he turned and looked at Jaune, Ozpin and Roman. "You three stay out here, we'll be heading inside." He informed.

"Heh, whatever, the guy's a pick anyways." Jaune said, as he crossed his arms.

"He's our employer." Roman stated.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's a prick." Jaune stated, getting a sigh from Ozpin and Roman.

Naruto, Guide and Zetsu headed inside the palace-like structure. When the three entered the structure, Jaune looked around with a smirk behind his helmet.

A group of Mercenaries were walking by the structure. There were several Rodians and Weequay Mercs, carrying blaster weapons. Jaune's eyes were drawn towards three of the Mercs. One of them as a Mandalorian, wearing light blue almost Cyan colored Mandalorian Armor with silver trim, and with the slime figure and obvious features it had on the chest armor, it was a female. She wore a black flight suit under her armor, and her helmet differed from tradition in that it did not feature a T-shaped visor and had a jetpack.

Next to the female Mandalorian were two Near-Human females with pale white skin, black hair and pale green eyes. One had short black hair and the other had long black hair. The girls wore the normal outfit for an Echani warrior, wearing a light amount of armor for the most mobility, while also having protection. The one with long black hair had white colored armor and the one with short hair had back and crimson colored armor.

The black and red themed female Echani warrior seemed to have a very predominate pair of Black and Red vibro-claws. They were large, with the length about the size of the girl's forearms, and were two claws per gauntlet and had spikes on the knuckles.

"Well, hello there." Jaune said in his best suave voice, as he walked up towards the female Mandalorian and the two female Echani warriors.

The Mandalorian looked at Jaune, only seeing the steel and orange colored Powered Assault Armor, with a helmet that had a cap-like protrusion, along its rim and a beak-like protrusion under the chin, along with a midnight shaded thin, slit-shaped visor.

"What do you want?" The female Mandalorian asked bluntly, as the two Echani twins looked at the armored teen with annoyance.

"Well…Huh." Jaune sounded, as his glanced around and blinked a few times. "That was blunt." He muttered.

The Mandalorian looked at the hybrid, and her helmet was tilted down, giving the impressing she was glaring at the steel and orange themed teen. "Eh-heh…" Jaune sounded. "…I just thought, you know. You have cool armor, I have badass armor. I thought we had a bit of a connection." He said with smirk behind his helmet, as he shrugged.

"Uh-huh, right." The female Mandalorian sounded, not sounding like she cared.

"Now tell me, what's a Mandalorian such as yourself; walking with two Echani? I thought you two hated each other." Jaune said curiously.

"We don't hate each other…" The long haired girl stated.

"…It's a rivalry." The short haired girl added, as she glanced down.

"Well, that's certainly interesting." Jaune commented.

"Are you looking for a job, or do you want one done?" The Female Mandalorian questioned seriously.

"No and no." He replied.

"Then don't waste my time." She said, as she walked past him.

"What? Me? Waste time? Never." Jaune said, as he stepped back and stood in front of her. "How about this, you, me, check out the local cantina. You'll see I'm more than a 'time waster'." He bargained.

"Not…" She began, only to get irrupted by one of the Weequay Mercs.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, looking between the two.

Jaune slowly turned, as his midnight black visor focused on the Alien. "…Are you insinuating that I'm a problem?" He asked darkly, only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Ja…Felix." A deep acoustics modulated voice said, causing Jaune to look back and saw Roman standing behind him.

"Ugh, what do you want, Locus?" Jaune asked sarcastically.

"…Locus." The female Mandalorian said, before she stepped back. "As in 'Sovereign'? You're Sovereign." She said in surprise.

"…No, he is my father." Roman replied with a scowl behind his helmet.

"I don't care who you are…" One of the Weequay began, as he pulled out a blaster pistol, only for Ozpin to grab onto the Alien's wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ozpin said coldly, as his golden visor faced the Alien.

"Like I'd care what some human says!" The Weequay snarled out, as he turned to attack.

Ozpin turned and chopped the alien in the throat, before he twisted himself behind the Weequay, while pulling a Wraith stunner pistol off his thigh. He wrapped his arm around the Weequay's neck, while leveling the stunner at two Rodians.

Before the other Weequay Mercs could attack, a pinging sounded echoed, when a visible red-laser light formed on their chest. They looked up and saw Roman aiming his Binary Rifle at them. The Red and Black themed Echani held her vibro-bladed claw towards Ozpin's neck, while the white themed Echani was in mid-kick, revealing she had vibro-bladed white boots, having a large blade attacked to the heel.

The Female Mandalorian was holding two Heavy Blasters at Jaune, one being a Model 434 heavy blaster pistol and the other being a modified DL-44 heavy blaster pistol.

"Well…this is interesting." Ozpin said cynically.

In an instant, Ozpin let go of the Weequay. He turned and grabbed onto the red and black themed Echani's extended arm, before he hit her in the side of the neck. She seemed to ignore it, as she sent her other hand out and slashed her other claw at him. Ozpin grabbed onto her other hand, preventing her from slashing at him.

The white themed Echani turned and went to deliver a spinning hook kick to him, only for Ozpin to duck under the foot, causing her to stop, making sure to not kick her sister in the neck. Ozpin sent his leg back and wrapped it around the leg the white themed Echani used for support, before he pulled back.

When she was sent to the ground, Ozpin turned and threw the black and red themed Echani at the white themed one. As the twin Echani got back up, they stopped as Ozpin held a Lightrifle in one hand, aiming right at them. In his other hand he held the wraith stun blaster, leveling it at the Weequay.

The twin female Echani looked at Ozpin in shock. Echani culture held the belief that to know someone fully, you must fight them. Echani fighting was not only self-defense, but a form of self-expression, a means of communication similar to art. The Echani were also known to be able to read feelings and emotion through combat. To an Echani, a combat between people said more than hours of talking. They saw a certain…purity in the way techniques were used in battle.

What they felt from the black and yellow armored teen, causing them to quiver a bit, in fear and excitement. He was cynical, jaded and somewhat cold-hearted. He was cold and very professional, and held little tolerance for disloyalty. But under that he was very kind, compassionate, and obedient, especially to his family.

Jaune looked at the female Mandalorian and had a smirk behind his helmet. "Tell me…Did you see this coming?" He asked, as his form flickered like a hologram, and the Mandalorian froze when a loud snap-hiss echoed, and a crimson blade was held in front of her neck.

"A Jedi." She said with a tone of anger.

"No, I'm just a guy with a lightsaber." Jaune replied mockingly. "Anyway, I'm still up for that date." He admitted.

"Are you an idiot?" She asked.

"I like to believe I'm charmingly ignorant." Jaune replied. "So, what Merc group do you work for?" He asked curiously.

"Tsk, we're Freelancers." She replied with a scowl. "Guns for hire, we don't have a name." She stated.

"You're group doesn't have a name? Well, do you have a name?" He asked curiously, as he pulled his Lightsaber back and deactivated it.

The cyan armored Mandalorian turned to face the armored teen. "…Pyrrha." She stated.

"That certainly doesn't sound Mandalorian." Jaune commented.

"It's because it isn't." She replied bluntly, as she glanced back at her crew.

Ozpin still held his weapons up, before he noticed the cyan armored Mandalorian was holstering her pistols. He slowly lowered his weapons. Roman sighed, as he lowered his Binary Rifle.

The tension seemed to be more or less relived with the reveal that Jaune had no intentions of killing the female Mandalorian. Jaune looked at the Mandalorian, to see she was around a few inches shorter than he was

Pyrrha turned and had her thin visor glare towards Jaune. "This does not mean anything, if you're not a customer or a target, don't associate yourselves with us." She said.

"Oh?" He sounded mockingly. "You wouldn't associated yourself with us, the partners of Sovereign, one of the most well know and influential Bounty Hunter/Assassin in the outer rim and in the Hutt Cartel?" Jaune asked with a wily smirk behind his helmet.

The Female Mandalorian crossed her arms, as her posture showed irritation. "You're one smarmy-cocksure, Nerf-Herder." She insulted.

"Eh." Jaune sounded with a shrug. "But you can't resist me, can you?" He asked with a smirk, and got the impression she was glaring at him.

Ozpin sighed at his brother, before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw the two twin Echani sisters standing next to him. The white themed one had her arms cross, while the black and red themed one had her arms down and was looking to the side.

"You're a capable warrior." The white one said bluntly. "I'm Melanie…" She said, before she glanced to her side, looking at her twin. "…She's Militia." Melanie informed.

"…Alright." Ozpin said coldly, as his visor looked at the two.

"What's your name?" Militia asked, as she looked up towards the teen. With both Melanie and Militia, being around five feet and five inches, and with Ozpin being more than six feet.

"…Ozpin." He replied seriously, before he looked around, only for Melanie to tap him on the shoulder again.

Ozpin scowled, before he turned and glared towards the girl. "What?" He asked with annoyance.

"I just wanted to say, good fight." Melanie stated, with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"…We'll train more, and we want a rematch." Militia said more quietly than her sister. She looked up at him with pale green eyes. "Would you promise to one?" She asked.

Ozpin scowled at them, before he 'Tsked' and looked away. "Whatever." He replied, getting a smile from Militia and a confident smirk from Melanie.

"You better not get weak, or you'll lose. And don't lose to anyone else, only we will get that right." Melanie said with a smirk, as she and her sister turned around and walked off in unison.

'_Pfft, the Echani are…strange.' _He thought dryly.

Roman glanced at the interaction, before he smirked. "…So, you have some girlfriends now? And twins too? You Dog." He said mockingly, getting a glare from his brother.

**Inside the palace with Naruto, Guide and Zetsu**

Sitting at in a large room, at a decent sized desk made out of some extravagant materials, was a being. The being had light green skin and black hair, pulled into a ponytail. He had some prominent facial and spinal ridges, as he lightly tapped his claws against his desk.

Prince Xizor was looking out the large window at the top of his palace, looking out to what he planned to conquest through precise planning and imperious motives. The sound of pressurized hissing echoed, causing him to glance up, before he slowly turned around.

In front of his desk was a being in completely foreign curved silver armor, with glowing orange lights running though the armor pieces, and a helmet resembling a humanoid skill and two glowing orange eyes. Standing by his side was some kind of humanoid plant-thing that was half white and half black, along with a unique humanoid alien.

"Sovereign." Xizor said calmly, as he crossed his fingers together and rested his chin on it. "I trust that the job is done." He stated.

Naruto stepped forward, as he looked down towards the green skinned alien. "Of course." He replied, in a voice that had a synthetic sound, with an echoing quality to it. He held his hand up, orange light formed in his palm, before it dimmed, revealing a small metal case. He put it down, with it opening up, revealing a severed beak and an avian claw. "The Nediji Blake Sun's Assassin, Kaird has been…dealt with." Naruto stated.

"Really?" Xizor questioned with a frown, looking at the armored man.

"You doubt me?" Naruto replied with a scowl behind his helmet. "I hijacked his freighter, shot in in the back of the head, cut off his beak and a claw, before I drove his ship into a Red Giant." He stated, as he pushed the case further.

"Hmm…" Xizor sounded, as he narrowed his eyes at the silver armored being. "…What is it you hope to accomplish by working with me?" He questioned seriously.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Naruto asked.

"You can make a fortune working with the Hutt Cartel. What is the point of spontaneously working for the Black Suns?" He asked.

"Do I need a reason? I see an opportunity and I take it. Besides, business has been a bit…dull, so to speak. Working with the Black Suns may…Liven it up." Naruto replied.

Xizor put his fingers up to his mouth, before he points at the armored being. "…Everything I've built...Everything I've worked towards, rests upon a strong foundation. An intricate web of partners, politicians and clients each supporting one another and right now...your thread is straining to support the rest." He informed. "When I give you a job, you cannot put it on hold, you can't put it off. It should be your priority." He stated.

Naruto stepped forward, as the glowing orange eyes on his helmet seemed to intensify. "What hubris to believe _I_ would not do my job. Who are you to question it?" He asked. "I am a man of my word, if I get a job, I do it. If you don't want me services…I'm sure someone else would." Naruto said, as he stepped back.

"…Don't be so hasty." Xizor stated, as he put a hand up. Naruto turned and glanced back. "I may have been overzealous in my statement. I wish to pay for your services, full time." He informed.

"Oh?" Naruto sounded, as he faced The Falleen Prince.

"With the Black Suns losing a 'valuable' assassin. There comes a bit of a void." Xizor stated, while he gave Naruto a look. "I would rather that void be filled with someone…reliable." He informed, as he leaned back.

"So, you're suggesting I become you're full time Bounty Hunter and Assassin, why would I do that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Why…why…" Xizor repeated, as he rested his elbows on the arms of his chair. "…One Hundred million Credits every year…and, I'll throw in that." He said, as he turned around in his chair and looked out a window.

Outside of the window, on a lower level there was a ship landed on a landing pad. The ship had a saucer-shaped hull and starboard-mounted command pod.

"That my friend is an YT-2400 Light Freighter. A former rival of mine, Vanya, gave it to me as a gift; a way to say, bygones being bygones." Xizor informed. "Unfortunately for him, I already have a plethora of ships…as well as my own luxury yacht." He said, looking at the vessel. "Such a shame to, he had several repair droids spruce it up. It has a point seventy-five Hyperdrive class, power-boosted shield generators, reinforced titanium armor, and heavy weapons…the works. Hmm, if only someone could take it off my hands." He said aimlessly.

Naruto looked at the vessel, before he frowned. He glanced down, and then smirked. "…I think I can take it off your hands." He admitted, causing the Falleen Prince to look at him.

"It's called the 'Outrider'." Xizor stated, as he turned and looked at the silver armored man. "I assume you're accepting the deal." He said.

"One Hundred Million Credits a year, and I'm your personal assassin and bounty hunter…and I happen to get a ship too." Naruto said, as he glanced around. "Would I be able to accept jobs from other customers?" He questioned.

"…Only if I don't have a job for you to do." Xizor replied. He believed he was a reasonable man. The 'Sovereign' still had to make a living after all.

"Well, how can I say no?" Naruto replied with a smirk under his helmet.

"Hmm, Good." Xizor said, as he leaned back and pushed a holographic projector forward. In an instant a projection of two Falleen males were shown. "These are Xomit Grunseit and Ziton Moj, they're my fellow 'associates' in the Black Suns. They're getting a bit…ambitious, and have set up a large faction on Mustafar. They're setting up an army. And well, I want it to go silent." He said, as before he looked towards Naruto. "I heard that was your forte." Xizor admitted.

Naruto leaned forward, as he put the palms of his hands on the desk, while studying the holograms. "I'll need all the information you have on them and their forces…" He began, as he pressed his fingers against the underside of Xizor's desk.

Unknown to Xizor, Naruto pressed a small silver cube against the desk. It seemed to dissolve into almost liquid metal and move along the underside of the desk, before it attacked itself to the supercomputer hidden near Xizor. The liquid metal split apart and regressed to their Nanite state and integrated into the computer, and began to hack its systems and uploading the information into GLaDOS, while also spreading out to all the computers it was wired to and all the computers they were wired to in turn.

"…It makes me more effective." Naruto informed.

Xizor smirked, as he slid a touch pad forward, with Naruto picking it up. "All you need to know; is on that." He informed.

Naruto pushed himself off the desk and grabbed onto the data-pad, before he looked it over. "Hmm, they're as good as dead." He stated, getting a smirk from the Falleen.

Naruto turned around and walked out of the room, with Zetsu and Guide. "He seemed…off." Guide commented.

"It's because he's a manipulator, hundreds of years of experience. Their kind knows how to get what they want. And what he wants is power." Naruto stated.

"Are you sure it's wise to help him?" Guide questioned.

"…My may believe he's smarter than us, because of what he is, along with his experience and age." Naruto said. "But truth is. Zetsu is more than a few hundred thousand years old…" He said, glancing at Zetsu and getting a nod. "…You are a few hundred years old, and I have almost a Milena of years of experience. All of us were manipulators at some point…In fact; all is going according to plan." Naruto said with a smirk, behind his helmet.

He's already dealt with Trigalis and the Vigo on that planet, the man Xizor had him assassinate was also a Vigo. A Vigo was a title used by the Black Sun crime syndicate to denote the organization's leadership. At any given time, nine of these lieutenants each oversee a different region of the galaxy and reported directly to the organization's head, the Black Sun Underlord.

'_And I've already dealt with two, and this Xomit seems to be another one.' _Naruto thought with a dark smirk. '_Then I'll have six more to go and then the Underlord. Then the Black Suns will be completely dissolved and the power vacuum will be immense. Then the Hutt Cartel with take over everything, and with one of the most powerful Hutts out there, Jabba in the palm of my hand…Well, the entire Criminal Underground will be under my control.' _He thought.

'_With Tyber out of the way, and the Hutts so easily manipulated…if you know what to do and say…Well, things will get interesting.' _Naruto thought. Of course his plan would take time, but he had loads of it and loads of things he wanted to do.

The three walked out of the palace and saw Jaune, Roman, and Ozpin standing around, with a small group of Aliens, an obvious female Mandalorian and twin girl Echani. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw the twin girls staring at Ozpin, while Jaune was talking to the female Mandalorian, the latter being obviously irritated.

"…All I'm saying is; he's way over rated!" Jaune said loudly.

"Revan defeated our armies, how is that overrated?" Pyrrha asked snidely, as her visor looked at the steel and orange themed teen.

Militia and Melanie rolled their eyes in unison, before they shared a glance and looked back at Ozpin; the former sighing in longing, and the later scowling.

"He is a bit overrated." Ozpin commented with a sigh. He had the genetic memories of Darth Bane.

"I mean, first he dies. His good side dies or something, and then his dark side still lives and took over his body. And then his plan was to resurrect an old Emperor, who was in near death…so he could kill him." Jaune said with a scowl, he learned most of that from Mercury, who had the genetic memoires of Darth Malgus.

"…What?" Militia and Melanie asked at the same time.

"So he could take over the galaxy?" Roman asked unsure, as he looked at his brother.

"So he could get his revenge." Jaune informed.

"So basically he died, came back and wanted to kill the Emperor." Roman summarized.

"Yeah, they're like to halves of Revan, because…reasons. Which was stupid because Revan joined his haves, he was an amnesiac, lost his memory; it came back and reconciled the two personalities." Jaune said. "It's like that mask he wore got a personality…except he was mask less." He commented. "It was like his two souls were in a body, one was dead and the other was alive. And then suddenly they're joined back together, he feels better and then just died." Jaune stated.

"It just proves he's supposed to be the Jesus Christ of this place." Roman said dryly.

"Hehe, yeah, he took his Satan Half back into himself. And he died for our sins." Jaune said mockingly, as he smirked behind his helmet. Ozpin started losing it and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, instead of dying for our sins, he died to bring balance to the force." Roman commented with a laugh.

"And then there was that shit with Vitiate." Jaune said with a drawn out sigh. "And his plan was still the same kill all life in the Galaxy and become a God-Creature." He said.

"Even an insane person could recognize that wouldn't lead to anything." Ozpin commented, causing Militia and Melanie to nod in agreement.

"Well, all you have is a dead Galaxy and nothing to do." Roman said.

"If there was someone who could be that insane…" Ozpin trailed.

"He wants to be a Reaper." Jaune said with a smirk. "His plan was to kill the entire galaxy, go to a new galaxy, kill everyone there, and do that for every. Until the Universe starts over, and kill everyone again… So he's a reaper." He informed.

"Ugh, it was so stupid." Ozpin muttered cynically.

"Fucking Reaper-Jesus." Roman added, causing Jaune to chuckle. Pyrrha was rubbing her helmet, as she listened to the conversation.

"…I find it funny that you can blame Revan once again, for just brining the Sith Emperor back to life." Jaune said. "Just to…" He began.

"Oh come on, it's not like he tried to do that." Roman replied.

"Yes he did!" Jaune said loudly, he got the truth from Mercury.

"He did?!" Roman asked incredulously. "That was his plan?" He asked.

"Yeah, Darth Revan's plan, was the resurrect a near dead Emperor, who basically wanted to die." Jaune informed.

"But didn't you say that Revan wanted to kill Vitiate for revenge?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, he did. He wanted to bring him back…and then kill him." Jaune informed. "He wanted to resurrect the Emperor from a state of being Near-Dead but not really alive, I don't know how that works, don't ask me, so Darth Revan want's to commit massacres to bring the Emperor back, because that'll heal him." He said, getting weird looks from everyone. "He's like, 'you're near death, but I'll bring you back to life, so I can get my revenge and kill you'…." Jaune began.

"…Why couldn't he just kill Vitiate at low heath?" Roman asked.

"I don't know!" Jaune said loudly, as he looked at his brother. "No one knows!" He added.

"I mean, that doesn't even make sense from the Dark Side point of view. You're supposed to kill your weakened enemy. I guess, you could say the most ridiculously insane Sith would want to fight a strong enemy to get stronger. But I no Sith would say, I will fight him, to make him stronger, so I can fight him at his strongest. No, they would take advantage of the weakness and kill them." Roman stated.

"Well for all that time, Revan basically committed all sorts of massacres to make Vitiate stronger. With Vitiate wanting to die, because he was so near death, he wanted to die. But fucking Revan brings him back and he's all 'Oh, I'm back bitches! Time to start over.'" Jaune said shamelessly, causing Ozpin and Roman to laugh. "If you don't believe me, ask Mercury!" He said.

"…I don't want to." Roman stated, as he crossed his arms.

"This shit is breaking me mind." Ozpin said with a scowl.

Jaune sighed, as he shook his head. "I mean, in the beginning, Revan was a badass. Dealing with the Star-Forge and was a fascinating person. But…Fuck." He muttered. "He did shit that didn't make any sense." He commented. "And then he gets killed by some nobodies, and then comes back. It…ah." He sounded with a sigh. "And then there are those, cults around Revan. Ugh, I hate Fanboys. They don't do anything unless it involves him." He stated.

"…How does a cult of Revan survive?" Roman asked curiously. "I mean, no other Sith Lord seems to have that many cults…Well, actually…" He trailed off. He knew there was a Cult for Marko Ragnos. The person he was genetically printed from.

"No I don't hate the fact that he has a Cult, it was the fact the entire Cult was in the heart of the fucking Empire. And there were so many of them, that the Galactic Republic and the Sith had to join together, to fight them." Jaune said, causing Melanie, Militia and Pyrrha to share a glance. This was actually a very interesting history lesson.

"What doesn't make sense; why would the Sith of Dromund Kaas worship him? Because they shouldn't have known about Revan." Jaune stated, as he glanced down and scowled. "I mean, Revan just came in with Darth Malek, found the Emperor. Fought the Emperor and lost, and got his brain wiped." He said unsure. "Why is there a Cult of Revan on that planet, I mean, they would be the Cult of the Emperor if anything. I mean, it would be like the Emperor just kicked the shit out of this amazing champion of the other part of the Galaxy, the Republic's Champion just got his fucking ass kicked by the Emperor. Let's praise the fallen shithead of the Republic, because that makes sense." Jaune complained.

"And how would the Jedi know of him after the Jedi Purge? All information on him was completely cut out, since the Order wanted it to be hidden. And with all the information being destroyed. How would they know?" Jaune asked unsure. "I mean, right after the Mandalorian Wars, Revan started the Jedi civil war…what serious Jedi would support him?" He question.

"Because Star-forge." Roman replied.

"Did they build a Star-Forge II?" Ozpin asked sarcastically.

"That would be retarded. "Jaune stated, getting agreeing nods from his brothers.

"…You all have some weird opinions." Pyrrha said unsure, looking at the three armored teens.

"Eh, we like to discuss things." Jaune said with a shrug, before the three heard footsteps behind them, cashing the group to turn.

Pyrrha, Militia and Melanie took a step back, as they saw an armored being wearing completely menacing foreign armor. Naruto looked at the Mercenaries, before he looked at Jaune, Roman and Ozpin.

"Come…" Naruto said in a synthetic echoey voice, modulated by the helmet. "…We have a job to do." He informed, as he turned and took a few steps forward.

"Hey, you're Sovereign! Right?" One of the Weequay Mercs said, as he stepped forward.

Naruto stopped, before he glanced back, having his humanoid skull helmet look right at the alien. "…I have been referred to as such, why?" He asked, before the Alien reached down to his thigh and began to pull out a Blaster Pistol.

Before Jaune, Roman, Ozpin, Pyrrha, Militia, Melanie, or Guide could comprehend, Naruto was in-between the female Mandalorian, female Echani, and his sons, with his Particle Magnum aimed right at the Weequay's forehead.

"Who'd I kill?" Naruto asked with a scowl.

"Ever heard of Sullust?" The Weequay asked with a frown.

"…Yes." He replied.

"My brother was on that station, he may not have been the best person. But he did what he did to make sure I was safe!" The Alien said, as he held his Blast Pistol in his hand. "I am not going to rest until he gets his retribution!" He stated.

Naruto's eyes glanced down for a moment, as he continued to hold the Particle Magnum to Weequay's head. "…Is there anything I can say, to get you to leave and drop this vendetta?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"No…" The Weequay began, before a high-pitched pinning sound echoed, as Naruto's Particle Magnum flashed and the alien fell back, dead.

Naruto stood there for a second, before he holstered his pistol. "You are one cold, mother-fucker." Pyrrha said, as she crossed her arms.

"Hmm, you heard him. He said he wasn't going to rest until he killed me, it was mercy." Naruto replied uncaringly, as he turned around. "Come on, let's go. And say goodbye to your girlfriends." He said, as he walked, with Jaune giving Pyrrha a mock wave and followed his father, with his brothers, along with Guide and Zetsu.

* * *

**Here's the new Chapter.**

**Naruto's children, basically have Spartan-II Training, Spartan-III Augmentation and Spartan-IV Armor. Also Naruto's new armor, is similar to the Ur-Didact's combat armor.**

**And for anyone who wants to know, the Wraith Cruiser is larger than an Imperial Star Destroyer II, The Wraith Hives that are powered by the Star Maps and the Fusion Reactors are about as long as the Imperial Executor 'Super Star Destroyer' and the Super-Hive is bigger than the Eclipse I and II.**


End file.
